Operation Overdrive: With the girl next door:
by Miyu101
Summary: What happens when Mack's best friend gets involved with the search for the Corona Aurora? Well then guess you should just read and find out..
1. Kick into Overdrive part 1

A young girl with bright brown hair walked beside an old man.

"Spencer please tell me he didn't fall asleep reading again!"the girl said

"You know him as well as I do ." Spencer said

Spencer stopped in the kitchen to get some lemonade for the two teens. Jessica smiled as she walked outside. She past a mirror and looked herself over. She smiled at her light green shirt and blue jean skirt. She smiled as she quickly pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. She loved how her hair never stuck out or never got frizzy. Spencer walked over to her,

"You look great Miss. Jessica."Spencer said

Jessica smiled then said:

"My sister said I need to start caring about how I look."

Spencer laughed as the two walked out side.

"You don't need to worry Miss. Jessica. You are a beautiful young woman."

Soon a young boy with brown hair, who was lying in a hammock, fell out of it and he lands - face down on a nicely mowed lawn with an 'oof', a book in his hand. Jessica laughed at the boy. The boy got up and dusted himself off, then shot the girl a look.

"Not funny Jes!"the boy said

Jessica reached down and picked up the book. Her and Spencer looked at the cover.

"The Baron's Betrayal. A classic up there with Dickens himself, no doubt. Lemonade?"Spencer said

Jessica took a lemonade as did Mack. Mack then looked at the two and said:

"You two lowered the hammock again, didn't you?"

Spencer smiled at the young boy.

"Well, I thought it best, sir. It's your third fall this month. Reading adventure books seems to be a dangerous endeavor for you. "Spencer said

"Yeah Mack, books are suppose to be read not to hurt you!"Jessica said

"Har har!"Mack said then took a big swig of lemonade then spit it back out.

"You'd prefer it sweetened, sir?"Spencer asked

Spencer took the glasses from the teens

"I would. Spencer, any word from Dad?"Mack asked

"Not yet sir."Spencer said then walked in the house. Jessica looked Mack over, he was wearing a grey shirt with a red zero one on it and blue jeans.

"Why can't I ever go with him on any of his archeological adventures?"Mack asked

"Maybe he might after he sees that you can actually stay in a hammock for more then five minutes."Jessica said

"Very funny. I'd give anything to be with him on his adventure right now. Digging through ruins looking for the crown of the gods… Corona Aurora… "

"Ah yes, the Corona Aurora. Your father's spent ten years and twice the net worth of New Mexico looking for something that quite frankly - doesn't exist."Jessica said sarcastically.

Mack looked at her and Jessica hated that look, she took off running. Mack ran after her.

"Stay still Jess I wont hurt you...much!"Mack said

Jessica laughed then said:

"Not on your dreams"

then ran faster...Little did they know across the world teens just like them selves were being recruited to enter their lives.

(I am not doing the part were the other rangers get the calling.)

Jessica had got away from Mack and was now walking around the Hartford mansion. She and Mack had been friends since her puppy ran into the manor and stole Mack's book. Mack came out running after him and the two have been friends ever since. As Jessica was walking through the house she heard voices.

"Anyone have a clue why we're here?"

"Nope. Got an invitation, so I showed up."

"This Hartford guy must be some wacky had me break into his own bank in Brazil. "

Jessica walked in a little later. She looked at the group. A girl with black hair, a girl with blond hair, a boy with black spiky hair, and an african american teen. Jessica knew these four very well.

"No way! Will Aston the best safe cracker there is! There is no safe he can't crack! Dax Lo best Stuntman there is! He can do any stunts but never gets any thanks. Ronny Robinson, the best NASCAR driver there is! She has one so many races people have lost count. Wow, even Rose Ortiz, a genius! Wow...this is so cool!"Jessica said

Soon Mack came in carrying a book.

"Hey guys! What's going on here?"Mack asked

"Join the party. We got a message from that Hartford guy, just like you two."Ronny said

"Message. What message. Do you know Jess?"Mack asked

"No, but it must be big since these guys are the best of at what they do."Jessica said

Soon Mr. Hartford walked in with Spencer behind him.

"Welcome everyone." said

"What's going on, Dad?"Mack asked

Andrew starts to hustle Mack and Jessica back out of the room.

"Um, we're having an important meeting, Mack. Why don't you and Jessica go play. We can talk later."Mr. Hartford said

"But dad...what? What are these people...?"Mack asked

Mack was cut off as his father pushes him and his best friend out and shuts the door. Jessica sighs at her friends face then grabs his hand and pulls him to an air vent where they can hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose, Ronny, Dax, and Will's prov.<strong>

The man that had pushed the two teens at walked back to the group. He sat on his desk and said:

"My name is Andrew Hartford. I'm glad you all decided to accept my invitation. Before we get started can I offer anyone some lemonade? Spencer."

The man name Spencer turned to Mr. Hartford and said:

"Oh thank you, sir, but I'm quite fine."

"For THEM, Spencer."

Spencer smirked and said:

"Oh."

Ronny, Dax, Will, and Rose laughed quietly at that. Spencer leaves the room.

"I'm sure you have many questions, and I promise you I will answer every one. But first - I need your help. Because without you - without your talents, without your intelligence - our world, our universe - is going to be destroyed."Mr. Hartford said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mack and Jessica<span>**

Mack, Jessica, and now Spencer were crouched down and listing. When Mr. Hartford said the universe is going to be destroyed Jessica leaned against Mack. Right now she was having trouble breathing. Mack rubbed his friends back and motioned her to take deep breaths. Jessica nodded and her breathing because easier, but she still staid close to Mack. Spencer laughed at the two then left. Jessica was scared, her world was falling apart...she had just got her sister back from being gone a full year. During that time Jessica would spend almost, well she would, spend 24/7 at Hartford mansion. With her sister coming home, she brought her new boyfriend Nick. Yet something seemed different with them then other couples. It was so suffocating to be around the two of them, that she just came over to Mack's now to get away from them...Not that Mack care, he loved having his best friend over to hang out.

3rd person's prov.

A ball of flame blasts from the sky and falls to a city street. The flames turn into Moltor and several similar red creatures.

"Lava Lizards attack!"Moltor yelled

The tv switched and showed Flurious and his ice chillers in a snow storm. Then the tv switched off.

"That was three days ago. Evil has arrived on Earth."Mr. Hartford said

"And all of this- um, supposedly- because you found some crown?"Ronny asked

"Not just a crown. Corona Aurora, which according to legend has power not just over this planet - but the universe. (skeptical looks from the others) Millennium ago, in a galaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers. Moltor…"

"Moltor and Flurious! Who tried to steal the Corona Aurora!"Rose said interrupting Mr. Hartford."But the crown was so powerful, it cursed them - changed their appearance and sent them off to distant planets, imprisoning them in their own elements. "

Everyone looked at Rose like she was crazy, Rose looked around at the others.

"What? I took a year of ancient universal legends at Harvard. Anyway, it's just a myth!"Rose said

"There's more. In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, a guardian took the five jewels from the crown, and scattered them on a distant uninhabited planet. "Mr. Hartford said "That planet, those many Millennium ago, was Earth!"

"Now, this - this would make a great movie! I know this guy, who knows the sister of a cousin of Spielberg's limo driver's aunt! Bet I could play you."Dax said

"Spencer! Spencer!"Mr. Hartford yelled

"Coming sir!"Spencer said from the vent that Mack and Jessica were by.

"I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment. Now, thanks to me, they and who knows how many other power-crazed beasts are here, or soon will be - looking for the crown."Mr. Hartford said

As his guests look unbelieving, Andrew dashes for the wall and swings a picture out. Behind it, a red light glows and a beeping sounds from a wall safe. Spencer has arrived and serves lemonade from a tray.

"Gee, it's getting late, and I'm sure there's an engine overhaul waiting for me. I'm gonna go. "Ronny said

"WAIT!"Mr. Hartford said

He turns around with the Corona Aurora in his hands.

"Everything I told you is true. I need your help. We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands. "Mr. Hartford said

"You're rich. Buy an army."Rose said

"An army can't stop them. You can. The four of you have the physical and mental qualities needed, and I have the technology and the money to fight this evil. I can turn you into Power Rangers." said trying to reason with the group.

Will who had been the silent one of the group said:

"looks very skeptical indeed. Dax is enthused. "

"Power Rangers! YES!"Dax replied

"Personally, I don't work well with teammates. No offense, guys. Good luck with your - um… Well, just good luck. "Will said

They all started to turn and walk out.

"Bye."Rose said

"Yeah, thanks."Dax replied

"Spencer do something."Mr. Hartford said

"I will show them out, sir."Spencer said

"No, no, stop them!"Mr. Hartford said

"Sir, even you cannot make people do what they do not want to do."Spencer said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jessica's prov.<span>**

I could tell Mack was itching to go and be a hero, but he staid by me. I could also tell he knew something was wrong with me. I was starting to lose my vision. I felt my breathing start to get shallow. Soon everything was black..

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mack's prov.<span>**

I felt Jessica fall limply against me. I looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she was breathing shallowly. Something was wrong with her. I begun to become nervous because Jess wasn't opening her eyes. I was about to wake her when a light shined from the room my dad was in.

* * *

><p><strong>Others prov.<strong>

As everyone started to walk out of the room, a bright light shined and the Sentinel Knight showed up.

"He spoke the truth. The fate of your planet, your universe, rests in your hands. I am too weak to go after it myself. Without your help, there will be no more. "

The teens looked at each other then one by one they agreed and walked out of the room with leaving the Sentinel Knight there till he vanished. Spencer walked out last, he noticed Master Mack looking at Miss. Jessica worriedly then something inside of Spencer's mind clicked.

* * *

><p><strong>Mack and Jessica's prov<strong>

Mack finally just slapped Jessica's check. She shot up and rubbed her check then punched Mack in the shoulder.

"OW!"She said "That really hurt!"

"Sorry, you missed the coolest thing, a man or machine called the Sentinal Knight showed up! He stopped everyone from leaving. Are you okay?" Mack asked

Mack stood up and waited for Jessica, as she went to stand up she felt really weak, Mack grabbed her and the two followed the others. When they finally found the others Jessica turned to Mack and whispered:

"Dude, we have played around your house for how long? And we just now found this place?"

Mack smiled and nodded his head.

"Team! Thank you for accepting my offer. The uniforms look good on you. Now as we speak, your bodies' physical and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA resequencer, a Hartford Industries design. As your body adapts, you will soon be able to do things, and know things, that only moments ago you thought impossible. "Mr. Hartford said

"Dude your dad sounds like John Conner!"Jessica said.

Mack couldn't laugh, he knew his dad would hear him.

"Are we going to turn into a weird fly or something?"Dax asked

Jessica had told Mack who was who. Mr. Hartford chuckled and then said:

"Not a chance. This is totally harmless. But you are now stronger, and smarter, than when you first arrived. "

Jessica looked at the group. They all on black suits, Rose's had a pink strip going down it, Dax's had a blue streak, Will's had a black streak, and Ronny's had a yellow streak. Soon the four started to glow. Rose pink, Ronny yellow, Dax blue, and Will black.

"Mack what is your dad doing?"Jessica asked

"I have no idea! But, how could he hide it from me?"Mack asked

"Hey!"

"and my super awesome best friend."

Jessica smiled and turned to listened to Mr. Hartford talk again.

"Welcome to your new base! One thing you should know about me is that I would never ask you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself. "Mr. Hartford said

It was just then that Jessica looked around the room, it wasn't a big room at all. There were fire poles behind the group and it had a bunch of computer and A six-foot silver globe is set on the floor in the middle of the room.

"I didn't see you getting your genes scrambled."Dax said

Jessica looked around and noticed that Mack was gone. She sighed,

'Oh boy we are so dead!'Jessica thought

"I'm about to join you right now. I will be the fifth team member. The Red Power Ranger." Mr. Hartford said as he walked were the others had just been standing " Spencer."

"Sir." said

Jessica found Mack at the some elevator she followed him in. The elevator opened right as Spencer was about to press the button.

"Dad?"Mack asked

"Mack! You need to go home! While your at it take Jessica home."Mr. Hartford said

"I am home. Technically several hundred feet below my home. What is this place?"

"And plus sir, my guardian isn't home at this moment and wanted to know if I could stay over! Mack and Spencer already said yes!"

Mr. Hartford sighed and said to Mack:

"I'll explain it all to you later. "

It was a little later and thanks to a food fight between Jessica, and Mack, also getting the two kicked out of the kitchen mack had to change clothes. Mack was now wearing a white t-shirt with red designs and grey pants. Jessica was wearing a green shirt of Mack's and shorts. The two walked in the game room to see Mr. Hartford.

"Ah Mack."Mr. Hartford said.

Jessica rubbed Mack's back and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Jess-"Mack started

"I'm going outside to hang with the others. We will talk about it later."she said

Mack watched as she walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Mack's prov.<strong>

Mack had just watched Jessica walk out. He couldn't help but feel protective over her. She was like his little sister. Mack knew he was going to have a long chat with her after this conversation with his dad. The two of them never saw eye to eye. Normally leaving Mack angry at his dad and Jessica being the only one to calm him down.

"I knew something was going on; ever since you got back from your last trip you've been working twenty-four seven; I never see you any more!"Mack said

"I know, I know, I…"Mr. Hartford started

"You messed up big time. I understand. And now you're doing something about it. And I want to help. I want to be a Power Ranger too."Mack said

Mr. Hartford looked at his son shocked.

Jessica's prov.

I ran out side and caught up with the others.

"You guys feel resequenced yet? I just feel kinda itchy. Maybe I got resequenced with a flea or something. "Dax said

"Maybe you've seen too many movies."Ronny said

"Do you know anything about what was talking about?"Rose asked Jessica

"No, he never told me anything...he doesn't even tell his own son!"Jessica said

Will was ahead of the group rubbing his ears.

"Wait did you guys hear that?"Will asked

Jessica looked at Ronny, Dax, and Rose confused. They returned the look.

"So loud...and my eyesight..."Will started "It's 's coming from over there."

With Will leading the way, they started over the lawn.

"Telescopular? That's not a word."Rose said

"Maybe not, but that's what it is. Like right now I see something moving in those bushes."Will said

As if to prove him right, a gang of Lava Lizards appears. After a moment of making threatening noises and waving their swords around, they charge. The guys scatter. Dax does several flips, is knocked down, rolls back to his feet and kicks a lizard, but it grabs his foot and throws him through the air. Ronny is grabbed and thrown down where three more lizards attack her, but she does a back flip to escape and crashes into a planter. Rose manages a couple of good kicks but two lizards hold her arms while a third kicks her down hard. Will rolls over a tree branch and gets in a kick or two from the ground, but is also thrown through the air. Jessica kicked one to the ground but two grabbed her arms, and they threw her against a tree. Jessica screamed as she hit it. She felt pain in her arm, a small cut had appeared. Next moment, all five go flying to land on the grass. They look up and find themselves surrounded by a horde of the Lava Lizards.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to sit here and be lizard food. "Ronny said jumping to her feet.

She climbs to her feet. There's a burst of colored lights and next moment she's gone into - er - overdrive, running at super speed and knocking lizards into the air.

"Ronny! How'd you do that? You were a blur!"Dax said

Ronny appears as surprised as they are, and grins in amazement. Ronny helped Jessica stand up and Jessica helped Rose up.

"I don't know! But I'm guessing my genes just resequenced! Look out, Dax!"Ronny yelled

A lizard was sneaking up behind Dax, who looks around and spots it. With a yell, Dax takes off - leaping at least several yards straight up. He lands behind two lizards and jumps forward, giving them a flying kick.

"Nice! My legs are like springs!"Dax said

"Cool! Rose what can you do?"Jessica asked dogging an attack

"You know, this might be fun after all."Rose said " What is my power?"

Rose had two lizards looking at her soon she fades and becomes transparent.

"What's my power? "Rose asks as she looks at her hands "Cool! I'm invisible!"

With a flying back flip, she knocks down the lizards and then reappears as her normal self.

"Thats so cool!"Jessica screamed holding her arm. Will came and took care of the lizards that were bothering her.

"Thanks."Jessica said

"No problem."Will replied

Spencer appears, walking out of the mansion with a tray of sandwiches to find a battle taking place on the lawn.

"Oh, dear!"Spencer said

Spencer then goes back inside.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mack's prov.<span>**

"Dad, you don't understand. I know I can help; just give me a chance."Mack said

"Mack, it's not gonna happen." said

Soon the door opens and Spencer enters. Mack can tell he is very worried and realizes Jessica is still not back.

"Sir!"Spencer said

"Spencer, we're talking!" said

"SIR..."

"SPENCER!"

"Sir, but lizards are attacking your house guests and Miss. Jessica, sir."

"Lava Lizards. Spencer, you get the team, tell them to get Jessica . I'll get the crown. Mack, you stay inside where it's safe."

Mack looks mad, but he was to worried about Jessica. She was tired because of something. Mack saw Spencer getting the first aid kit. Spencer is in front of the house and Mack is running past him. Spencer grabs his jacket and pulls him back.

"Your father told you to stay in the house where it's safe."Spencer said

"I'm tired of being safe. I'm helping them!"Mack said "And Jessica is out there!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort and here comes Miss. Jessica!"Spencer said "RANGERS!"

The rangers came and sat Jessica down in a chair then they turned to Spencer.

"You need to leave right away."Spencer said to Ronny, Dax, and Will "You three, you need to ride by yourselves. You'll find the vehicles in the garage. Rose, come with me."

Mack was trying to fight Spencer's grip on him.

"I'm going to the garage!"Mack commanded.

"You and Miss. Jessica are coming with me, too."Spencer said

Mack looked back at Jessica her face was becoming really pale. He helped her up and they walked to another part of the later, they move out - one rider on an all-terrain-type four-wheeled vehicle, two on motorcycles, and a jeep behind them. They all zip through some shallow water and zoom down a muddy dirt road. In the car, Rose, Jessica, and Mack are riding side by side in the back while Spencer drives and Andrew rides beside him. Rose was doing first aid on Jessica's arm. Rose was putting alcohol on it. Jessica winced and Mack grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Rose only looked at the two then wrapped a bandage around Jessica's arm.

"There you go all finished Jessica."Rose said

"You guys were awesome. You were really giving it to them back there!"Mack said his hand still in Jessica's "Thanks for protecting Jess."

"I'm not exactly sure who was giving what to whom, but thanks. Mr. Hartford, apologies again for doubting your story."Rose said "And no problem...Jessica had some moves."

"No worries, Rose."Mr. Hartford said

"There may be, sir. I think we are in trouble."Spencer said

Everyone screeches to a halt. In the road ahead, a mob of Chillers blocks the way. The three on smaller vehicles remove their helmets and get off, running to the car.

"The lizards are behind us. Who are these guys!"Will asked

"I don't think they're a welcoming committee."Mack said

Jessica only nodded.

"We're going to the big time." said

He opens a briefcase on his lap to reveal five blue, black, and red devices with a gold-bordered silver wheel on one end and a gold wheel on the other.

"Guys, these are your Overdrive Trackers. These are what will morph you into Power Rangers. 'Overdrive accelerate' is the activation code. Let's do it!"Mr. Hartford said

With nods and determined looks, Dax, Ronny, Rose, and Will start for the line of Chillers.

Mr. Hartford was about to join them when Mack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, I want to help."Mack said

"Mack, I.."Mr. Hartford started

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd person prov.<span>**

Will stood in between Ronny and Dax.

"I don't know about you guys, but we can't wait for Hartford. Let's ranger up!"Will said

The four all hold out their Trackers, which flip open like a cellphone, complete with a number pad inside. They all press a button above the numbers.

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"They yelled

They run the gold wheels down their own arms. The morphing sequence graphic begins with a repeat of the same gesture, this time with sparks flying as the Tracker wheels rotate. The four are each in a dark-walled space, standing on a gray circle with diagonal lines in their colors in the background. As they hold out the Trackers, diagrams and images are projected on a wall of themselves in the Ranger suits with their helmets and weapons. The sequences end with the Overdrive circle and line logo, helmets appearing on their heads, and finally fully suited poses against larger images of the helmets.

"YEAH!"Dax yelled

"All right!"Ronny cheered

"Cool!"Rose yelled

The chillers come running to attack the new rangers.

"Let's do it!"Rose said

A battle started and Mr. Hartford was still at the jeep.

"Mack I have to join my team. The answer's no! do you hear me? Your mission is to protect Jessica."

"I'll keep an eye on them sir!"Spencer said

Andrew nods slightly and then jumps out. Two Lava Lizards seem to have been waiting their chance and leap forward, grabbing his arms, while another runs from behind the car.

"DAD!"Mack yelled

"Oh, dear!"Spencer said

Jessica felt nervous to her stomach, she knew something was about to happen, and it was around her and Mack.

"Let me go!" yelled

In the struggle, Andrew drops the Tracker. Jessica looks down at it as the lizards drag her best friends father off. She grabbed it then she looked up and noticed the lizards were coming after her. Mack was still in the jeep. He looked at his dad then at Jessica.

"MACK! CATCH!"Jessica said

Jessica threw the tracker to Mack who caught it and then looks determined. He jumps out of the jeep.

"NO!"Spencer yelled

But Mack isn't listening all he sees are lizards holding his dad and best friend. He holds up the Tracker, and spins it in his hand. Then he swings his arm across his body, runs the Tracker down his arm, and yells:

"OVERDRIVE! ACCELERATE!"

In an instant morphing sequence, the Red Overdrive Ranger suit appears on his body. We get a nice closeup of his blaster and the Tracker which is now fastened on his belt buckle. With a pose and a 'hyahhh' he runs to the attack.

"It's Mack!"Rose yelled

"Drive Lance!"Mack yelled

A red and silver lance appears in his hand. Mack swings it and then leaps into the air as the Chillers send icy blasts at him which ironically cause the hillside behind him to explode in flames. He lands in their midst, mows down several with the lance, jams the end into the ground and uses it as a support to kick another as it leaps at him. The Chiller flies into a rocky wall and disintegrates.

"Drive slammer!"Will yelled

Will's weapon, a massive mallet, appears. He swings it over his head and then throws it spinning into the Chillers, knocking several down. Dax is not far behind. A blue funnel-like weapon appears on his right hand and forearm.

"Drive Vortex!"Dax yelled

As he points it, a fan inside whirls and blows such a powerful wind that it lifts him up. He flies over the Chillers, blowing them away. Landing, he does a few kicks and then somersaults over an explosion, activating the Vortex again to start a small tornado. Ronny already has her weapon, a pair of construction-style scoops, on her hands.

"Drive Claws."Ronny yelled

She leaps against an explosive background and lands on her feet, swinging the Claws and bashing Chillers and Lava Lizards with clanking noises. Digging hunks of rock out of an earth wall behind her, she bats them at the enemy.

"You ice cubes, take this!"Ronny yelled

The rocks hit and disintegrate several Chillers. Meanwhile, Rose similarly has her weapon, a device that looks an awful lot like a big Dust Buster, on her right hand. She dodges and leaps, then turns as two Lava Lizards spit beams of fire at her. Somersaulting high in the air, she takes aim with the:

"Drive geyser!"Rose screamed

A stream of water blasts from the Geyser and washes the lizards away. Then Mack is back, appearing against a red speedometer dial with the familiar Overdrive line through it. He spins his Lance and holds it in front of him.

"Red-line time!"Mack yelled

Mack slides forward at super speed, the blurry image of a small tank behind him as he plows through a couple of lizards. They explode in flames behind him. Apparently this sets off a chain reaction, because all the remaining Lava Lizards and Chillers explode and disintegrate respectively. But Andrew Hartford and Jessica is still in trouble - the two of them go falling to the ground face first with a yell, but Mr. Hartford is dragged up again a moment later by Moltor.

"Give me the crown!"Moltor yelled

A blast hits Moltor and he flies backwards. The Rangers, led by Mack, come running.

"DAD! JESSICA!"Mack yelled

"Mr. Hartford! Jessica..."Dax yelled

"Back off!"Mack yelled to Moltor.

Jessica was thrown in the air. Mack caught her and put her safely on the ground. He kept an arm around her. Mr. Hartford was tossed into Ronny and Dax.

A few Lava Lizards are still around, and they come running to join Moltor. One of them is holding the Corona Aurora.

"Finally! The crown is mine!"Moltor yelled

Spencer came over holding his arm.

"I'm sorry sir! They overpowered me!"Spencer said

"The choice is yours, Rangers. Go after me and the crown, or…"Moltor started

He turns and gestures. In the distance, a low mountaintop explodes and begins to spew lava and hot ashes.

"No!"Mack yelled tightening his grip on Jessica

"Or save the city below. You want to be heroes - be heroes!"Moltor said

He whirls, and with a burst of flame he and his lizards disappear. In the so-far-unnamed city, people scream and run as lava begins to flow through the streets.

"Dad what do we do?"Mack asked

Jessica held on tightly to Mack. She was scared...


	2. Kick into Overdrive part 2

Hey you guys. Sorry but, I promised my best friend that I would post this for her birthday:)

I do not own Operation overdrive. All I own is Jessica :)

Dedication to: grapejuice101

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode 2: Kick into Overdrive.<strong>

The rangers unmophed and ran over to Mr. Hartford, Spencer, and Jessica. Jessica ran to Mack and he hugged her.

"Are you okay?"Mack asked

"Yup. Nothing that Moltor or Flurious can do is going to scare me!"Jessica lied

"We can't let them get away we have to go after the crown."Will said

"No. There are people to be saved first!"Mr. Hartford said

"But the crown!"Ronny and Jessica said

"It wasn't the real crown."Mr. Hartford said Spencer looked shocked."Now, you need to split up. Rose, Ronny, and Dax - find a way to stop the volcano at the source."

"All right, then Mack and I will go into town and see how we..."Will started

"Wait. Mack has done enough."Mr. Hartford said

Mack pushed Jessica behind him.

"No, dad. I started this. I'm going to finish it."Mack said

They stare at each other for a moment, Mack determined and Andrew uneasy. Then Mack and Will take off for the city.

"He'll be fine sir."Spencer said

"Wait Mack!"Jessica yelled ruining after him.

"Jess I have to go!"Mack said

"I know.."Jessica said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Whats wrong?"Mack asked

"Just be careful,"Jessica said then she looked to will "and watch out for each other."

Mack nodded and ran off with Will. Spencer and Mr. Hartford watched the two.

"He'll be fine, sir."Spencer said

doesn't look so sure.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mack and Will.<span>**

Downtown in the city, where people are screaming and running from a tidal wave of lava. A young woman trips and falls on the concrete. The Black Ranger appears, somersaulting through the air, getting a flying boost off a car, and landing beside her.

"Come on! Hurry!"Will yells

He helps her up, the grabs her and leaps to a safer spot.

"Now keep moving to higher ground."Will yells

She nods and runs off. We see an Asian woman with a small baby, trapped inside a car with lava approaching. Mack is nearby urging people to run.

"Keep moving."Mack shouted

He leaps over the abandoned cars, does a back flip and runs up to the car with the woman and baby, who are both crying.

"My baby!"The woman screams

"Hang on a second; I'll get you out!"Mack said while he shoves off the car which was blocking her door"Okay, move back!"

Mack rips the car door off and tosses it, and helps the woman and baby out.

"Come on! Let's go!"mack said

"Thank you!"the woman said

From above, we see two rivers of lava converging on an intersection, driving a crowd of people before them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dax, Rose, and Ronny's prov.<span>**

At the volcano, Rose is using some kind of small sensor or instrument, holding it near a rocky cliff side.

"The source of the lava is behind these rocks. Ronny?"Rose said

"Allow me! Drive Claws!"Ronny said

Ronny already has her Drive Claws, and now she steps past Rose and attacks the mountainside at super speed, tearing it up and revealing a mass of glowing semi-molten rock. She and the others are driven back by the heat.

"The heat's too intense! We have to get closer!"Rose said

"I'll handle that! Drive Vortex!"Dax said

Dax aims the Vortex at the lava now pouring out, cooling it with a super strong wind.

"There you go! It won't hold for long, but do your thing, Rose!"Dax said

"Got it. Drive Geyser!"Rose said

She shoots a stream of water into the opening, further cooling the rock.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mack and Will's prov.<span>**

Back in the city, things look bad. Lava flows have trapped a small group of people as Will and Mack arrive.

"They're cornered! Now what?"Will asked

"Um… I know! Do you have your Slammer handy?"Mack asked

"Oh yeah!"Will said

he holds out hand.

"Drive Slammer!"Will said and it appears "It's right here!"

"Nice! Now slam something!"Mack said

Will swings the Slammer and smashed it down on the concrete, splitting a deep crevasse into the ground. The lava pours into it and drains away, leaving the now-safe crowd cheering.

"All right!" Will and Mack said they shake hands

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hartford Mansion.<strong>

Afterwards, the team has returned to the Hartford mansion and are talking in their underground base. Jessica ran to Mack who was to excited to see her he wanted to tell her what had happened.

"We did what Moltor asked us to do! Be heroes!"Dax said

"But the bad guys got away."Will said

"There will be another day. But today… today you guys were great!"Mr. Hartford said

"We were great? Mack was the one who was great. He led us to victory and saved everyone's skin, including yours."Rose said

Dax pats Mack on the shoulder and Mack hugs Jessica.

"Yes. Great job, Mack. You wanted to be a Ranger, and you were one. Now it's time to put away that fantasy."Mr. Hartford said then approaches Mack and reaches for his Tracker "I'll take that."

"But - Dad!"Mack said

"I'll be upstairs in my office."

Jessica was angry beyond angry her blood was boiling. She looked at Mack who is left looking very disappointed and unhappy; the others don't like this development takes off upstairs. She had been quite long enough.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Jessica.<span>**

Andrew is seen next upstairs in his office , opening the safe behind that same painting, the one where he keeps the Corona Aurora. He presses his thumb to a reader to unlock it, puts the Tracker inside, and takes out the Corona Aurora apparently just to look at it. Jessica walks up and sees it.

"Is that so important that you crush your sons dreams?"Jessica asked

turned around and saw her.

"Jessica. You don't understand."Mr. Hartford said "I am trying to protect him."

"Well I don't see that happening."Jessica said

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer and I know more about your own son then you do. How can you protect him if you don't know one thing about him?"

The office was quite, soon the two of them jumped as a voice speaks behind them they turn to see Moltor with two of his Lava Lizards. Jessica runs and stands by .

" Very clever. Now I'll take the real crown."Moltor said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the other rangers.<span>**

Down in the Overdrive Base, Will is taking a closer look at the big silver wire frame globe in the middle of the main room. He touches it a couple of times and sees circles of light spread from each contact.

"Incredible! I thought only the Defense Department had this type of global tracking capability."Will said

Rose who was standing at a wall display and console said:

"This one's way better. It's got a network of twenty-seven satellites, wide area augmentation system, parallel multichannel design, and a differential GPS accurate to one inch or less." she looks at Ronny, who is staring and finishes "What? Oh, I guess I'm the only one who memorized the data manual."

"Now, where are these amazing vehicles they said we'd be using?"Ronny said

She presses a control, and the picture on the monitor changes from a spinning world globe to a view of a large parking and maintenance area with several heavy-duty vehicles of several kinds, each in a different color. Most resemble construction machines: a cement mixer, a drill, a crane, a winch, a dump truck, many others.

"Wow, cool!"Rose said

"I think you found them."Dax said

"Those are for us?" Ronny said overcome with awe "I may need to lie down a minute."

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack<strong>

Meanwhile, Mack is sitting on the steps at the back of the house, moping, when Spencer finds him.

"What, no book?"Spencer asked

"I don't feel like it today. Guess I'm just tired of reading about everyone else's adventures."Mack said

Spencer whips a handkerchief out of his pocket and spreads it on the step next to Mack.

"Nasty place, the , I can see you're upset. I could also see Miss. Jessica was to."Spencer said

"I'm not upset. I'm confused. My father's kept me sheltered my whole life. Now the one chance I have to prove myself, I do - and he takes it away."Mack said "I'm not sure about Jessica though"

Mack gives Spencer a perplexed and frustrated look. Spencer sighs.

" Look. I know you don't understand this, but he's only doing all this to protect you."

Mack nods skeptically

"Your father is the most fearless man I've ever met."

Mack makes a face

"There's only one thing I know he's afraid of. Losing you."

Mack looks at him

"So if sometimes you feel like just one of his possessions, remember that with all his wealth and his treasures - you… are the one thing that, to him, is irreplaceable."

"Thanks Spencer."

Mack looks a little comforted. Enough that moments later he is running into the room with the safe, looking for his father - only to find papers scattered on the floor and chairs overturned.

"Dad! Dad?"Mack asked

Mack takes another look around the room, he sees Jessica's shoe sitting with out Jessica in it. Mack looks fearful, and runs out.

* * *

><p><strong>With and Jessica.<strong>

On a beach somewhere, Moltor shoves Andrew in the back, knocking him down on his face with a grunt. Then he shoves Jessica down who stumbles and feels her ankle hurting. Flurious approaches them from the other direction.

"Ah, brother. Really nice to see you've survived all these years."Flurious said

"Ah, brother. Your insincerity shines through, as always."Moltor said

"Who is your guests?"Flurious asked

Moltor: No one special.

Mr. Hartford stands up and said:

"I'm Andrew Hartford, and I demand to be released. Also the release of Jessica!"

"Andrew Hartford. You're the one who found the crown. I see my brother has enrolled you into helping him."Flurious said then walked to Jessica "I don't know you though."

"I'm not helping him. And I'm not going to help you!"Mr. Hartford said "Stay away from her!"

"Very smart of you, Moltor. If he found the crown, perhaps he can help us find the jewels."Flurious said

Flurious reaches up to touch Andrew's hair. Andrew jerks away Moltor starts to rub Jessica's head.

" Us? Oh yes, of course. Us!"Moltor said

"Good. Perhaps I'll join you later. When it isn't so hot."Flurious said"I'm going to take her though!"

Flurious jerked up Jessica.

"JESSICA!"Mr. Hartford yelled

"! HELP ME!"Jessica yelled

"Oh yes, of course. Take care of yourself! Go back to your ice cube! I'll handle him."Moltor said

Flurious looks back suspiciously with Jessica's arm in his hand then Flurious says to his brother:

"See that you do. But - don't fail me, brother."

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack.<strong>

Back at the Hartford mansion, Mack is understandably worried as he talks to Spencer and the Rangers in their underground base.

"He's gone, and his office is trashed. It's gotta be those lava freaks that took him."Mack said "They took Jessica to!"

"At least he has his locator watch with him. That is if he hasn't broken it already."Spencer said "Is Miss. Jessica wearing the small locket you and I got her for her birthday?"

"Yes, why?"Mack asked

"That also is a locator. Mr. Hartford thought it would be best to give her one also since he thinks of her as part of the family."Spencer said

"I'll program a search pattern starting with the West Coast grid. I can widen it if necessary."Rose said

"Don't worry, Mack. We're going to get your dad back and Jessica"Dax said

"Thanks. I wish he hadn't taken Red's Tracker. "Mack said

"Ah yes… The Tracker. What a pity it's in your father's office. Locked in a fool-proof safe. Impossible to crack. Impossible."Spencer said

With this rather obvious hint, he turns to look at Will, who's starting to smirk.

Next thing, Will is examining the safe upstairs and looking a little dismayed. Mack was standing beside him.

"Citadel 5000 with digital imprint signature code? Impenetrable! (pause) We'll just have to see about that."Will said

Will seems to have brought the tools of his trade - he opens a carrying case packed with various tools, wires, etc, and takes out a handheld scanner. He aims it at a glass of milk sitting on a table or desk, and scans over it with a reddish beam. After putting it back in a socket in the case, he waits for a second. We see a fingerprint appear on another, sort of open metal box-like device.

"Yes, Mr. Hartford's thumbprint."Will said

Pressing his own thumb on it, he lifts a thin sheet of plastic with the print on it, smiles, and heads back to the safe.

With the other Rangers.

Down in the base, expanding circles flash on a computer map image of an island.

"I found him!"Ronny said

"Ah, wonder of wonders, for once Mr. Hartford remembered his locator watch!"Spencer said

"Yes!"Mack said walking down stairs

"Rotuma Island. I never heard of it."Ronny said

The map image changes to a view of an active volcano forming a small island.

"It's a remote island in Australasia, approximately 465 kilometers north of Fiji. Now what I don't know - is how we're going to get all the way over there."Rose said

"Well, the fastest way would be to use the special hydro/aero recon craft. Which Mr. Hartford loves to call - the SHARC."Spencer said

He steps to a control panel and pushes a button, bringing up a display of a small, rounded craft with wings, wing and tail fins, and tank-like treads underneath. An informational readout below labels it S.H.A.R.C.

"Sweet! I'm driving!"Ronny said

"Yeah, I'm going too. Don't try and stop us, Spencer."Mack said "I'm saving Dad and Jessica!"

"I wouldn't dare, sir."Spencer said "bring them home."

"Hey, hotshot!" Will said they all turn around to see Will, who holds up the Red Tracker "If you're coming along, you might need this."

"My Tracker!"Mack said

"You did it!"Ronny laughs

Will tosses the Tracker to Mack.

"Was there a doubt?"Will said

The rangers get into the SHARC and they are off..Ronny speeds it up and the group is going now faster then they have. The group looks out the windows to see they are half flying, half-skimming over the surface of the ocean. Inside, Ronny is indeed driving as her teammates sit behind her, each at some kind of control or sensor console.

"This baby rips!"Ronny said

"We're getting close."Dax said

"Setting course for Rotuma Island."Rose said

"Got it."Will replied

" Can't we go any faster?"Mack asked

"You just said the magic word."Ronny asked

She accelerates, and they all gasp as they're forced back in their seats. Ronny whoops with joy. The SHARC makes a very speedy beeline for a rocky shore. Moments later they've landed and the Rangers are walking along a rocky, muddy-looking beach.

"Now what?"Ronny asked

"Let's look around."Dax said

"Allow me."will said

He steps in front and uses his enhanced vision, quickly scanning and zeroing in on the dark mouth of a small cave.

"I think I've found it. There's a cave entrance on the west side of the volcano."Will said

"Good job, Will. Let's go."Mack said

"Wait! I think I heard – Lava Lizards!"Will said

Sure enough, a bunch of the sword-swinging lizards pops up from the grass and rocks and comes leaping to the attack. The Rangers fight back unmorphed and show us some nice moves, but first Will, then Dax, Ronny, Rose, and finally Mack are flipped, thrown, or bashed to the ground. Will shields his face with an arm as a Lava Lizard raises its sword to finish him off, but Ronny sees and pulls him out of danger at super speed. Rose is surrounded but turns invisible and dives out of the way, leaving the three lizards attacking her to smash into each other.

Mack wrestling with a lizard yell:

"Dax, head for the cave!"

"I'll jump to it!"Dax replied

He does, springing across the landscape in a series of gravity-defying leaps.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With <span>**

Inside that cave, Moltor walks out of a stony passageway, followed by a group of Lava Lizards who are dragging Andrew with them.

"Bring him here."Moltor said

Moltor leads the way to the edge of a small cliff overlooking a ravine filled with a pool of red-glowing lava.

"I'll give you one more chance to come to your senses. Will you help me find the jewels, or not?"Moltor said

"For the last time. I'll never help you!" said

Moltor grunts with frustration - or threat - grabs an unfortunate Lava Lizard and shoves it over the edge. It falls into the lava.

"You'll be next!"Moltor said

Andrew looks afraid but determined.

The Lava Lizard Moltor threw into the lava comes scrambling back up over the edge and takes its place with its companions.

"Lava Lizards can survive molten lava. Now, let's see if you can!"Moltor said

He whirls on Andrew and grabs him by the arm, throwing him through the air and over the cliff. Andrew screams, but rescue has arrived in the form of Dax who is on the other side of the lava ravine.

"Zip line, go!"Dax said

He fires a line from a small gun. A three-pronged hook on the end sinks into the rock of the cave ceiling enough to support Dax as he swings out over the ravine to catch Andrew in midair.

"What? No!"Moltor said

Dax and Andrew swing through the Lava Lizards and land behind them. Dax is very pleased with himself.

"That was the same stunt I did in 'King for a Day', only that time I saved a beautiful princess."Dax said

"I saw that movie. I don't remember you being in it."Andrew said

"Story of my life."Dax replied

The Lava Lizards, having waited for the dialog to finish, now attack. Dax does a few spinning kicks, throws a couple of punches at a lizard and then jumps to kick it while punching another one. Then he rolls and jumps back to his feet, does a flying spin, another spinning kick and a leg sweep. After a front kick off a lizard and a backflip back to his feet, he ends up standing next to Andrew again, grinning. That doesn't last long as Moltor makes an angry sound and gesture.

"RUN!"Dax shouted

Moltor throws a lightning bolt from the golden decoration on his forehead, barely missing them.

"You can't run from me!"Moltor said

Moltor charges after them, but Andrew and Dax escape the cave and go running down the shore to where the others are still fighting the other Lava Lizards.

"Mack, what are you doing here?"Andrew asked

"Saving your butt!"Mack said smiling

Mack dodges and kicks a lizard just before Andrew reaches him, grabbing him in a sort-of hug and then letting go.

"I thought I told you–"Andrew started

Moltor interrupts by leaping in, followed by more lizards.

"You'll never escape this island."Moltor said

Ronny who was struggling with a lizard said:

"Great! Here comes hot-head again!"

She shoves the lizard away. Mack reaches into his pocket and takes out his Tracker. Andrew sees it and grabs his wrist.

"Mack, how did you…?"Andrew started

"Sorry, Dad, you'll have to finish yelling at me later."Mack said

"Let's turn up the heat."Moltor said

Mack and the other Rangers run to line up, Mack in front and center.

Mack holds up his Tracker:

"Ready!"Mack said

The others grab their Trackers from their left shoulders and hold them up.

"Ready!"they replied

"Overdrive, accelerate!"they all shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's prov.<strong>

They go into their first morphing sequence as a complete team. Will, Dax, Ronny, and Rose are first, with the same four-way morph we saw before. Then it's Mack's turn, with his own version of the same sequence. An instant later, Mack somersaults into action and leaps into a duel with Moltor. He's using his blaster in sword mode this time, while Moltor uses two swords, one in each hand. In a very fast-paced sequence, Mack gives and blocks several blows, spin-kicks, ducks under a slash, and back-kicks. They both charge at each other and stand back-to-back for a moment, then both whirl to face each other. They clash their swords together, with Mack knocking Moltor off-balance, but Moltor spins around and slashes both swords at Mack, who blocks them. Mack then does a whirling leg sweep, which Moltor jumps over. Then it's back to hacking at each other a couple of times, ending with Mack slashing at Moltor who back flips to avoid it and lands face down on the ground.

"Where is Jessica?"Mack asked

"The girl? Oh I bet she is freezing. Flurious took her!"

Mack is angry, he doesn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mr. Hartford.<strong>

Andrew is watching, obviously impressed, with a proud smile on his face. Then he looks in a different direction and sees Will fighting off several Lava Lizards by jumping and bouncing off a rock wall, then smashing them with his own sword. It's much the same with Dax, Ronny, and Rose, who is the only one using blaster mode.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Mack.<span>**

Then it's back to Mack and Moltor. They run to attack each other again, this time smashing their swords together and standing for a moment against the background of a fiery explosion. They spin away and back together, crossing swords.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?"Moltor said

"Do you?"Mack asked

All he could think of was the person that had been taken away from him. A couple more slashes send Moltor flying away to land flat on his back.

"I'm just getting started!"Mack said

runs up and said:

"Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

"Okay. Let's go!"Mack said

The other Rangers have run up and they all take off. Moltor is not pleased as he watches the SHARC swiftly zoom back out to sea.

"You'll pay for this! My creature will destroy this island and the people who live here! I'll show these humans not to mess with me!"Moltor said

* * *

><p><strong><span>back at base.<span>**

The Rangers and Andrew have arrived back in their base under the Hartford mansion, where they are greeted by Spencer. They're still wearing their Rangers suits, with helmets off.

"Thank goodness you're all right, sir. I was really getting quite worried about you."Spencer said

"Spencer, are you turning into a softy in your old age?"Andrew asked

"Never, sir."

Everyone laughs, but the merriment ends as a whooping alarm goes off. On the monitor, we see a lizard or dragon-like creature.

"A giant sea creature's attacking Rotuma Island."Andrew said

"Sounds like it's time for the big stuff."Ronny said

"All right, Ronny. Guys, get your Drive Max Zords and go."Andrew said

"Oh, yeah!"Ronny said

The four of them step over to a wall, where each takes a silver-gray and red briefcase with the Overdrive logo from a lighted niche.

"Dad, they need my help."Mack said

Andrew looks reluctant, but Rose, Dax, Ronny, and Will all nod, anxious for him to agree. He nods slightly, and Mack dashes to take his own briefcase.

" Mack. Be careful."Andrew said "We will try to find Jessica while your gone."

"Come on, Rangers!"Mack said

Led by Mack, they run out. Andrew looks anxious, Spencer seems quietly proud.

* * *

><p><strong>The ranger's prov.<strong>

Now fully morphed, the Rangers run into that same garage-like place they saw on the monitor before, the one filled with their various vehicles.

"Whoa! Check it out! Cool!"Rangers

They each take their places in their own color-coded vehicles. The briefcases now unfold into a steering wheel assembly and attach onto the dashboards of each one.

"Dump Driver!"Mack said

Mack is in a red dump truck.

"Speed Driver!"Will said

A black race car-like vehicle. (There's a 2 on the wall behind him.)

"Yeah! Gyro Driver!"Dax said

A blue flyer-type vehicle with wheels held out to the sides like wings. (A 3 behind him and on the platform under the Gyro Driver.)

"Yeah, Dozer Driver!"Ronny said

Ronny puts her Tracker into a mount on the side of her dashboard inside a yellow bulldozer. (A 4 behind her.)

"Sub Driver!"Rose said

Rose also has her Tracker on the dashboard, and presses # and then 5. (A 5 behind her and on the side of the submarine-like Driver.)

"Drive Max Zords, move out"Rangers said

With a five-paneled display of first the Rangers and then their five Trackers, they move out. The Gyro Driver lifts up into the air and the Sub Driver lowers into the water under a set of bridges that the land vehicles drive over. All five appear on the monitor in the base as they set off.

" I'm programming the coordinates to the island into your Zords. Hurry, Rangers!"Andrew said

And on the island, on closer look we see the sea monster is wearing a harness and has large guns mounted on its shoulders. It roars and uses them to blast at the Rangers.

"Oh, yeah!"Mack said

Mack whirls the Dump Driver around and extends mechanical arms ending in clamps or claws from the back. They grab onto the monster's hands - paws - whatever. It tries to pull free.

"I don't think so, pal."Mack said

He releases the clamps and the monster falls over backwards in a small sparking and flaming explosion.

"That slowed him down. Let's stop him for good!"Mack said

"Right!"Rangers said

"DriveMax Megazord, activate!"Mack said

Mack has his Tracker mounted on his dashboard too, and punches in a code. (*, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.) Then he spins the gold wheel at the end. The Dozer Driver and Dump Driver unfold, the Dozer and Sub Drivers attach on the sides of the Dump as arms, and the whole assembly lifts upright as the Speed Driver rolls up along it to become the head. Inside, Mack lifts his wheel-briefcase up and then sinks down into the floor, chair and all. Above them in the sky, the Gyro Driver separates into two pieces and folds up its wheel-wings, and settles down on the head as the helmet. The five Rangers pop up behind five color-coordinated and numbered consoles inside a Megazord control room. They put their wheel-controls and Trackers into place again.

"DriveMax Megazord, assembly complete!"Mack said

The Megazord appears, fully assembled and armed with a giant pick and shovel.

"Drive Digger!"Mack said

DriveMax Megazord plunges the shovel into the earth, throwing dirt at the sea monster and partially burying it.

"Drive Digger, saber mode!"Rangers said

The Megazord brings the pick and shovel together. With a flare of light, they transform into a giant saber. It holds the weapon out, and its arm and the saber begin to glow as an engine revs up.

"Activate."Mack yelled

The saber glows brighter, and the Megazord sweeps it in a circle, forming the Overdrive logo in the air. The two-triangle line through the middle spins, and with a final slash the Megazord throws a blast of energy at the sea monster. It explodes as the Megazord turns its back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>back at the overdrive base.<span>**

Andrew and Spencer are watching on the monitor.

"Mack has the makings of a fine Ranger, sir."Spencer said

"Don't you have silverware to polish or something?" said

* * *

><p><strong>With Moltor.<strong>

And Moltor has also watched the battle from his volcanic home.

"Don't celebrate yet. This battle's not over! "Moltor said as he whips his sword around and presses a button "Rise!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

With the flash of a shield Mr. Sea Monster does just that, rising from the ashes. The Rangers all yell in alarm as it blasts the DriveMax Megazord from behind.

"He set off a device on that shield!"Mr. Hartford said to the team

"Ohhh, that thing's gonna blow!"Rose said

"We gotta get away from it!"Dax yelled

"Let's toss it!"Mack said

The Megazord shoves the monster away and then kicks out, grabbing onto its neck with a foot-mounted clamp. The Rangers throw a couple of levers, gears squeal, and the Megazord uses its leg to throw the monster through the air. It crashes back to earth and flies apart in a massive explosion.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the base.<strong>

Spencer and were watching the rangers battle while they were waiting for the scan to find Jessica.

"They did it, Spencer! They're all right!" said

"Of course, sir. I never doubted it for a minute."Spencer said

But he pats sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Flurious's friend Norg had Jessica's arm. Flurious had told him not to let her go, on top of that they had handcuffed her hands. Jessica looked around she was scared, she just wanted to see her friend again. Flurious was ahead of Norg and Jessica. She could hear him yelling.

"You useless bag of rocks! You were supposed to get Hartford to find the jewels!"Flurious yelled

"I tried, but those Rangers gave me more trouble than I thought they would!"Moltor said

"Perhaps it would be better if you gave me the crown."Flurious said holding out his hand.

"It will be a cold day in my lava pit when that happens."Moltor

Moltor turns to go with a dismissive snort. Flurious holds out his staff and blasts him. (The blast looks icy, but sets off a fiery explosion.) Moltor goes flying, but blasts back with his forehead-beam. Flurious leaps backwards from the resulting explosion, landing on his feet. Jessica watched the battle, she had to get away. It was the only hope she had for Mack and the others to find her. She knew Moltor and Flurious didn't have a good relationship so with them fighting they would be able to see her run. Now she just had to out smart Norg.

"Um...Norg?"Jessica asked

"Yes?"he asked

"Um...I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, well lets find you a spot."

The two walked away from the battle yet Jessica could still hear it. She smirked she limped on her ankle and she sneezed. Finally Norg stopped walking and he said:

"Here you are."

He was smiling which made Jessica feel bad for doing this but she had to get away. Jessica just stood there and Norg looked at her.

"Don't you have to go?"Norg asked

"Yeah, but I'm not going in front of you!"Jessica said

Norg turns around and Jessica goes into the bushes then she took off running. She just had to run until Mr. Hartford found her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Moltor and Flurious<span>**

Moltor jumps to attack his brother, his two swords against Flurious' staff. They exchange several blows and a few kicks, and then both blast each other in one massive explosion. Both are blown back and land hard on the ground.

"Back-stabber!"Moltor said

"I see how it is now. Brother or no brother, it's every man for himself!"

"Fine!"

Flurious turns around and sees that Jessica and Norg are gone.

"NO!"Flurious shouted.

Moltor looks over at his brother. It then hit Moltor the girl that the red ranger cared for was out of his brothers grasp.

"Lava lizards find that girl!"Moltor shouted

"Chillers find her!"Flurious shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the base.<strong>

The rangers were still in their megazord waiting for Jessica's location. Mr. Hartford felt terrible, Jessica was in this postion because of him. Finally a buzzer went off.

"How is that possible?" asked

"What is it sir?"Spencer asked walking over.

"Rangers, Jessica is back on Rotuma Island, she is running from something!" said

"Okay, dad. We will get Jessica then be back in no time."Mack said

watch the teens leave. He couldn't get the fact that Jessica's situation was his fault.

"It's not your fault sir."Spencer said

"Yes, it is Spencer. I have to see that it doesn't happen again." said then left. "Call me when they get Jessica."

"Yes sir."Spencer said

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Jessica was running when a group of Lava Lizards attacked. She ducked under one then kicked another. She ran up a tree then flipped backwards making a lizard run into the tree. She landed on the ground then took off running again. Soon Chillers attacked her.

"Come on!"Jessica shouted.

She felt her ankle burning but she was scared. She heard the Chillers and Lava Lizards behind her. How long had she been running a couple of minutes a couple of hours? Soon she tripped and fell, she turned around and saw a lava lizard and chiller jump up to attack her. Jessica closed her eyes, soon she heard firing. She looked the other way, and saw Rose, Dax, Will, Ronny, and Mack. Rose and Dax took care of the Chillers. Ronny and Will made work of the lava lizards. Mack went to Jessica.

"So it seems you got to keep being the hero."Jessica said

Mack didn't say anything, that made Jessica worry. He helped her to a standing position. She stood on her ankle and winced.

"Are you okay?"Mack asked

"yeah, I think i sprained my ankle or something."Jessica replied

Mack looked down it was defiantly sprained if not broken. It was badly swollen. She had not ankle. Mack looked at Jessica then said:

"Hold your hands out!"

Jessica listened to the red ranger and held her arms out. Mack used his blaster and shot her cuffs off.

"Mack lets get out of here!"Rose said

"Alright. Everyone fall back!"Mack said

The group got back into the megazord and took off. Jessica sat in Mack's lap and laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the mansion.<strong>

The rangers brought Jessica in and Spencer went to work. He wrapped her ankle told them she would have to go to the doctor tomorrow. Spencer then cleaned the dirt and stuff off her face. Jessica woke up and hugged Spencer.

"Good to see you ."Spencer said

Jessica looked around and saw Mack, Rose, Will, Dax, and Ronny. She was so worried that she wasn't going to see these guys again. She felt herself tearing up. Mack walked over and sat beside her.

"Jess?"he asked

She threw herself into his chest and started to cry. The rangers looked at each other, they knew it must have been hard on her. Mack just hugged her and let her cry.

With .

Mack approaches his father's desk, Tracker in hand. Reluctantly he puts it down. Only Andrew's eyes move as he looks at it.

"I get why you don't want me on the team, Dad. And, if you still don't think I should do it, I'll respect your decision."Mack said

Andrew picks it up, leans back in his chair with a sigh, and looks up.

"You really want to be a part of this, don't you?" siad

"More than anything."Mack said

"Well, I guess it's time you started making your own decisions."

He holds out the Tracker, and with a half-uncertain smile Mack takes it.

"I'm still not crazy about the idea. But I won't stop you. I'll have plenty to do here. It's going to take all of our resources to stop them. I hate to admit it, but - you look better in red than I do."Mr. Hartford said

Mack has been smiling more and more as it sinks in, and they both chuckle a little at this.

"Thanks, Dad."Mack said then starts to trot out of the room "Ha, ha, ha, YES!"

Andrew keeps smiling until Mack has left, but then the smile fades into a troubled expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Later, in the Overdrive Base,<strong>

Mack is getting his DNA enhancer treatment, standing between two glowing bars while squiggles of light crawl over him. (He's dressed all in black, by the way.)

"Your DNA resequencing is now completed, sir."Spencer said

Spencer holds out a uniform jacket just like the other Rangers', but with red trim, and helps him put it on.

"I don't feel any different."Mack said

"Well, it takes a few minutes to kick in."Ronny said

"It's great to have you on the team."Rose said holding out his Tracker

Mack takes the Tracker with a grin

"I can't believe this is really happening."Mack said

Everyone smiles happily as Mack fastens the Tracker in its place on his shoulder. Jessica stood beside Mack and Ronny on crutches. Then he gets a look of confusion on his face, and looks down at himself.

"Hold on."Mack said

He kind of shakes himself a little, and then reaches out to grab Spencer by the collar and lift him into the air one-handed. The butler, instead of strangling, yelps in surprise. The elevator door open and Andrew walks in on this scene.

"When I asked for a raise, this is hardly what I had in mind."Spencer said

Everyone laughs.

"Ya! You can carry me around now Mack!"Jessica said

Mack looked at her.

"I see you've given Mack his enhanced powers." Andrew said Spencer goes 'uh-huh' and nods "You can put Spencer down now."

Mack lowers Spencer to the floor while everyone laughs again.

"Thank you."Spencer said then he goes to stand behind Andrew and lowers his voice

"I had the resequencer calibrated especially for him, sir."

Andrew nods

"Listen up, Rangers. It's time to get to work. Our enemies have the crown, and now they're going to be after the jewels. It's going to be the mission of Operation Overdrive to find them first!"

"Yeah!"Rangers shouted

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack on the team what does that mean for his best friend...Lets find out on the next Power Rangers Operation Overdrive.<strong>

**Comments reply:**

**grapejuice101:Thanks hope you like Jessica:)**


	3. The Underwater World

**New Chapter:) **

Dedication to: grapejuice101, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl

* * *

><p><strong>Operation overdrive Episode 3: The Underwater World.<strong>

It's a beautiful day in the city of… er, um, whatever. I'm just going to call it The City until they give it a name. Anyway, we see it's got quite a large downtown as we look down a street lined with tall buildings. Will, Mack, Ronny, and Rose are walking through an outdoor food court outside a large building. Rose is carrying a big book, which she seems to be reading as they walk.

"It's a waste of manpower. Why would Andrew send all five of us to grab a single book when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself?"

"Think of it like a field trip."Rose said

"Yeah, there's one thing I know about my dad, he's got a reason for everything."

"Hey, guys! Check this out!"Dax yelled

Dax jumps onto what looks like a bench and walks over it on his hands, then does a flip off it and back to his feet. Mack and Ronny applaud while Will and Rose grin.

"That was awesome!"Ronny laughed "speaking of which aren't we missing one?"

"Nice!"Mack said "Oh, Jess..I don't know were she is i haven't heard from her."

But Will stops smiling as his DNA-enhanced hearing picks up a distant voice.

"Help! Help me!"Man's voice

Will looks up, and with the flash of multiple colored lights that symbolizes their genetic powers, he telescopically sees down a street and zooms in on a man hanging on to a broken scaffolding dangling off the side of a high building rooftop. Will starts running while the others are still congratulating Dax and asking about Jessica. With a jump and flip he morphs into the Black Ranger and is flying through the air to catch the man as he loses his grip and falls. As they come down for a safe landing, Will demorphs back into his usual self.

"Whoa. Thanks."the man said

"You're welcome."Will replied

Showing remarkably little curiosity about how Will managed to save him from a several stories high fall, the man leaves as the other Rangers arrive.

"Hey! What's the big idea of running off without us?"Ronny asked

"Sorry, guys, but I'm used to working alone. What can I say? I'm a one-man show."Will replied

Smirking with self-satisfaction, Will walks past his teammates while they look less than happy about his attitude.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Jessica had just gotten out of Karate and was walking home when she saw the rangers.

"Hu? What are they doing..."She asked going to walk to them.

Yet Jessica stopped herself. She was standing on a bridge looking down at her friends. She could see them but they could not see her.

"What are you thinking Jess. They have to save the world they don't have time to save your butt every ten minutes."

Jessica saw Mack smile and she felt happy in side. Jessica hadn't seen Mack smile like that since Spencer would tell them stories about the power rangers and other adventure stories. Jessica gripped her bag strap tightly when she realized that she wasn't a part of Mack's life anymore. She felt her eyes start to burn then she reached up and realized she was crying.

"Goodbye Mack, save the world."Jessica said walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack.<strong>

Mack was watching Will and Ronny when he thought he heard Jessica. He looked up where he thought he heard her and saw no one was there.

'That was weird. I guess i'm just missing Jess. I'll ask Spencer about her when we get home'

The group decided to walk on home before something else happened.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hartford Mansion.<strong>

The Rangers return to their underground base, where Andrew is holding a book identical to the one Will is carrying.

"Oh, good, you're back. While using the satellites to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest." said

"That's the same book."Will said amused "You sent us to get a book you already have."

"I thought I misplaced it. Thanks, anyway. Good job." said

Andrew takes the duplicate book from Will and puts them both down.

"What'd you find, Dad?"Mack asked

"Atlantis?"Rose asked

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think so. Look at this. If the telemetry is correct, then these ruins are over ten thousand years old."Andrew said

He's showing them an underwater view of submerged, ancient-looking ruins on the monitor.

"So what? My socks are that old."Ronny said

"Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, god of the sea."Rose said

"And a possible resting place for one of the jewels. I'm getting a very faint jewel signature here."Andrew said

"Looks like we're going swimming!"Dax said

"I'll go alone; it'll be much faster."Will said

"Hey, no way, hotshot. I'm coming, too."Ronny said

"Enough. You'll all go together. It's dangerous out there, Will. You'll need your team."Andrew said

"But-"Will started

"Will, you don't work alone anymore." said

Will looks reluctant, but agrees

"If you find something down there, use your Tracker's sensory program to source the jewels. I'll fuel the SHARC and the flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan; you don't want Flurious or Moltor following you."Mr. Hartford finished

Mack nods, Ronny says ''kay', and the five trot out of the room. As they disappear, a man walks in from a stairway leading up. It's the same guy Will saved from a fall in the first scene. Andrew seems to have been expecting him.

"How did they do?" asked

The man grabs at the side of his face and peels off a rubber mask, revealing - Spencer.

"I'm fine, sir. Thank you for asking."Spencer said

"Spencer." said

"Yes, well, the good news is I'm not splattered over the pavement. The bad news is they didn't work together as a team to save me. Now, if you don't mind, I'll just get out of these boots before I end up with hammertoes."Spencer said

Spencer walks off, leaving Andrew looking thoughtful and concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Rangers.<strong>

The Rangers are on their way, zipping through the skies in the flying SHARC. Ronny is in the pilot's seat, the others are seated at their own sets of controls.

"This is so sweet. I can't wait to turn off that autopilot."Ronny said

"Why wait? Let's see what this puppy can do."Will said

"No way. Andrew said stick to the flight plan."Ronny said

"I'm not used to people telling me 'no'."Will said

"Well, get used to it. No."Ronny replied

Will does not take no for an answer. Will looks innocent for a second, and then throws a control. The ship accelerates, shaking everyone up, with gasps and a whoop from Will.

"Will!"Ronny said

"We are now free to fly around the world!"Will said

A female voice, presumably the ship's computer, announces:

"Deviating from flight plan."

"Oh, this is such a bad idea."Ronny said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Flurious.<span>**

Flurious, now sitting on his throne in his ice cave as Norg comes trotting happily in and holds out a handful of coal to him.

"Master, look! Well, it may only be a lump of coal now, but if I sit on it for a million years, it'll be a priceless diamond."Norg said

Predictably, Flurious swats it out of his hand and gets his staff ready to hit Norg with another bolt.

"Never send a seat cover to do a man's work!"Flurious said

"Wait! Wait. What about the Rangers? Yeah, I - I'll find the Rangers, and they'll help us find the jewels."Norg said

Flurious comes after him, and Norg retreats fearfully.

"And how are you going to find the Rangers? They're not just going to knock!"Flurious said

There's the sound of a jet and the cave shakes as the SHARC flies overhead. Flurious sees it on his monitor screen.

"Norg, you're as lucky as you are dim."

"Thank you."Norg said

"But if we're going to track them, we're going to need to slow 'em down!"

He laughs manically and raises his staff over his head as the end of it lights up like a flare.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Rangers<strong>

The SHARC is flying over the ocean as what looks like snow begins to fall in its path. The Rangers inside all yell in alarm as the ship shakes violently.

"Where'd this storm come from?"Will asked

"Hang on back there!"Ronny yelled

"Do we have a choice?"Dax asked

Seen from outside, the SHARC is plunging down towards a shoreline below. The snow is still falling, but stops as they get over land.

"Slow down!"Dax yelled

"Enough is enough, Will!"Ronny shouted

She grabs a control. The SHARC levels off from its dive just in time to come to a sliding landing on the beach right at the water's edge. Everybody gasps and pants in reaction and relief. Will grins, looking embarrassed.

* * *

><p><strong>With Flurious.<strong>

Flurious is watching on his ice monitor.

"Oh, I have you now."Flurious said

The picture suddenly dissolves and turns into the image of Moltor.

"Flurious! Any sign of the Rangers?"Moltor asked

"Why… no, brother. Nothing at all. But I'll be sure to call you."Flurious lied

Moltor disappears from the screen with a grunt.

"I'm surrounded by nitwits."Flurious said

Flurious steps down from the platform holding his throne and stalks past Norg.

"Nits? I have nits?"Norg said as he swats at his fur

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

The Rangers have left their ship and are walking across what looks like a desert, or anyway consists of sandy ground, hills, and a few bushes. They must have been going for a while, because they look exhausted.

Dax got out stumbling saying:

"Just a little - dizzy."

Will grabbed his tracker and spoke into it saying:

"Spencer, send the Zords."

"Next time you want to take a detour, you might want to tell the rest of us."Dax said

With those words, Dax collapses, falling flat on his back. The others ignore him. Will's call must have gone through; next we see the DriveMax Zords going into action, pulling out of their places in the Overdrive base and racing to the rescue. Apparently they picked up the Rangers okay, because in the next shot the Sub Driver is cruising underwater with Will, Rose, and Ronny, fully morphed, in the cockpit. Its headlights show the same ruins Andrew had on the monitor earlier.

"Hey, we must be getting close."Ronny said

"There it is! Good job, Rose. I'll take it from here."Will said

He reaches in front of her for the steering wheel, but Rose pushes his hand away.

"Uh, nobody drives my Zord."Rose said

"Okay, have it your way."Will replied

"I'll engage the hydro claws."Rose said

Ronny put a hand on Will's shoulder and said:

"See Rose knows."

"Rose knows books. I know adventure."Will replied

They get closer, with the light starting to pick out some details of the ruins. Ronny leans down for a closer look and blocks Rose's view.

"Look at the size of that thing."Ronny said

Rose pushes her head out of the way. Mack's voice comes in over a radio or communicator, and we see a display in front of Rose showing him and Dax in two computerized windows. When Mack speaks, his window is bigger, and when Dax speaks his is bigger.

" Be careful, guys. Those ruins are over 10,000 years old."Mack said

"You don't want to upset Neptune, the god of the sea."Dax replied

Ronny getting in front of Will's face said:

"Or anyone else, for that matter."

Will pushing her away said:

"Please. I don't believe in myths."

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack and Dax<strong>

The Dump Driver is sitting on land, with Mack at the wheel.

"Remember, guys. You're looking for the great temple. The jewel should be inside."Mack said

* * *

><p><strong>With Ronny, Rose, and Will.<strong>

The Sub reaches the ruins, its hydro claws reaching out to lift a boulder off.

"Easy does it."Rose said

"That's it."Will said

_"Will, take Ronny with you."Mack said_

"Right."Ronny said

_"Just in case something goes wrong."Mack replied_

Will and Ronny leave the Sub and swim towards the ruins, wearing scuba gear.

"Be careful, guys."Rose said then when they left she said "Mack, I'm a little worried about Will."

_"He'll be fine. He's just used to working alone."Mack replied_

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Ronny and Will.<span>**

Ronny and Will surface inside a large, very dark space, objects around them only very vaguely visible.

"Oh, I'm glad I'm not afraid of the dark."Ronny said

They step out onto a solid surface and put down their gear.

"Activating head lamp."Will commanded

At a touch, beams of light come from the silvery bands across the foreheads of their helmets and illuminate the inside of what looks like a cave.

"Wow. This is something else, huh?"Ronny said

"Look at this!"Will replied

"Incredible! It looks like–"Ronny screams "Ahh! Bats!"

A swarm of bats comes flying from the ceiling over them. Will and Ronny yell and back up against a wall. As she tried to keep the bats away, Ronny's hand hits a spot on the wall that lights up with a mystical-looking emblem, and the next second the wall crumbles away. Ronny and Will fall through into another room which is lit by a harsh yellow light.

" Oh, my head!" Will said looking around "Where are we?"

This room has rock walls but contains some columns, two giant stone hands carved on opposing walls, and a central dais with a sort of elaborate tapering column on it.

"This is so cool!"Ronny said

"Looks like we found the temple."Will replied

Ronny hopping on the dais said:

"Hey, check this out! It's gotta be important."

Ronny twists a stone knob on the column. Suddenly bright violet flame shoots out of the mouths of several carved faces around the column. Ronny leaps down to the floor; Will grabs his blaster.

"Duck, Ronny!"Will said

He blasts the upper part of the column which tapered to a point, blowing it to pieces. A waist-high base is left. The violet flames stop.

"Nice shot! Hey, it has something inside. Come here."Ronny said

On the now flat surface of the column base, a square board-like object is visible. It looks like a game board, with a decorated border around a strange design. Ronny uses her Tracker in scanning mode by holding the main part like a handle with the flip-up part open and rotated sideways at a right angle towards her. A faint beam comes from it and shines on the object, and then the screen displays a picture of it, followed by a computerized analysis display with blue circles around a rapidly changing number and three tiny map images on the right side.

"It looks like a puzzle."Will said

The number ends up as a '0'.

"Well, it's not a jewel."Ronny said

"I could have told you that."Will said

"Let's ask Rose how to solve it."

"Come on. I crack safes. I can solve a puzzle without consulting the Brainiac."

On a closer look, we see that it's one of those puzzles that's cut into several squares that you slide around until you arrange them so the image is complete. Will slides a couple of squares, and the strange design falls into place and begins to glow brightly. Then the whole room begins to shake and quake and those huge stone hands on the walls come to life and reach for Will and Ronny!

"Whoa! What happened?"Will asked

"You triggered something!"Ronny said

The stone hands grab and lift them. The cave begins to crumble and water begins to pour in, and the ruins begin to rise in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack and Dax.<strong>

Above, Mack, still in the Dump Driver, sees something is wrong as the ground quakes.

"Oh, no, I think they're in trouble!"Mack said

Dax on Mack's dashboard display said:

"The whole place is rising up!"

Rose on dashboard display said:

"Get me out of here!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Rose.<span>**

The Sub Driver backs off, but is caught on the ruins as they rise and lifted into the air.

"Huh?"Rose asked

She looks up and sees that Dax's Gyro Driver has attached several lines to her Sub, and is lifting it off the ruins.

"Gotcha!"Dax said

"I'm going in!"Mack said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Mack.<span>**

Mack starts up the Dump Driver and rolls forward over a convenient stone bridge that rises to connect the ruins with the land. Inside, Will and Ronny are still struggling in the grip of the stone hands.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Will and Ronny.<span>**

"This is not good!"Will said

"Oh, I could have told you that!"Ronny said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Mack.<span>**

Mack goes zipping through the 'mouth' in a giant stone face and enters the cave-like structure.

"I'm coming, Rangers!"Mack said

He activates an instrument and sees a diagrammed image of his teammates in the stone hands. Mack spins the Dump Driver around and backs towards the room where they are.

"Hang on!"Mack said

The claw arms on the back of the Dump extend, break through a stone wall, and clamp onto the stone hands. After a brief contest of strength, the hands let go and Ronny and Will fall to the floor.

"Come on!"Mack said

As Will and Ronny dazedly get to their feet, Mack scoops them up in the Dump's claws and tosses them into the dump bed (the part that holds the dirt or whatever). He then hightails it out of there into the open again. The dump bed tilts and dumps out a pile of dirt as Rose and Dax come running up.

"There they are!"Dax yelled

Sure enough, with some grunting and groaning Ronny and Will dig themselves out of the top of the big pile of dirt.

"I've lived in some dumps, but this is ridiculous!"Ronny shouted

Mack standing on Dump Driver said:

"Will, Ronny, you guys all right?"

"Yeah. I had it under control." Will said while he throws a clump of dirt away and helps Ronny up

"Oh, really? If that's control, I'd hate to see trouble."Dax commented

Will lets go of Ronny, who goes rolling down the side of the mound of dirt with a yelp. Will ignores her and starts for Dax. Mack helps her get up again.

"Oh, Dax, I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time."Will said

Will bumps Dax's shoulder as he walks past and goes to stand at the edge of the water.

"Okay, things don't always go as expected. You have to be ready to improvise."Will stated

"Improvise?"Ronny said while she runs to Will and takes his arm

"Is that what you call it?"

"Shh! Ronny."Will commented

"So, what about the jewel?"Mack said taking command

They all look up at the ruins towering over them.

"Well, I think we can assume the temple is booby-trapped. We should go together."Rose replied

"Oh."Ronny replied

"Uh-huh. Me first!"Will said

"Not without me!"Ronny replied

"Hey!"Rose said

Will runs for the entrance, with Ronny right behind him, shoving rudely between Rose and Dax. Inside, the two of them start across a stone walkway. Mack, Rose, and Dax are a little distance behind.

"Will!"Rose commanded

"Wait up, guys!"Mack commented

"This way. Come on, over here!"Will replied

Will and Ronny have entered a low-ceilinged stone room, the floor covered with rocky rubble.

"I don't see anything."Ronny replied

"Keep looking. There must be something around here!"Will said

Ronny spots a small niche carved in the top of one wall.

"Hey, what's this? I'll analyze it. (scans it with her Tracker) There's something behind here!"Ronny replied

"Watch and learn."Will said

Will has his blaster in sword mode, and inserts it into the small niche. With a grunt of effort he turns it like a key, rotating a section of the stone. That entire part of the wall slides down.

"Wow, a secret door!"Ronny said

"Come on!"Will said

Will leads the way through a short tunnel and pauses as it opens into another room. Ronny shoves him in, and looks around in awe. It's a huge space, all carved out of stone, with two pillars on each side of the tunnel they just came out of.

"Get out of the way! Wow! (voice echoes) Unbelievable! Bet this is where echoes were invented!"Ronny said

They are standing on a small platform at the edge of a drop down to the unseen bottom of the cavern. A long, narrow, dangerous-looking stone bridge goes across to the other side. Ronny goes up to the edge and looks over.

"Whoa! It's a long way down!"Ronny said

Will spots a carved structure on the other side with a glowing gem-like object on it.

"Look! There it is. It's all mine. Race you!"Will replied

Will laughs and starts running across the stone bridge, with Ronny right behind. After only a few steps, a block of stone slides from under his foot and he slips over the side, barely holding on as Ronny grabs him and starts to pull him back up.

"Will! Hold on!"Ronny said

"Ronny…"Will replied

The others come racing in and pass them.

"The jewel's on the other side!"Rose said

"We got it."Dax said "You all right?"

"I've got him."Ronny said

As Mack, Rose, and Dax run across, the stone bridge begins to fall apart.

"The bridge - it's crumbling!"Dax said

"The whole bridge is giving way! "Rose said

With Ronny's help, Will gets back on the bridge. Not willing to left behind, the two of them leap across the gap and land behind their teammates as they all race along, the bridge collapsing under them as they go.

"Run for it!"Mack shouted

Just barely, they make it. Ronny and Will fall onto the last part of the bridge, which stays intact. A view from above shows a pool of red, glowing lava far below.

"That was a bit too close!"Ronny said

They look down as a few rocks fall into the lava. Meanwhile, Mack, Rose, and Dax are examining the glowing object in a niche in the carved structure. It's egg-shaped, bigger than a man's hand, sort of bluish and while and looks kind of like an ivory cocoon, resting in a glittery golden mounting.

"I don't know what it is, but it's definitely something."Dax said

"It's from Neptune."Ronny explained

"Dax, scan it."Rose commanded

Dax scans it with his Tracker. This time the number in the display ends with an '86'.

" Eighty-six! That's a high reading."Dax replied

"Grab it!"Mack said

"Okay."Dax replied

Dax reaches for it, but the cocoon jumps off before he can touch it and flies right at them.

"Duck!"Rose shouted

The object zooms by as they duck out of the way, flies out over the drop, and clones itself into at least twenty-five or so duplicates, which hang in midair.

"This won't be too hard. All I have to do is figure out which one is the real–"Will said

"This is just like my book - The Baron's Betrayal. I bet it's a chain reaction."Mack said

Mack pulls back an arm.

"Wait, stop!"Will said

Mack shoves the nearest cocoon object, pushing it on a collision course with another one. They hit each other and burst into flame, then fly apart and hit two more. In another instant, all of them have collided and gone up in flames.

"That's cool!"Dax said

"I knew it!"Mack replied

"I don't believe it! Mack, I was figuring out what to do!" Will said

"Sorry, Will, but you're not the only person on this team."Mack said

"Maybe I should be!"Will said

" Will…"Mack said

Will turns away, swinging his arms angrily. Unfortunately, the edge of a cliff is not the best place to be swinging your arms without looking, as he finds out when he accidentally hits Ronny. She yells as she loses her balance and topples over, headed towards the lava lake below.

"Ronny!"Will said

He leaps over after her, grabbing her around the waist and whipping out his blaster.

"Zip line!"Will yelled

He fires another of those little hooks like the one Dax used before. It hits the ceiling and holds as they swing over to the other side. Along the way, Ronny sees and grabs the only remaining (and presumably the real) object, which was still hanging in midair.

"Gotcha!"Ronny said

Will and Ronny land safely back on the side where they came in.

"You guys are cramping my style!"Will said grabbing the object

"Hey!"Ronny shouted

"I'll open the cocoon… Alone."Will said as he runs off to the entrance tunnel

"Will!"Ronny shouted

"Wait!"Mack shouted

"I'll talk to him. Find another way across and meet us outside."Mack said

"Okay."Dax replied

"Got it."Rose replied

* * *

><p><strong>With Rose and Dax.<strong>

Rose and Dax run into a tunnel in the wall behind them. The two of them were worried about the others but knew they could handle each other.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack.<strong>

Mack gets out his blaster and apparently is about to fire a zip line and swing across. A little later, Will has demorphed and is in some other rocky space near the edge of the chasm. He's trying to break open the cocoon object by pounding it on a rock.

"When are they gonna get it? I work better alone."Will said

Mack, also demorphed, comes in behind him from a tunnel doorway.

"You can't save the universe all by yourself."Mack said

" Watch me."Will said

He pounds harder, and loses his grip. The cocoon falls out of his hands and over the edge of the cliff. Will lunges to catch it, loses his balance and falls after it.

"No!"Will yelled

"Will!"Mack yelled

Will manages to get a handhold on the rocky cliff edge and dangles as Mack grabs his wrist. Will has the cocoon in the other hand.

"Give me the cocoon and I'll pull you up!"Mack said

"No, I can do it!"will yelled back

"Will, let me help you."Mack said

After a brief hesitation, Will lifts the cocoon up and hands it to Mack, Mack puts the cocoon down, takes Will's other hand, and pulls him to safety. Will immediately grabs the cocoon again.

"We're a team. Some day I'll need to lean on you. We're only as strong as our weakest link." Mack said then he starts into tunnel and looks back "We need you."

Will is left looking both shaken and thoughtful.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dax, Ronny, and Rose.<strong>

Meanwhile, Ronny, Dax, and Rose are outside, and have spotted a newcomer to the scene.

"Come on!" Dax said as they descend a small hill to the shoreline "'Flurious!"

"Going somewhere?"Flurious asked

Flurious points his staff and blasts them, sending first Dax and then Ronny and Rose flying. They crash back to earth and get up as a mob of Chillers run to the attack. Dax punches one in the shoulder - it cracks like ice but the cracks disappear as he pulls his fist back.

"Oww, that's cold!"Dax said

Ronny yells as a Chiller hits and shatters a boulder near her. She falls, and seems about to be hit and shattered herself, but Dax comes to her rescue with his blaster, which is apparently called a:

" Drive Defender!"Dax yelled

He blasts the Chiller, then leaps to Ronny's side and holds up the Defender while it charges with a display of its inner workings as the outer cover becomes transparent to give us a look. A Chiller puts its hand to its face (there's what looks like a little candle in the face of its helmet) lights a spark of energy, and then throws a blast. Dax flies up in the air as it hits and fires back, hitting several Chillers and knocking them down. Nearby, Rose pulls her own Defender from its holster and shoots at a couple of Chillers on a hillside.

"Fire!"Rose said

She then goes into hand-to-hand as two or three Chillers attack her, blocking their blows while managing to blast another one. With a spin and a couple of kicks she breaks free and shoots another couple down. Dax leaps straight up and spins in a corkscrewing motion, firing down at the Chillers around him. He hits one standing on a rock and it blows apart.

" Sword mode! "Ronny shouted

Ronny pulls on the handle of her Defender and it unfolds into a sword. She 'hyahs' a couple of times and charges right through the blasts of a few Chillers. Reaching them, she slashes a couple of times, does a high sweeping kick to disarm another, slashes while back-kicking a Chiller away, crosses swords with a couple. Then with a swing of the sword, she sends a Chiller flying up towards where Will has just emerged from the ruins, fortunately morphed again and with his sword already in his hand.

"Will!"Ronny shouted

Will slashes the Chiller and it blows apart.

" You're back!"Dax yelled

"Nice teamwork."Rose commented

Will leaps down to ground level and slashes savagely at a group of Chillers that run to attack him. As they surround him, he reverses his grip on the sword.

"Come on!"Will said

Will spins around, swinging the Defender backhanded and knocking them all down. Now it's Mack's turn (he's also morphed again) as he holds his sword-mode Defender across his arm in a ready position.

"Come on!"Mack said

Mack charges forward, slashing down Chillers, and goes down one knee as he backhands one into a flying midair spin. It explodes behind him in a burst of fire, which seems to be the cue for all of them to blow up.

"Yeah! All right! Flurious - ha! That all you got?"Mack said

"Give me the jewel!"Flurious said

Without waiting for the inevitable refusal, Flurious gestures at the ruins.

"Rise, and defeat the Power Rangers!"Flurious said

The 'ruins' obey, rising into the form of a giant stone monster. It roars and bangs its hands together as the Rangers group together.

"Any ideas?"Mack asked

" Yeah. It's zord time!"Dax replied

Mack's belt buckle unlocks (and his pants fall down – kidding, sorry!) to release his Tracker. He takes it and flips it open.

"Activate!"Mack yelled

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Jessica had just gotten home from the grocire store. She put up all her stuff then looked at the phone. She owed him something, then just vanishing out of his life. Jessica walked over to the phone and grabbed it. Then she walked to her favorite chair. She pressed three on speed dial.

_"Hartford mansion."a voice answered on the third ring.._

"Spencer. Hey, it's me Jessica is Mack there?"Jessica asked

_"Ah no the rangers on the look for a jewel."Spencer said "Can I take a message?"_

"Yeah, tell him. I'm sorry and to be safe. Oh ah have fun being the hero."Jessica said then she hung up. She raised her hand to throw her phone in the air, but brought her hand back down. She held her phone close to her chest then mumbled:

"Stupid Mack."

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers (still going from last prov before Jess's)<strong>

"Yeah!"The rangers commented

The Dump Driver rolls up, and Mack is back in his control room, attaching his Tracker in its holder on the dashboard and taking the wheel as it rises into position.

"I'm in!"Mack commented

The Gyro Driver lifts up from on top of the Speed Driver, which unfolds into its usual shape. The Dump Driver unloads the Sub Driver and the Dozer Driver. On land, sea, and air, they line up. The five Rangers appear in a five-way view.

"Rev 'em up! Fire!"The rangers shouted

The DriveMax vehicles all open fire, blasting at the stone giant as they charge forward.

"You guys, take the lead."Will said

" It's got to be a team effort, Will."Ronny replied

" All for one, one for all."Dax quoted

"Okay, let's do it!"Rose said

" Let's finish this, Rangers!"Mack said

Ronny lowers the scoop of her Dozer Driver and scoops up Stone Monster's foot, knocking it over.

"Dig this!"Ronny said

"Firing rockets!"Will replied

The front of the Speed Driver opens to reveal a battery of gun barrels which fire a purple beam. It hits the monster several times and knocks it down again.

"Yeah!"Will said laughing

Mack from display in Will's Driver said:

"Nice work, guys."

"It's your turn, Mack."Will said

"Let's combine!"Mack said

He hits the '1' button on his Tracker. We get a five-way pie slice combined view of the five Trackers as Will presses '2' on his own Tracker, Dax presses '3', Ronny '4', and Rose '5'.

"DriveMax Megazord!"Mack said

The vehicles unfold, separate, and join together to form the DriveMax Megazord, with the Rangers rising into their places behind their numbered consoles in the control room. They each lock their steering wheel assemblies into place.

"DriveMax Megazord, assembly complete! Let's end this."Mack commanded

"Operation Overdrive!"The rangers shouted

The Megazord poses triumphantly with its pick and shovel. Mack puts his Tracker into its slot on the dashboard.

" Engage."Mack said

They all slide levers forward.

"Pickax!"Mack shouted

Mack turns his wheel and the Megazord swings its pickax into the ground. It sets off a wave that explodes the earth under the stone monster.

"That got him! Yeah!"Will said

Unfortunately, that didn't got him, because he comes walking through the dust with a roar and grabs the Megazord's arms, pushing it back.

" What now?"Dax asked

" We need more power!"Rose said

There's a shot of pistons moving in the Megazord's legs, and it breaks free and punches Stone Monster.

"Let's shovel this fool!"Mack said

DriveMax Megazord shovels up a couple of hunks of dirt.

" Have a nice trip."Mack smirked

This time, DriveMax's shovel rips up a whole hunk of the earth under Stone Monster. It tips and he falls on his back.

"YEAH!"The rangers shouted

Stone Monster just gets right back up for more.

"Aim for his power core."Mack shouted

"Right. Activating DriveMax Saber combination!"Rose said

The pick and shovel combine into the DriveMax Saber. The megazord holds it out while it charges up with a glow, then swings it in a circle and slashes across it, blasting the monster. Stone Monster sparks, roars, falls on its face, and explodes. On the beach, Flurious just grunts and turns to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hartford Mansion.<strong>

The Rangers are chattering excitedly as they enter their base under the Hartford mansion, where Andrew and Spencer are waiting.

"Great, we really worked as a team, huh?"Dax said

"Yeah, it was so–"Rose said

"How'd it go?"Andrew asked

"Great. We found Atlantis and brought back a cocoon. Massive sensory readings."Rose said

"Fantastic! We'll keep Atlantis to ourselves for its own protection. Uh, Will - any problems along the way?"Rose said

" I…"Will started

"We had some problems, but, uh, we sorted them out. As a team."Mack said as he puts hand on Will's shoulder.

"Good. Glad to hear it. Now, let's see what you found."Andrew said

Will said to Rose:

"Mind doing the honors?"

Rose a little surprised said:

"That's what I'm here for. One powerful jewel, coming up."

Rose takes the cocoon feels over it for a second, and then effortlessly breaks it open. Inside is - not a jewel, but a scroll.

"That's not a jewel! What a rip-off!"Dax said

"It's an ancient scroll."Rose said

" The next piece of the puzzle. "Andrew said

* * *

><p><strong>That night With Mack.<strong>

Mack walked into the kitchen were Spencer was putting dishes in the sink.

"Hey Spencer have you seen Jessica?"Mack asked

"AH, she called for you sir...She said to tell you, She is sorry and to be safe. Oh ah have fun being the hero."Spencer quoted.

Mack just stood there. He had to see her!

He spun on his heels and ran out of the kitchen and out of the Mansion. He made it to the small house. Mack sighed then walked up to the door and knocked on it. Soon the door opened and he saw her. She was waring her black umbros and her favorite college football hoodie.

"Jess.-"Mack started

"What are you doing here?"Jessica asked

"I was worried."Mack said

Jessica stepped out while putting on her tennie shoes and started to walk off. Mack followed afraid of what would happen.

"Jess what happened today?"Mack asked

"I've gotta do what's best for me You'll be OK...I don't belong with you anymore."Jessica said

Mack looked at her shocked.

The two of them had reached the playground were Jessica broke her arm standing on the swing.

"Mack you need to put all your focus on saving the world..Not taking care of me..I was fine..especially today!"Jessica said

Mack thought about the day then it hit him.

"Today was the anniversary of your parent's death!"Mack whispered

Jessica nodded and started to cry,

"Mack i loved being your friend and I'll always be your friend but right now...I'm just holding you back. Your a ranger you have to protect the whole world. What happens if I get captured again?"

"I'll fight to save you just like I did last time!"

"Last time was to close! I was scared out of my mind! I still have nightmares! I thought that I would never see you again! Never see Allison again! I thought...Never mind it's stupid."

The two of them were quiet again.

"I know i'm a ranger now but I don't want you out of my life."Mack said

"Mack. I hate to tell you right now but you don't get that decision.I gotta go..."Jessica said running off.

"What about us? What about everything we been through?"Mack yelled to her.

She stopped and turned to him

"Please. Be careful wonder boy."Jessica said then ran off.

Mack just stood there and then after a while he went back to the mansion. The other were rangers were sitting in the rec room when he walked in.

"Mack come hang out with us!"Dax yelled

"Nah. not tonight."Mack said

Mack went up to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this the end of Jessica and Mack? <strong>

**grapejuice101:I'm glad you like it:) I love writting Mack and Jessica**

**Dean Whinchesters Baby Girl: Thanks:) I'm glad :)**


	4. The Heart of Blue

**Okay here is the New chapter:) **

**Dedication to Grapejuice101, and Dean Winchesters Baby Girl **

**Hope you guys like it...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Operation Overdrive or the characters all I own is Jessica...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode 04: Heart of Blue.<strong>

**Ranger's prov.**

The rangers found themselves sitting around the breakfast table.

"So anyone notice something was wrong with Mack?"Ronny asked

"Yeah, I've noticed that alot. He seems like a part of him is missing."Dax said

"Maybe there is a part of him missing."Rose said

Will silently nodded his head. Ronny looked confused then looked at Dax. Spencer walked in.

"Good Morning Rangers. Why is everyone so sad?"Spencer asked

"We are worried about Mack. Even though we have only known him a few days we can tell something is wrong with him."Dax said

"Ah."Spencer said

"He acts like a part of him is missing."Ronny replied

"ah, well I guess you can say there a part of him missing."Spencer said

"Really? What part is missing?"Dax asked

"It's not a part it's a person, that makes a huge difference in his life."Rose said

"Jessica!"Ronny and Dax said

"Finally"Will smirked

Ronny shot him a look.

"Where is she?"Rose asked

"Well, she said that he shouldn't have to worry about her anymore since he is a power ranger. He should just focus on saving the world."Spence said

The rangers looked at each other.

"We have to talk to her! We have to get her and Mack back to being friends!"Dax said

"Yeah, to tell you the truth I miss Jessica."Will said.

"Okay. Operation Overdrive on a recon mission to get best friends back together."Ronny almost yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the overdrive base.<span>**

Rose, Mack, Andrew, Ronny, and Dax are in their base under the Hartford mansion, collected around a table holding the scroll the Rangers retrieved from Atlantis.

"so, what do you think is inside the scroll?"Andrew said

"Only one way to find out. Pop that puppy open!"Ronny said

Andrew begins to do just that, by untying and unrolling the scroll. Meanwhile, the elevator doors at the back of the room open and Will comes out, followed by Spencer.

"Whoo! Man, you guys have got to check out the HoverTek Cycle! Spencer's hooking me up."Will said

"Yes, and you will be hooked up when it's good and ready."Spencer said

The scroll is unrolled now, and they all look at the strange design on it.

"Anyone know what it is?"Andrew said

"Helicopter."Ronny said

Will said sarcastically:

"Helicopter?"

They all start talking and arguing at the same time, while Rose looks on with a smile and then sticks her fingers in her mouth and whistles. In the resulting silence, she carefully folds the scroll so that the design becomes a recognizable picture.

"Look familiar?"Rose asked

"It's a sword!"Ronny commanded

"It's Neptune's sword. That's about all I know about it. Going to have to do some more research." Andrew said Spencer does a sidelong look at Rose"Unless…"

"What makes you think I know any–" Rose said the smiles "Okay. The sword of Neptune belonged to the god of the sea, and it's actually made up of three scrolls, not just this one."

* * *

><p><strong>Dax's prov.<strong>

It's later, and Dax is walking down a busy street in The (still unnamed) City. He's reading a copy of 'Final Cut' magazine.

"'Actor, lead role. Knowledge of martial arts a must.'"Dax said

Dax does a little martial arts move and laughs.

"Oh, come on! Am I perfect, or what?" Dax said then continues reading "To play a dwarf detective."

This give him pause, but he looks determined.

"I can do it. That's why they call it acting."

As he smiles again, the sound of a woman's voice interrupts:

"Dax what are you doing?"

He turns around in his chair to see Jessica.

"Jessica what are you doing?"Dax asked

"I'm going to Karate. I promised our substitute teacher I would come early and help. Shouldn't you be looking for a jewel or something?"

Dax looked at Jessica. She had her hair in pig tails that laid on her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of grey sweat caprices and an orange t-shirt. She had a red sports bag.

"Oh, can I ask you something?"Dax asked

"Yeah go ahead."Jessica replied

"Will you come back to the manision and be with Mack? If not for him for us?"

Jessica looked at Dax shocked.

"Dax-"Jessica started

"See you only see that Mack is a ranger...but Me, Will, Rose, and Ronny will help him and protect you and Mr. Hartford, and even Spencer! Please!"Dax said

"I'll talk to him later today kay."Jessica said

"Thanks!"Dax replied

Jessica ran off leaving Dax alone to look at his magazine. He found that it was to quite now that Jessica had left. It was then he heard another woman's voice:

"Help!"She shouted

Dax takes off running, and finds a woman being menaced by a monster in an alley. The creature is blocky and machine-like, and has a keyhole design where his face should be. He's named Ultreg in the credits, but not onscreen.

The monster was laughing at fearful young woman and said

"Hello."

Dax spots them from a sidewalk above.

"Hey, ugly!"Dax yelled

"What?"The monster asked

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"Dax asked

Dax tossed his magazine away and leaps over a railing, landing in the alley. As he confronts Ultreg, it's obvious the monster is considerably bigger.

"You were saying?"Ultreg asked

"Or at least - closer to it?"Dax said

The monster attacks by swiping at him, but Dax spin-kicks in response. Ultreg kicks at him, but Dax flips backwards, dodges, and rolls past him. He does another acrobatic kick and then a gravity-defying run across the fence across one side of the alley. Another spinning kick or two, then Ultreg gives him a leg sweep which Dax avoids with a spectacular back flip all the way to the wall behind him. He rebounds off the wall and knocks Ultreg down with a midair kick.

"I'm not done yet!"Ultreg yelled

But apparently he's done for now, because Ultreg disappears in a puff of violet smoke. Dax goes to help the woman up. She's young and very pretty, with dark brown hair. She's wearing a dark purple faceted stone on a chain around her neck.

"Are you all right?"Dax asked

" Yeah. Thanks."Woman said

They face each other. Dax stares as if he's never seen a pretty girl before. She smiles warmly.

"I'm Mira."Mira said

"I'm - beautiful."Dax said the he laughs self-consciously "I mean, you're beautiful. I'm Dax."

"So, Dax, where'd you learn to move like that?"Mira asked

"Oh… I'm a, I'm a stunt man."Dax said then he trips over his own feet and almost falls "Yeah. But if you really want to see me move, we'll need a dance floor."

"Okay."Mira said

"Yeah, I got all the… Okay?" Dax said Mira nods, Dax laughs "I just asked you out, didn't I? And you just said yes, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."Mira replied

They both grin and laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><span>the Rangers' base<span>**

Mack and Ronny arrive by sliding down firehouse-style poles we're seeing for the first time, presumably from the house above. Andrew, Rose, and Will are working at the monitor/computer station.

"Found the two missing scrolls?"Mack asked

"Not yet. I'm working on it!"Andrew said

"Anyone seen Dax?"Rose asked

Speaking of, Dax slides down his pole and lands flat on his butt with a yelp.

"You're supposed to use the pole."Ronny asked

"Sorry, I was, ah, I was thinking about someone and forgot to use the pole."Dax replied

"Forgot?" Ronny laughs "Never mind. Any luck researching more info on the sword of Neptune?"

Dax gets up and crosses the room to join them, rubbing his bruised posterior.

"No, I, uh, uhh… Was I supposed to do research?"Dax asked

"Are you all right, Dax? Seems like your mind's been a little preoccupied lately?"Mack asked

Dax has picked up a sandwich and bites into it.

"It's love. I've seen it happen before."Will said and he puts his hands on Rose's shoulders and leans close to her ear "A woman's got him under a spell. Just like Jessica has Mack."

"No way. I'm not under any spell."Dax said as he gestures with sandwich

"Yeah, we can see that."Ronny replied

They laugh as Dax looks dazedly at the sandwich and then takes another big bite. During the hilarity, Spencer arrives.

"Sir, while returning from the mechanic's lab, I received this e-mail." Spencer said then hands Andrew the message

"Is it about my HoverTek Cycle?"Will asked

"The words 'patience is a virtue' are lost on your generation."Spencer said

"It seems the other two scrolls were in the international Museum of Antiquities."Andrew said agitated

"Were?"Rose replied

"About two years ago, they were believed to have been stolen by Lady Penelope Easterbrook-Smythe."Andrew replied

"The Gray Manx? Her heists are legendary. I've tried for years to recover artifacts she allegedly stole from museums. Never been able to catch her with a thing."Will said happily

"Then, where would someone like her keep these scrolls?"Rose asked

"I imagine that, like most ladies, she would keep her most precious possessions close to her. I believe she lives close by."Spencer replied

"Let's go."Mack replied

As the Rangers start off, there's a beeping.

"Master Dax? Your young lady, again."Spencer said

We see Mira on the monitor screen behind Spencer and Andrew.

"Third time this week. It's getting serious."Will said while smirking

"Guys, we have to go. Dax, you can talk to her later."Mack said

"Of course I can. We've got work to do. Let's go!"Dax said then stops at the elevator door "Guys, uh… I'll just be a couple of minutes. "

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

The Rangers are somewhere in The City, the yellow jeep and two motorcycles behind them. They've obviously been waiting for some time as Dax drives up on his all-terrain vehicle.

"A couple of minutes?"Mack replied

"Surprise, surprise. We didn't think you were going to make it."Ronny replied

"I even thought you were going to do something dumb like bring her along."Mack replied

"Hey, come on, guys. I thought you knew me better than that."Dax said while Rose smiles skeptically "I dropped her off around the corner. But I told her to stay there!"

"Guys, focus. Will's not out yet."Rose said

Speaking of Will, we shift to inside a building where a bald, uniformed guard is speaking into a radio communicator as he walks down a hallway whose walls are painted a hideous shade of dark yellow.

"All clear on this end. I'll check out the south corridor."Guard said

* * *

><p><strong>With Will.<strong>

Will somehow suspended above him, in the corner where walls meet ceiling, holding a scroll. Will smiles.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

The rangers were waiting for Will when all of a sudden he descends by means of a tiny black parachute which is attached to his Overdrive Tracker and disappears back into it as soon as he lands behind the other Rangers, startling them.

"You guys waiting for someone?"Will asked

"How did you…?"Ronny asked

Will twirls his Tracker with a smirk and then pulls open his jacket. Two scrolls are tucked into his belt.

"Ta-da! Sword of Neptune, volumes two and three."Will asked

Ronny and Dax laugh approvingly - until they are startled (again - they're awfully easy to sneak up on) by two tall, bald guards, apparently the one inside and his near-twin broth!r.

"Freeze!"the guards say!

" There's five of us and only two of them. We're Power Rangers! Let's do something!"Dax said

Guard: approaching Will and holding his hand out says:

"Hand it over. You took something that didn't belong to you."

Will backs off and looks at Mack, who nods slightly.

Will sighs then says:

"oh, man."

Will gives him the scrolls, and the guard backs off to join his still-silent buddy.

"You obviously don't know who we work for."Mack said

Will taps his Tracker with a glare

"Evidently, you don't know who we work for."the guard said

An elderly, white-haired, very plump woman appears behind the guards. She's wearing a black suit, a blue blouse, a long string of pearls and carrying a large handbag.

"They work for me."Lady Penelope said

"Lady Penelope!"The guards said

"Enough, I'll take the scrolls." Lady Penelope as she gestures as the guards just stand there "Dismissed." Then she turns and smirks nastily at the Rangers saying "Time to end your suffering."

The Rangers all look mystified at this remark, but they fall into line and put up their fists.

"Box an old lady, would we?"Lady Penelope said leaving the rangers with more puzzled looks. "Then let's do it."

Lady Penelope puts up her fists too. They stare at each other for a moment, then she bends over laughing. As 'Lady Penelope' straightens up, she peels a rubber mask off, revealing the face of…

"Spencer?"A voice asked

The rangers turned to see Jessica walk up and stand beside Mack.

"Ah. Better get these back to the mansion for safekeeping." Spencer said as he gives scrolls to Will, who looks VERY spooked

"But, Spencer…"Rose said while laughing

"The disguise? Mr. Hartford thought you might need a little help. Now, you get back with those scrolls. I'll only slow you down."

Spencer turns and walks away, stumbling on his high heels despite having had no problem with them before. The Rangers all laugh, Jessica does to. Mack looks down at her. He grabs her hand and pulls her behind him.

"HEY MACK! WAIT MY ARM IS CONNECTED!"Jessica shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Mack and Jessica.<span>**

Mack finally lets go of Jessica's arm.

"ow. My arm is connected to my body you know!"Jessica whinnied.

Mack smiled then grabbed her in a hug. He layed his head on her shoulder.

"I've missed that about you Jess-a-bell."Mack whispered in her ear.

Jessica's red duffel bag dropped to the ground. She didn't know what do in a situation like this.

"I'm sorry okay. I know this is going to sound really selfish."Mack said

"Then don't say it!"Jessica replied

Mack pulled her at arms length and looked at her. He could tell that she was trying to keep a tough interior but that was falling. Soon Jessica looked away from him.

"Whats wrong?"Mack asked

"we need to get back...You have a jewel to find...We'll talk after that."

"No...-"Mack started

But Jessica bent down and grabbed her bag and then his hand and pulled him back to the others who are waiting on them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

Moments later they are riding back to the Hartford mansion, in the jeep and their motorcycles and all-terrain vehicle. Someone unseen fires a weapon at them from above, sending a greenish beam down which sets off an explosion behind them. They screech to a stop and leave their vehicles as Ultreg leaps to the street to confront them.

"Give me the scrolls!"Ultreg said

"Afraid not, metal head. Let's lock him up!"Mack said"Jessica head back to the Mansion."

"Okay."Jessica said as she jumped in the drivers seat of the jeep.

"Yeah!"Dax shouted

They pull their Trackers off their shoulders.

"Ready!"Mack yelled

"Ready!"Others replied

"Overdrive Accelerate!"The rangers shouted

They go through their morphing sequence.

" Ha!"the rangers shouted

They charge; Ultreg charges. Mack leaps into a midair kick and lands no more than a glancing blow. Behind him, Will jump-kicks to no effect, Dax tries a kick, punch and leg sweep, Rose and Ronny leap over Ultreg's head and turn to hit him with bicycle kicks. This only annoys Ultreg, who goes flying through all of them, hitting them with sparky impacts. Will and Dax charge again: Dax is knocked aside, Will is hit and somersaults to a hard landing on the pavement. Mack moves in and connects with several spin-kicks.

"Take this!"Ultreg shouted

Ultreg hits him with a beam from his central lock-face, blasting him backwards. Next it's Rose and Ronny's turn, and they get in several kicks and punches, then somersault over Ultreg in unison. To make a long fight short, Will attacks with a flying leap from a car, slashing with his Overdrive Defender in sword mode, and gets kicked back; Dax comes in swinging and somersaults away; Will tries again and is knocked into a stack of barrels. Ultreg blasts at Rose and Ronny, sending them flying into similar stacks of barrels. He gets out that same weapon and shoots at Dax, setting off an explosion behind him. Dax attacks again with his Defender in sword mode, exchanging several blows with the monster before Ultreg grabs his sword hand, spins him around, and kicks him in the back. Dax rolls and gets back up.

"Come on!"Dax said

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Jessica really wanted to listen to Mack...but she guessed hanging out with him for as long as she has she has grown immune to following orders. It was then that she saw a girl. She walked over to her.

"You should get to safety."Jessica said

"Oh, I am watching my boyfriend Dax fight."she said

"Oh, you must be Mira, the girl Dax is always talking about. I'm Jessica."

"Jessica, aren't you with Mack?"

"Oh no...were just best friends."

"Oh..."

The two watched the battle together, yet Jessica kept an eye on Mira she didn't trust her...she didn't know why. She knew it wasn't because she thought the others were like friends, there was just a really dark presence with her.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers.(During the Jessica prov. Con. from above.)<strong>

"You want more?"Ultreg said

He get more, as Ultreg uses his blaster again. There's a massive explosion that sends Dax flying and spinning into the air. He falls and lands on the roof of a car, and rolls off onto the ground.

"Weird! I had an easy time beating this guy earlier. He must have taken his vitamins."Dax said

The others are getting blasted again with a flaming explosion.

"Hey!"Dax shouted

Suddenly Mira appears, running up behind Ultreg.

"Dax!"Mira shouted

"Huh?"Dax asked

"Be careful!"Mira shouted

"Get back, Mira!"Dax shouted

Dax runs forward, but Ultreg is faster, Ultreg goes to grab Mira but Jessica jumps in. She knocks his hand away then she kicks him in the chest. Jessica gets down in fighting stants. Ultreg goes to attack her again. He starts swinging punches while Jessica, does back flips to doge it. When Jessica finally lands of her feet, she knocks off of them by an explosion. Jessica is thrown off her feet and flipped over a bench landing in some bushes. Ultreg goes after Mira again. Again being faster then Dax. Ultreg grabs Mira around the shoulders.

"Gotcha!"Ultreg said

"Mira!"Dax shouted

"NO!"Jessica shouted, she has crawled out of the bushes

" Toss me the scrolls if you want to save her."Ultreg said

"We don't have a choice. Will, give me those scrolls!"Dax said

"What?"Will asked

Will is reluctant, but goes to Dax with the scrolls in his hand.

"No!"Ronny shouted

"Here."Will said

"Sorry, guys."Dax replied

Dax starts to walk towards Ultreg and Mira.

"Hurry up! Come on, give me that!"Ultreg said

"They're yours."Dax said

Dax hands over the scrolls. Ultreg grabs them and heaves Mira high into the air.

"Sucker!"Ultreg said

"No!"Dax shouted

Dax dashes to catch Mira as she falls with a scream. Ultreg disappears with a laugh.

"Mira!"Dax shouted

"I'm sorry."Mira replied

"That's okay."Dax replied

Mack ran to Jessica. He grabbed her around the shoulders.

"Are you okay?"Mack asked

"Yeah, I tried, sorry you lost the scrolls."Jessica said

"It's okay as long as your okay. We can get them back."Mack said

"Oh, man. Foiled by love."Will said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dax's prov.<span>**

Later, Dax and Mira are having a heart-to-heart conversation in the Hartford mansion. Dax reaches out to take her hands as he starts.

"My friends think I'm changing. They said seeing you is interfering with my job. They think it will eventually jeopardize the mission."Dax said

"Maybe they're right. I've become a distraction to you. You know you're up to big things. You're the right guy, but the timing's all off."Mira said

Mira gets up and starts to leave.

"The right guy? Mira, wait."Dax said

"You and your friends have to find those jewels. There's nothing more important than that."Mira said

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's prov.<strong>

Jessica was walking to the kitchen. She was about to walk in the living room when she heard Dax. She jumped back against the kitchen wall. (She was there for the previous convo.) With each second she scooted down were she could see them. She slide down and sat against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dax.<strong>

Dax caught her hand and said:

" Yes, there is. You are. I can do this! My friends will just have to get used to it. We're still going to see each other. I'm going to make this work."

Mira smiles and hugs him. Dax hugs her back and then faces her again.

"Meet me back here in half an hour?"Dax asked

Mira nods, and Dax leaves.

With The other rangers.

The others are morphed and confronting Ultreg, who's using a jagged sword this time.

"Give me the third scroll!"Ultreg said

"Never!" Mack said then he turned to Will and said "Where's Dax?"

"Three guesses - first two don't count."Will said

"Mira!"Mack said angrily.

"Mack be nice he's on his way!"Jessica said from the mansion

"There's still four of us! Let's get him."Rose said

" Yeah!"The rangers said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back to the Hartford mansion,<span>**

Mira is wandering the halls.

"Dax?"Mira yells then she spots him in Andrew's study/trophy room "A half hour's up; I'm here!"

Jessica had walked back up stairs to get something from Mr. Hartford when she saw the two. Jessica ducked back behind the wall.

Dax standing at Andrew's desk said:

"Great. I've got a little surprise for you. Let me just take care of this."

Dax has the third scroll in his hands, and puts it away in a wooden box. Mira looks interested. Dax then walks to her around the desk and pulls two tickets out of his pocket with a grin. Mira gasps.

"The Heckapalooza concert? You know I wanted to go to this. You're the best."

"Nothing's too good for you."

Dax's communicator gives a chirping beep, and Dax checks his Tracker.

"I've just got to take care of some business. I'll meet you back here tonight? You know the way out."Dax said Mira nods then he says "I'll see you later." then Dax starts out.

"Okay. You be careful."Mira says as she watches him go with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>With Flurious.<strong>

We're off to Flurious' icecave headquarters, where Flurious is watching Ultreg battle the Rangers on his monitor. Norg is standing behind him.

"I don't know who's behind this delightful game, but maybe they could use a little help. Chillers!"Flurious said

"Chillers!"Norg said as Flurious gives him a glare "Ooh!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

A mob of Chillers appears to back up Ultreg as they fight under some kind of geodesic dome. We see each of the Rangers in turn surrounded and attacked by them as Mack tried in vain to get at Ultreg.

"Get him!"Ultreg said

Mack and Will stand back to back.

"There's too many of them!"Mack said

"I have an idea!"Will said

They separate - Will does a leg sweep to clear some space and then speaks into his Tracker communicator.

"Spencer! Is my HoverTek Cycle ready for action?"Will said

We see Andrew and Spencer in Overdrive HQ watching Will on the monitor screen. In the next shot we see Spencer in the tiny screen on Will's Tracker.

"I'll hook you up, sir."Spencer said

A motorcycle appears from an unfamiliar group of industrial-looking buildings. It's basically black and silver, but has a pink front-piece and seat, and two forward-pointing blue and white projections on each side of the front wheel. There's an Overdrive logo on the side of the front section. Riderless, it skids onto a road and takes off. Will appears, now outside that dome they were all in. He leaps with a 'hyah', does a twisting somersault onto the HoverTek, and brings it to a skidding stop on a street running alongside some warehousey looking buildings.

"Oh, yeah!" Will says then laughs

A mob of Chillers comes running at him, waving their weapons.

"HoverTek Cycle, punch it!"Will shouted

Will accelerates at them. They shoot at him with both flame and freeze blasts. He rides through the explosions and swerves just before hitting them, apparently going back the other way. Next, Will is riding through what looks like a parking lot, with the Chillers blasting away at him. Several big fiery explosions go off behind him, and he pulls up the front of the cycle and jumps over the Chillers' heads.

"Yeah! Over the top!"Will shouted

Will lands on a car roof, denting it before continuing to the ground.

"Lasers fire!"Will said

Purple lasers blast from the twin projections on the sides of the front wheel, setting off more explosions and knocking the Chillers down. Two of them go flying into some convenient and oddly elastic barrels. There's more laser-blasting, more flying Chillers, more barrels, ending with Will blasting a bunch of Chillers and driving through them.

"All right!" Will laughs then said "Knock 'em down! Yeah!"

Will stops with a swivel while balanced on the front wheel. Then he pops a wheelie and zooms back, blasting down more Chillers. But the evil troops fight back, covering a patch of the road ahead of him with ice.

"Oh, no! Whoa!"Will shouted

Will spins out dizzily, with the HoverTek obviously out of control.

"Whoa! Whoaa!"

The Chillers blast at him with their fire-bursts now. Maybe that's a mistake, because Will and the HoverTek go flying up over yet another massive fiery explosion.

"My turn! Whooo! Hover mode time!"Will said

There's a digitally animated sequence of the HoverTek Cycle living up to its name - it transforms into a one-person helicopter sort of thing. The wheels are rotated to the sides of the seat and the body comes up behind the driver to form a column to the rotating helicopter blades. Will whips through a quick turn and zooms back down.

"Fire!"Will shouted

He fires from those same laser cannons, blasting the heck out of the remaining Chillers, who go flying and spinning into barrels and cars. A line of them fire back at Will, and he blasts them and goes diving though them as they fly into the air and shatter into ice shards.

"Gotta love it!"Will said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile back at the Hartford mansion,<span>**

Mira is opening the wooden box where Dax put the remaining scroll. She picks it up.

"The scroll."Mira said then chuckles unpleasantly

Dax steps out from behind the mummy case against the wall as Mira starts to leave with the scroll, and blocks her way.

"You know, for a while there, I really believed that it was me that you wanted."Dax said

Mira says calm and cold

"Not as much as the sword of Neptune."

"Didn't I mean anything to you?"Dax asked

"Ah… no."Mira asked

"Who are you, Mira?"Dax asked

Mira straightens her arms at her sides and her clothing transforms into a black body stocking with a long black cloak, a patterned violet piece down the front with a violet ribbon around her waist, and silver metal bands around her wrists, upper arms, and thighs. Her hair has changed too, into an elaborate arrangement. The dark purple gem pendant is still hanging from her neck.

"Miratrix. And you won't stop me. That's the problem with the human heart. It controls everything… and I control yours. Now, out of my way, Blue Ranger."Miratrix says

Miratrix walks forward confidently, bumping Dax and shoving him aside as she passes. He just stands there, looking miserable.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the others rangers.<span>**

Mack, Rose, and Ronny inside the dome where they're still battling Ultreg. It's three against one with the Chillers now gone, but they're not doing too well. Ronny kicks Ultreg several time, Mack blocks a blow from his sword, Rose joins Ronny for another kick and gets spun to the floor, Ronny cartwheels to the attack and is hit with Ultreg's sword and knocked down. She lies stunned while Ultreg comes at her with sword high, but at the last moment Will comes flying in and kicks him back.

Will helping Ronny up says:

"Still no Dax?"

"No. This is getting ridiculous!"Ronny said

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Hartford mansion,<span>**

Jessica enters the study to find Dax at the pool table, aimlessly knocking a few balls around.

" Dax! Why are you not out there fighting to save the world with the others?"Jessica asked

"They're better off without me."Dax said

Dax misses his shot with the pool cue and sighs.

"I messed up everything. Why didn't I see it earlier?"Dax asked

"See What Dax?"

" That Mira was not the sweet, innocent girl of my dreams, but a cunning intergalactic warrior who was after the five jewels."

"Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"Oh, don't let this cheery demeanor fool you. My heart has been broken on more than one occasion."

"So, how do you get over it?"

"Time. But one thing that will help you now is to rely on your friends. Oh, romances will come and go, but true friends are always there for each other. "

Dax nods slightly just before his communicator bleeps. He looks at it and then back at Jessica.

"Look, I need you to do something for me."Dax said

"See you when you get back."Jessica reply

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the other rangers<span>**

Ultreg has just knocked all the Rangers down to the pavement.

Mack getting up said:

"I don't know how much more we can take! Huh?"

Miratrix appears, scroll in hand, smiling nastily.

"He's absorbed the power of the first two scrolls. Four of you could never stop him."Miratrix said

"I knew Dax was too good for her."Ronny said

Dax runs in, and stands in front of his teammates.

"Hey, I'm back and ready to rock."Dax said

"Give it up, Rangers. Thanks to Dax, we now have the three scrolls."Miratrix said

Miratrix holds up the scroll and signals to Ultreg, who laughs and blasts the Rangers. Dax dives and rolls under it, and is the only one not hit.

"Drive Vortex!"Dax said

Dax leaps through the air and uses the Vortex to attack Ultreg. An instant later Ronny, Mack, and Rose are jumping and blasting at Ultreg with their Defenders. Then all five Rangers are together as Mack turns a piece of his Defender into a new position.

"Let's pick this lock's pockets. Send him back where he belongs! "Mack said

There's a computer-graphic of Ultreg in a blaster's sights, then the five Rangers with Will, Mack, and Dax standing while Ronny and Rose kneel, all with Defenders in firing position.

"Fire!"Mack yelled

The five beams hit Ultreg and he disappears into a sparking explosion with a scream.

"Right in the keyhole!"Mack said

Miratrix looks worried, and touches the purple stone she wears around her neck.

"I could use a little help here, Master."Miratrex said

The view zooms in on the stone, making it clear that the person we're about to see is inside the gem! He's armored and helmeted, with a glowing yellow light showing behind the Y shaped opening in the face of his helmet. There's quite a bit of decoration on his armor, and a furry collar around the neck. While he isn't named in this episode, he's in the credits as Kamdor.

" And I could use a little help getting out of here! Oh, very well. "Kamdor said

He holds his hands together in front of his chest in a mystical-looking gesture, and growls loudly. A bunch of little engraved tablets begins to fly around him in a whirlwind. After a moment, he gestured and they go flying up and out. Ultreg is covered with them and promptly grows to giant size.

"You're no problem for me now!"Ultreg said

"Nothing a few good Zords can't solve."Dax said

"DriveMax Zords, activate!"Mack shouted

The DriveMax vehicles start up, followed by each one moving out.

"Control console drivers on their way."Andrew said

Andrew flips a control, and the five briefcase-like console drivers which are in their niches in the wall, glow and disappear. They appear again in the sky, flying down into the waiting grips of the Rangers. They flip through the air one by one and land in their Zords.

Dax said "I'm in" While putting his wheel and Tracker in place.

The vehicles go through a quick transformation sequence and form the DriveMax Megazord.

"Go!"Mack said

"Yeah!"the others said

DriveMax charges at Ultreg and clashes swords with him, but a sudden blue shock wave of energy knocks it back and away to go crashing down into the street on its back.

"Whoa! This guy packs a wallop!"Mack said

"Now, stop fooling around and finish this… (holds up scroll with a smile) with the sword power of Neptune!"Martirx said

"What's going on?"Mack asked

Martrirx after a puzzled look at the scroll said

"With the sword power of Neptune!"

She gives the scroll another look, and then quickly unrolls it. Instead of a puzzle or a picture of a sword, she sees a cartoon image of Dax grinning at her.

"It's a fake. Dax, you tricked me?"Mirarrix said

"And you, me."Dax said angrily

Miratrix has another shock coming as Spencer and Jessica comes huffing and puffing up.

I pray we not too late."Spencer said

"SPENCER!"Jessica said

Spencer stops and throws the real scroll up into the air. It flies up, up, up, and into the waiting hand of the DriveMax Megazord.

"Thanks again, Spence."Dax said

"Let's see what this baby can do with a little scroll power!"Mack said

Mack hits a couple of buttons and the scroll enclosed in the Megazord's hand lights up, its golden glow rapidly becoming blinding. As the flare fades, the Megazord's sword lights up briefly. Ultreg comes running with a roar. DriveMax swings its newly charged sword and throws a golden-glowing blast at Ultreg. Ultreg's sword lights up - and disappears, turning into the two scrolls Dax handed over earlier. They fall to the ground at Spencer's feet.

"Oh no!"Ultreg said

"Three scrolls, no waiting. That's service with a smile."Dax said

With a grunt, Mack spins his wheel. DriveMax sweeps its sword in a circle, making the Overdrive logo appear, then slashes through it. Another blast hits Ultreg, who blows up mightily.

"Arrrgg! Locked and dropped!"Ultreg said

"We'll meet again, Rangers."Maritrix said

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Hartford mansion.<span>**

The Rangers walk into the study, Will's arm around Dax's shoulders. Jessica had her arms around one of Mack's.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Dax. I guess we all are."Will said

" Hey, if it weren't for you guys keeping my eyes open, I might never have figured her out."Dax siad

"What gave her away?"Ronny asked

"For one, the only time I saw that monster? Was when she was around."Dax said

"That's not much to go on."Rose replied

"But then she let it slip that she knew we were looking for the jewels. I never told her."Dax said

"Wow Dax! You were like a detective!"Jessica says.

"Ah."Will said

"I'm sorry, guys. I never meant to get sidetracked like that."Dax said

"I can't blame you. She was hot. Evil, but hot."Will said

" Thanks." Dax said then he takes a breath "Now, let's check out this sword!"

They all gather around a circular table and Rose lines up the three scrolls end to end. In a flash of light, they transform into a quite beautiful antique sword. Rose lifts it and we can see an empty mounting on the hilt.

"The jewel's gone. Now what?"Rose said

Suddenly crackling electric bolts start to fly over the sword as Rose barely holds on. All the Rangers are going 'Whoa!' in surprise. Then the sword flies out of Rose's hands and into a map on the wall, where it vibrates with its point driven into a spot in the Caribbean.

"Anybody ever been to St. Lucia in the Caribbean?"Will said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later that night.<span>**

Jessica had decided to stay. Mr. Hartford asked to speak with her.

"You wanted to talk with me sir?"Jessica asked

"Ah, Jessica. I haven't talked with you since we were kidnapped." said

"Yes, what an experience that was."She replied

laughed then he said:

"Jessica, I saw what you said to Dax, and I wanted to say you have the makings of a fine ranger."

Jessica just looks at him as he pulls up a brown box with the overdrive symbol on it.

"I'm not sure if you will ever use this. I don't know you well, heck you were right I don't even know Mack...but Spencer said you are just like him...-"

"I'm the reasonable one."

Hartford laughed then said:

"You will know when the time is right to use this. Take it.."

Jessica nodded then grabbed it and left the room. She walked over to her sports bag and put it in. Then she pulled out a bag, that says 'Heavenly cakes'. Jessica then walks into the kitchen were the rangers are trying to cheer up a sad Dax. Jessica smiles and puts her hand over his eyes.

"JESSICA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Dax asked

He turns around and Jessica holds up her bag.

"Hu?"the others ask

"Jess, is double Chocolate fudge cake?"Mack asked

"Yup, I can only buy it once a month..but here Dax."Jessica said

"What you are giving me your special cake?"Dax asked

"Call it a helpful forget of an old break up...also...its a sweet desert that can make anyone happy again!"

Dax looked skeptical then turned to Mack who nodded his head and said:

"She knows what she is talking about."

Dax pulled the cake out of the bag and took a big bite out of it then the put the bag down. Then he sat the cake on the bag, and that made everyone worry as he stood up.

"Dax?"the rangers asked

Dax ran up and grabbed Jessica saying:

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Soon Ronny smiled and said:

"OH yeah! Operation Recon is a success..."

Dax let go of Jessica and she turned to Ronny.

"Ronny what are you talking about?"Jessica asked

"Nothing..."Ronny replied

Jessica eyed her, Ronny got up and ran off. Jessica followed. Rose jumped up:

"GUYS!"Rose yelled

"HEY!"Will shouted as he got up to

"JESS! DON'T HURT RONNY!"Mack yelled

The three took off running. Dax just sat back down and enjoyed his cake and watched his friends run by.

"I wouldn't change this for some girl!"Dax said

* * *

><p><strong>What is in the box? Will Jessica and Mack ever know what Ronny is talking about? Find out on the next episode of Operation Overdrive:)<strong>

**Comments:**

**Grapejuice101:Things are starting to change...Hope you like it:)**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thanks.. ;) Things are in store for the two you wouldn't believe**


	5. Weather or Not

**Hey guys:) this chapter was kinda weird to write...I hope you like it...**

**Dedications to:**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, grapejuice101**

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode 5: Weather or Not.<strong>

**The Hartford Mansion...**

Mack woke up and stretched. Today was the day that he and the team were leaving for St. Lucia. He and Jessica still haven't talked, they had both come up to his room after hours of chasing Ronny, to talk yet the both fell asleep. He got up and leaned against his headboard and looked to were the sleeping girl was suppose to be only to see her gone. He jumped up and got ready then ran down stairs. None of the rangers were up yet. Spencer was cooking breakfast.

"Spencer have you seen Jess?"he asked

"Miss. Jessica? Oh, she left early this morning saying something about needing to leave before wounder boy started to think she was back."Spencer said

Mack sighed and said:

"Alright...well I will have to talk to her when I get back."

Spencer looked at Mack and said:

"Master Mack, I believe that you should leave Miss. Jessica alone. If you force her to come back, she will not come back with a full heart."

Mack looked at Spencer but the two didn't get to finish there conversation since the others came down.

The rangers prov.

the Rangers are relaxing on a sofa and chairs in what looks like a living room. Rose is reading while Will and Ronny talk about their upcoming mission to find the gem from Neptune's sword. They have their bags pack, in the form of color-coded duffel bags on the floor.

"Whoo! St. Lucia! Nothing like a mission to a Caribbean island paradise."Will said

"Yeah, the beach is a little slow for me - unless I'm flying through the sand in a dune buggy!"Ronny replied

"Hey."Will replied

"I don't think we'll be seeing many dune buggies where we're going."Rose said reading from book " 'The southern part of the island is mostly dense jungle and forest.' "

Mack walks in, carrying a large packed duffel bag.

"This is so amazing, traveling deep into uncharted territory to locate a powerful jewel before the forces of evil can find it and use it against humanity! Ahh, is this high adventure or what?"Mack said

As Will and Ronny grin at his enthusiasm, Dax enters by somersaulting in from who-knows-where and landing with a crash on the pile of duffel bags. I hope no one packed anything breakable. Dax lies there on his back, clutching and squeezing a blue drawstring bag full of something that makes a slight clinking sound.

"Not so fast. I read that St. Lucia - is haunted."Dax said

"That's just folklore, Dax."Rose replied

"Are those marbles?"Mack asked

"Not just any marbles. They're my lucky marbles."Dax said

"Now don't worry, Dax. We're Power Rangers. We're unbeatable."Mack said grinning

* * *

><p><strong>Down in the Overdrive base,<strong>

Andrew is working at the computer station, which is displaying a diagram of a drill vehicle. He presses some controls, looks at it again, and walks away. Jessica was with him. She was sitting on a table kicking a soccer ball in the air.

"Spencer?"Andrew asked

Spencer appears from the stairway, wearing a multicolored knit cap with long dreadlocks, a big white shirt, striped shorts, and carrying a drum.

"You called, sir?"Spencer asked

"Spencer, I–"Andrew said then he sees Spencer.

"What's with the getup?"Jessica asked kicking her soccer ball up then catching it.

"In case I'm needed on this mission, I wanted to show you that I'm able to blend in as an islander - before you send me undercover as a parrot."Spencer said

"Well, hopefully that won't be necessary. Why isn't the Drill Driver operational yet?"Andrew asked

"It is running a little behind schedule, sir, but I assure you it will be ready for this island adventure."Spencer asked

"Good. Get the team together."Andrew said

"Sir."Spencer replied

"Oh, and, Spencer?"Jessica said

"Miss?"Spencer asked

"Very…eerie."Jessica replied

"Indeed, Mon."Spencer said then grins and taps on his drum

Spencer left to get the team when Andrew turned to Jessica.

"When are you going to tell them?"he asked her

"The time isn't right. I'm going to hide I don't want them to know yet. They might become to dependent on me..."Jessica said

"Of course..."Andrew said

Andrew watched her walk off...he couldn't understand what was going through her head.

* * *

><p><strong>With Flurious.<strong>

Flurious was getting aggravated, he had no way of finding the Jewels. He lost his one chance at getting the one thing that could help him find all of the jewels in one sweep. Now he was just aggravated.

"No sign of the Rangers. No report from my Chillers of any jewel activity. And not a peep from my brother, Moltor. Something's not right here. Norg!"Flurious yelled

Flurious is lounging on his throne, and we see that he's using Norg as a footrest.

"Yeah? Yes, sire?"Norg said

"Call Moltor. He's up to something; I can smell it."Flurious said

"O-of course. But, uhhh… " Norg said then he gestured towards Flurious' feet on his back "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."Flurious said

"No, I mean–"Norg said then yells in fear and runs

* * *

><p><strong><span>with Moltor,<span>**

who is in his volcanic headquarters. A Lava Lizard is bringing him something that looks like a helmet covered with spikes.

"Perfect! When I get the subatomic energy generator for this weather machine, my plan will come to life. I'll be stronger than Flurious!"Moltor said

As Moltor raises a fist in the air, Norg's face appears on his rocky monitor screen.

"Calling Mr. Moltor."Norg said

Moltor turned to a lava lizard and said:

"Go!"

"King Flurious would like to speak with y- oooh!"Norg said

Norg is shoved aside and replaced with Flurious.

"Oh, Brother, it's been so long. What are you up to?"Flourius asked

"My dealings are none of your concern. And you're no king!"Moltor said

"Remember, Moltor, I'm a lot smarter than you. Not to mention - better-looking."Flurious said

"Soon I'll be more powerful, you'll see."Moltor said

"Well, I'll certainly be watching. I could use a good laugh."Flurious chuckles

"Fool!"Moltor said then turns around to look at his weather machine again. "Ahh."

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Moltor<span>**

Moltor turns around and watches his Lava Lizards do his bidding.

* * *

><p><strong>somewhere else<strong>

A yellow tanker truck driving across an open field, a sign on its side reading: ENERGY AGENCY. There's a hatch on it with a wheel lock. Suddenly the driver gasps in alarm as Moltor, with a bunch of his Lava Lizards, steps in his path and throws flames at the truck. After a fiery explosion, the truck stops.

"Perfect. Grab the subatomic generator!"Moltor said

The driver jumps out and falls on the ground, apparently too terrified to get up and run away as the Lava Lizards approach menacingly.

* * *

><p><strong>At the mansion.<strong>

Andrew is seeing the Rangers off on their trip. They're all in the Overdrive base, lined up with their luggage.

"Remember, be careful. There's no telling who you might run into on this island."Andrew prepped his team

A whooping alarm goes off and they look over to see the monitor showing Lava Lizards dragging the tanker truck driver away.

"Take him away."Moltor said

"Looks like your trip's gonna have to wait. Moltor has other plans."Andrew said

"Let's Ranger up!"Mack said

"And he's in Australia."Andrew said

"Ready?"Mack said

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate! Now!"They all said together

* * *

><p><strong>In Australia...<strong>

Moltor pulls open the hatch door on the side of the truck.

"Get it!"Moltor said

One of the Lava Lizards reaches inside and pulls something out. At that moment the Rangers arrive, jumping down from the SHARC as it flies overhead. They drop down holding hands to form a five-person circle, like skydivers.

"We gotta help him!"Rose said

"Yeah. I'll save the driver! You guys go after Moltor!"Mack said

Will, Dax, Ronny, and Rose gang up on Moltor. Mack leaps and lands a flying bicycle kick into one of the Lava Lizards, knocking him away and down.

"Hey! Let him go!"Mack said

Mack pulls the driver out of the grips of the other two lizards and back-kicks one.

"Duck!"Mack said

They duck under a sword and spin away. Meanwhile the other four Rangers are driving Moltor backwards with a barrage of kicks and punches. Moltor knocks down Rose and Ronny and turns on Dax and Will, who back flip away in unison. Ronny is back with a kick, which Moltor blocks, and she cartwheels past him while Rose does a flying back flip on his other side. The four line up for a moment, and Moltor throws one of his fiery bursts at them. Dax and Will jump into synchronized forward rolls, leap up and somersault over him with Ronny doing a spinning midair flip and Rose a rather ordinary jump right behind them. Having finished the gymnastics demo, they're on the attack again. Ronny kicks at Moltor and rolls under his return kick.

"Come on!"Moltor said

Moltor charges through the Rangers, swinging his sword and knocking all four of them down. Meanwhile Mack shoves the driver out of harm's way as the Lava Lizards attack. Their swords strike sparks off his chest and he staggers. Mack kicks back but is hit again and sent flying, to land on the ground as the horrified driver watches the lizards turn on him next.

"Now you've made me mad!"Mack said

Mack leaps over the lizards, spinning in midair, and slashes two of them with his Defender in sword mode. The remaining one comes after him and all three surround him, but Mack swiftly slashes two of them and side-kicks the third. The first two dash up as number three lands, and throw a burst of flames at the hapless driver. Mack leaps in and takes the blast himself. He seems okay, but the driver is knocked backwards and with a scream rolls off the edge of a cliff overhanging the shore.

"No!"Mack yelled

Mack starts for the cliff, but the Lava Lizards grab his arms and hold him back.

"I'll get him!"Will said

Will leaps over him and flies out over the cliff.

"HoverTek Cycle, go!"Will shouted

The Hovertek Cycle appears and Will jumps in the seat. Soon it's swooping towards the cliff and brings Will close enough to grab the falling man's hand. Will pulls the driver up and onto the seat behind him, and a moment later they land on the beach with the HoverTek back in motorcycle form.

"You all right?"Will asked

The driver nods, grinning, obviously either too overcome to speak or having a non-speaking part. Back on the field above, Mack is still in the grip of two Lava Lizards as another couple takes the object they were stealing from the truck. It's a metal thing, a silver and black core with a red base and top and four silver rods joining them.

"Stop!"Mack yelled

Mack gets loose and leaps forward. Moltor swings his sword and knocks Ronny, Dax, and Rose down, and then throws a fire-blast at Mack, knocking him out of the air. At the truck, the lizards have the thing and a red control panel-looking instrument that goes with it. They run to join Moltor.

"Nice try, Power Rangers. Lizards, you know what to do with the machine."Moltor said

They turn and walk off, vanishing as they teleport out.

Mack, still lying on the ground said:

"Aww, man."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elsewhere,<span>**

a Lava Lizard attaches Moltor's weather machine to the top of the stolen thing, held by a second lizard. It's attached with red cables to the control panel which a third lizard is holding. Number three presses some controls and the weather machine lights up. Overhead, black clouds rush in to cover the sky and block the sun. Everything gets dark and rain suddenly starts to pour down.

"Yes. Moltor will be pleased!"a Lava Lizard said

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the rangers.<strong>

The rangers got back and are trailing dispiritedly into their base.

"That was brutal."Dax said

"I feel like all four of my tires are blown out."Ronny replied

Soon they hear someone coming down the pole. When they all look they see Jessica.

"What? Spencer wanted to see if I would go shopping with him...he said that he would take me out to eat!"Jessica said

Andrew laughed while he was at the computer system, and turns around to see Mack looking upset. Rose and Ronny sit on the step leading up to the sliding poles.

"You okay, Mack?"Jessica asked

"No, I'm not okay; I blew it. If it wasn't for Will…"Mack said

Will who was leaning on globe said:

"Don't be so hard on yourself; that's why there's five of us."

Jessica who had been watching the whole fight with Spencer and Andrew knew that something big was going to happen. She also knew that Mack needed to realize that sometimes rangers make mistakes and that's why there is more then one ranger on a team.

"What did Moltor want with that guy?"Dax asked

"He didn't want the guy. He wanted a subatomic energy generator."Rose asked

"That's exactly right, Rose. But why?"Andrew said

Spencer enters, his hair wet, dressed in overalls, and holding a bunch of uprooted plants. He looks and sees Jessica then smiles.

"Sir, this weather is relentless. First, the sun cooked my daisies. And then, this sudden downpour washed away my favorite melons. Something is terribly wrong."Spencer said

"Yeah, it was raining alot when I left my house. I thought I was going to half to surf here!"Jessica replied

Andrew looks concerned, and turns back to the monitor. He hits a control which makes a television news broadcast pop up on the screen.

"Stifling heat and massive rainfall seemingly out of nowhere have washed out roads and knocked out power around the globe. The National Guard has been called in to regulate the chaos."the reporter said

"Whatever he's doing, it's connected to this inclement weather. I'm putting the jewel quest on hold."Andrew said

Will was shocked:

"What?"Will asked

"I have a new zord to help you battle. Mack, it's got your name on it."Andrew said

Mack started shaking his head then he said:

"No. Maybe you should give it to someone else."

Jessica knew he was going to be thick headed. Today of all days.

"Look, I know you had some trouble out there, But it's times like these that define a hero."Andrew said

Everyone looks at Mack anxiously. Finally he pulls himself together and gives them a little nod. It's later, and Mack is in his new vehicle/zord, which is an orange and gray drill on a tank-like base.

"Come on! Oh, it's too powerful!"Mack said

On the wall behind Mack is the number 6. There's a brief flash of a screen with a schematic of the vehicle, labeled 'VEHICLE NO. 6, GOGO DRILL'. On the side is a diagram of the Red Ranger, with a label above reading 'Overdrive RED', and a flashing sign over the figure saying 'DURABILITY LIMIT'.

"I can't get this thing to work!"Mack yelled

Andrew and Jessica are watching from the base, looking very concerned. Mack screams as bolts of electricity flow over him. The engine dies and the drill stops. Mack has slumped over the dashboard, and flops back against his seat miserably.

"I can't do it."mack said

Later again, Mack is unmorphed and walking back into the base.

"I told you I couldn't do it!"Mack said

"So you'll try again."Andrew said

" Maybe you were right when we started this. I shouldn't be a Ranger. I failed. That driver almost got hurt because of me. It was too close."

"Now is not the time for second-guessing, Mack."Andrew said

"You the one who didn't want me to do this in the first place."Mack said

"But you wanted it, and you got it."Andrew said then Mack rolls his eyes "The world needs you. Ranger up."

Jessica wanted so bad to beat this pathetic little Mack up till the old Mack came back. She was cut out of her thoughts when,a whooping alarm goes off again, and 'ALERT' shows on the monitor.

"Fine."Mack said angrily

Mack bumps shoulders with Jessica very violently then the team leaves.

"Mr. Hartford he wont be able to do anything in that condition. I think with an attitude like that he will be his own demise."Jessica said

"Jessica, as much I wish you were wrong..I know you are right..be careful rangers." said

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers.<strong>

In a field with trees and houses in the background, Mack, Dax, and Will somersault into action against three Lava Lizards. Dax blocks a sword strike and Rose comes in to kick the lizard away. It attacks again and she grabs its arm while Dax kicks at it. But there are more; Rose ducks under a sword and leg-sweeps while Dax does a flying spin kick. Together they do a roll and come up to kick two lizards down. Ronny gets a lift from Will and cartwheels over his shoulder to kick the sword out of a lizard's hands. She then returns the favor as Will braces himself on her shoulder and does a high kick to spin another lizard through the air. Ronny and Will team up to grab a lizard as it charges between them, kick two more away, and throw their captive into a spinning fall. Mack does his part alone, kicking and punching at three lizards, then hitting one with a spin kick, driving an elbow into the second and then kicking it down, and rolling past the others.

"Drive Defender! Hyah!"Mack yelled

Mack turns and blasts two of the Lava Lizards. The third charges at him but Mack drops and does a leg sweep, sending it flying. A moment later Mack has a lizard in an arm lock.

" Stop! What are you doing to the weather?"Mack yelled

"I'll never tell you!"the Lizard said

Suddenly there's a crash of thunder. Mack dives away and all the Rangers hit the dirt as flashes of purple lightning strike down and blow up the Lava Lizards.

"What was that?"Mack said

There's an equally sudden gust of wind, sending the Rangers rolling across the ground.

"The weatherman said 'sunny and warm!' What does he know?"Dax said

"Funny, Dax."Ronny replied

They all gasp in surprise and get up as Moltor steps into view. Behind him are at least two Lava Lizards holding the weather machine and its control panel.

"My weather machine has made me powerful."Moltor said laughing

"And a little nuts!"Will said

"After I destroy you, my brother will respect me. Do you have any last words before I push this machine to its limits and destroy the living world?"Moltor said

"You can't do that!"Ronny said

"Yeah. You'll drown the entire planet!"Rose shouted

"That's right, Pink Ranger."Moltor said then he turned to the lizards and said "Engage the machine."

The Lava Lizards nod. The one with the weather machine holds it up, and the other starts to fiddle with the controls.

"Come on, Rangers!"Mack said

They all 'hyahh!' and charge forward with Defenders in sword mode.

Moltor meets them and knocks Mack aside, then backhands Ronny and slashes Dax. Mack is back for more and exchanges a few blows, but Moltor grabs him by the arm and spins him around. Meanwhile, the lizards are obviously having trouble with the weather machine as they poke and tap at it and the control panel.

"What's wrong with you cold-blooded dimwits?"Moltor asked

Moltor bashes Mack and knocks him down. The Lava Lizards make noises, the machine makes electronic sounds, and sparks start to fly from the control panel.

"No!"Moltor shouted

"This doesn't look good!"Mack said

The lizards jump in surprise as the weather machine comes flying off the stolen subatomic energy generator. It spins into the air and flares bright green. When the light fades, the sky is dark and rain starts pouring down.

"It can't be!"Moltor said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Flurious.<span>**

In his glacier cave, Flurious is watching with Norg at his shoulder.

"Oh, this is even funnier than I thought. I wish my brother would be proactive more often."Flurious said

Norg copies his evil laugh, and then cringes as Flurious glares at him.

"Hmm?"Flurious yelled

"Nothing."Norg said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the Rangers.<span>**

The rainstorm rages on and seems to be turning to snow or sleet. Or maybe all three.

"The machine's doing it on its own!"Dax said

"We have to stop it!"Will said

"No, no!"Moltor said

"What have you done? You've lost control of your own evil device!"Mack said

While Moltor had turned to look at Mack, the weather machine flared green again for a moment. Moltor turns back to see it fly away.

"I don't know what to do! No!"Moltor said then runs after it

"Wait! Let's get some extra power."Mack said all the Rangers get out their Trackers "Spencer, send the zords!"

There's the usual sequence of the Overdrive Vehicles rolling into action. The control console drivers appear in the sky in a ring formation and fall down into the Rangers' waiting hands.

"Let's go! Hyah!"Mack shouted

They somersault into their vehicles, which are driving along in the rain and snow, and land in their places in another horizontally compressed, formerly widescreen shot.

"Dax."Mack said

On his dashboard there's a targeting display with a green grid and a rotating orange blip that's presumably showing the runaway weather machine.

"I can't get a lock!"Mack said

Dax has his own problems, as he tried in vain to control his Gyro Driver in the strong wind. He yells in fear as a flurry of snow hits the vehicle.

"Dax, what is it? Look out!"Mack shouted

Mack turns his head and sees an avalanche of snow coming down a nearby mountainside at them.

"Oh, no!"Rose said

"Brace for impact!"Will said

Will and Rose yell as a wave of snow covers their vehicles.

"It's an avalanche!"Ronny said

More falling masses of snow hit her vehicle and Mack's.

"Eject!"Mack yelled

Mack flies through the air and rolls down a snowy surface. Andrew, Jessica and Spencer gasp in alarm as they watch from the base. The vehicles, with Will, Rose, Ronny, and Dax still inside, fall into a deep crevasse and disappear. Mack rolls to a stop, safe for the moment, and calls desperately into his Tracker.

"Guys? Dax? Will? Rose? Ronny? Where are you? It's my fault. It's all my fault."Mack said

Mack was about to lose it when he heard Jessica whisper:

_"Come on, Mack, hold it together."_

Mack struggles to his feet just in time to dodge as Moltor appears and leaps at him.

"Moltor!"Moltor said

"Yes?"Moltor asked

"Bring it!"Mack said

They charge, Mack with his Overdrive Lance and Moltor with his two swords, and slash at each other furiously. They break apart, both spin, and go at each other again. Moltor runs forward, driving Mack back with his greater weight and strength. Then he hits Mack in the neck with a sword and knocks him back and down to land in the snow where he lies, groaning.

"Get up!"Moltor said while laughing

Mack gets up and faces him defiantly.

"'m gonna destroy you!"Mack said

"Try it!"Mack said

They charge again and stand face to face (or helmet to mask) for a moment. Then Moltor swings viciously at Mack with his sword, strikes the Lance from his hands, slashes him, and then hits him at close range with a flame burst. Mack flies backwards in a somersault.

"Fire!"Mack said

Mack fires his Defender (back in blaster mode) and hits Moltor, who staggers and then goes flying in a huge purplish explosion. Mack is on his knees in the snow, grasps his arm, groans, and collapses.

* * *

><p><strong>With the other rangers.<strong>

Their vehicles are in a snow-covered pile at the bottom of the crevasse. A pink gauntlet inside one of them. It moves, and Rose sits up, gasping and looking around dazedly. She reaches for the controls and turns on the communicator.

"What happened?"Rose asked

"It's the curse of St. Lucia!"Dax said

"Oh, well, at least we survived."Ronny said then she makes a peace sign

"Let's get outta here!"Will said

Will tries to get the Speed Driver moving, but the wheels spin uselessly. The Dozer Driver is equally stuck.

"Ahh! It's not working!"Ronny said

Dax finds he can't lift off in the Gyro Driver also.

"Looks like the beach is going to have to wait."Dax said

"Oh, man! We're stuck!"Will said

"Mack will save us."Rose said

* * *

><p><strong>At Hartford mansion:<strong>

Jessica, Spencer, and Andrew were trying everything they could to help the other rangers or just get in contact with them.

"Anything on the emergency channel?"Andrew asked

"Nothing, sir, just static."Spencer said

"Keep trying."Andrew said

"I'm searching with the infrared satellites."Jessica said

The elevator doors open and Mack comes in.

"Mack!"Andrew said

"I told you not to send me out there. Look what happened! I lost the team!"Mack said

"It's not over yet. The Drill Driver can dig them out."Andrew said

"I can't drive that thing. I'm not cut out for being a hero. "Mack said the he pulls his Tracker off his shoulder and hands it to Andrew

"You do it. I quit"

Andrew, Jessica and Spencer stare in disbelief at this childish display from Mr. 'I want to be a Ranger'. Jessica stood there then she tightened her hands into fits. She had never been this mad before not even at Mr. Hartford. She walked straight over to Mack.

"Mack."Jessica said sweetly.

"What?"he asked harshly.

Jessica punched Mack in the face. He fell to the ground. Then she walked to the elevator.

"Miss. Jessica you can't go out in this storm!"Spencer said

"I don't care! I have to get away from him! I hate his attitude! Rangers are suppose to Never give up! They are suppose to face everything head on! Maybe Mack...maybe I was wrong about you."Jessica said then walked in the elevator and left.

* * *

><p><strong>With Moltor.<strong>

In his volcano hideaway, Moltor watches as three Lava Lizards fiddle with the subatomic energy generator, which reacts by bursting into sparks.

"Argh! What did you do to my weather machine? It was working perfectly! Now I can't control it!"Moltor said

Hothead Moltor throws a flame blast at them, disintegrating them. He turns to his monitor/communicator at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Trouble with your flamers?"Flurious asked

"Stay out of my business, or your furry friend will be next."Moltor said

Flurious and Norg both laugh until Norg realizes he's the 'furry friend'.

"Me? Oh! Oh no!"Norg said then runs away

"Touchy, touchy."Flurious said

Moltor gestures furiously.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In the Overdrive base,<span>**

Andrew is still staring at a pouting Mack as an alarm sounds again.

"I think we've got them, sir! Yes. Only on video. No audio communication. " Spencer said

On the monitor screen, which is divided into four parts: Dax is talking to his bag of lucky marbles, Rose is reading a book, Ronny is shuffling cards, and Will is head-bopping and playing air drums with earphones in his ears.

"They're not scared. Wh - why aren't they scared?"Mack asked

"Because they know that you're going to save them. They believe in you." Mr. Hartford said then glances at Spencer"So do we."

"I never doubted you for a second, Red Ranger."Spencer said "Even Miss. Jessica who is fighting mad at you believes in you still."

"They really believe in me."Mack said

"Obviously. Are you going to prove them wrong?"Andrew asked

Mack sighs and looks determined.

"Give me back my Tracker."Mack said. he takes it and smiles slightly

"I got a hole to dig."

Andrew and Spencer both smile as Mack walks out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Mack.<span>**

Moments later Mack is morphed and sitting in the cockpit of the Drill Driver again.

"Logging on."Mack said

The wheel swings up into position and Mack puts his Tracker into its slot.

"Okay, Mack, you can do this. Focus."Mack said

He punches 'Go!', 6 on his Tracker and spins the wheel.

"Activate! I'm outta here!"Mack said

Mack puts the pedal to the metal and the Drill Driver moves forward. Mack grunts as multiple images of him seem to come at the camera. A moment later the Drill Driver bursts up from the ground triumphantly.

"I'm coming, Rangers!"Mack said he grips control stick "Uhh! It's fighting me!"

Mack screams as lightning sparks over him again. The Drill Driver slows and stops as Mack slumps onto the wheel.

"You have to do this for the team."

Mack takes control stick again

"You know they're counting on you."

The drill starts up again

"Powering up the Drill Driver! Go!"Mack said

The Drill Driver tilts and starts to drill into the earth, throwing up dirt and debris. Inside, Mack grunts with effort.

"Steady!"Mack said

The Drill Driver tunnels down through earth and rock, and bursts out of a rocky surface into the snowy crevasse.

"Here we go!"Mack said

Mack bursts through a snow bank and finds the Overdrive Vehicles.

" Rangers!"Mack said

There's a long moment of silence, and Mack sighs with anxiety, before his communicator viewscreen lights up with a four-part display of his teammates.

"What took you so long?"Will asked

"I had zord trouble."Mack replied

"I hate it when that happens."Ronny said

"I hope you forgive me for bailing out."Mack said

"We knew you'd come back. "Ronny said while Will nods "Ranger up, guys!"

"I won't let you down again. Let's roll!"Mack said

The vehicles rev up and are able to get free this time.

"Yeah!"Mack celebrates.

Mack's Drill Driver leads the way and bursts up onto the surface. The snowstorm is still raging.

"I did it!"Mack said

" Look! There's that weather thing!"Ronny said

"It's turning into a monster! Look!"Will said

"No!"Mack said

The weather thing has indeed, and very improbably, turned into a grey, stony-looking monster. It comes spinning down to land in the snow on its newly acquired feet, and roars at the Rangers.

"Rangers, combine!"Mack shouted

"You got it, Mack!"Will replied

"DriveMax Megazord, activate!"Mack said

Mack punches buttons on his Tracker, and the zords go into their combination sequence to form the DriveMax Megazord.

"Operation Overdrive!"The rangers said

The DriveMax Megazord, holding its pick and shovel, moves forward and bashes the Weather Monster with both of them. It roars and hits back with the spiky appendages it has for hands, pushing DriveMax back. Mack drives up in his Drill Driver.

"Snow on this!"Mack said

Mack drills at the monster's foot several times. In its annoyance, the monster blows air out of a hole in its stomach and pushes the drill away. DriveMax moves in again to clonk the creature with its shovel. Weather Monster blows it back with more air from its stomach.

"It's the blowhole! That's where it gets its strength!"Mack said

The Drill Driver pulls up alongside the DriveMax.

"Let's see if we can combine these puppies!"Mack said

Mack punches two buttons on his Tracker (one has a Megazord-shape, the second is the 6 key) and spins the Tracker wheel. DriveMax reaches down and the Dozer Driver detaches and is replaced by the Drill Driver, giving the Megazord a drilling hand. Mack rises into his usual position in the DriveMax control room.

"Now it's our turn, Rangers. Yeah!"Mack said

That stray electricity from the Drill Driver is back, this time giving Will a shock from his steering wheel.

"Uh! That thing is powerful!"Will said

"We can handle it!"Rose replied

"Come on, Rangers!"Ronny said

"Follow my lead, I know what to do. Drill Driver, go!"Mack said

"Right!"the rangers said

"DriveMax Megazord, drill formation! Full power!"Mack said

The Weather Monster roars as the DriveMax Drill spins up and glows with power, and then drills right into its tummy blowhole. The monster disintegrates into a lot of flying rocks and rubble.

"All right! We did it!"Ronny said

"Good job, Rangers."Mack said

"Yeah!"the rangers said

* * *

><p><strong>With Moltor.<strong>

Moltor has watched the demise of his weather machine turned monster in the lava-pool viewer in his volcano.

"Why, those meddling Rangers!"Moltor said then he grunts in disgust as he sits heavily on his throne "I was so close. The power was mine, and I lost it!"

The sound of laughter from the viewer gets his attention. Moltor goes to it and sees Flurious and Norg.

"Oh, Brother, when will you learn? You can't combine alien technology with human technology unless you reconfigure it. I suppose you were absent that day."Flurious said

"You may be smarter than me, Flurious, but I'm a warrior. And when I find the jewels to the Corona Aurora, I will be the most powerful being in the universe - and you will kneel before me."Moltor said

"In your dreams, brother. Only in your dreams."Flurious said

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Hartford mansion.<span>**

Mack comes walking into the living room, followed by Spencer who's loaded down with the whole team's duffel bags. Ronny is sitting on a flat orange cushion seat, Dax is sitting on the back of the sofa, and Rose is on the sofa reading a book.

"Are we going to get this jewel or what?"Mack said grinning

"Yeah! Like my father always said, 'It's not whether you fall down–'"Dax said

Dax proceeds to illustrate by falling off the back of the sofa, and immediately jumps back to his feet.

"'It's whether you get back up!'"Dax replied

Mack nods. Everyone looks up as Will appears from another room, holding a bag of marbles just like Dax's.

"Aha! So, now you believe in the curse!"Dax said

"I'm not superstitious, but we can use all the luck we can get."Will said

Mack looks around with a devilish expression, and then runs at Will.

"Well, then give us one!"Mack said

The others all join in, ganging up on Will and trying to grab the marbles as he holds them out of reach.

"Come on! Hey! Come on! Will, come on!"They all say

They all smiled and started to get on SHARC Mack pulls out a cellphone. He press a # 2 on his speed dail.

_"This is Jessica, sorry I can't come to the phone right now leave a name number and a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can, thanks and have a great day."_

"Jessica, this is Mack...call me when you get this...although you might not be able to reach me..We still need to talk."Mack said then got in the SHARC.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Jessica was sitting on a wooden fence with a duffel bag by her feet. She had her hair up in a pony tail with a base ball cap on. She had a orange shirt and a blue jean jacket, and blue jeans on. Soon someone walked up too her.

"Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to train on my own."Jessica said

A girl with honey colored hair in pig tails, with a pink t-shirt, and blue jean capris walked out. She had a duffel bag across her chest, it was sitting on her hip.

"Sorry, you didn't tell me that there were ranger battles here."the girl said

"Now now...we better hurry. Allie will be mad if we are late...so will sensai."Jessica said

Jessica hopped off of the fence and grabbed her bag. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out. She noticed she had a miss call and a voice mail. So she put it on speaker.

_"Jessica, this is Mack...call me when you get this...although you might not be able to reach me..We still need to talk."_

"Are you two in a fight?"The other girl asked while she stopped walking

"No..he's out being the hero, and I'm stuck being the useless person watching from the ground."Jessica said then walked off.

The other girl looked at her and whispered:

"You think that now...but you know he's fighting for you!"

Then she ran after Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Were is Jessica going? What will the ranges face on this chance for the Jewel?<strong>

**Comments:**

**grapejuice101:thanks:) and Jessica isn't back just quiet yet. She was only there to help cheer Dax up.**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Jessica isn't back just yet, Probably some day...I always hated how they did that to Dax...reminded me of the Ninja storm episode with Bevill**


	6. Pirate in Pink

**Hey guys soon you will see Jessica's part in this story:) Here is the next part:)**

**Dedication to someone who has been a big help in all this process: grapejuice101**

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive episode 6:Pirate in Pink.<strong>

**With Jessica.**

Jessica ducked under the attack of two girls. One was the girl she met last night and the other was a girl with brown hair with a pink high lite in it. She was wearing a black uniform with a pink stripe on it.

"Come on Jess. You wont be able to fight anyone like that!"the one with the black uniform said

"Yeah, we don't even have our full power anymore and we are still whipping the floor with you!"the other said (she was wearing black sopie shorts and a pink t-shirt)

Jessica looked up and at the two. Her orange shirt covered in dirt, while her grey sweats were torn.

"Allie! Abby! Thats not fair! You guys were past rangers!"Jessica shouted

"Hey! Dino Thunder wasn't that long ago!"Abby said

"Yes! I am now a sensai after ninja storm thank you."Allie said

Jessica stood up and charged at the two. Abby moved and grabbed her punch twisting her arm behind to her.

"Why we are on past subjects what about you and Mack?"Abby asked

"What about her and Mack?"a girl with blond hair and green eyes asked walking up.

"ALLISON HELP ME!"Jessica shouted

"No, sister. You wanted my help to be ready so I am helping."Allison said

Allison was wearing a pair of white pants with a huge red hoddie on.

"Fine!"Jessica said

Jessica broke free from Abby then kicked her in the chest. Then she did a back handspring and kicked Allie in the stomach. The two weren't expecting that and both landed on the ground.

"You'll be ready when they return."Allison said

"Shoot!"Abby said getting up.

"I did not realize she was that strong."Allie said getting up.

Allie and Abby charged at Jessica again this time Allison joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers:<strong>

The rangers are walking across a beach, Dax has a small tape recorder playing some Carabbian type music. Mack bent down and picked up a couple of seashells and stuck them in a bag.

"St. Lucia. I read a lot about this island."Rose said while holding up her tracker

"Hey, Mack, get out that map. It'd be nice to have some idea of what we're looking for."Ronny said

"Yeah. My dad traded in some real expensive artifacts for this."Mack said as he takes out and opens map "Hope it leads to something good."

"Guys, it's so obvious! We got a crusty old map to a remote island in the Caribbean. We've got to be looking for…"Dax said

"Pirate treasure!"Mack says then something snaps in the back of his head...

Everyone cheers except Rose, who rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, right. All the relics from that era have been discovered long ago."Rose said

"Not everything. Some of those pirates were really clever."Mack said

"Not clever enough to bathe, from what I've read. Don't get your hopes up. That map could lead us to a big, fat dead end."Rose said

Mack and Will look disappointed, or maybe they're thinking what a party popper Rose is. A bit later they're still searching along the shore when Will's Tracker beeps.

"Hold up, guys. I'm getting a reading. "Will said

Will runs forward and kneels to brush a mound of sand off a buried metal object.

"It's an old cannon."Will said

He clears the dirt off a gold-colored metal plate with an engraved name on it.

" "The Black Scabbard"? "Will asked

Mack laughing in delight said:

"I was right! This is a pirate ship! I read about this in "Brownbeard the Pirate's High-sea Adventures"! Yar!"

"I know a lot about Brownbeard, too, but I read it in a history book. Like most pirates, he was an outlaw, and he spent his life stealing and looting. He was nothing but a crook."Rose said

"Yeah, but he was a jolly crook!"Mack replied

Ronny laughing, along with Dax said:

"Yeah!"

"See, Brownbeard's ultimate goal was to find the legendary Eye of the Sea jewel, but … he died before he could find it. Some say that his ghost searches for it till this very day."Mack replied

"Oooh! Ghost pirates. Now, that would make a great movie."Dax said

"Well, if Brownbeard wanted that jewel so much, it's got to have a lot of power. Who wants to bet that the Eye of the Sea is the first jewel of the Corona?"Ronny replied

They all talk at once, agreeing and saying "Let's go!" - except Rose who looks very doubtful but follows as the others start off. As they walk away, mysterious footprints appear in the sand, accompanied by a ghostly voice:

"Arrrrr."

It was then that the group brought up a touchy subject.

"Hey Mack when are you going to tell Jessica how you feel?"Ronny asked

"What?"Mack asked shocked turning to the blond by his side.

"Yeah, I mean you have feelings for her!"Dax said

"What are you guys talking about? Jessica and I are just friends!"Mack replied

Will walked over and put a hand on his friends shoulder and said:

"Someone that fine can not be just friends."Will said

Ronny shot him a look that shut Will up. Rose walked up and said:

"Mack if you don't tell her how you feel someone else will and she will fall for them and you will be stuck wishing you had. Living alone..."Rose said

Mack watched his team walk ahead of him. He couldn't believe they had just said that...He ran after them soon they were deeper into the inland, and the Rangers have come to a ravine with the only way across being a rickety old rope and wood bridge.

"Looks like we have to cross this gorge."Will said

"No sweat, I've done this kind of thing a bunch of times."Dax said

Dax grabs the ropes holding the bridge together and jumps up and down to shake it.

"It's actually kind of fun. Who's going first?"Dax asked

Rose, Ronny, Will, and Mack all look at each other, obviously none too eager.

"Okay, I'll go."Mack said

Dax nods, and Mack comes forward and starts across. The other all follow in a line right behind him. The bridge sags a little and creaks, but holds together so far.

"See? Pretty easy."Dax said

"This is really high!"Ronny said

The bridge sways, and then they all scream as the supporting ropes break. One end of the bridge comes loose and falls. The Rangers all grab on desperately as it swings down to hang from the cliff at the other side of the gorge.

" "It's actually kind of fun"? "Will said

" Everybody, hold on!"Mack said

"Do we have a choice?"Ronny replied

ack, who was very close to the other end of the bridge, climbs up and onto the cliff. He reaches back down for his teammates.

"Will, take my hand. "Mack said as They grab each other's arms "Everyone else, grab the man above you and hold on."

As he said, everyone gets a grip on the feet of the person above them.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!"Mack yelled

Mack is using his super-strength, and he yanks all four of them up and flings them overhead to crash-land in a groaning pile behind him.

"I love those genetically enhanced powers."Mack replied

"That bridge was secure when we started over it. Somebody, or something, must have cut that rope."Dax said getting up.

"Stop with the haunted island stuff, Dax."Rose replied

"This island is haunted."Mack replied

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Miratrix<span>**

Miratrix is elsewhere on the same island.

"The Rangers are on this island. I'll find them. And in case I need some extra firepower…" Miratrix said as she holds the crystal hanging from her neck "Kamdor, can you help me?"

Kamdor answers from inside the crystal.

"I'm still waiting for you to help me! But for now, I'll create a warrior for you."Kamdor replied

Kamdor laughs. He gestures and creates a swirling cloud of tablets or cards which materialize outside the crystal and turn into a large, metal-armored monster. He has a cannon on one shoulder and another forming his left hand.

"I am at your command."The cannon monster said

"Just try and keep up."Miratrix said

Miratrix gives him a shove as she walks by.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

the Rangers are still searching and find the entrance to a cave in the side of a cliff.

"Who wants to be the first one in the creepy cave?"Ronny said Everyone looks uncertain "Hands?"

"Come on."Rose said sighing.

Rose leads the way inside. The cave floor is flat and looks like sediment, with a few pieces of driftwood scattered around. They are startled by the sound of ghostly laughter.

"Uh, I don't know about you guys, but, uh, my timbers are actually shivering."Dax said very nervous

"Shivering…"Someone said

"They say Brownbeard haunts this island trying to scare away anyone else looking for the Eye."Mack said

"Remind me to take away your library card. I told you, there's no such thing as ghosts!"Rose said

Just to prove her wrong, the air near them shimmers and a man appears - he's dressed in a loose-sleeved white shirt and a long brown vest, and has a very long brown beard. On his head is a three-cornered hat. He looks like he walked out of the last century. The Rangers all stare in surprise and alarm.

"Ahoy! Ye be lookin' at the most fearsome ghost of them all. 'Tis I, Brownbeard the pirate!"Brownbeard said

"I can't believe this! I've read every story ever written about you. You're a legend!"Mack said

Bownbeard laughs then said:

"You make an old sea dog blush. 'Tis a true pleasure to make your acquaintance." he bows to them then finishes "Now, if you'd be so kind, get off me island."

"What? We just got here. We need to find the Eye of the Sea."dax said then grunts as Ronny elbows him

"Aha! So ye are lookin' for the Eye. Well, you'll never get it. It's going to be mine, you hear? All mine!"Brownbeard said

Brownbeard grabs Dax by the collar. Dax nods fearfully.

"Listen, we need that jewel for something very important, so just stay out of our way."Rose said

"And who is this saucy young beauty?"Brownbeard asked

"The name's Rose, and you're not fooling me with your phony pirate charm. I know you're nothing but a common thief."Rose siad

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."Brownbeard said

Brownbeard takes Rose's hand and tries to kiss it, but she pulls it away.

"See what I mean? He even steals from Shakespeare."Rose said

"Well, I tell ye one thing, girlie. You will never find the Eye of the Sea."Brownbeard said

"Oh, yes, we will. We've got a map!"Dax said then Ronny elbows him again for his big mouth. "I'll just be quiet now."

Mack quietly folds the map and puts it in his pocket.

"So ye do?" brownbeard said then he grins and chuckles "What say we look for the Eye together? I bet me lucky pearl we can find it."

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea. He does know the island."Will said

"Yeah, he knew enough to cut those ropes on the footbridge, I bet."Rose said

"Ah."Brownbeard laughs and looks embarrassed in a fake way then said "What can I say? I'm a scoundrel. But I don't want to keep the jewel."

Brownbeard looks sad and pitiful then he said:

"I just want to hold it - in my hand - once, so that my old spirit… " he coughs then finishes "finally rests."

All the Rangers except Rose look sympathetic and start to nod in agreement.

"You guys can do what you want, but count me out."Rose said

Rose walks off angrily. But if she thought she was leaving her problem behind she was wrong. As she walks through the woods alone, suddenly Brownbeard appears in her path.

"What do you want?"Rose said

"Oh, won't you come back and help us look for the Eye?"Brownbeard said

Rose rolls her eyes, goes around him, and keeps on walking. Brownbeard follows her.

"A treasure hunt's more fun when the whole crew is in on the adventure!"Brownbeard said

"This isn't about fun. This is an important mission."Rose said

"Any task can be more fun if you put your mind to it."Brownbeard said they stop "Then… Don't have a lot of fun in your life, do you, lass?"

Rose turns to face him and said:

"Let's see. I skipped over most of grade school and went straight to college. Since then it's been studying for my PhD, lectures, preparing my thesis, and now I've been recruited to help save the world. So, no, not a lot of time for fun."

"Arrr. I know just the thing ye need. Everyone knows there's nothing more fun than being a pirate."Brownbeard said then he laughs "Arrr! "

Brownbeard becomes transparent and ghostly, and moves at and into Rose, who bends backwards and staggers. After a moment she looks around in a dazed way, smiles crazily, and says:

"Arrr!"Rose said

The other Rangers have left the cave and are walking in the same woods. Mack has the map in his hands again and is checking it.

" Rose was really mad, huh?"Dax said

"She'll cool down. We better keep following the map."Will replied

A voice interrupts them.

"Follow this, Rangers."Miratrix said

They see Miratrix and the Cannon Monster just as it roars and fires at them, knocking them down in a fiery explosion.

"I'll take that map, if you don't mind."Miratrix said

The Rangers have gotten up, but Cannon Monster fires again and flattens them.

"She is so still into me."Dax replied

"The map? Now!"Miratrix said with a slight chuckle

Mack folds the map and puts it in his pocket again. Miratrix draws a sword from a scabbard at her hip and charges forward with Cannon Monster behind her. Miratrix kicks at Mack a couple of times and tries to grab the map which is sticking out of his pocket.

"Give it!"Miratirx said

They struggle, Miratrix kicks at him again, and Mack jumps over her. Meanwhile, Cannon Monster bashes Dax and Ronny as they attack. They each grab one of his arms and hold on, but Cannon kicks Will in the gut as he comes in, then flings Dax and Ronny at him. This pisses Will off, and he goes running recklessly to the attack and gets thrown through the air. Dax and Ronny do the same, with the same result. Mack and Miratrix are still at it - he swings at her, she ducks and dives at him, doing a sort of cartwheel with her hands on his hips. But she grabs the opportunity to grab the map. Mack realizes what happened and jumps at her but she tosses him away. As Miratrix is smiling in triumph, a pirate-costumed form swings in on a handy vine and grabs the map from her hand, kicking her to the ground in the process. The pirate lands and turns around - and it's Rose, with a big grin on her face. When she speaks, it's in a female version of Brownbeard's gravelly voice with a pirate-like accent.

"Ahoy, mateys!"Rose said

"Rose? "Mack asked

"Rosie the Bold, at your service."Rose replied

"What happened to her?"Dax said laughing

"You'll not be taking this map, you wicked wench."Rose said to Miratirx

"Think again, 'matey.'"Miratrix said then turned to the Cannon Monster and said "Get her!"

"Yarrrr!"Rose yelled

Rose blocks several swings and punches by Cannon, and shoves him back. She tucks the map inside her shirt and holds up her hand. A curved cutlass appears in it in a magical sparkle of light. Now armed, Rose attacks again and jabs and slashes at Cannon several times. He tries to aim his cannon hand at her but she blocks it and the shot hits the ground. The other Rangers are amazed.

"Why you scurvy hunk of scrap iron. Back to the briny deep with you!"Rose said

Rose is attacking furiously, lunging at Cannon with her sword. She swings it at his feet, forcing him to jump over it and then bashes him across the chest.

"Hey, don't you think we should help her?"Ronny said

"I don't think she needs it! It looks like she's - enjoying herself."Mack said

Rose charges again, blocks Cannon Monsters's cannon hand, twists and forces it down to the ground. He fires, and she backflips several times to escape the blast. Then she's back with a flying leap and roll, slashing him and kicking out to hook her foot behind his knee and throw him flat on his back. Now it's Miratrix's turn; she comes running forward with her own sword.

"Yarrrr!"Rose yelled again

Rose ducks and swings, Cannon jumps back in and Rose kicks him. He lurches into Miratrix. With a yell, Rose runs, knocks both of them down with a kick and back flips away to land neatly on her feet in front of her admiring teammates.

"This isn't over yet."Miratrix yelled

"That's it! Run before I keelhaul you!"Rose said

Miratrix and Cannon Monster turn and teleport away.

"That was awesome!"Mack said

"That was great!"Dax replied

"What happened to you?"Mack asked

"I don't know, but I feel as jolly as a jaybird. Now let's go find us the Eye of the Sea."Rose replied

Rose hands the map back to Mack and starts off.

"What has gotten into her?"Will asked

A little later, they're still in the woods, searching. Rose is looking around eagerly.

"I'll bet my lucky pearl it's here. I can feel it."Rose said

" "X" marks the spot."Will replied

"Start digging."Ronny replied

They're carrying some kind of hand-held tool and now convert them into small shovels. After only a couple of seconds they uncover something.

"Aye, we've found it!"Rose said

Mack, Ronny, Dax, and Will brush dirt off, and then pull a chest out of the ground and set it down. Rose quickly opens it and we see it's filled with gold and silver cups, bowls, trays, and coins.

"I don't see it."Ronny said

"There's more here than meets the eye."Rose said

Rose finds a small wooden box under all that worthless gold stuff. She opens it and inside is a clear crystal with a yellow and brown object inside that might look vaguely like an eye. She picks it up.

"Thar she be – the Eye of the Sea. It's more beautiful than I ever imagined."Rose said

"Okay, Brownbeard, you said you just wanted to hold it once, and you've done it. Now we want the real Rose back."Mack replied

"Fair enough."Rose said

The ghostly transparent image of Brownbeard emerges from Rose's body. She looks dazed.

"Where am I? What happened?"Rose asks then she looks at herself " I feel so… "Brownbeard smiles in anticipation "dirty."

"Sorry, but I haven't bathed for a few hundred years. Well, I'm off. And I'll be keeping the Eye for meself."Brownbeared said

Rose tries unsuccessfully to grab it.

"What happened to holding it, then letting your soul rest?"Ronny asked

"Oh, that was a little - lie. I always meant to steal it from ye. Now I must be shovin' off."Brownbeard said

Before he can shove off, a massive explosion knocks them all down. Brownbeard drops the Eye on the ground. Miratrix and Cannon Monster appear from the smoke.

"Thanks for doing all the hard work for me, darlings."Miratrix said as she picks up the Eye "It's all mine, baby."

"Wait!"Dax said

"Ta!"Miratrix said

They disappear again in a puff of smoke as the Rangers and Brownbeard get to their feet.

Rose turned to Brownbeard angrily and said:

"I hope you're happy! Your greed has put the whole world in danger!"

Mack and the others give Brownbeard disapproving looks, and the Rangers walk away. Rose follows them with a snort of disgust and a sniff at herself.

"Ew! Ugh!"Rose said

"Arr."Brownbeard said

The Underground base

The rangers had just got back and were walking into the base, where Spencer is doing some dusting. Rose is back in uniform.

"I had it right in my hands. Oh, that thieving, good-for-nothing, deceptive, smelly-"Rose said

"I don't think Brownbeard meant for Miratrix to get the jewel."Mack said

"Maybe not, but it's because of him that she has it. Not to mention, his spirit taking me over and turning me into a pirate? How humiliating."Rose replied

"You kidding? You were an awesome pirate. "Mack said grinning then he does a little Rosie imitation " "Arrr! I'm Rosie the Bold! Yarr! Yo-ho-ho…" "trails off as Rose glares

"You're deluded. Now, could we keep trying to track down Miratrix?"Rose said

Soon the elevator dinged and Jessica walked out. Mack and the others looked hopeful when Jessica walked over to Spencer.

"Spencer you forgot to give me your shopping list! If you want me to go for you!"Jessica said

Spencer laughed then handed it to her. There's a bleeping alarm sound from the computer.

"It seems that your search is over. Look."Spencer said

They look at the monitor screen as Cannon Monster and Miratrix appear.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person<strong>

somewhere in The City, Miratrix smearks as she turns to her monster

"Let's see what kind of power this thing has. Remember, after you destroy the city, I want it back."Miratrix said

"Yes."The cannon monster said taking the eye.

" No! I want it back!"Brownbeard said

Brownbeard appeared and faces them in some kind of construction area.

"The Eye of the Sea is mine. I stole it fair and square!"Brownbeard said

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Overdrive Base,<strong>

Mack and Rose are still watching.

" Mack, let me handle this one. I have a score to settle with him."Rose said

"Okay, but I'm stepping in if you need backup."Mack replied

"And I'll prepare the new Shuttle Driver, in the unlikely event that your enemy should grow to an enormous size."Spencer said

Mack looked at Jessica who was clutching her first tightly they were shaking.

"You're the best, Spencer."Rose said

"If only my paycheck reflected that."Spencer said

* * *

><p><strong>Back in town.<strong>

Meanwhile, Brownbeard draws the same cutlass Rose used earlier from a scabbard at his belt.

"I'm telling ye for the last time, give me back me booty! Arr!"Brownbeard said then charges with a yell.

"I've got your booty right here."Miratrix said

She snaps her fingers and Cannon Monster fires at Brownbeard, sending him flying through the air in a giant explosion.

Rose running in yells

"Brownbeard!"

Rose runs to him and helps him up.

"Are you okay?"Rose asked

"Just knocked the wind out of me. Ye can't hurt a ghost"Brownbeard coughs then tries to continue "much. Ye got to believe me, I didn't know the Eye could harm anyone. I'm sorry."brownbeard said

"Why should I start believing you now?"Rose asked

"It's payback time, Ranger."Miratrix said

Rose gets up and walks a few steps to face Miratrix and Cannon.

"Are you sure you want to mess with us?"Miratrix asks

"Aye, matey."Rose replies

"Destroy her!"Miratrix shouted

Rose pulls her Tracker from her shoulder and flips it open. Cannon aims his cannon hand at her and fires. Rose stands strong as the blast explodes behind her.

"Overdrive accelerate!"Rose shouted

after a quick morphing sequence Rose is transformed into the Pink Ranger, much to Brownbeard's surprise.

"Well, blow me down."Brownbeard said

With a couple of 'hyah's and her Drive Defender in sword mode, Rose charges at Miratrix and Cannon Monster who fires his cannon hand at her. Against a background of flames and explosion, Rose leaps through the air at them.

"Drive Defender!"Rose yelled

Landing, Rose attacks Cannon with a couple of slashes followed by a couple of kicks. He blocks her and swings his cannon hand at her, forcing her to jump back. Rose leaps straight up, spinning all the way, and kicks at him. When she lands, Miratrix goes after her with a sword in each hand. She spin-kicks at Rose and then slashes at her. Rose blocks her and then dashes past, sliding under Cannon's arm. She stops and turns back to face the bad guys. Cannon pokes at her and Rose hits his cannon-hand in a shower of sparks, then drops and leg-sweeps him, then jumps into a horizontal midair spin, kicking him on the way back down. Cannon shoots at her again, and Rose does a slo-mo flip in the resulting explosion. She lands on her back but instantly rolls back to her feet.

"Drive Geyser, fire!"Rose said

The Drive Geyser's stream of water knocks Cannon Monster down as Miratrix does a flying flip out of the way.

"Forget her. We've got bigger plans."Miratirx said

Cannon Monster grunts in assent and puts the Eye of the Sea into a small chamber that opens on his chest.

"Yes!"The cannon monster shouted

Several lights on his - head, or whatever - flash, he shakes, two projections on his shoulder start to go up and down like an engine and a cloud of steam rises out of his - head, or whatever. He roars as every loose girder, ladder, beam, and other large metal object in the area fly through the air at him, and disappears in a flare of bright light. Something big and metallic emerges from the top of the light and dust.

"Oh, no, what's that thing?"Rose asked

"You're not the only one with massive machinery. Attack!"Miratrix said

We see a mechanical arm on a platform with a buzz saw spinning up at its end, and then Cannon Monster v2.0 is revealed - a giant tank with the aforementioned arm and buzz saw projecting from its roof. It rolls forward with explosions going off behind it.

Rose grabbed her Tracker then said

"Spencer, about that new zord?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>In the Overdrive Base<span>**

Spencer, Jessica, and Mack are watching on the monitor.

"Already on the way."Spencer said

"I think she's gonna need some help. Spencer, call the others."Mack said

at the fight scene,

Rose presses 'Go' and 7 on her Tracker.

"Shovel Driver, activate!"Rose shouted

The Shovel Driver, an excavation shovel with most of its body painted blue, appears.

"All right!"Rose yells

Rose leaps and lands in the control cockpit of the Shovel Driver, which is also blue and has a '7' on the wall behind her seat. She fits her Tracker into its slot and takes the wheel.

"Shovel driver, go!"Rose said

The Shovel Driver goes, driving at the Cannon Monster that now looks more like a buzz saw monster. Rose slides two control levers back towards her with a grunt, and the shovel jaws open. The shovel bangs into the buzz saw on the monster several times.

"Come on!"Rose replied

The pushing match seems about to push the Shovel Driver off the edge of a building or something. It tips over and hangs there, helpless.

"Oh, no!"Rose said

Below, Brownbeard is watching in alarm. The buzz saw swings away and cuts through the side of a metal tower. It tips and begins to fall towards the deceased pirate, who screams in terror despite being a ghost and presumably unable to die again.

"Brownbeard!"Rose yelled

Just in time, red mechanical jaws grab the tower and stop its fall. It's the Dump Driver.

"Mack?"Rose asked

"Yeah, I got it."Mack replied

Brownbeard sighs in relief.

"Too close."Rose said

The Dump Driver throws the metal tower at the buzz saw monster. It flies apart without doing any apparent damage.

"Mack, I'm climbing back in."Rose replied

The Shovel Driver gets a grip with its shovel and pulls itself up.

"Okay."Rose replied

Rose shoves a lever forward and the Shovel Driver grabs onto the projecting arm of the buzz saw monster. It lifts the monster and spins around on its base, then lets go and send the monster flying off, to explode in a blast of flames. Our old friend Cannon Monster comes flying out and drops the Eye of the Sea. As Cannon hits the ground, Brownbeard picks up the Eye.

"Arrr. The Eye. Ah, it's mine."Brownbeard said

"You're not ready for the scrap heap quite yet."Miratrix said the fallen monster then she takes her gem in her hand "One more time, Kamdor."

"Very well."Kamdor said

Kamdor does his usual thing of mystical gesture and flying cards or tablets. They whirl around Cannon Monster and grow him to giant size, this time in his own shape.

"Oh!"Rose said

Cannon fires at the Shovel Driver, setting off an explosion that almost knocks Rose out of her seat.

"Noooo!"Rose shouted

As Cannon prepares to fire again, he is hit by several shots. The cavalry has arrived in the form of the Dump, Speed, Dozer, and Gyro Drivers. They fire again and flatten Cannon Monster.

" Okay, Rangers."Mack replied

"Drivemax Megazord, activate."Rose yelled

The DriveMax Megazord assembles, this time with the Shovel Driver taking the place of the Sub Driver. Rose rises into her usual station in the DriveMax control room.

"DriveMax Megazord, assembly complete."Rangers yelled

Cannon Monster roars and fires another shot. DriveMax uses its Shovel left hand as a shield and deflects it. Cannon charges forward and DriveMax grabs him with its Shovel hand. Rose pulls another lever at her control station.

"Going up?"Rose said

DriveMax lifts Cannon into the air, spins him around, and then throws him.

"Yeah!"Rose said

Cannon crashes to the ground.

"Whoops!"Rose replied

Cannon gets back up but is probably sorry he did as DriveMax pummels him repeatedly in the metal gut with its Shovel hand. Cannon Monster begins to spark and electrical bolts run over him.

"Oh, no! My booty's busted!"The Cannon monster said

Cannon disappears in a giant pink explosion. Below, Miratrix is watching.

"I hate my life."Miratrix said

She snaps her fingers and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>The rangers.<strong>

The Ranger run up a moment later.

"Come on! Over here."Mack said

They run past where Miratrix was standing and look around.

"Brownbeard's gone!"Mack said

"Along with the jewel!"Rose replied

The now-demorphed Rangers have returned to the Hartford mansion and walk past Spencer into the room with the pool table.

"He fooled me again, and I was just starting to trust him."Rose replied

"We all thought we could trust Brownbeard. Don't blame yourself."Mack replied

They all sit around a table with the Sword of Neptune lying on it. Rose looks unhappy and Will has a comforting hand on her shoulder, when a familiar ghostly voice interrupts.

"Ahoy, me fine mateys!"Brownbeard said

Everyone turns around and sees Jessica and Brownbeard.

"I found him on my walk here. Spencer here is your grocires"Jessica said

"Good heavens, a buccaneer."Spencer said then laughs "Shall I prepare a tankard of lemonade?"

"That won't be necessary, Spencer. He's not welcome here."Rose replied

Brownbeard looks hesitant but Jessica gives him a stern look so he steps forward and clears throat

"I may be a scoundrel, but I'm not a rat. I believe this is what you're looking for."Brownbeard said

Brownbeard holds up the Eye of the Sea and hands it to Rose, who looks surprised and touched.

"I never meant to cause harm."Brownbeard said

"I believe that. Thank you."Rose said

"That's got to be it."Will said

Will grabs the Eye and tries to fit it into the empty socket on the Sword of Neptune. It doesn't even come close to fitting.

"It doesn't fit?"Dax asked

"All that for nothing."Ronny said

Brownbeard fiddling with his beard nervously said

"Well, if that's not the jewel you're looking for, then…"

"Keep it." Rose said then hands the Eye to him "From one pirate to another."

"Thank ye, missy. But I'll not be taking things unduly anymore. I offer ye something in exchange."Brownbeard siad

He puts the Eye into a pocket and searches through his clothes under his beard.

"Ah!" Brownbeard said laughing "Me lucky pearl. May it bring ye good fortune in all your journeys."

He drops a pearl into Rose's hand, and again she looks touched. But the moment is interrupted by a chirping sound from her Tracker. She pulls it off her shoulder and flips it open, and a blinking '100' appears on its screen. She smiles in disbelief and puts the pearl into the socket on the sword. They all gasp and jump back as there's a burst of bright light from it. After it fades, Will picks up the sword as they all grin.

"That's it. The pearl is the first jewel of the Corona!"Will said

"Well, blow me down."Spencer said

Everyone laughs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Jessica.<span>**

The others had left to take Brownbeard home. Jessica was back with Allison, Abby, and Allie.

"interesting. She seems like she has some type of fire now."Allie said

Abby popped her knuckles and said:

"I like it lets go full out."

Allison nodded and the group took off. Jessica grabbed Allie's arm as she went to punch her,then Jessica flipped over her arm. With Jessica holding Allie's arm Allie flipped with her. When they landed Jessica kicked Allie in the stomach. Next Abby charged. Abby kicked at Jessica who ducked under it. Then Jessica kicked with Abby blocked with a kick of her own. Allison charged not giving her sister any time to gain her ground. Jessica back flipped away from a punch and a kick. Jessica landed away then got into fighting stants.

"I wont lose!"Jessica said

Abby and Allison looked at each other.

"What is she talking about?"Abby asked

Allison shrugged but soon Abby was kicked in the gut and slammed to the guard.

"Don't let your guard down. Rule four hu?"Jessica asked

"Shut up...don't use my own teaching against me."Abby said

Allison went to attack but Jessica grabbed her arm and spun her on the ground. Allison smiled from the ground and then Jessica helped her up. Abby and Allie stood up and walked over to the two.

"Good job sis."Allison said

"Your ready not that I had any doubts before."Abby said

"It was nice to spar with you Jessica."Allie said

Jessica smiled then hugged the three.

"Promise me that I can run away to you three when this blows up in my face."

Abby smiled then said:

"Sure. It wont blow up in your face though."

Jessica smiled then watched the three walk off. She walked over to her bag she pulled out the brown box and held it up to face view.

"Soon..."

She then put the box back and pulled out a black opened the bag and then three sea shells slide out. It was a red one, a orange one, and a pink one. Jessica just looked at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the rangers found the first jewel of the many to come.<strong>

**Comments:**

**grapejuice101:Everything will turn out one way you just have to read to find out soon.**


	7. Blazing Orange?

**Well guys here it is:) The chapter that starts the real story:) **

**Dedication to:Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, grapejuice101, and PrincessOfDestiny14  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Chapter 7: Blazing Orange?<strong>

**With Jessica**

Jessica walked out of her house quietly and closed the door. She stretched her arms above her head and covered a yawn. she fixed her sports bag on her shoulder

"man..when Abby said we were going to talk I didn't think she meant all night."Jessica said

Jessica smiled as she pulled out her iPod and started to listen to Honor Society. She loved them, but Allison hated them, that just just made Jessica love them more. As Jessica got to her dojo she noticed her sensai was sighing.

"Whats wrong Adam-Sensai?"Jessica asked

"Ah, Jessica. My friend Rocky's daughter and son are stopping by and I can't watch them during class...can you help me?"Adam asked

"Sure. What do they like to do?"Jessica asked

"Anything...they love adventure."Adam said

"Then I have a great idea."Jessica said

Jessica explained her idea.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Hartford Mansion.<span>**

Mack was walking down stairs for breakfast. Dax and Will were behind him. When he got to the kitchen he sneezed.

"Excuse you mack."Rose replied

"I think someone is talking about me."Mack said

"Isn't that if your ears are burning?"Ronny asked

"Not for Mack."Spencer replied

Everyone laughed, except Mack.

"Hey guys since we have no leads for any type of Jewel how about we go hang around town?"Dax asked

"It wouldn't hurt. We should relax some before we have to fight again."Mack said

Everyone agreed and after breakfast they left.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person prov.<strong>

Jessica walked down the street with a small girl with blond hair and a boy with jet black hair. The girl was wearing a yellow dress with pink flowers on it while the boy had on a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"um..big sister Jessica, what do you do for a living?"the little girl asked

"Well Emily, I'm still in college. I'm hoping to be a photographer,a preschool teacher, or something else."Jessica said

"You don't sound to sure of yourself."the little boy said

"Well, Michale I'm not sure where my life is going to take me. Right now I'm at a crossroads."Jessica replied

Emily and Michale smiled and grabbed Jessica's hands. She smiled at the two kids. Soon Jessica saw Ronny.

"Hey do you guys like to watch Ronny Robinson?"Jessica asked

"We love her!"they said together.

Jessica smiled then said:

"How would you like to meet her?"

The two kids looked at Jessica in a shocked manor.

"Really?"they asked

"Yeah,"Jessica said

The kids smiled then started jumping up and down.

"HEY RONNY!"Jessica yelled over to the blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's prov.<strong>

Ronny was walking with the others who were still teasing Dax when she heard:

"HEY RONNY!"

She turned and saw Jessica.

"AH!"Ronny said

Jessica and Ronny ran over to each other.

"Hey Jessica whats up?"Ronny asked

"Nothing new? Day off?"Jessica asked

"Something like that."Rose replied

"Hiya buddy."Dax said

Soon Will noticed two little people behind Jessica.

"Jessica who are they?"Will asked

"Oh yeah."Jessica replied

She reach behind her and pulled two kids out.

"Ronny this is Michale and Emily. I'm watching them for a friend of mine."Jessica said

"Hi. Nice to meet you."Ronny said

"Hi. Nice to meet you .Ronny ."Emily said

"You don't have to call me Miss. Ronny , just Ronny will do."Ronny said

The two kids smiled, Emily took up with Rose and Ronny while Michale took up with Dax and Will. Mack walked over to Jessica.

"You always did well with kids."he said

Jessica smiled then looked at him.

"Yeah, guess so."Jessica replied

Michale and Emily ran to Jessica.

"Big sister. Can we go to the park?"Emily asked

"Park?"Jessica asked

"Yeah! Dax promised to teach us to hang upside down and flip!"Michale said

"Okay. Lets go!"Jessica said

Emily and Michale grabbed Jessica's hands and they walked to the park.

Rose walked back with Mack while Ronny and Dax walked with Jessica and the kids. Will was beside Mack.

"You know Jessica is really good with kids."Rose said

"She's been like that ever since I have known her."Mack replied

"What do you mean?"Will asked

"Any kid, Jessica can make them like her in a few minutes."Mack replied

They finally made it to the park. Ronny and Dax ran to play with the kids right away. Later Emily came and asked Rose to play. Rose couldn't say no to those eyes. Soon Michale ran over and challenged Will. Of course Will left , he can't say no to any challenge. That left Mack and Jessica. Jessica walked over to a park bench and sat down. She sighed in relief as the duffel bag dropped to the ground off of her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>With Emily, Michale, Rose,Dax,Ronny,and Will<strong>

Emily started to laugh. Rose and Ronny looked at her confused.

"Whats so funny?"Will asked

"When we are playing like this, its like you guys are my aunts and uncles and Jessica and Mack are my mommy and daddy."Emily said

Michale smirked and said:

"Yeah, now that you mention it your right."

Dax looked at the kids and said:

"What do you mean?"

"We can tell they like each other!"Emily said

"How?"Dax asked

"Well Jessica tries not to look at him but she steals glances at Mack ever now and again. Also she tries to hide the blush when he says something nice...it's almost invisible but I can see it."Emily said

"Mack tries to be smooth and hide his feelings thinking that way he wont get hurt. Mack also tries not to look at Jessica but he can't help it. He is comfortable with her being friends. He doesn't think he has to take it another level since he doesn't see any competition."Michale said

Rose, Dax, Will, and Ronny just stood there confused.

"How do you guys know that?"Ronny asked

"Oh, my mommy says we are mature for our age. We blame our daddy. Since our mom is a famous model we have to take care of him."Emily said

Soon Emily fell of the swing she was sitting on and cut her knee. She started to cry. Michale got up and started to walk over to her. He noticed Jessica and Mack's attention turn to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica and Mack.<strong>

Mack had finally decided to sit beside Jessica on the bench. It's true he wanted to go play with the kids ,but he wanted to be with Jessica.

"So...these kids.."Mack started

"Hu?"Jessica asked

He couldn't start a conversation for some reason...It just really bothered him.

"They really like you."Mack finally finished.

"Oh, yeah. It seems we have alot in common."Jessica replied

Mack smiled they were finally talking. Something they haven't done in days. Jessica leaned back against the bench and asked;

"How is the search for the jewels?"

Mack looked at her.

"It's okay. We have had some pretty wild adventures...Kinda wish you were there."Mack said

Jessica didn't say anything. Mack couldn't tell if she wanted to or not. Soon they heard crying. Jessica turned her head to Emily. Jessica got up and notice Emily running to her. Jessica bent down and grabbed the girl in a hug.

"What happened?"Jessica asked

"I fell and scraped my knee!"Emily said between sniffs.

Jessica smiled and picked Emily up and the two walked back to the bench. The others who were curious followed. Jessica sat Emily where she had been sitting before. Mack grabbed her hand and dried her tears. Jessica grabbed a water bottle and a rang and whipped the cut, then she put a band-aid on it and kissed it. Jessica then looked up at Emily.

"There all better."Jessica said

Emily smiled then she kissed Mack and Jessica on the cheek and said:

"Thank you."

Then she ran off to play again. Jessica sat back down beside Mack. It was a little later that Dax had a great idea.

"How about we get ice cream?"he asked

Everyone agreed.

"I'll get it."Jessica said

"Wait big sister! I'll go with you!"Emily said

Jessica waited and let Emily grab her hand and the two walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranger's prov.<strong>

Dax, Ronny, Will, Rose, Mack, and Michale were playing a game when they were surrounded by Chillers.

"NO! Not now!"Ronny yelled

Michale ran to Mack and hid behind him. Mack dropped down to the boys level.

"Listen Michale go hide somewhere safe okay."Mack said

Michale nodded and took off. He hide behind the bench Mack was just sitting on. When Mack saw he was gone, the rangers grabbed their trackers.

"Ready?"Mack asked

"Ready."The rangers replied

"Overdrive Accelerate!"they yelled

The rangers morphed and turned into the power rangers.

"Cool!"Michale said

Mack, Rose, Ronny, and Dax took care of the chillers easily. Soon they heard a scream. They looked to see Flurious holding Michale.

"Flurious let him go!"Mack yelled

"How about no!"Flurious said

Soon Flurious attacked the rangers. When they went to attack him Flurious held up Michale. The rangers were soon on the ground and unmorphed.

"This sucks!"Will said "he is using Michale as as shield."

"We have to do something."Ronny said

"Some how he have to get them apart."Rose said

"Maybe a distraction?"Dax asked

Soon another explosion hit and the rangers were thrown back farther. They couldn't move.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Emily and Jessica were walking back with ice cream. It was then that Jessica noticed Flurious. She grabbed Emily and pulled her behind a tree and a bench.

"This isn't good."Jessica said

"Who is that?"Emily asked clinging to Jessica's shirt.

"His name is Flurious and he is a bad guy!"Jessica replied

Jessica looked again and saw her bag was sitting by Michale. Flurious had just let Michale go. Yet two chillers stood guard over him.

"Look when I give you the signal run to Mack. Okay don't slow down!"Jessica said

"I can't run that fast!"Emily said

Jessica smiled and winked at her then pulled out a of her pocket a small sea shell it was red.

"Whats that?"Emily asked

"My overdrive token."Jessica said

"Overdrive token?"Emily asked

"Yes, when I hold this in my hand all I have to do is run as fast as I can and it is like I am moving at the speed of light."

Emily hesitated to grab it and said:

"Do you think I could use it?"

Jessica smiled and said:

"May the power protect you."

"Whats the sign?"

Jessica noticed Flurious was going to destroy the rangers so she didn't have much time.

"Okay listen. I'm going to save your brother, wait until Flurious gets to the jungle gym okay. I'm going to send your brother over her first then I want the two of you two run."Jessica said "I'll scream out Overdrive Accelerate."

Emily nodded. Jessica got up and suck around to the chillers. She took her jacket off and tossed it over one of them. Then she kicked on and the other one with the jacket she just punched it. Then she grabbed Michale untied him and told him where his sister was.

"Listen to your sister and do as she says!"Jessica said

Michale nodded then took off running. It was then Flurious turned and saw her.

"Ah..It's you. I knew you had some type of magnet to me."Flurious said

"In your dreams crepe!"Jessica replied

Flurious shot an laser at her. Jessica flipped away and by her bag. The others were trying to get up.

"JESSICA GET AWAY FROM HERE!"Rose yelled

"GO! FORGET ABOUT US!"Dax yelled

"JESSICA YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST HIM!"Will shouted

"JESSICA NO!"Ronny shouted

"JESSICA GO! YOU HAVE TO GO!"Mack shouted

Jessica hated to make him scared for her but she had no choice. Flurious was almost in position.

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd Person prov.<span>**

She reached in her bag and pulled out the brown box.

"What's that?"Flurious asked

"It has the overdrive logo on it."Rose whispered

Will looked at Rose then at the box. Jessica opened the box and pulled what ever it was out and strapped it on her wrist. Then she stepped forward.

"Flurious you can hurt me and kidnap me! But! When you hurt my friends and people I care about it gets personal."Jessica said

Jessica raised her right arm to show the rangers her overdrive morpher. (A picture will be on my profile.) Jessica then her right arm behind her then brought it to face level. When she did that the morpher opened and then she pressed a red button.(Just watch how Tyzonn does it.) While she was doing this she yelled:

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

When she had finished morphing, Mack was hit by two little bodies. He looked down to see Emily and Michale.

"Guys?"Mack asked

"How?"Rose asked

"It was all of Big sister Jessica's plan."Emily replied

The rangers just looked at Jessica who now was the orange overdrive ranger. Emily snapped her fingers then stood at attention.

"Orange Overdrive Ranger."Jessica said

Flurious charged at her, he swung his staff at her. She ducked under it then grabbed it.

"Drive brake!"Jessica yelled

Jessica pulled out a blaster then shot it at Flurious in his stomach at point blank ranger. It hit him in the stomach. Flurious backed away holding his stomach. Jessica landed in front of the rangers.

"Now, you can leave now...or..I can destroy you...You pick."Jessica said

Flurious muttered something then shot another laser at Jessica's feet. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Power down."Jessica said

Emily and Michale ran to her crying. Jessica hugged them, then Adam ran up.

"Guys are you okay?"Adam asked

"UNCLE ADAM GUESS WHAT?"Michale said smiling.

Jessica smiled as the two kids walked away telling them about their adventures. Jessica walked over to her bag and dropped the box in it. The rangers ran over to her.

"Jessica when did you get that?"Dax asked

"After the Miratrix Mira accident."Jessica said

"Why haven't you used it before?"Will asked

"I've been in training."Jessica said "With great power comes great responsibility."

Rose just nodded her head. Jessica was about to walk off but Mack grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"MACK PUT ME DOWN!"Jessica shouted

"Nope. Your one of us so you are going to stay at the Mansion."Mack said

"Then let me go home and pack some stuff!"Jessica replied

Mack nodded and the whole team went with her. When they got to her house, the first thing they noticed was dirty dishes on the table and three bundles under the cover.

"Come on the least you three could do is take your dirty dishes to the sink."Jessica said

Allison, Abby, and Allie's heads popped up from under the cover.

"Shut up...we were to tired..Miss..train all night"Abby muttered

Jessica sighed then walked up to her room. She was gone for a minute then she came down with two duffel bags and a backpack. Mack took them for her and they went to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Mansion.<strong>

As soon as the rangers walked in the door, Spencer ran to Jessica and grabbed her.

"It's about time. I was wondering if I was going to have to strap that on your arm and make you use it."Spencer said

"Now now Spencer what fun would that be?"Jessica said

Spencer smiled and hugged Jessica again then fixed his suit and left to make supper. Soon Andrew Hartford walked in the room with the pool table.

"Ah, Jessica or should I say Overdrive Orange welcome."Andrew said

Jessica smiled and said:

"It's good to be back."

Mack, Rose, Ronny, Will, and Dax crowded around Jessica.

"Time to get your genes scrambled."Dax said

Jessica looked at him and said:

"Are you serious...Could I be the one that skips that step?"

Rose smiled and put a hand on Mack's arm saying:

"Nope, we all did it now its your turn."

Jessica didn't say anything she just turned our her heels and went down stairs with .

* * *

><p><strong>In the underground base.<strong>

Jessica was standing where the rangers had stood before . Hartford was fixing the scrambler as Dax says it.

"You know...I can tell you it's not what you think." said

"I really could care less.I just want to save the world. I'm not worried."

looked at her as she started to glow orange.

"Okay your done." said

"Okay...I don't feel any different."Jessica said

Mr. Hartford smiled and handed her, her overdrive uniform. She walked into a changing room and slipped it on. The black uniform with an orange strip.

"Ready or not Flurious Moltor here I come!"Jessica said walking out.

Then her and Mr. Hartford walked up to join the team. Jessica had a sick feeling in her stomach but she ignored it hoping it was nerves.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Well there it is:) Tell me what you think:)<span>**

**Comments:**

**PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks and yes, but you will have to read to find out.**

**grapejuice101: No prob:) And I have twice the feeling you do;)**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl:Thanks and I hope you like the update:)**


	8. At all costs

**Hey guys:) I have to apologize in advance school starts tomorrow so I probably wont get to post as much as I want to.**

**dedication to: Taeniaea, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, grapejuce101, PrincessOfDestiny14  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode7: At All Cost.<strong>

**3rd person prov.**

The team is jogging over a beautiful green lawn covered with beautiful green trees. Spencer is riding next to them in a little golf cart type vehicle with an Overdrive logo on its front.

"Keep up the pace. Only another mile to go."Spencer said

"Want to get out of the cart and jog along with us?"Will said breathless "Why doesn't Jessica have to do this?"

"I do many things around the Hartford estate. Jogging is not one of them."Spencer said "Miss. Jessica already had morning karate."

"I'm gonna pick it up coming in. Anyone care to join me?"Mack said jogging backwards

"Uh… uh… I… no."Dax said

"Do I look like I enjoy even going at this speed?"Rose replied

"Got it."Mack said as he takes off running faster

"Are you guys just gonna let him go?"Ronny said

"Yeah."Dax replied

"Uh-huh."Rose replied

"Well, I'm not."Ronny replied

Ronny runs faster and catches up with Mack.

"Didn't want you to get lonely."Ronny said

"Thanks."Mack said

Ronny speeds up again and leaves him behind, but Mack catches up.

"Sorry. I had to, uh, stop and tie my shoe. Besides, I thought you'd be further ahead. After all, you're the one with enhanced super speed."Mack replied

"I don't need that to beat you."Ronny replied

They both speed up and turn it into a real race. After a few moments it's obvious Mack is tiring, and finally he slows and collapsed on the ground, watching Ronny still running as fast as ever. Mack walks into the Mansion to see Jessica on the orange couch reading a book. He collapsed beside her then laid his head in her lap.

"did you have fun?"Jessica asked

"Don't ask."Mack replied

Jessica giggled and went back to reading.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Mansion.<strong>

Later, Mack, Will, Rose, and Dax come trailing exhaustedly into the living room of the Hartford mansion, where Ronny is playing a car-racing video game.

" Hey, what kept you guys? I'm on my second game already."Ronny said

Peeved, Will throws the towel around his neck at her.

" Ew! You're all sweaty."Ronny replied

The others stare at her, too tired to say anything. Dax falls over on the floor.

The rangers walked into the room more to see Jessica still sitting on the couch with Mack's head still in her lap. He was asleep enjoying the breeze the air conditioner was giving him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Moltor.<strong>

Moltor is on his throne lecturing a mob of his Lava Lizards.

"You call yourselves the elite of my forces? You're all failures! The Power Rangers are still our biggest threat, and we don't have a single jewel. You're all useless! No. I have another idea. I need one of you, but which one? Hmm. Let's just find out who deserves to be part of an experiment and who does not!"Moltor yelled

Moltor waves his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hartford Mansion.<strong>

Ronny, Rose, Will, and Dax are playing a board game. Jessica don't recognize it; it's kind of like Monopoly or the Game of Life but it looks like there are mountains on the board. Jessica now sat at the table with a notebook and a couple of text books

"Five."Dax said moving his game piece "One, two, three, four, five! A car! Yes, yes, yes! I win a convertible Amonnageeja! Uh, amonna… amonna… Amonnageeza."

"Ameranarmageny. If you can't pronounce it, how do you expect to drive it?"Rose replied

"He can't drive it. It's plastic and an inch long."Will said

"Yes, and it's mine, all mine!"Dax said

" Quit the yakking! C'mon, let's roll the dice. My turn. Seven. Two, three, four, five, six, seven. Destiny card."Ronny said then she reads card"Take one possession from any player."

Jessica looked up at the group playing the game. She knew what was going to happen. Ronny looks at Dax and smiles. Dax, who was pretending to drive his new whatsits convertible, looks alarmed.

"No!"Dax said

Dax grabs his miniature car and runs.

" Good. Game's over."Will said

Grinning, Ronny puts her card down, and starts happily counting a pile of cards or possibly paper money that was in front of her.

"Is winning that important to you?"Jessica asked

"Um, yeah. Winning is what winners do. Where's your competitive spirit?"Ronny said

"I usually check it at the door when I'm with my friends."Jessica said

"All I have seen you do since you came here is read and write."Ronny replied

Jessica just ignored her and went to stand up. Soon the room started to spin, and Jessica felt light headed. She then got a major headache. Dax who was slowly walking back in the room grabbed the orange ranger as she started to fall.

"Whoa..Hold on there Jess...you okay?"Dax asked

"Yeah..Just a little shaky..I think I'm going to lay down."Jessica replied

Jessica got up and went to the room with the most comfortable bed which was Macks. She fell on his bed and closed her eyes.

Ronny looks a little taken aback by this, but they are interrupted as Andrew Hartford walks in, followed by Mack pushing a large, rounded metal case on a wheeled stand. It's black, has golden bands around it, and an Overdrive logo on the top.

"Game time's over. Anyone interested in testing out the new blaster, besides Mack?"Andrew asked

"She went to her room to rest."Rose replied as Mack opens the lid, and amid a puff of mist we see a bazooka-sized blaster in metal-gray, black, and red.

"Wow!"Will said

"Check it out."Ronny said

"Whoo!"Will said

Ronny's eyes light up with machinery lust as we see the various parts of the new weapon.

"Count me out. I've got a playdate with Spencer, testing zord motherboards."Rose says then leaves

"Nap time – beauty rest."Will said sighing

Andrew and Mack find this strange.

"What? Look at me. It works."Will said

" Sorry. I'm taking some 'me' time to get over the loss of my car."Dax said

"Where is Jessica?"Mack asked

"She had a fainting spell then she went to her room to lie down."Dax said

Andrew nodded, then watched as Dax hands his hard-won toy car to Ronny, pats her on the shoulder, and leaves.

"Oh, yeah. This baby will be so mine."Ronny said

She strokes the large weapon in a disturbingly loving way.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Underground mansion<strong>

Later, Mack is suited up and standing in a darkened firing range, holding the new blaster. Ronny is also morphed and standing at a monitor behind him.

"Okay! Doesn't look too hard. "Mack chuckles

"Are you sure you don't want me to fire the blaster first?"Ronny said frustrated "I can handle a blaster better than anyone else!"

Andrew speaks to her from the monitor screen.

"I'm sure, Ronny. But I can appreciate the confidence and enthusiasm. Mack will use the blaster first. Anytime you're ready, son."

"Okay."Mack said then he raises blaster

"But, Mr. Hartford, I have come first in every single-"Ronny said

While she was talking, there was the flash of a blast off camera and Mack comes flying backwards to crash into the wall near her.

"Nice try, Mack. My turn. Hmph."Ronny chuckles

Mack makes a noise of disgust while Ronny goes to the blaster and picks it up. Mack follows her and grabs her shoulder, then holds his own arm.

"Careful, Ronny! It's got quite a kick."Mack said

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle."Ronny said then takes aim "Fire! Whoa!"

Ronny fires and the business end of the blaster lights up in a fiery glow. But the weapon begins to shake and she can't hold it. The blast goes wild and with a scream Ronny flies back to hit the same wall Mack did.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the Hartford underground.<strong>

Ronny and Mack are demorphed and walk in. Andrew is using a laptop computer on a stand near the globe. Jessica is standing sitting there on a table kicking a soccer ball up in the air while reading a book.

"Apparently even in Ranger mode the Drill Blaster's too strong."Andrew said

"I could get used to it."Ronny said

"Blew you across the room, Ronny."Mack said amused walking to stand by Jessica

Andrew walks over to the main display and control station. On the screen, there's an image of a rotating, round, convex or concave shield with the Overdrive logo.

"Hartford Industries is developing this stabilizing shield. It will neutralize the kick in the Drill Blaster by dispersing the impact. If only I could find something with enough energy to power it."Andrew said

They're interrupted by the sound of an alarm. Andrew switched the picture on the monitor to show a horde of:

"Lava Lizards!"Jessica said

Mack, Jessica and Ronny run out.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person.<strong>

Moltor and a big gang of his Lava Lizards are standing in a field, watching a battle between three lizards. The one in the middle knocks down the other two.

"Yes, yes. A good fight, but we'll see how really tough you are."Moltor said then looks at other lizards around him "Get him!"

A few dozen other lizards run to attack the one Moltor is testing. The Rangers have arrived, suited up, and crouch behind a mound of dirt to watch.

"Look at that! They're fighting each other."Will said

"Want to bet on which one you think is going to win? I'll take the ugly one."Ronny said

"And that one is?"Rose said chuckling

Moltor spots them and the Rangers react with a 'Whoa!'

"Meddling Rangers!"Motlor replied

Moltor shoots an energy blast at them, sending them flying and crashing to the ground.

"Come on!"Moltor said as he turned to the fighting lizards

A streak of energy flashes around in the mob of lizards, and is quickly revealed to be the sword of one Lava Lizard, presumably the one who was winning the first fight. The others disappear in a flash of light. Only one more lizard seems to have survived, and the winner swiftly polishes him off with a few sword slashes and an explosion or two.

"Excellent, my champion! Now - your reward."Moltor said

Moltor raises his own sword with a grunt and presses a button on the hilt. Then he aims it at the winning lizard and zaps him with a bolt of energy.

"That looks uncomfortable!"Mack said

Jessica only nodded in truth her head was killing her. It felt like her whole head was ringing.

"It's just an experiment. You may not make it, but if you do - you will be the most powerful lizard of them all!"Moltor said

The lizard lights up with energy, and then sheds his skin - the outer layer of his body seems to fly off and a new body, looking like a spiky dragon, is revealed. He roars.

"It worked! I shall call you - Volcon!"Moltor said

"This is trouble! Come on!"Mack said

The Rangers run to the attack, but Moltor charges up his sword again and blasts them with a massive explosion. He leaps to Valcon's side.

"Come, Valcon."Moltor said

They turn, about to teleport out.

"No, you don't!"Mack said getting up

Valcon blasts him with an energy bolt from his mouth, sending Mack flying in another huge explosion. The other Rangers run to help him up.

"You all right?"Jessica asked

Moltor and Valcon turn and walk away, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

"What is that thing?"Will asked

"Maybe our end."Mack said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Moltor.<span>**

In their volcano hideout, Moltor paces around Valcon.

"Yes, you're half lizard, half dragon – all the strength needed to defeat the Power Rangers. Hmm. But they, too, are strong. We will need something to give you the advantage against them. (stops pacing and looks up) I know just the thing. And soon, soon, it will be in our hands, thanks to Mr. Andrew Hartford himself!"Moltor said

Valcon roars with evil joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Overdrive underground base,<strong>

Mack is at the Overdrive laptop. Andrew is pacing slowly, Dax is at the main computer and monitor, Ronny and Rose are hanging out. Jessica is sitting on her table with her soccer ball.

"It was the weirdest thing. When we arrived, the Lava Lizards were fighting each other until there was just one left."Mack said

"Sounds similar to some early tribal customs, where warriors of the same tribe would battle amongst themselves for riches or power."Andrew said

"Huh. Thank goodness we've evolved from there."Ronny replied

Mack and Dax exchange a skeptical look at that.

"Some of us have."Jessica mumbled.

"What?"Ronny asked

" I think I may have solved the Drill Blaster energy problem. First, I needed to find a dragon scale."Andrew said

"What?"Will said with and unbelieving laugh

"You know… in Gaelic writings, it is stated that a scale from a dragon holds enough energy to light the world."Rose said

"Exactly."Andrew said

Will grinning mockingly said:

"Dragons don't exist… "

Then he turned to Rose and said:

"And neither do their scales."

"I beg to differ. There were reports of a magical dragon outside of a city called Briarwood. I purchased the scale from a record-store owner who claims it's from a dragon called Fire Heart. When the time comes, I'd like Mack to be the first to try it."Andrew said

"Briawood...my sister was there for a whole year an she didn't mention a dragon."Jessica muttered

"Mack? Look, I can do anything he can do, and chances are I can do it better. I've proved myself over and over again. On the range, I have the highest scores."Ronny said

"I know all of that, Ronny, and…"Andrew said

"It's all right, Dad. Ronny can go first."Mack said

Andrew glances at Mack, and then looks sort of expectantly at Ronny, who grins like she just won the World Series and the Grand Prix put together.

"Yes!"Ronny said

* * *

><p><strong>Later, up in the mansion,<strong>

Ronny walks into the living room to find Mack in a chair, reading a was sitting beside him reading also.

"Hey, Mack, you up for a game of Foosball?"Ronny said

"Uh, not today. I'm trying to finish this book."Mack replied

"Well, you sure it's not that, uh, you're afraid?"Ronny said while she grins teasingly

"No, I'm not afraid."Mack replied

"Well, then you'll play with me! Come on, it'll be fun."Ronny said

Mack sighs and closes his book then says:

"To be honest, Ronny… You kind of take the fun out of playing any game."

As Ronny is staring in surprise and possibly hurt feelings, Spencer enters and discreetly clears his throat.

"Mr. Hartford has requested you join the other Rangers in escorting the dragon's scale from the warehouse. He can't take the chance of it falling into the wrong hands."Spencer said

Mack gets up, then helps Jessica up and the two leave the room. Ronny follows but stops to talk to Spencer.

"Spencer, am I fun to play with?"Ronny replied

"Like a moldy bag of rocks, Miss."Spencer replied

Looking justifiably puzzled at this cryptic but uncomplimentary comment, Ronny walks out.

"Perhaps I should have lied."Spencer said

* * *

><p><strong>Outside a warehouse somewhere in The City,<strong>

two men in dark blue uniforms and caps put a box inside a wooden crate into place inside a truck, and then hop down the ground and start to put up the tailgate.

"We'd better hurry. Mr. Hartford himself is waiting for this delivery."one said

They lock the back of the truck and start to drive away. Moltor streaks past the outside of the building, almost too fast to see. Moments later, the truck is driving on a roadway between warehouse-type buildings and the edge of a dock, when Moltor dashes into its path. It comes to a screeching halt.

"Get them, Valcon!"Moltor said

With heavy footfalls, Valcon walks past the truck. One of the men jumps out of the cab and faces Moltor.

"Look at that thing! Let's get out of here!"the man said

As he turns to run, Valcon appears at the back of the truck, blocking his escape.

"Well done. Now get our prize."Moltor said

Valcon roars and punches through the back of the truck. He then fire-breath-blasts the crate we saw earlier, blowing it apart. Inside is a reddish object which Valcon takes and gives to Moltor.

"Here, Master."Valcon said

"Yes. Yes! This is what you'll need."Moltor said

As he holds it up, they're both hit with a blast and the Power Rangers come somersaulting it to face them in a line, Defenders drawn.

"Let's go!"Rangers said

"Not so fast, Flame Boy."Jessica said

"That's right, that scale belongs to us!"Will said

"We'll see about that. Valcon!"Moltor said

Roaring again, Valcon leaps at the Rangers and knocks them all down, one by one.

"Right!"Dax said

Dax tries again, only to get bashed a few times and knocked flat. The others regroup around him.

"I'll take it from here! Drive Slammer!"Will said

Will hits Valcon three times with the Drive Slammer, with absolutely no effect. As he takes a fourth swing, Valcon grabs the Slammer and punches him in the chest, knocking him into a nearby crate.

"Drive Claw!"Ronny said

Ronny jumps to the attack with her Drive Claws, which are capable of tearing up a brick wall but have no effect on Valcon, who only laughs.

"Oh, man!"Ronny said

s she hesitates, Valcon grabs her and tosses her into the air, and blasts her with his fire-breath. She screams and lands back on the ground.

"Ronny!"Jessica shouts

"Are you all right?"Dax asked

Mack had bent over Ronny but now gets up and faces Moltor, who laughs evilly while holding his stolen object.

"Why does he want the scale, anyway?"Mack asked

"One way to find out."Jessica replied

Jessica charges forward with her Defender in sword mode and attacks Valcon. They exchange a few blows and Jessica goes past him and turns to resume the fight. After a few more swings of his blade (Valcon is dodging this time) Jessica leaps into the air over the dragon-lizard's head and bashes him in the back as she lands. Valcon reacts with a jump and an angry roar. He turns and grabs at the Defender, wrestling with Jessica for it.

"A weak spot! Fire at his back!"Mack said to the rangers

"Fire!"The rangers yelled

All five fire, Will, Mack, and Dax standing while Ronny and Rose kneel. The blast hits Valcon in the back. He roars and staggers as Jessica rolls free.

"No!"Moltor said

"Hey, we hurt him!"Ronny said

"His back is vulnerable!"Mack said then went to help Jessica

"Leave him alone!"Moltor said

With uncharacteristic loyalty, Moltor jumps into Mack's path. They clash swords; Moltor swings at Mack who spins and slashes back at him. Mack jabs and Moltor blocks him, pushes his blade away, and slashes him across the chest. Mack falls and rolls away to where his partners rush to help him. Moltor throw a fiery sword-blast at them as Valcon appears at his side.

"You'll have revenge, Valcon."Moltor said

As the smoke clears, the Rangers look around for their enemies.

"They've gone!"Will replied

"But why?"Mack asked helping Jessica up

"To heal, and make that dragon stronger."Jessica said

"But not strong enough!"Will said

"Will, I hope you're right."Mack replied

* * *

><p><strong>back at the Hartford mansion,<strong>

the team and Andrew are at work at the various computers and instruments in the Overdrive base. Dax is at a display of the city skyline along with some diagrams.

"There's no sign of Moltor, Mr. Hartford."Dax said

"Dax, can you please call me Andrew? Every time you say 'Mr. Hartford,' I look around for my father."Andrew said

"Got it. You want us to think of you as someone young."Dax said

Jessica walked in and slapped Dax up side the head. Rose makes a 'I can't believe he said that' face, and Mack looks around.

"Can I help you Jessica?"Dax asked

"I just realized my genes are totally finally scrambled and check what I can do."Jessica said

Jessica focused on the laptop in the corner and then it started to raise up and started to float. Soon it was coming over to Jessica.

"Awesome!"Dax said

"I KNOW!"Jessica replied

"No sign of him here, either. The Northern quadrant is clear."Rose said

" Keep looking. He'll show."Andrew said

The rangers nodded then went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>With Moltor.<strong>

Meanwhile in a room filled with machinery and dim red light, Moltor is getting ready to use the dragon scale on Valcon.

" As soon as these gas cylinders ignite, it will get hot enough, and the scale will expand and wrap around your body. You will be invincible!"Moltor said

We see Valcon standing amid several metal cylinders.

"Yes!"Volcon said

* * *

><p><strong>back to the Hartford mansion.<strong>

Jessica is getting her a glass of water then she walks back to the table and starts to read, when Ronny walks in.

"Hey, Jessica. You got a minute?"Ronny asked

"So long as you don't want to whup me at a game of anything, Ronny."Jessica replied

"Okay, I admit it. I am a little competitive."Ronny said

"Ha! A marathon is a little competitive. You are the entire Olympics."Jessica replied

"Well, so? I like to win."Ronny replied

"I imagine it's not your winning that's the problem, rather a matter of having to win at all cost. It gets a bit old."Jessica replied

"But winning is fun."

But isn't playing and having a good time with your friends more important? I always thought winning was just what happened to one of the participants."

Ronny looks serious and nods slightly, just before her and Jessica's Trackers bleeps. She pulls it off her shoulder and looks at the screen. Jessica opens hers

"They found Moltor. We've got to go."Ronny said then pauses and smiles

"Thanks, Jessica"

"You know I should really ask Mack to help me with all this work."Jessica said then ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>with the rangers.<strong>

The Rangers arrive in an industrial-looking area, outside a run-down building.

"There's no sign of him."Will said

Moltor appears, leaping through the air and landing in front of them.

"Look harder, Rangers!"Moltor said

He throws a blast from his crown-headpiece which explodes and sends the still unmorphed Rangers falling painfully to the concrete. With some wincing and groaning, they get back up and take fighting stances. Mack rips his Tracker off his shoulder.

"Ready!"Mack asked

The others grab their own Trackers.

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate!"They all yelled

They morph into the Overdrive Rangers and charge forward. Moltor has his sword and swings it at Mack as he comes in with a high kick. Jessica sneaks up behind and tries to hold him but Moltor tosses her over head. Ronny tries a kick also but Moltor spins past her and Rose. He strikes at Dax, who grabs the sword and is thrown off and to the ground. Ronny and Rose try another round of kicks but Moltor blocks them and bashes them, continuing the motion to send Will flying. Mack is back with a flying kick, a spin and elbow block, and pins Moltor's sword arm under his own.

"Jessica and I can handle this guy find the scale."Mack said

"Got it!"Will and Rose said

"Let's go!"Ronny said

"Okay!"Dax replied

Mack and Jessica stepped in front of the door where the rangers had just ran into.

"Okay Jessica lets show Moltor whose boss!"Mack said

"RIGHT!"Jessica replied

* * *

><p><strong>With the other Rangers.<strong>

They run inside, leaving Mack and Jessica battling with Moltor, and find Valcon in a hazy red steam bath, roaring.

"Now, this is hot!"Ronny said

"Even our Ranger suits won't protect us from this extreme heat much longer! "Dax said

Dimly, we see a thermometer with the indicator passing 1500 degrees and then the dragon scale.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside,<strong>

Mack lands after a flying leap to attack Moltor with his Drive Lance and Jessica with her Drive breaker. They clash weapons a couple of times and then lock them.

"Moltor, your plan to create a super dragon will never succeed, not while I'm breathing."Moltor said

"I'm afraid you're too late."Moltor said

Soon Moltor knocked Jessica away. It was then she saw Volcon break free and leaps up to a building roof.

"Got to go! I hate big noises!"Moltor said

"Big? That's a good idea."Jessica said "MACK!"

Mack pulls his Tracker from the buckle of his belt and flips it open.

"Spencer, release the Zords! Go, one! Go, two! Go, three! Go, four! Go, five! Yeah!"Mack replied

Mack presses the number button for each Zord, which starts up in the Zord bay of the Overdrive base. He then squats and spins the wheel of his Tracker by running it over the pavement.

"Go, go, go!"Mack yelled

The Overdrive Vehicles move out and very swiftly merge into the DriveMax Megazord, which looms over the streets of The City.

* * *

><p><strong>The megazord.<strong>

The Rangers are already inside the control room.

_"It was too hot. We had to get out."Dax replied_

_"What should we do?"Dax said_

_"Smash the building!"Will replied_

_"No! That won't stop the heat from rising! Think of something!"Ronny said_

"Maybe we can control the damage. How about a new zord? Number eight, Cement Driver, go! "Mack said "Jess its got your name on it!"

Jessica smiled and nodded.

Mack presses the # and 8 keys on his Tracker and spins the wheel. A new vehicle moves into action, a green and silver-gray cement mixer. It drives through a waterfall and quickly pulls to a stop next to the shovel-holding DriveMax. Jessica jumps inside.

"Adding a little gravel!"Mack said

DriveMax digs into the earth with its shovel and dumps some soil into the Cement Driver.

"DriveMax Megazord, mixer formation!"Mack yelled

Mack hits the button which would be an asterisk (*), but has a little image of the Megazord on it, and then the 8, followed by a wheel spin. The Cement Driver unfolds its spinning mixer tank and fastens onto the Megazord's left arm.

Jessica who just appeared in the megazord, gasped. Everyone looked at her. Her helmet was sending her temperature messages.

"Volcor is getting stronger the more the temperature goes up!"Jessica said

_"It's gonna blow!"Ronny said_

_"Hope this works, Mack."Rose replied_

"Me two! Jessica!"Mack said

"Mixer, shoot!"Jessica shouted

The Megazord takes aim with its mixer arm, which unfolds. A stream of cement shoots out and covers the flaming building. Moltor stares in dismay at the glob of gray cement which has covered Valcon.

"No! It can't be! Uh– what's happening?"Moltor yelled from the ground

The cement explodes in a fiery blast, throwing Moltor backwards with a scream. He's still on a nearby roof, but sees Valcon staggering from the wreckage of the building.

"No! Valcon is the same! Where is my super lizard?"Moltor shouted again

The Rangers leap down and confront Valcon and Moltor.

"He's not coming! Hope you don't mind, but we took the scale before we left."Dax said

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback.<em>**

**_In a quick flashback, we see the Rangers (except Mack and Jessica) back in the red-lit building before it blew up._**

**_"It's too hot!"Dax said_**

**_"We have to get out of here!"Will said_**

**_"I have an idea."Dax said_**

**_"Yeah, go for it!"Ronny replied_**

**_Rose kneels down as the other turn around and stand in a line to shield her. Then she jumps up and shoots a grappling hook line across the room to snag the scale, pulling it to her as the flashback ends._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers:)<span>**

Rose holding the scale said:

"Sorry, but it was ours, anyway."

"What are you doing?"Moltor asked

"Kick into overdrive, Red Ranger! Ha!"Mack yelled

Mack snaps his fingers and poses with arms wide.

"Kick into overdrive, Black Ranger! Ha!"Will shouted

Will crosses his wrists and then poses with one fist drawn back and one hand out.

"Kick into overdrive, Blue Ranger! Ha!"Dax yelled

Dax stands with one arm up and one down, then lifts one knee and poses with arms wide and curled up slightly.

"Kick into overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Ha!"Ronny shouted

Ronny spreads her feet a little apart, gestures, and poses with arms flexed.

"Kick into overdrive, Pink ranger!"Rose shouted

Rose poses with one foot back and one forward, one hand to her head and one outstretched.

"Kick into overdrive, Orange Ranger! Ha!"Jessica shouted

Jessica snapped her fingers then stood at attention.

"Call to adventure! Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive! Yeah!"The rangers shouted

All five hold the poses for a moment, then move to stand with Mack and Jessica in the middle, an arm up, Ronny and Rose at his sides, and Will and Dax at the ends in lunging positions as an explosion goes off behind them.

" Are you through?"Moltor said

"We're just getting started!"Mack replied

Valcon throws another flame breath blast at them. The others yell, but Mack charges right through and leaps at him, hitting him with a flying kick as another explosion goes off behind them. Valcon falls back a little and Mack goes after him with a punch, a backhand, and a spin kick. He then dives and rolls as Valcon swings at him. Jessica jumps and goes spinning over Valcon's head. This annoys the lizard who charges but gets punched in the gut. Mack leaps up and kicks Valcon in midair, sending him flying backwards.

"Impossible!"Moltor said

"Ha!"Mack and Jessica yelled as they double kick Valcon in the gut.

Rose runs up to Ronny and hands her the dragon scale.

"Here you go, Ronny."Rose said

"Thanks."Ronny said then she flips open Tracker communicator "We have the scale; send the shield."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the base.<strong>

"It's on its way."Andrew said

Andrew hurries to put the shield on a flat device with thick bent golden bars on each side. He presses a button; the shield glows and disappears - and reappears in Ronny's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers.<strong>

"Got it."Ronny said then runs to Mack "Mack, go on, take it!"

She offers him the shield and scale, everyone looked at her shocked. Jessica smiled.

"I think you deserve it, Ronny!"Mack said

"Yeah, well, I've kind of been a bonehead about a lot of things. I kind of-"Ronny said

"I love all this nice stuff, but will somebody please blast that thing?"Will said

"Yeah before it blasts us!"Jessica added

"Okay. Here goes."Mack replied

Mack takes the shield and puts the scale inside it. As it glows, he presses it against his chest. Instantly, shoulder pads and side panels appear and snap into place.

"Defender Vest, ready!"Mack yelled

Mack reaches his hand up and the Drill Blaster appears in his grip. He takes aim.

"Can't stand the heat? Stay out of the furnace!"Mack said

The three-part nose of the Drill Blaster begins to spin, and a golden ball of energy blasts from it, hitting Valcon and instantly freezing him in place and turning him gray.

"Drill mode!"Mack yelled

Mack pulls a control on the Blaster and reverses it, with another nose emerging as the business end. He aims as his teammates join him and steady him with hands on his waist and shoulders.

"Drill Blaster!"Mack shouted

"Ready!"Rangers shouted

"Fire!"Mack said

Mack pulls the trigger and the nose section glows golden. A narrow beam stabs out and hits Valcon, breaking him into pieces in a massive explosion.

"It's only the beginning, Rangers!"Moltor said

Moltor turns and walks away.

"Nice one, Mack."Ronny said

"Thanks for playing, Moltor. "Mack said

Jessica jumped in Mack's arms as he lowered the Drill Blaster. Mack wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong><span>at the Hartford mansion.<span>**

In the living room Mack and Ronny are playing Foosball as Will, Dax, and Rose walk in. They noticed Jessica sitting on the couch with her head buried in books.

"Guys, look at this."Will said

"You guys are still playing? We went to a movie and grabbed some burgers."Dax said

"What are you up to, like 90 games or something?"Rose replied

"Same game."Ronny said

"Tie score."Mack replied

"You know it's just a matter of time before you're going down. I've never lost."Ronny replied

"Yeah, nor have I. Granted, I've only played Spencer, and that's not much to brag about." Mack said "Jessica never plays."

Spencer said though ventilation grill

"I heard that."

The others look around in surprise, smiling, but Ronny and Mack are oblivious to anything but their game. There are a few moments of tension, and then…

"Oh, yes! Ha ha!"Mack said jumping up and down

They all stop, including Mack, and watch Ronny as she slowly straightens, looking dazed.

"I lost?"Ronny said

There are few seconds of everyone wondering if Ronny's going to have a meltdown, until she smiles and laughs.

"You know, it's not so bad. Anyone want to play another?"Ronny said

"NO!"Everyone said

Soon the ball started to levitate in the air. Then it started to bounce off everyone's heads. The rangers all looked to where Jessica who smiled.

"Awe, is the game over already? I was having fun."Jessica replied

* * *

><p><strong>Below in the base,<strong>

Andrew is hard at work, looking through a large book. Spencer appears with a teapot and cup on a silver tray, and clears his throat.

"Spencer! I think I found something."Andrew shouted

"Hopefully, it's the papers to set me free from this indentured servitude."Spencer said

"No such luck, my friend. I think I've found where to start our hunt for the next jewel."Andrew said

Andrew holds up the book, showing a drawing of a sort of parrot-like bird.

"…the legendary Hou-ou bird. "Andrew replied

* * *

><p><strong>Back up stairs.<strong>

All the rangers crowded around their orange friend.

"What are you always working on?"Dax asked

"Oh, School work. College...isn't going to pass without me studying."Jessica replied

"But shouldn't you be out already?"Rose asked

"I failed two years...Thanks to my parents..."Jessica stared but just closed her books and walked up stairs with them floating behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter. I really had a time writting this...hope you like this.<strong>

Comments:

_PrincesOfDestiny14:Well Orange fits what is going to happen next..you will be surprised if you keep reading._

_grapejuice101: I know I was so happy when I finished it. Thanks, I was really nervous. _

_Dean Whincesters Baby Girl: Thanks, :) Adam is one of my favorite characters from MMPR. Well there are more OC's its just that couples have A I never realized that till you said it._

_Taeniaea: Thanks glad you like it:)_


	9. Both Sides Now?

**Hey you guys:) I hope you like this chapter:) Things are really starting to heat up between our favorite two characters.**

**Dedication to: Taeniaea, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, grapejuce101, PrincesOfDestiny14  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode 9: Both Sides Now.<strong>

**With the Rangers.**

The team is walking through a crowded outdoor marketplace filled with food, birds in cages, etc, with Middle-Eastern type music playing in the background. Rose has the large book last seen last episode open, showing a drawing of a bird. As she speaks, Jessica looks at her Tracker, it gives the location as Istanbul, Turkey.

"It's not just a bird. It's the Hou-ou, the legendary Japanese king of birds that, according to legend, if you set it free, it will give you clues to find the Touru diamond, the world's most precious diamond. Also, according to legend, it bestows the holder with great power."Rose said

"It's kind of funny, you know. We come to Turkey to pick up a statue of a bird. Turkey – bird. Get it?"Dax said

"Do you stay up late thinking of stuff like that to say?"Ronny asked

Will holding up his Tracker said:

"Playtime's over. The office is… "The Tracker beeps "this way. Our source said they'd leave the door open."

Will leads the way through a doorway into a darkened room.

"Something's not right."Jessica said

"Sure it's not a cultural thing? When they say, 'leave the door open,' maybe they mean blasted off its hinges."Will said

"Let's find the safe, get the Hou-ou statue, and get out of here."Rose said

Using flashlights, they walk down a hallway. At the end, they find a desk, a couple of small lamps on a wall shelf - and a safe that has been broken open and is empty.

At the Overdrive base

Dax arrives by sliding down his pole.

"Will's still up in Andrew's office!"Dax said

"Dad's probably giving him a new zord or something for all the great work he's been doing."Mack said from his spot beside Jessica who was playing with her soccer ball

"I've been doing great work. Why don't I get a new zord?"Dax said

Rose, at work at something or other with Ronny in the background, smiles at this. Then everyone looks up as the elevator door opens and Andrew enters, looking very grim and troubled.

"You've probably been speculating on why I called Will into my office."Andrew said

Everyone started babbling and shrugging saying:

"No. No, we were just –"

"I let Will go."Andrew replied

"Will? Gone?"Ronny said finally snapping out of the stun of silence

"This was not an easy call to make. His actions left me no choice. Now, let this be a warning to you, team. I asked Will to leave me his tracker, but he didn't. That's a lot of power for someone so - unstable."Andrew said

Jessica kicked her soccer ball in the air before catching it. She slide off the table and went for a walk out of the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elsewhere in a forest setting,<span>**

Miratrix is holding a pair of short swords and practicing her battle moves. With several 'hyah's she spins, cartwheels, spins the swords around herself, and lands in a flurry of fallen leaves.

"Whoo!"Will said as he applauds and leans against a tree, grinning "I've been looking for you."

"Well, bad news. You found me. Hyah!"Miratrix said

She charges at Will, who strikes his Tracker against the tree trunk and instantly morphs. He rolls out of the way and then jumps to his feet and fends off her vicious attack with the swords. After she tries to kick him, Will flips Miritrix into the air but she lands back on her feet and comes after him with a cartwheel and a flying bicycle kick. They exchange several more kick and end with both leaping into the air. When they land, Will grabs Miratrix by the arm and throws her head over heels to land on her back. Will raises his fist and seems about to attack, but hesitates as she glares at him, sword ready.

"No."Will said

Will demorphs, shakes his head, and walks towards her. Miratrix looks puzzled.

"You had me."Miratrix said

"Very observant. But I'm not here to hurt you. Rather, I have a little proposition."Will replied

Will reaches down to take her wrist and help her up. Miratrix yanks her arm free and sheathes her swords. Will smiles.

"You and I join forces. Think about it. No one could ever stop us."Will said

"You and me? Won't the other Rangers get jealous?"Miratrix replied

"It doesn't matter. They fired me."Will said

"Oh, what did you do, forget to clean your zord?"Miratrix asked walking past him

"No. Just sold some of the zord technology to a rival. Needed money, and frankly, being a Ranger doesn't really pay too well."Will said following her

"Do you take me for a fool?"Miratrix said facing him

"Au contraire. You see, you're a woman out for her own gain. Nothing more powerful, and if I must say, more attractive than that."Will said

"Stop, I'm blushing. You're cocky. I like that."Miratrix said

"I prefer to call it confidence."

"And there's nothing you wouldn't do to team up with me."

"Nada."

After a smirk and a glance up and down Miratrix, Will walks away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>underground base,<span>**

the remaining Overdrive Rangers are talking. Ronny paces across the room, holding what looks like a tablet PC.

"Will may have broken a rule or two… Or three, but he's not going to turn against us. It's just a Tracker."Ronny said

"With enough power to cause worldwide destruction."Dax said

"Better keep looking."Rose said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elsewhere,<span>**

A sign over an elevator reading 'GAN-TECH Research Laboratory, NO ADMITTANCE'. An indicator indicates it's floor B2. A bell dings as the door slides open to reveal Will, dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit with Overdrive-logo-marked goggles pushed up on his forehead. He looks around, then raises a spray can, sprays something into the air, and lowers the goggles over his eyes. Through them, he sees narrow golden beams crisscrossing the room he's about to enter. Will moves through the beams with a series of jumps, rolls, cartwheels, etc., avoiding all of them. He ends up with his back against a pillar, raises the goggles, and gives a relieved 'Whoo'. Next thing, Will is rapidly lowering himself down the outside of the building with a tiny gravity-defying parachute. He lands on a tiled courtyard, near a sign reading 'GAN TECH'. Behind him, Miratrix approaches.

"Did you get it?"Miratrix said

Will holds up a silver machine or instrument: two disks with several rods joining them, and three small mirrors on curved extensions.

"You mean this?"Will asked

"It is the only thermal bivalve reticulation laser in existence. And now it's mine."Miratrix said smiling

Will Oohh! then pulls it away, laughs, and then gives it to her.

"Thanks."Miratrix replied

Will grabs her arm as she turns away

"Glad you're happy. But what about us?"he asked

Before she can answer, they're interrupted by the sound of feet running. Jessica ran up to the two.

"Will thank goodness,you got her!"Jessica said

"Got her? I'm afraid you're mistaken. It is us… who have gotten you."Will said

Will faces them with a very hostile look on his face and takes out his Tracker. With a laugh he runs it over his arm and insta-morphs into the Black Ranger. The others stare in disbelief.

"What?"Jessica asked

Will whips out his Defender and blasts at her, knocking her down.

"I hate it when 's right."Jessica said

They scramble back to their feet and grab their morphers

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate!"Jessica said

"You're gonna regret finding me!"Will said

Jessica stands up then Will leaps at her, kicking flipped away and landed then Will lands and does a mid-air spin, sweeps Jessica's legs from under her, and kicks her several times. Jessica stands up barley and looks at Will.

"Will, stop this!"Jessica yells

Jessica runs forward and grabs Will's arms.

"Oh, please!"Will said

He jumps up and viciously kicks her in the chest, sending himself flying backwards from the impact as she fly away and hits a pole falling to the ground demorphing. About that time the others drive

"JESSICA!"Dax yelled

Will leaps into their midst, scattering them.

"Come on, Rangers!"Will said

"Ready!"Mack said

"Ready! OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"They yelled and morphed

Finally angry enough to attack, Rose lands a flying kick on Will, knocking him across the courtyard to land near Ronny. Ronny speeds by with drive claws and sends him in the air. Where Dax was with his drive vortex. Dax hit Will then he fell back down where Mack punched him across the yard near Miratrix.

"A little help would be nice?"Will said

"I'm sorry. I was just enjoying your family reunion so much. Give me a sec, okay?"Miratrix replied

Miratrix shoves Will and pushes him back towards the other Rangers.

"Watch it."Will said

Ronny runs over and helps Jessica up and the two walk over to the others.

Miratrix takes the stone she always wears around her neck and places it on the thermal bivalve reticulating laser that Will stole for her, on a little cup between the three mirrors. It clamps into place, and a convenient ray of sunlight reflects between the mirrors and lights up the stone. It dissolves into purple wisps which stream out and transform into Kamdor, now released from his gemstone prison.

"Hmmf."Kamdor said then laughs

"What? Whoah!"The rangers said

"You took your time getting me out, Miratrix."Kamdor said

"Who's that?"Will asked

"I'm Kamdor! Prepare to fall!"Kamdor said

Kamdor pulls out a sword, leaps straight up into the air, and lands in front of the four Rangers and injured Jessica, slashing at them and knocking them all down one by one. Will seems about to join the battle when Miratrix puts a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Hey!"Miratrix said

The four Rangers now have their Defenders in sword mode and fight steps off to the side and remorphs then she grabs her Defender and puts it in sword mode. She joins the others. Kamdor leaps up onto a stairway leading into the building and they continue the fight there, with Kamdor slashing at them, disarming Mack, and tossing Ronny over the side of the stairs and onto the ground. He then does a jump and flip over the side himself and lands. Kamdor pulls out another sword and crosses the two weapons. They light up with bluish lightning and he throw a blast at the stairway, blowing Rose and Dax off in a slow-motion somersault. Then he grabs Jessica's arm and twisted it behind her then kicks her legs out from under her. Rose and Dax get up and exchange a few sword blows with Kamdor, who knocks Dax into a spin through the air, to land so hard that he demorphs. Kamdor whirls, and despite Rose grappling with his arm fires another sword blast at Ronny. The Yellow Ranger dodges with a flying cartwheel but is hit by the next blast. Kamdor yanks his arm away from Rose and slashes her. She staggers back and Ronny steadies her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose!"Ronny said

Now Miratrix joins in, flipping through the air and slashing at Rose and Ronny with her two swords. Ronny hits back and Miratrix does a flying back flip. Rose and Ronny both leap to the attack, Miratrix leaps also, and they meet in midair against a background of flames. Rose and Ronny land hard, and demorph. Mack and Jessica, now the only remaining 'good' Ranger, is fighting Kamdor, his Defender in sword mode against Kamdor's two takes on Will and Miratrix. He's hit and knocked back, but is ready for more. Kamdor gives it to him, crossing his swords again and then charging.

"All right!"Mack said

Kamdor hits him hard. Mack manages to stay on his feet, but demorphs. Kamdor crosses his swords again, charges them up, and throws a blast at Mack, who falls to the pavement. Soon Jessica fly across and lands one Mack.

"Come, Miratrix. There is much to do."Kamdor said

Will starts laughing until he sees Kamdor and Miratrix walking away then he said:

"Hey! Where are you going? What about the Rangers?"

"They are defeated. They pose no problem."Kamdor said laughing

"You are lucky today, Rangers."Will said looking at his teammates

Will laughs softly again as he turns to follow Kamdor and Miratrix. They all vanish in an unexplained fog.

* * *

><p><strong>The Underground base.<strong>

The Rangers walk in looking decidedly gloomy.

"Well, if there was any doubt about Will, I guess that's been resolved."Mack said helping Jessica

"I'd have bet anything that Will would never go to the other side. And I don't lose bets."Ronny said

"I can't believe he's with her! You don't just hook up with a friend's ex!"Dax said

Jessica ,Rose, and Ronny look at each other, confused by this. Dax and Mack inform them:

"Man law."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere,<strong>

Will who is now unmorphed is with Miratrix and Kamdor in a dark room somewhere, presumably their base of operations.

"You sure you trust him?"Will asked

"Trust Kamdor? Two years ago, I got into some trouble on a distant planet, and he was captured saving me. They confined him for eternity inside that crystal. It took me two years to find the device that could set him free. By the way, did I thank you for that?"Miratrix said while Will smiles "Thank you."

Will nods slightly to Miratrix.

"Shouldn't it be us who doesn't trust you?"Kamdor replied

"I was just saying–"Will replied

"Silence! You'll need to prove yourself."Kamdor replied

"I'm getting a little tired of proving myself."Will said

Kamdor clenching a fist said:

"Had I known those we were fighting were your former friends, I would have destroyed them. But since you were so eager, prove yourself by destroying the Power Rangers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Overdrive base,<strong>

Andrew and the four Rangers are standing at the main computer station, watching a display of maps and so on. Spencer was looking at Jessica's wrist. He squeezed it.

"OW!"Jessica yelled

Mack looked over at her,

"Sorry. You'll need to wrap it."Spencer said

Jessica nodded then looked at . He was looking at a monitor.

"How about now?"

"Nothing. Not a sign of Will's Tracker's imprint anywhere."Rose replied

"How can he block his signal?"Mack asked

"You know Will. If there's a way, he'll find it."Ronny said

"I still don't think Will is evil. It's in the way he fights..."Jessica said but didn't get to finish because Dax interrupts her

"Wait a sec. Go back."Dax said then points "Right there." (a part of the display enlarges)

"That's an awfully weak signal."Ronny said

"But it's a place to start."Mack said

The five Rangers turn and start out. We next see them in a forest, searching with their Trackers.

"I'm picking up a signal over there."Dax said

As they all walk in that direction, Will steps out from behind a tree and confronts them.

"You are so predictable!"Will said

"You know we have to bring you in."Mack said

"Oh?"Will asked then grins and holds up his hands mockingly "You don't get it, do you? I let you find my signal. You didn't find me. I brought you here."

"It's a trap!"Rose yelled

"Ready!"Ronny shouted

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate!"They all shouted

As the five quickly morph, Will produces his own Tracker and morphs even faster. He jumps to the attack again, punching Mack a couple of times, then throwing him, Rose, and Ronny to the ground. Kamdor and Miratrix are nearby, watching.

"I told you he was good."Miratrix said

"Being good isn't enought."Kamdor said

Will is now fighting Dax and hits him with a sweeping kick before knocking him down with a kick to the runs in, Mack grabs her hurt wrist and Jessica notices something in his attack. Then he throws her in Mack's arms. Mack sits her down then nods she takes off to Dax. Mack grabs Will's arm and he, Ronny, Rose, and Dax then gang up on Will, trying to hold him and push him down as he struggles, but he throws them all off. Will holds up his Tracker, the cover bent at a 90° angle, and punches '3', '4', 'Go'. He aims it at the other Rangers.

"Drop your tracker. It's over!"Mack said

"You're right. It's over – for you."Will said

A light blue-green beam comes from the Tracker and blasts the other four in a huge explosion. Kamdor and Miratrix nod in grim approval and Will says 'Whoo!' and laughs. As the smoke clears, there is no sign of the four Rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Rangers<strong>

Where are they? Materializing in the Overdrive base, unharmed and demorphed but very startled.

"What just happened?"Mack asked

"How did we get here?"Ronny asked

"How did we leave there?"Ronny replied

"Are my arms on the right side? They feel weird."Dax said shaking his arms

"I will answer all your questions, even Dax's. But, first, you're all okay?"Andrew said then they look down at themselves and seem okay "You're here because I modified Will's Tracker to send you here."

"Why?"Mack asked

"Because he and Will have set us up. Am I right?"Rose said

"Took you long enough."Jessica said walking over and standing by Andrew.

"As you usually are, Rose."Andrew said

"Then Will hasn't joined Miratrix?"Dax asked

"Not exactly. Will has infiltrated Miratrix's ranks in order to get her to lead us to the Hou-ou, which she stole from under us in Istanbul."Jessica replied

"How do you know it was her?"Mack asked "and why tell Jessica and not us?"

"Well, if it was Moltor or Flurious, someone surely would have seen a monster walking the streets."Jessica said

"Good deduction, Jessica. So, you didn't really fire Will."Ronny asked

"Ah, no. Will convinced me in order to go undercover successfully, we all had to be convincing, or it could have cost him his life." said as Rose nods, Mack smiles and shakes his head " So, now we hope Miratrix has bought Will's act… as you all did. As for Jessica, since she is so in tune to how you all fight she could tell the difference in Will's fighting style."

"I could tell if he was holding back or not. If I asked him why he was holding back I might have put him in danger."Jessica replied

Everyone nods in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>In Kamdor and Miratrix's dark lair,<strong>

Miratrix is seated and looking at the Hou-ou, which is on a small table. Will is standing behind her.

"What have you done to your hair?"Will said

"Nothing. Why?"Miratrix said

" It just looks so… "Will said as he sits beside her "Beautiful. I bet that jewel we're going after pales in comparison."

"You think?"Miratrix replied

Kamdor walked over and slapped a hand on Will's shoulder

"I hate to break up this mutual admiration society, but our mission awaits."he said

"You're right."Miratrix replied

"Bring me the Hou-ou."Kamdor said

Miratrix picks it up and hands it to Kamdor. He holds the bird statuette up into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hartford mansion,<strong>

The five Rangers are busy at various computer stations. The laptop Ronny is using makes staticy sounds and beeps.

"Hey, cool it, everyone. I'm picking up something."Ronny said

"Oh, it's probably just static."Dax said as he and Jessica step to her side

"No, it's too rhythmic."Mack said walking beside Dax

"Shh. It's Morse code. It might be a message from Will!"Rose replied

"Can anyone translate Morse code?"Mack asked

Rose has come over with a pad and pencil and a big grin.

"By the age of four."Rose said jots code on the pad

"Of course."Jessica muttered where only Ronny could hear. Ronny shot her a look.

"Mr. Hartford was right! She has the Hou-ou."Rose said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Will.<span>**

Will is standing in what looks like the same forest setting where he fought his teammates, pressing keys on his Tracker to send out a Morse code message. Unfortunately Kamdor is standing behind him.

"What are you doing?"Kamdor asked

I was just tapping. You know sometimes when you get a song in your head, and you can't seem to get it out?"Will said smiling and closing his tracker

" Something's not right. One more false move, and you're finished."Kamdor said

Later, Miratrix, Kamdor, and Will are walking, still outdoors. Miratrix is holding the Hou-ou.

" The angle to the sun must be perfect. Here. Good."Miratrix said

They stop, and Miratrix holds up the Hou-ou in the sunlight. I guess the angle was perfect, because the statuette flares and transforms into a golden bird that flies from her hands, trailing a small stream of silvery sparks.

"Hurry! It will lead us to the diamond of Touru."Miratrix said

But before they can make a move, the SHARC flies overhead and the other five Rangers drop in a circle and land to confront them.

"Hold it right there!"Mack said

"Rangers?"Miratrix asked then turns to Will "You didn't destroy them? You tricked me."

With a mocking smirk, Will goes to join his teammates. Jessica hugs him, He then leans on her shoulder.

"I knew it!"Kamdor replied

"Kind of like you tricked Dax, huh?"Will said

"Guess you don't know about man law, Miratrix."Dax said

"Like the three of you know about it. Boys!"Jessica said earning looks from the three

"Ugh! Follow the Hou-ou. I will take them up in battle."Kamdor said

"As you wish."Miratrix said

"Go after Miratrix!"Will said smiling confidently "I'll handle Kamdor."

"We're on it!"Ronny said

"Be careful!"Jessica said then followed the others.

The other Rangers dash off. Kamdor joins his two swords at the hilts to form a double-bladed weapon and charges. Will pulls out his Tracker and spins it in his hand. He runs forward against a background of flaming explosion and rather foolishly attacks Kamdor unmorphed, flipping to avoid being hit. Landing on his feet, Will runs his Tracker over the blade of Kamdor's sword and insta-morphs.

"Overdrive accelerate! Drive Slammer!"Will yelled

The Drive Slammer appears and Will rests it on his shoulder. Kamdor rushes him and Will blocks the swords with the Slammer and swings it at his feet. They swing and block each other a couple more times.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the other rangers<span>**

Meanwhile, an Asian family having a picnic is interrupted by Miratrix as she is pursued by the Rangers. They jump up, scream, and run. Miratrix stops and turns back, hitting Dax with a jumping kick. Ronny leaps at her and misses, so does Rose, and Mack is knocked back. Miratrix pinwheels away and then quickly disposes of Mack, Rose, and Ronny as they attack again. Then she's up against Dax, who hits her with a sweeping kick and knocks her flying right into the picnickers' food.

"Ah, it's time for a snack!"Dax said

With a little smile, Miratrix picks up a small blue purse apparently left by one of the terrified picnickers.

"Huh?"The rangers asked

"Don't waste my time, Rangers."Miratrix said

"Huh?"Rose asked

Miratrix whistles, and Kamdor, still struggling with Will, looks up and makes his monster-creating gesture. Miratrix tosses the blue purse into the air, and it instantly transforms into a large blue monster, named Big Mouth Monster according to the credits.

"Hello, Rangers."Big mouth said

"Get them!"Miratrix said

Big Mouth charges and the four Rangers run to meet him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Will.<strong>

Will and Kamdor are still bashing away at each other. Will manages to jab Kamdor in the gut with his Drive Slammer and Kamdor gets him back with a double-sword slash. Will backs off and whirls the Slammer over his head, and slams it on the ground, causing an explosion to go off behind Kamdor. It does little good as Kamdor flies through the air and bashes Will yet again. This goes on for some time, with neither one seeming to have the advantage. Finally, Will slams Kamdor back, obviously stunning him, then slams him with an upswing and shoots him high into the air, yelling all the way.

"Afraid of heights?"Will asked

Will leaps up and catches up with Kamdor, and slams him again, driving him into the ground. Will lands and turns his back as Kamdor explodes mightily.

"Whoo, yeah!"Will said then laughs "that should do it."

But as Will runs off, the smoke of Kamdor's explosion reverses and implodes back into Kamdor himself, weakened but apparently unhurt.

"It's not going to be that easy."Kamdor said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the others.<span>**

Moving along to the other fight, Big Mouth is knocking the Rangers around as Miratrix hears a bird cry and looks up. The Hou-ou is flying away over the treetops.

"I have riches to collect."Miratrix said

She takes off. Big Mouth knocks Rose down and tosses Dax away, throwing a series of blasts at him as he flies backwards. The monster kicks Macks feet from under him, flipping him into the air to land on his back. Rose gets it again, an explosion sending her flying. Then he grabs Ronny and whirls her around.

"Gotcha!"Big Mouth said

"Jessica GO!"Mack said

Jessica nodded then takes off after Miratrix. Ronny drops and kicks at his legs, then jumps up and gives him a flying kick. She twists his arm and lands another kick, cartwheels over him and kicks again. He blasts her but she rides the explosion and hits him again. Will arrives, running in to help Mack up.

"Mack, okay, buddy?"Will asked

Mack nodded then went to help the others.

" Defender Vest!"Mack shouted

The vest appears, and the Drill Blaster forms in Mack's hands.

"Drill Blaster. Tri-laser!"Mack yelled

Big Mouth yelps as Mack fires rings of light at him, ending with a triangle of light and freezing him in place. Mack reverses the Drill Blaster and the others group behind him.

"Operation Overdrive. Fire!"Rangers shouted

The drill blast hits Big Mouth and blows him up. Walking nearby, Kamdor is not pleased.

"Rise, my warrior. Rise!"Kamdor said

He gestures, and Big Mouth reappears, bigger and mouthier than ever. Mack's Defender Vest and Drill Blaster have disappeared, and he grabs his Tracker from his belt.

"Huh! Spencer, send the DriveMax!"Mack said

The DriveMax Megazord appears instantly, fully formed, and the Rangers are already at their places at the controls.

"Crane driver, activate!"Will said

Will presses 'Go', '9' on his tracker which is attached to his dashboard, and then spins the wheel. The empty cockpit of the Crane Driver, marked '9', is shown and the Driver pulls out of its spot in the Overdrive base and arrives immediately. Will transfers to it just as fast and puts his wheel and Tracker in place.

"Whoo! I'm in. Hah! Let's grab something to go!"Will said

DriveMax gets a grip on Big Mouth from behind. The Crane raises and extends its crane section.

"Okay, Big Mouth. Say, "Ahhhh." "Will said

The Crane's line lowers the grapple right into Big Mouth's purse clasp-like mouth, which then closes. Will pulls on a lever and the Crane lifts Big Mouth just like a hooked fish and swings him back and forth until he lets go and falls.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

But Miratrix has more important matters on her mind as she follows the Hou-ou. It flies over her and drops a scroll into her waiting hands. She unrolls it and smiles.

"Yes! It's mine."Miratrix yells

Miratrix runs off, and behind her the Hou-ou drops to the ground, once again only a statuette. Jessica jumps in her path.

"Awe man, I thought that I could drop in."Jessica said

Miratrix smiles then the two started to fight. Miratrix charges at her with her sword. Jessica grabs her arm then flips over it. Then hits her elbow sending pain up Miratrix's arm, making her drop her sword.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the others.<span>**

"DriveMax Megazord. Combine."Mack and Will shouted

They each trigger their Trackers and DriveMax combines with the Drill Driver and Crane Driver forming its right and left arms respectively. The Rangers all appear in the main control room.

"Let's finish this."Will said "We have to go help Jessica!"

"Fire it!"Mack shouted

The crane arm fires the grapple with the line attached. It curves around slightly and hooks onto Big Mouth's back.

"Hey!"Big Mouth shouted

"Good shot! Let's wrap this sucker up."Will said

The extended Crane arm and line pull Big Mouth up into the air.

"Put me down!"Big Mouth cried

DriveMax hits Big Mouth with its drill arm, exploding him into nothing, and poses briefly with smoke rising from the drill.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Jessica and Miratrix were evenly matched. Then all of a sudden Miratrix kneed Jessica in the gut causing her to back away holding her stomach in pain.

"Your good."Miratrix said

"Yeah, thanks. I still owe you for hurting Dax!"Jessica said

Miratrix smiled then an explosion was sat off under Jessica's feet. She hadn't realized it but they were fighting on a cliff. The explosion sent Jessica flying off the cliff and she went rolling down to the grassy hillside. When Jessica stopped rolling, she was hurting terribly. She was in and out of consciousness. Yet she saw Miratrix jump down to stand by Kamdor. Jessica saw him look towards her and he said:

"I wont destroy you today. Your no threat to us! But your friends They are powerful. I underestimated them. It will not happen again."

Miratrix is sitting and reading the scroll from the Hou-ou as Kamdor stands nearby.

"Good."Miratrix said as she stands "Now, I need your help. The Hou-ou gave me this parchment, which no doubt leads to the Touru diamond. But for the life of me, I cannot understand its writings."

She holds up the scroll, which is covered with what resembles hieroglyphics. Soon Jessica felt herself lose consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronny's prov.<strong>

We had just defeated Big Mouth and were now looking for Jessica. Ronny was standing by Will and Dax. To tell you the truth, Ronny and Jessica had become best friends they had there own secret and Jessica call each other sisters. Dax and Jessica talked movies and cake, Dax thinks of a big brother to Jessica. Will and Jessica have become almost like siblings, Jessica loves to tease Will when he tries to be cool and get the girl. Everyone could tell that Mack cared deeply for Jessica, even thought she wasn't a ranger and he was, Will, Dax, and Ronny could tell her missed her. But what bothered Ronny was that Rose and Jessica had not even tried to become friends.

"Where is she?"Will asked

Ronny brought herself out of her thoughts and looked to her left were Will was Dax was on her right. Mack in front and Rose bring up the end. Mack had his tracker out trying to find her.

"Her readings say she should be around here."Mack said walking over to some woods.

Ronny looked down off the cliff and she saw a familiar black and orange suit.

"JESSICA!"Ronny shouted.

She slide down the cliff followed by Dax and Will. Mack was coming down a little later with Rose. Ronny reached her first she rolled her over and saw that her eyes were closed yet she was breathing. Will brought out a water bottle and put some in his hand then threw it on his little sisters face. Dax kept saying:

"Come on Jess never give up!"

Soon Jessica opened her eyes and looked at the three. She started to get up and the three helped her. Ronny could tell she was looking for Mack, she glanced behind the tree and saw Mack helping Rose.

"Miratrix got away. Sorry Will, Dax, Ronny. I couldn't stop both of them."Jessica said

"Both?"Ronny asked

"Kamdor and Miratrix."Jessica said

"It's alright, we are always going to have times we have a bad day but we can't give up."Dax said

"Yeah, Dax is right. How about me, Ronny and Dax take you out for pizza and ice cream."Will said

Jessica turned to him and smiled and nodded her head.

"Just the four of us!"Ronny added quickly.

With that the rangers headed to the SHARC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HEY GUY IMPOARTANT NOTE! Tell me if you want me to start the next chapter off with Dax, Ronny, Jessica, and Will going to get Pizza and Ice crea?<span>**

**Comments:**

**Taeniaea: Thanks**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thanks, you'll find out soon. **

**grapejuice101: I loved Ronny's character:) I was so happy about people liking Jessica's powers:)**

**PrincessOfDestiny: Thanks. Yes, Really?**


	10. Follow the Ranger

**Hey everyone I think this is my longest chapter.I am sorry if words are missing. I have reread this like twenty times. Trust me. They are all there. I think Fanfiction cuts some out.**

**Dedication to: Taeniaea, PrincessOfDestiny14, grapejuice101, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, **

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode 10: Follow The Ranger.<strong>

**With Ronny,Jessica, Dax, and Will.**

Ronny, Jessica, Dax, and Will walked down the street happily out of there overdrive uniforms but still wearing their ranger colors. Abby was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a blue jean skirt, Ronny had a yellow t-shirt with a blue jean jacket and blue jeans, Will was rocking it with a black t-shirt and dark jeans with a black hat, Dax was wearing a blue paid t-shirt with khaki pants.

"So Jess whats up with you and Rose?"Ronny asked

"There is nothing up with us."Jessica replied

"Liar!"Will and Dax said together.

"Dang. Even Mack can't tell when I am lying."Jessica said

"What do you mean I thought you guys were like best friends for ever."Dax replied

"I don't know...Maye both of us becoming and overdrive ranger was to show us we couldn't be friends anymore."Jessica said

"That's crazy!"Dax said as he jumped on the girls back. "You should had seen how mad Mack was when Flurious and Moltor had you. He was like a repo man!"

"A repo man?"Jessica asked

Will and Ronny laughed and pushed Jessica and Dax forward. The group of four made it to the small pizza parlor that had become the fours hang out. They walked over to the corner both. Jessica and Dax sat on the inside by each other while Ronny and Will sat on the outside were they could monitor Jessica and Dax while watch for danger. Soon the waiter came. It was a girl with bleach blond hair popping bubble gum. She had on her uniform, a pair of black shorts with a white t-shirt.

"Hi My name is Rachel welcome to Lloyd's Pizzia Shack. How can I help you?"Rachel asked

Soon another girl walked over.

"Rachel it's time for you to get off. I got this."she said

Rachel just nodded and left. The other girl smiled at the ground.

"Thanks Emily."Jessica said

Emily, a dark brown currly headed girl, smiled back at Jessica. She was wearing a pink shirt and black skirt.

"No, prob."Emily replied "Let me guess, Ronny wants water, Dax wants Sprite, Will wants Cherry Coke and Jessica you want Sweet Tea?"

"Exactly!"Dax said

"Wow...We really come here alot."Ronny replied

"Only when one of you have a problem. Who is it this time?"

As if on cue Ronny, Dax, and Will turned and looked at Jessica.

"HEY! No fair!"Jessica shouted

Emily smiled and said:

"You guys want a cheese pizza or the special?"

"I want Cheese!"Dax said

"I second Dax Motion!"Ronny replied

"I want Special!"Will said

Jessica sighed and said:

"Bring us two mediums."

Emily laughed and nodded then left.

"So whats really up?"Dax asked

"I don't know..I just have a feeling Mack and Rose are going to be a thing!"Jessica said

"You must be joking. You are like awesome."Will replied

"Yeah! You and Mack have always dreamed of going on adventures together."Ronny replied

Emily walked back up and handed out the drinks.

"Thats whats bothering you?"Emily asked

Emily and Jessica are good friends the two go to the same Karate class, and Emily works at Jessica's favorite restaurant.

"Yeah..."Jessica replied

"You and Mack, there is something there that simple terms can't explain so don't doubt it. Just be there for him. He will figure out what ever is wrong with his bone headedness."Emily replied

Will chocked on his Cherry Coke.

"HEY! That was offensive to guys!"Will said

"Yeah! We are not like that!"Dax said

"Just most of you."Ronny replied

Everyone started to laugh. They got there pizza and ate it in silence. After they got done they paid and went to the ice cream shop next door. Dax got a blue ice cream that no one could say the name of except him. Jessica got vanilla, Will got Chocolate, while Ronny got Oreo Blast.

"Come on guys its not hard my ice cream is call Ana-olax-ipeda!"Dax said

"How about we call it Daxie,"Jessica replied

"SWEET! An ice cream named after me!"Dax said doing a back flip and his ice creaming flying off the cone onto Jessica's head.

Everyone froze on spot. They were all processing what had happened. Soon Dax started to laugh. Jessica ran after Dax yelling at him. Ronny and Will ran quickly after the two. They soon came up to the mansion. They walked in the door to see Rose.

"Where have you guys been?"She asked "You missed a briefing!"

Ronny looked at Will.

"Sorry Mom, but I didn't really care about being reminded I got my but handed to me by Kamdor and Miratrix!"Jessica said then walked past Rose bumping her shoulder as she past.

Rose staggered to the direction Jessica pushed her. Mack ran in a little later.

"Hey guys were did you go?"Mack asked

"No were special."Ronny replied

"Is Jess here? I have to talk to her."Mack asked

"Yeah, I think she went up to her room."Will replied

"Thanks."Mack said then ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Jessica had walked into her room she had laid out two different sets of pj's. One was an orange tank top and a pair of red shorts, the other was an red flannel shirt, and huge shorts. She heard her door open up didn't question who it was.

"You still have my shirt?"The voice asked

Jessica spun around to see Mack.

"Yeah. It's to comfy to return."Jessica replied

Mack just laughed and said:

"Wear the tank top. It's going to be hot."

Jessica felt really nervous talking to Mack about this. Mack walked over to and stuck his finger to her check and flicked it up. He then stuck it in his mouth.

"Hm...you or Dax had Anaolaxipeda."

Jessica was stun.

"How did you?"she asked

Mack smirked and said:

"You have been tensed since Miratrix and Kamdor...So when you, Dax, Ronny, and Will went missing I understood what had happened. I just wished you would have included me. I mean I-"Mack started but the door opened and Spencer came in.

"Ah...Excuse me sir. But your father was looking for you."Spencer said

Mack nodded at Spencer and said:

"Tell him that I will be there in a minute."

Spencer nodded and closed the door. Jessica just started to walk past Mack to got shower, but he grabbed her hand.

"We are going to finish this conversation right?"he asked

Jessica couldn't face him. She just shook her head and ran off leaving Mack standing there. The rest of the night after that was pretty quiet...

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hartford Mansion,<strong>

Spencer standing next to a large fish tank, and reading the label of a container of fish food.

"Dry flakes of salmon, halibut, blue cod, krill, crab, clam, herring, squid, and shrimp. Well, well. Bon appétit, little fishes. Soon, you may grow up and become fish food yourselves."Spemcer said

"Spencer?"Andrew said

"Sir?"Spencer asked

"What are you doing?"

"My job, sir, as usual. Might I remind you, sir, that it was not so long ago I was feeding dukes and earls."

"Yes, you remind me every day. Have you seen the Rangers?"

We see Mack in the living room on the sofa Jessica lying with him, reading, both were hidden from his father and Spencer by a large cushion.

"Indeed I have, sir."Spencer said

"And?"Andrew replied

"And what?"

"Spencer, where are the Rangers?"

"Oh, I gave them a couple of hours off, sir, to do whatever it is young people do these days."

"Good. A little R & R will build morale. I have to confess, Spencer, I'm still worried about Mack. I'm afraid I always will."

"Indeed, sir."

As they both leave, Mack sits up and sighs. When he moves Jessica stirs it turns out she was asleep.

"Mack whats wrong?"She asked when she saw his facial expression

"Like I haven't proven myself already."Mack said

Jessica was confused as Mack throws his body against the couch in disgust. Since Jessica was sitting on his lap she fell with him, luckily for her he had an arm around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>With Moltor.<strong>

He is admiring a zord-sized red robot his Lava Lizards are apparently building.

"This is my greatest achievement. With this powerful machine, I'll destroy the Rangers on my way to the jewels."Moltor said

A Lava Lizard snarls as his spots a couple of unwelcome visitors making their entrance.

"Impressive. Quite impressive."Flurious said walking in

"Flurious!"Moltor said

"A bit toasty in here. Would you mind turning on the A.C.?"

"Certainly."Moltor said then turned to a lava lizard."Turn up the furnace."

"Thank you. I've been thinking. Now that Miratrix has unleashed Kamdor and possesses the parchment that will lead her to the Touru diamond, the next jewel… I think it's time we bury the hatchet - but not in each other's back."Flurious said

"What for? I have this menacing robot and the giant Dragonizer, too."Moltor asked

We see another giant red mechanical something-or-other under construction.

"The Dragonizer, as well! I've got an idea. Why don't we share them?"Flurious suggested

"Of course, brother, like we shared my little red sled when we were kids."Moltor replied

"Sleds! I love sleds! I love them!"Norg said as Flurious glared at him "Okay, yeah. I'm gonna go play with some rocks now."

"How many times do I have to tell you – I never touched your sled!"Flurious said

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Hartford Mansion,<strong>

Mack is doing some rock climbing up the big world map on the wall in a very high-ceiling room. Quite a few orange hand grips are stuck on the map, and he swings from one side to the other. Jessica was sitting on the table she always does kicking her soccer ball then catching it. She didn't know why but she just felt like she shouldn't leave Mack.

"Mack, Jessica, shouldn't you two be in the control center with the team rather than playing?"Spencer replied

"I should, but, hey… I don't want to worry my dad."Mack said "I don't know about Jess."

"I'm here by my own free will! Mackenzie!"Jessica replied earning a glare from Mack.

"I see."Spencer replied

Mack jumps down to the floor.

"I take it from your rather snippy retort you two overheard our conversation earlier."Spencer replied

"Yeah. I thought I'd proven myself, but if he doesn't think I can be a good Ranger…"Mack said

"If I may, I'd like to suggest that you ask your father what he meant before you go jumping to conclusions. Communication is the key to a strong relationship."Spencer said

Mack sighs heavily just before his communicator chirps. He holds it up.

"Guess it'll have to wait."Jessica replied jumping off the table with help from Mack

* * *

><p><strong>In The City,<strong>

A crowd of screaming people flee from a horde of Lava Lizards and Chillers. Moltor and Flurious have indeed teamed up and walk into the middle of a dusty and now deserted street together.

"This will draw them out. Then we'll unleash the beast!"Flurious said

Moltor snarls triumphantly. The SHARC flies overhead, dropping off the Rangers who fall to the streets in their now-familiar circle formation and an instant later are running through the crowds to confront Moltor and Flurious.

"Why are they attacking innocent people?"Jessica asked

"Good timing."Flurious asked

"Looks like they've teamed up!"Mack said

"ATTACK!"Flurious said raising his staff

"ATTACK!"Moltor shouted

The troops of Chillers and Lava Lizards run forward. The Rangers summon their power weapons and charge.

"Get them!"Mack shouted

Dax kicks several lizards and Chillers and slams a lizard with his Drive Vortex. Then he leaps up and aims it down to blow them flat on the ground.

"Drive Vortex!"Dax shouted

"Drive Geyser! Yah!"Rose yelled

Rose swings her Geyser in a circle to bash the baddies, leaps over a bunch of them and then does a sideways overhead kick to knock down a Chiller.

"Drive Claws!"Ronny said

Ronny swings the Claws around, bashing and smashing her way through lizards and Chillers. She slams on Claw on the ground, then leaps up and spins in the air to take out her remaining attackers.

"Drive Slammer! Aah!"Will yelled

Will swings his Slammer around himself, knocking down Lizards and Chillers, one of whom somersaults before hitting the pavement. He holds up the Slammer to block a Chiller sword, then shoves it forward and up to flip two Lizards high into the air and slams them as they fall back down.

"Now?"Moltor asked

"Not yet. Let's tire them out."Flurious replied

"Drive Defender!"Mack shouted

"Drive Breaker!"Jessica shouted

Mack and Jessica comes leaping to the attack and lands between them, swinging his Defender in sword mode at Flurious. Jessica shoots her Drive Breaker at Moltor. She exchanges a few sword blows with Moltor, then with Flurious, then Moltor again, then Flurious and Mack were in perfect sync changing partners then it all fell does a roll to get out from between the two villains and comes up swinging. Both Moltor and Flurious jump into the air to attack him, then Flurious alone, then Moltor alone. Mack does another roll between them and comes back to his feet a couple of yards away. Jessica jumped and kicked the two then stood in front of Mack. Her Drive Breaker aimed and ready to fire if one tried to hurt Mack.

"Out of the way girl."Flurious said.

"Never!"Jessica replied

Moltor smiled and soon Jessica heard:

"Defender Vest!"

The Defender Vest appears on Mack's upper body, and the Drill Blaster appears in his hands. As he aims, Moltor and Flurious both throw blasts at him from their swords and staff, respectively. Jessica jumps out of the way as they explode around Mack as he fires back.

"Fire!"Mack shouted

As Mack's blast reaches them, Moltor and Flurious catch it with their swords and staff, hold it as a glowing fireball in midair for a moment, and then divide it in two and throw it harmlessly onto the ground.

"No way!"Jessica said as she pushed herself up from the ground. She ran over to Mack.

"NOW!"Flurious shouted

"Yes!"Moltor replied

Right behind them, the ground explodes and Moltor's gigantic robot rises up. It has big fangs, is wearing metal armor, and has metal clamps for hands. It carries Moltor and Flurious up with it. Flurious laughs and the other Rangers exclaim in surprise as they rejoin Mack.

"Let's rev it up!"Mack said then he holds out Tracker "Spencer, the Zords!"

The Drive Zords move out in the base vehicle bay. Before jumping to his zord he turned to Jessica and said:

"Go to the base. Stay there, till we return."

Jessica nodded then took off.

"DriveMax Megazord!"The rangers yelled once Mack was in his zord

Very quickly, the Zords form the DriveMax Megazord, in its basic pick-and-shovel formation. The giant robot roars as it faces them from amid the buildings of The City. Inside it, Moltor sits on a golden throne, several Lava Lizards are at the controls, and Flurious stands watching.

"Attack!"Moltor shouted

The robot does so, striding forward and hitting the Megazord with its shoulder, then bashing it and knocking it down in a cloud of dust and dirt. The Rangers in their control room yell in surprise and dismay.

"This thing is too strong!"Dax said

"Come on, Dax, hang in there!"Ronny said

"We need more power! Send backup!"Mack replied

The Drill Driver and the Cement Driver move into action from their parking spots at the base.

"Drill Driver! Cement Driver!"Mack said

Mack hits buttons '*, 6, 8' and spins the wheel on his Tracker. The Megazord's arms detach and are replaced by the new Zords, forming the Drill and Mixer formation.

"Fire!"Mack said

The Mixer hand opens in preparation to fire.

"Counterattack!"Moltor shouted

The robot roars and charges forward, bashing the Megazord's Mixer hand aside and clamping onto it, and grabbing its Drill hand.

"He's got us!"Will said

Sparks begin to fly from the Megazord.

"Those vice-grip hands won't release!"Dax replied

"But we're losing power!"Ronny yelled

"It's down 50%."Rose said

"Hang on!"Mack shouted

Mack pushes a lever and stomps on a floor pedal. The Megazord moves slowly forward, pushing the robot back.

"Keep pushing! Harder!"Mack shouted

Jessica hadn't went back to the base. She was watching the battle from a safe distance still in her ranger form.

'Mack.'was all she thought

The Rangers all grunt as if they were doing the pushing themselves.

The battle:

"Release the Dragonizer!"Flurious said

"Rise, Dragonizer!"Moltor replied

The Dragonizer, a dragon-like monster with large metallic objects on its shoulders, arises behind the Megazord, roaring.

"Behind us!"Mack said

Jessica gasped when she saw the new zord show up. A shot of three Lava Lizards at the controls inside the Dragonizer pulls back to show the monster. It bashes at the Megazord, which is still held in the giant robot's grip. The two monsters throw the Megazord through the air to crash onto the street. The Dragonizer throws a weapon that looks like a boomerang in the shape of a wing at the helpless Megazord and hits it.

"We got to try something else. Activating Shovel and Crane Drivers!"Mack said

Mack presses 'Go', 7, and 9 and spins the wheel on his Tracker. The Shovel and Crane Drivers start up and race to the scene.

"What? Blast those machines!"Moltor said

The giant robot opens fire from blasters built into its wrists.

"They're getting blasted!"Will said

The Crane and Shovel Drivers turn and stop. In the Megazord, two windows pop up on the display showing schematics of the Zords with a red 'EMERGENCY' flashing over each one.

"They've been damaged!"Rose said

"Back to plan 'A'."Mack replied

The Megazord stands and sheds its arms again. The Dozer and Sub Drivers fly out from their storage spots on the Megazord's back and take their usual places as arms. Just in time, as the Dragonizer attacks again and the robot blasts again, making the Megazord drop its weapons.

"That one hurt us bad!"Rose said

"We're not done yet."Mack said

"We gotta eject! Otherwise we're toast!"Dax said

"Dax, don't talk that way!"Ronny replied

"Maybe he's right."Will said

The robot throws out the chains around its arms and wraps them around the Megazord, trapping it.

"I have you now, Rangers."Moltor said

"My plan worked perfectly."Flurious replied

Now the robot jolts the Megazord with bluish lightning-like bolts of energy. The Megazord falls, with the Rangers inside screaming as they are also hit with electrical shocks.

"Dax is right! Eject!"Will yelled

"We're out of power!"Rose replied

"There's nothing else we can do!"Ronny yelled

"You guys go!"Mack said

"Huh?"Will asked

"No!"Ronny replied

"Huh?"Rose asked

"What?"Dax asked

"I'm right behind you!"Mack replied

There's a flash of light and explosion inside the control room. Outside, DriveMax Megazord lies defeated and wrapped in chains as the robot and Dragonizer circle around it.

"Success!"Moltor said

Flurious chuckles maliciously. A Lizard snarls and spins a control wheel, reeling in the chain and pulling the Megazord up. They move away, leaving four of the Rangers lying on the ground demorphed. They groan and start to sit up.

"Where's Mack?"Ronny asked

"He's still inside the Megazord!"Jessica replied, it was just then that they noticed her standing there.

The Dragonizer and robot are walking away, dragging the Megazord behind them. Inside, Mack is also demorphed and lying on the floor. He stirs and raises his head, then slumps back, apparently unconscious. The Dragonizer and giant robot surface from the water and walk onto the beach of what appears to be an island. The robot slings the still-chained Megazord from its back onto the ground. Moltor and Flurious have emerged and are watching.

"Yes! We have their mighty Megazord."Moltor said

"It seems that's not all we have. There's still a life-form aboard."Flurious replied

Jessica was unmorphed waiting for Mack to jump out and join them but Moltor and Flurious started to take the megazord away.

"NO!"Jessica screamed crying. Dax and Will grabbed onto her arms holding her back from running after them.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack.<strong>

Mack is a prisoner with his wrists in some kind of bulky handcuffs. (They look a lot like the handcuffs Jen put on Ransik in Time Force.) They're walking with Flurious in the lead, Mack behind him, and Moltor behind Mack.

"Let me go."Mack said

"Let's destroy him now."Moltor said

"You'll never get away with this."Mack yelled

Flurious turns, reaches, and pulls the Tracker off Mack's shoulder.

"Let me put your mind at ease. This island is completely secret."Flurious said

"You underestimate them."Mack replied

Flurious snarls and shoves Mack, making him stumble.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Overdrive base.<strong>

Andrew is reacting exactly the way you'd expect a father to react.

"Spencer, where is he?"Andrew asked angrily

Jessica was sitting on her table. She had her eyes closed like she was focusing on what she was doing. Ronny looked over and saw her.

"What is she doing?"Ronny whispered

"I don't know. Maybe she can find Mack."Will whispered back

"I have no idea, sir. He seems to have disappeared from the map."Spencer replied

"Fuel the SHARC. I'm going to find him."Andrew said then starts out

"Sir! We have no idea where to begin! You'll be of more use here."Spencer said

Andrew stops and turns as the other Rangers arrive via their jump poles.

"Guys, what happened out there?"Andrew replied

"Flurious and Moltor teamed up. They got us from both sides."Ronny replied

"That was brutal."Dax replied

"Mack's all alone. We have to find him."Will said

"We'll do everything we can, Mr. Hartford. And knowing Mack, if we can't find him, he'll find us."Rose replied

Spencer nods slightly at this tribute to Mack's abilities and the four Rangers head for their instruments to look for Mack. Jessica still had her eyes closed it was then she sorta saw something. She had to try, to find Mack. She had a lead now she was going to follow it. She jumped off the table and walked out of the base Spencer followed her.

"Miss Jessica where are you going?"Spencer asked

"I'm going after Mack."Jessica said

Andrew walked up behind Spencer and said:

"If you do that you are going against my word. I will have to ask for your tracker."

Jessica looked down at her wrist.

"You can have it when I return with Mack!"Jessica said running out.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica<strong>

She made it to her house. She walked in to see her sister and her boy friend Nick on the couch. She didn't even say a word to them. She walked up stairs and grabbed her backpack. She changed out of her overdrive uniform, and put on an orange t-shirt and mid thigh khaki shorts. She slipped her tennie shoes on then walked back down stairs.

"Sis?"Allison asked

"Jess whats wrong?"Nick asked

Jessica turned to her sister and Nick and said:

"See ya. Promise"

Nick and Allison jumped off the couch right as Jessica ran out the door. Jessica ran into the woods. She looked around and noticed she was alone. She opened her backpack and pulled out a red flannel shirt which she gripped it in her arms and all she thought about was Mack. Soon she felt her body being moved. When she opened her eyes she saw the ocean. She slipped the plaid t-shirt on then her backpack. She reached to were her locket would be ,if she was wearing, but she had left it at her house. Jessica hopped she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack<strong>

He being shoved rudely into a cave by Flurious and Moltor. Norg is already inside, working on a human-sized cage with a welding torch.

"This is a waste of time. There are other ways of dealing with this Ranger. He's too powerful to keep in a cell."Moltor said

"Oh, brother, you've always been so shortsighted. If we can't operate his Megazord, then we'll need him...I think a certain Orange ranger will be of good cheer if she knows your fine."Flurious said as Moltor growls and pushes Mack inside the cage "Norg will make sure he doesn't try anything. Won't you, Norg?"

Norg locks the cell door and turns to see Flurious holding out his staff to him.

"Uh, actually, I don't really like weapons."Norg said then Flurious snarls and thrusts it at him, Norg takes it "Until now."

Norg admires the staff, Flurious and Moltor leave, and Mack mutters to himself.

"What's their weakness?"Mack asked

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the base,<strong>

Rose, Dax, and Will are scanning for Mack.

"Okay, Let's think, guys. If he's captured somewhere, he's going to do whatever it takes to send a distress signal."Rose said

"And when he does, we'll have to get to him as quickly as possible."Will replied

"And we'll need some serious firepower."Dax said

"We better get those zords fixed, and fast. Who wants to be on my pit crew?"Ronny said appearing from behind them

Dax and Rose follow Ronny at a run. Will is right behind them.

"Don't have to ask us twice."Will replied

Soon Dax said the one thing that is on everyone's mind.

"Jessica do you think she can really find Mack like Spencer said that she says she would?"

"I think if Jessica says she will then she will."Rose replied

Ronny looked at her and smiled:

"Your right. Jessica and Mack have never let us down before lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>At the cave,<strong>

Mack is making nice with Norg.

"Norg… That's an interesting name."Mack said

"It's a family name. Yah, it's short for ''."Norg said Mack smiles "I shouldn't be talking to you. Gonna get in trouble. Gonna be quiet now. That's what I'm doing."(makes a 'lips are sealed' gesture)

"You know… For being brothers, Moltor and Flurious don't seem to like each other very much."Mack said

"Oh, no, they–"Norg started then claps a hand over his mouth and seems to struggle with it "Can't be quiet. No, they like each other very much. Call each other fun names. Flurious calls his brother 'Nitwit,' and Mr. Moltor calls his brother 'Wimpy.' (slight pause) I think they like each other ever since Flurious smashed Mr. Moltor's little red sled."(Mack smiles,)" I love sleds!"

"So you know Jessica?"Mack asked

"Yes! We were best friends she hasn't visited me much yet. Are you two a couple?"Norg asked

"wha? uh? Nah."Mack replied quickly.

It was then Mack saw her Jessica was hiding behind some rocks. She wasn't dressed in her overdrive uniform. She had a backpack on his back.

'Jess.'Mack thought

Jessica brought a finger to her mouth signaling him to hush.

* * *

><p><strong>underground base,<strong>

Andrew and Spencer are watching lots of sparky mechanical activity in the Zord parking bay.

"looks like the Rangers are working double-time."Andrew said

"Also Two others I know are probably working harder then this."Spencer said earning a look from Andrew.

* * *

><p><strong>Off to the cave<strong>

Mack and Norg again as Moltor comes walking in.

"Flurious asked me to keep an eye on you while he starts the Megazord."Flurious said

"Oh, I can't believe you fell for the old 'Go check on the prisoner while I steal the Megazord out from under you' line. Flurious was right, you know? You really are a nitwit."Mack said while laughing

He glanced at Jessica who nodded and used her telepathy to get the keys.

"He said that? I knew I couldn't trust him!"Moltor replied

Moltor stomps off furiously.

" Oh! You made him mad. But now he might destroy us both."Norg said

Flurious chooses that moment to come in from the opposite direction.

"Where's Moltor? I told him to check on the prisoner."Flurious replied

"I thought you were the smart one. He's probably gathering Lava Lizards now to ambush you."Mack said

"He wouldn't dare."Flurious replied

"Well, you know, he did say something about payback. Um, something about a little red sled. And something about someone being a… wimp, I think it was?"Mack replied

"CHARGE!"Flurious shouted

Mack smiles as a mob of Chillers runs in behind him, and a similar mob of Lava Lizards follows Moltor in. The brothers confront each other.

Jessica sneaked over and undid Mack's cage.

"Jess what are you doing here?"Mack asked

"Saving you."she replied

"Wheres your uniform and the others?"

"Your dad wasn't happy about me coming alone..but I didn't know how much power I would have left after I tracked you."

Jessica ducked behind some rocks again as Mack turned his attention back on the battle.

"Good cover, Flurious. I think he bought it. He is a wimp."Mack said

"I didn't say that!"Moltor said

"Oh, you didn't. Oh, well then, your brother must be right. You're a nitwit."Mack said while Moltor snarls at Flurious "Hey, by the way, guys, what's the story on that sled?"

"ATTACK!"Flurious shouted

Both Chillers and Lava Lizards run forward and begin to fight it out as Flurious and Moltor pummel each other, exchanging several kicks and punches. In the midst of the tumult, Norg stands holding Flurious' staff.

"I'm bored. I'm gonna go play with a leaf."Norg said

"Good old Norg."Jessica said

Jessica gets Mack out while the two sneak out to see that Flurious has Mack's tracker. The Tracker drops from Flurious' hand to the ground. Mack sees this and moves to the side of the cave closest to it. He grimaces, strains, and breaks his handcuffs, then with some effort

"That super strength comes in handy sometimes."Jessica whispered

Mack snatches up the Tracker, kicks off and flips three Chillers and a Lizard that try to stop him, and runs out of the cave.

"The prisoner! He escaped! She is here also! Get her!"Flurious shouted

"Catch him! Catch her while your at it!"Moltor said

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack and Jessica<strong>

Mack and Jessica flees from the horde of Chillers and Lava Lizards (now working together again) pursuing them. He's running through a wooded area, jumping over ditches and fallen trees and so on. Finally he stops at an amazingly deep ravine that's too big to jump over. Mack looks around, panting a little, and sees Chillers and Lizards approaching.

"Not many choices."Jessica said

Mack nodded her head. Jessica turns to a huge boulder and struggles to pick it up with her telepathy. Soon she has it, she uses it like a bowling ball and takes care of some Chillers and Lava Lizards. Jessica smiled but she felt herself to get woozy. Mack spots a large fallen tree and runs to it. With a little grunting and groaning, he lifts it over his head and throws it so it falls across the ravine, making a bridge. Cautiously Mack walks across and makes it to the other side. Jessica follows. The Chillers and Lizards arrive and hesitate, but start to follow him.

"If a tree falls into a ravine, does it make a sound?"Mack asked

"I don't know. Chillers Lava Lizards do you mind checking it out for us?"Jessica asked

Mack kicks the tree trunk so that it falls into the ravine, along with a Chiller and a Lava Lizard. After a couple of seconds, there's a loud thud.

"I guess so."Mack and Jessica said together.

It was then Jessica started to get woozy headed. She almost fell if Mack hadn't caught her.

"You okay?"Mack asked

"Yeah, just a little tired.."Jessica replied

Mack runs off through the trees with Jessica behind him. Soon they were surrounded by Chillers and Lava Lizards. Mack and Jessica tried fighting them but it was no use. Jessica ran over to Mack and said:

"Stay behind me."

Mack looked at her confused but obeyed. He soon saw her close her eyes. She soon started to glow with a bright light. Jessica brought her hands to her side like she was grabbing a sword then shot it out. A thick line of power shot at the chillers and Lava Lizards destroying them.

"Wha?"Mack asked

"I'll explain later."Jessica replied

The two turned and took off again. When they reaches the beach the two of them are already morphed, and Mack is carrying what looks like two bulky objects. He takes his place in the darkened control room.

"Yes! The Megazord!"Mack said as he attaches the Console and his Tracker " I'm in! Send the cavalry!

Jessica smiles from the ground. They had done it.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Ranger base,<strong>

Ronny and the others return from Zord-repairing duties. Spencer is at a computer console with Andrew hovering over his shoulder.

"Ready to rip. Any word?"Ronny asked

"YES! I've got him."Spencer said

"Who-oh, yeah!"Will said

"Spencer contact Jessica."Dax said

"No need she is there with him."Andrew said

The Rangers take off at a run.

Back to the island,

the Megazord seems to have made a remarkable recovery. It may not last long, though, since Moltor and Flurious are about to attack with the giant robot and Dragonizer.

"Prepare to be destroyed!"Moltor said inside of the robot

"Go!"Flurious said inside of the Dragonizer

They both stomp towards the Megazord.

"Come on!"Mack said

The Megazord punches the Dragonizer, which grabs its fist. The robot steps in and hits the Megazord in the chest. The Dragonizer bends and appears to bite the Megazord's shoulder, resulting in a burst of light and electrical bolts. Inside, Mack screams as more electrical bolts hit him.

"MACK!"

Mack hears he looks to see Jessica. He grips the controls tighter then he hears her scream. She was now surrounded by chillers and lava lizards. She was fighting with them.

* * *

><p><strong>With the other rangers<strong>

The other four Rangers are morphed and lock their Trackers onto the control panels of the Drill, Shovel, Cement, and Crane Drivers.

"Locked - rev them up!"Rangers said

The four Zords rev up, and Rose spins the wheel on her Tracker. The Zords start to move out.

"We're outta here!"Rose said

With Mack and Jessica.

The Megazord is not having a good day as sparks fly around it and Mack yells again. It staggers and the robot comes after it.

"Side kick!"Mack said

Jessica ducks under a kick from a lava lizard to see Mack struggling.

"Mack hang on!"Jessica shouted

The Megazord kicks out but the robot grabs its foot with its clamp-hands. A little smoke starts to come from the Megazord and the Dragonizer bashes it with its boomerang weapon. The Megazord falls to the ground. Inside, Mack slumps against the tilted console - but he spots a display popping up on the screen. It's a map of the island, with one round marker labeled 'Megazord', and another, marker rapidly approaching it. As the image zooms in, the other marker turns into four triangles and drawings of the four Zords pop up next to them.

"Huh? Yeah! Ha ha!"Mack shouted

Jessica smiled the others were here. Soon she was slashed by a chiller she hit the ground and rolled.

The giant robot and Dragonizer are moving in for the kill - as the Drill Driver comes flying up out of the ground, followed by the Shovel, Cement, and Crane Drivers.

"Huh?"Flurious asked

"No!"Moltor replied

Images of the other Rangers pop up on Mack's screen.

"Hey, Mack!"Ronny said waving

"Need some help?"Will asked

"We got your back!"Dax said

"Come on, Rangers."Rose replied

"Yeah!"Mack said then glanced at Jessica who was standing up holding her side

"Let's show them our stuff!"Jessica replied

The four Zords drive forward in a line.

"Fire!"Moltor shouted

The robot fires from its wrist-guns, and a shower of sparks hits the Zords, which seem unharmed.

"You got nothing! Come on!"Ronny said

The Drill Driver flies up from the ground again and hits the robot, which groans loudly.

"Crane launch, go!"Will said

The Crane Driver shoots out its grapple and hooks onto one of the robot's hands.

"Gotcha."Will said

Crane Driver pulls and the robot falls on its face. Inside, Moltor yells as he is shaken but not stirred.

"Shovel!"Rose replied

The Shovel Driver is next, grabbing onto the Dragonizer's boomerang with its shovel jaws. Flurious is not happy and growls angrily.

"I'm coming!"Dax said

The Cement Driver charges forward, firing blasts from its headlights. Flurious yelps as the Dragonizer goes down too.

"Mack, should we combine?"Rose asked

"Can we? With all the Zords?"Mack asked

"Let's go for it!"Dax replied

"All right, let's send these punks back to the Stone Age!"Mack said

"Right!"the Rangers said

Jessica called out her Driver Breaker then aimed it and destroyed the other chilles and Lava lizards. Still more were coming out.

Mack presses the Megazord button on his Tracker. The others press the numbers of their Zords on theirs and Mack spins his wheel.

"Super DriveMax Megazord… Activate!"Mack said

The Megazord reconfigures, ending with Sub and Dozer attached to the back of its legs, Drill and Shovel as arms, and Cement and Crane as feet. The other four Rangers take their places in the control room.

"Yeah, we did it!"Dax replied

"Thanks for not giving up on me, guys."Mack said

"That's okay. We knew you'd call."Ronny said "Especially Jess..I guess that's why she got a front roll seat for everything."

"We just weren't sure when."Dax said

"Let's catch up later, huh?"Will said

"Will's right. Let's finish this!"Rose said

"You got it, guys! Let's do it! Engage!"Mack replied

They all push control levers forward. The giant robot shoots at them, but the explosions have no effect on the new, improved Megazord.

"You're in trouble now!"Mack replied

The robot swings at the Megazord and misses, and gets bashed by its Shovel Driver hand and knocked down. The Cement Driver opens its mixer and fires a burst of cement at the Dragonizer, covering its feet. Flurious is, again, not pleased.

"How about we juice this baby to the max?"Mack said

"Right with you, Mack."The others said

"Full power!"the rangers shouted

The Megazord lights up from feet to head as it charges up to full power.

"Yeah! "Mack replied

"Punch it!"The rangers replied

The Megazord plows through the robot and the Dragonizer as Moltor and Flurious yell. Then it goes back for more, its Drill and Shovel hands lighting up and hitting the two giant monsters explosively. As it turns again, the control rooms inside the robot and the Dragonizer fill with sparks and explosions. The two fall, and explode very prettily.

"Cool! Whoo-hoo! We did it!"Mack said

"Sweet!"Dax replied

Mack jumped up.

"Jess."he said

The others followed him. They jumped out of the megazord and saw her standing alone, lava lizards and chillers were lying all around her.

"Jess!"Mack shouted

"Jessica!"Ronny,Dax Will, and Rose Shouted

Jessica went to turn to meet them but she demorphed and started to fall forward. Mack was the closets and caught her. He turned her in his arms were she was facing the rangers.

"Jess...Jess!"Mack shouted.

Jessica reached for her morpher then weakly looked at Mack. She gave it to him.

"Tell your dad a promise is a promise."she said weakly

Soon her eyes started to close.

"Jessica no!"Ronny shouted

Rose dropped down as her eyes closed and said:

"She's still breathing!"

Mack stood up with Jessica bridal style.

"Lets get back to the mansion."Mack said

Everyone nodded and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Mansion.<strong>

Spencer was waiting on the rangers. He took Jessica and laded her on her bed. He then left as Ronny did what she had to then Spencer returned He made Ronny leave. He bandaged her hands which were he worked on her side. Mack,Dax, Rose, Ronny, and Will were sitting in the hallway by her door.

"Do you think she will be okay?"Rose asked

"Yeah Jess is a fighter."Mack replied

"Good..I never really tried to be friends with her..."Rose whispered

Ronny looked at Will and Dax closely. Jessica's two big brothers were watching Mack carefully as he watched Jess's door. Soon it opened as the teens started to dog Spencer with questions.

"Shh!"Spencer whispered "Jessica is exhausted she needs sleep. No one is to bother her!"

Everyone nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack.<strong>

Mack enters Andrew's study where his father is at work at his desk, examining some interesting-looking object.

"Dad? All right if we talk?"Mack asked

"Yeah, sure."Andrew says as he takes his glasses off.

Mack sits Jessica's tracker on the desk in front of his dad.

"Jessica said a promise is a promise."Mack said

Andrew nodded his head and grabbed it from his sons reach then put it in a drawer. Mack took a deep breath and said:

"I was wondering if you're still worried about me being a Ranger, because I think I've done a really good job."

"You have. You exceeded any expectations I had. And I don't worry about you being a Ranger. I just worry about you. Mack…"Andrew said then gets up "I'm your dad. And with all the joy and good feelings I have about you, I still worry about you. I guess it's just what parents do."

"Does the worry ever go away?"Mack asked

"Yeah, I think so. 'Cause in a few years when I get old, you'll start worrying about me."

"Well, I do. I worry about the clothes styles you wear."

"Out."

"I worry about you saying embarrassing things in front of my friends."

"I mean it, out!"

"I worry about your taste in music."

Mack laughs and turns to run as Andrew chases him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night.<strong>

Mack walked in Jessica's room. She looked exhausted, he had so many questions for the sleeping teen...yet at the moment none of them could be answered. Mack grabbed her desk chair and sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand lightly in hers and waited.

* * *

><p><strong><span>What do you all think? I hope its good. Please give me some <span>words of advice about what you like and don't like.**

Comments:

Taeniaea:Thanks

PrincessOfDestiny14: I did just for you.. and you will have to see with chapters to come.

grapejuice101:Thanks...don't they always when they are in situations like that?

Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thanks:) Really glad you like it


	11. Light's Camera Dax

**_Hey you guys:) This is one of the longest chapters I have wrote:) I'm going to be sad if words are missing in this chapter...anyways_**

**_Dedications: Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Taeniaea, grapejuice101, PrincessOfDestiny14  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A room in the Hartford Mansion.<em>**

The window of the room was open, a soft breeze was blowing the white curtains back and forth. A young girl with light brown hair was lying in the bed. She was had her light brown hair in pigtails. Soon the door opened and a girl with short black hair walked in. She was wearing a black uniform with a pink stripe. She walked over to a table beside the bed and sat a vase of flowers.

"There!"The girl said happy with herself. "Now your room has some color Jessica."

Jessica didn't make any type of movement.

"Come on Jessica you have been asleep for days...Wake up already!"the girl said

Soon another girl walked in with a boy. The girl had long blond hair and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. The boy was wearing a red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans.

"Any changes Rose?"the girl asked

"None, Allison..sorry."Rose replied "But I know she will wake up!"

Allison looked down at her shoes sadly, the boy put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Nick?"Allison asked

"I'm going to talk to Mack. He looked terrible when we came in."Nick replied

Allison nodded and watched her boyfriend leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In the Hartford Game Room.<span>**

Mack was sitting on the orange couch feeling sick. He wanted to talk to Jessica yet she has yet to wake up. He kept blaming himself, thinking if he was stronger Jessica would have never had to go after him. Mack just gripped his fist tightly and found himself sulking in self piety. Soon her heard a voice:

"How come it seems like the Reins girls just want to make the people that love the them worried."

Mack turned and saw Nick. He stood up and Nick walked over to couch and sat down. Mack followed the older boys lead.

"you okay?"Nick asked

"Not really."Mack replied

Mack really couldn't tell Nick the truth.

"She saved you didn't she?"Nick asked

Mack looked at Nicked shocked.

"How did you know?"Mack asked

Nick just laughed and said:

"I was in your position not to long ago."

Mack looked at Nick quickly.

"What are you talking about?"He asked

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Did you ever here of the power rangers in briarwood?"

Mack nodded his head.

"Your meeting the magician of red."Nick replied

Mack just stared.

"Don't believe me? Watch this. Levitatus Milanda" Nick said

Soon the book on the table started to levitate. Mack just stared in shock.

"Allison?"he asked

"She has a little bit of different powers. You should ask her."Nick said

Mack nodded then Spencer told him that he was needed. Mack said good-bye to Nick and went to the base.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In the Rangers' base,<span>**

Andrew is showing off a schematic of his latest addition to their arsenal. It looks a bit like a bizarre cross between a race car and a tank. There's an alternate formation with legs. A title across the bottom of the screen reads: 'Armor Strength Testing Sequence'.

"Well, what do you think?"Andrew asked

"That's the sweetest thing on wheels I've ever seen."Ronny said in love

"And it can walk, too."Rose said grinning

"What's it called again?"Will asked

"Transtek Armor. When we track down Kamdor and Miratrix, you're going to need all the firepower you can get."Andrew replied

"When can we try it out?"Mack said then suddenly hesitates "Wait a minute. Who gets to use it?"

"This bad boy? Well, when it's finished, you'll all get a turn. Speaking of you all, where's Dax?"Andrew asked

Speak of the devil, er, Dax, he comes sliding down his pole into the base.

"Guys! Guys, you're not going to believe this! I don't even believe it myself. It's… unbelievable."Dax replied

"Whoa, slow down there, Chief."Will said

Dax holds up a tabloid-type magazine, with the silhouettes of two ninjas and the words 'AUDITIONS, NINJA RUMBA' on the front. What is this, a ninja musical?

"Look what I found in a trade magazine. "New big-budget movie, 'Ninja Rumba,' is holding open auditions for a handsome actor"… "Dax said then chuckles and waves "Hello. …"Who can perform his own stunts." I'm perfect."

"That's great, Dax, but we're kind of in the middle of something important here. Remember - saving the world? We need you."Ronny said

"I know. But it's only - a one-day shoot. Please."Dax said antsy.

"Sorry, Dax. Ronny is right. You're needed here. I'm going to have to say no."Andrew said

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Hartford mansion,<em>**

Dax is in the Jessica's room reading from a script.

"I will not give up! Never as long as the blood is still flowing in my veins. I've come for the Tacuna idol, and I won't stop my quest until I have it in my hands." Dax said then chuckles "Yeah, I'm pretty good."

"What are you doing?"a voice asked

"Nothing. What does it look like I'm doing?"Dax replied looking to see Rose

"It looks like you're acting."Rose replied

"I was. I was reading the lines for that audition I'm going to miss."Dax replied softly

"I know that. I meant, it looked like you were acting."Rose said then takes a breath and walks around him "I read a book by Stilanski - "The Art of Acting." He claims the objective of acting is to not look like you're acting - while acting."

"Uh, good point. Uhh, but it doesn't matter anyway. Andrew said I couldn't do the job."

"Yes, but he didn't say you couldn't audition. Well, technically he didn't. Dax, I know this is a dream of yours. Do the they choose you, just say, no, you're busy doing something else. It's a win-win situation."

"You think? I do the audition, I rock their world, they offer me the part, and I just say no."

"You have to. Look beside you. If you don't things could happen like that to even more people!"

Dax looked and saw Jessica still asleep. He wondered if his friend was going to wake up or sleep forever. Rose smiled and walked out of the room. Dax sat a while in there and said:

"Don't worry Sleeping Beauty, Big brother Dax will figure out a way to save you."

* * *

><p><strong>With Dax<strong>

Dax is standing in a line watching group of people working with microphones, lights, and a camera. A young woman in a cowboy hat is fussing over a dark-haired young man while someone else takes a picture of him; a couple of ninjas spar in the background.

"Okay, how we doing here?"The director asked walking up

"This is it. I'm next."Dax said nervously to himself

" That's it. You're perfect. You got the part. Send the rest home."The director said

The dark-haired young man got the part. Dax won't take no for an answer, and runs forward to the director.

"Uh, wait, wait! Uh, you didn't even watch my audition. I'm perfect."Dax said

"Listen, I need a hero. He looks like a hero. You don't. Better luck next time."The director said

"But –"Dax started

The director walks off. Dax is very disappointed,he turns to go a huge gust of wind blows. Dax gets the feeling to look behind him, so he looks back just in time to see one of the big movie lights start to topple over on the director. Instead of watching in satisfaction as the big jerk gets smashed, Dax dashes to pull him out of danger as the light crushes the chair he was sitting down in and a woman screams "Watch out!"

"Sorry."Dax said getting up off the director.

"Whoa, whoa. That - that was amazing. You saved me. You really are a hero. What's your name?"The director asked grabbing his arm

"Dax – Dax Lo."

"You got the part, Dax Lo. This is your big break. We shoot your scene in an hour. Can you do it?"

Dax flashes back to his conversation with Rose.

'They offer me the part, and I just say no.'Dax said to himself

The director was looking at Dax with a questioning gaze.

"Yes!"Dax said

The director and Dax both laugh, and hug. As the director walks off, though, Dax looks kind of scared.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Overdrive base,<strong>

Mack, Rose, and Ronny slide down their poles. Will is already with Andrew, watching a monitor showing the Scaletex vs Kamdor and Miratrix fight.

"We heard the sensors."Ronny said

"It's a battle for the parchment. We need to"Andrew started then looks around "- wait. Where's Dax?"

"He's, ah, taking a walk."Rose said while the others look skeptical "He needed some alone time. Actors."

"Fine, but grab him on your way out. Go! Go!"Andrew said

There's the beeping of a cellphone as Andrew makes a call.

"Taking a walk, huh?"Andrew asked

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown.<strong>

It was a black room. There wasn't any light at all, yet soon a light shined in the middle of the room. Now lying there is a young girl with a pink dress, her light brown hair cascading down her back.(Like the one Belle is wearing at the end of Beauty and the Beast The Enchanting Christmas.)

"Ow, what hit me?"The girl asked sitting up holding her head.

She looked around and noticed the darkness. She pushed herself up to standing position and found herself, scared.

"RONNY! WILL! DAX! WERE ARE YOU GUYS? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! ? SPENCER? rose? MACK! HELP ME!"Jessica screamed

Yet, no one came! She felt cold and even more scared soon a light shined again.

"Jessica are you alright my dear?"the voice asked

Jessica turned and looked at the figure in the light.

"It's you! You saved me when I was little."Jessica replied

* * *

><p><strong>On the set of 'Ninja Rumba',<strong>

Dax appears at the door of his trailer. He seems to be dressed as some kind of commando, with a ripped camouflage vest over a sleeveless orangey shirt, brown pants, a headband, and a gun belt with an ammo strap over his shoulder. One hand is wearing a fingerless glove. He's grinning happily.

"Okay, Dax. Now, when I call 'action,' I want you to come running in here looking for the idol. Then ninjas drop from the sky. You fight the ninjas, then you grab the idol. Then I want you to turn to the camera and say your line."The director said

"I don't have to cover my face, right?"Dax asked

"Well, I'd prefer it if you didn't. You do know your line, right?"The director said while chuckling and looking confused

"I've been rehearsing for this moment all my life."Dax replied

"Great."The director said then he yells to the movie crew "All right! We're shooting!"

Right as Dax was about to get ready he felt that huge gust of wind again and this time he heard:

"DAX!"

Dax stopped walking to the set and looked around hopeful.

"Jess?"he asked

Yet, he didn't see his brown headed sister. Now Dax was sad soon he head a chirping sound as Dax's communicator signals. He makes a face and pulls up his ammo belt, which has his Tracker fastened on it. Grabbing it, Dax steps behind the corner of what looks like an Aztec-type pyramid.

"Come on. We're losing light, people!"The director shouted

"Yeah?"Dax asked

"Dax, get to the beach. Hurry! I'll send you the coordinates."Rose replied

Looking very stressed, Dax calls to the director and the film crew.

"Uh, I'll be right back, everyone. I've just got to - call my agent."Dax replied

He runs into the woods behind the pyramid.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Other Rangers.<strong>

The rangers were ridding to the beach Will and Ronny in front. Ronny was angry, she didn't want to have to fight any monsters she wanted to be there when Jessica woke up. A gust of wind blew past Ronny making her almost lose control of her motorcycle, then she heard:

"RONNY!"

Will looked at Ronny worried, he had just seen her almost lose control of her motorcycle. Will soon felt a gust of wind start to push him forward. Then he heard a voice:

"WILL!"

Will and Ronny looked at each other, they were wondering if they heard the same thing.

Rose and Mack looked at the two confused. They were in the jeep that they loved.

"Whats wrong with them?"Rose asked

"Not sure."Mack replied

Soon a huge gust of wind blew. Rose put her arms up to block any type of dust of wind coming into her face. Soon she heard:

"rose."

It was quiet but Rose was sure she heard it. She looked at Mack. He didn't look like he heard it. Moments later, they arrive at the beach They gather and look down into a small valley where Scaletex is watching the Lava Lizards still battling Kamdor and Miratrix.

"Yes!"Scaletex said then laughs

Dax arrives on his own motorcycle, still dressed for his movie role.

"Dax?"Rose asked

"You went to the audition? My dad told you not to."Mack said

"Well… technically, he didn't say I couldn't go to the audition, he just said I couldn't take the part."Dax replied

"And?"Ronny asked

"I got the part. I tried to say no – yes came out instead."Dax said proudly

Scaletex has noticed their little conversation, and blasts them with his dinosaur breath. The Rangers fall back to their vehicles.

"Don't try to crash this party!"Scaletex said

Soon a gust of wind came and it almost knocked Mack off his feet.

"MACK HELP ME!"

He knew that voice and he knew it well soon Ronny brought him out of his train of thought

"Time to Ranger up. Ready!"Ronny said

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate!"The rangers shouted

They go through their usual morphing sequence, Now morphed, Mack somersaults through the air, does a couple of high kicks at the Lizards, a roll, and then a low leg sweep. Dax jumps on a Lizard, grabs him and rolls down a sandy slop with him, then kicks down a few more. Will cartwheels over a Lizard back, grabs a scaly sword arm and does more kicking. Ronny and Rose similarly take on the evil drones. Kamdor and Miratrix, the heat off them, move together to watch.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see the Power Rangers."Miratrix said

"This is our chance. Hurry!"Kamdor replied

They turn and run for their cave.

"They're heading to the cave!"Ronny yelled

"They have the parchment!"Dax said

Mack who was struggling with a Lizard yelled

"Get it, Dax!"

"Right!"Dax replied

"Not so fast!"Scaletex said

Scaly and Dax exchange a few punches, and Dax is thrown to the ground. Scaletex pulls him up again, and Mack comes in with a flying kick and knocks Scaletex down.

"Thanks, Mack."Dax said

"I'll cover you!"Mack said

Dax starts for the cave again.

"Cover this!"Scaletex gives off some electrical bolts

"Drive Lance!"Mack shouted

Mack swings his Lance at Scaletex a couple of times and misses, then falls back as Scaletex kicks the lance.

"Drive Slammer!"Will shouts

"Drive Claws!"Ronny shouts

"Drive Geyser! Yah!"Rose shouts

Each Ranger quickly uses his or her weapon to dispose of the Lizards they're fighting. Mack leaps through the air, swinging his Lance as Scaletex leaps up to meet him. They pass each other against a background of flaming explosion and land a few yards apart.

"You're no match for us!"Mack shouts

"I beg to differ!"Scaletex said

Scaletex charges up and throws bolts of energy at them from his chest. The Rangers yell as they are hit by the usual explosion.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile<span>**

Dax catches up with Miratrix and Kamdor inside the cave.

"Stop!"Dax shouted

"Let's shake things up! Hah!"Kamdor said

Kamdor whips out his sword and slams it on the ground, which begins to shake. Rocks begin to fall as the cave ceiling starts to collapse on Dax.

"Goodbye, Blue Ranger! I'm outta here."Miratrix said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Outside,<span>**

Scaletex shoves Mack off and starts running for the cave.

"The parchment!"Scaletex yelled

But Scaly doesn't get far; he screams as a shower of rocks rains down on him. The cave entrance is blocked by fallen boulders as Scaletex falls, apparently buried. Farther inside the cave, Dax staggers but is so far unharmed as the collapse ends.

"Huh? It stopped."Dax asked

He looks up and sees a small opening in the cave ceiling, with sunlight shining in.

"Hey! Nice!"Dax said as he summons Drive Vortex "Got to love being blue! Drive Vortex! Going up!"

Dax uses the Vortex to propel himself up and out through the ceiling hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Mansion<strong>

Soon after, the Rangers (except for Dax) enter their base beneath the Hartford mansion (this time from the elevator), where Andrew is waiting for them.

"We almost had them, but those slippery slugs slipped away!"Ronny said

"Where's Dax?"Andrew asked

"Uh, he's, uh, at… He's doing that…"Mack said stumbling around his words

"At the audition. I explicitly told him not to go."Andrew said

"How did you know?"Rose asked

"I own the studio that's making that film. Dax chose to disobey me, and doing so, disrespected you all."Andrew replied

"Now, wait a minute, Mr. Hartford. It was Dax's dream to be an actor. He just wanted to audition to see if he was good enough… with a little encouragement from… Well, a lot of encouragement from me. I'm sorry."Rose said

"Apology accepted. Let's hope Dax realizes what is really important without any encouragement."Andrew said

Soon the door bell rung. Mack walked upstairs to grab it since Spencer was upstairs with Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mack.<strong>

Mack walked upstairs and opened the door to see Nick and Allison.

"Hey Nick Allison how are you guys?"Mack asked

Allison walked over and hugged Mack. Mack was shocked yet hugged the older Reins girl. Nick smiled and walked in with the two. Spencer walked down stairs.

"Ah, Allison. I'm ready to go when you are."Spencer said.

"Lets go now."Allison said

The two left, Mack was super confused.

"Oh, Allison promised to go with Spencer to buy stuff to make for Jessica when she wakes up."Nick replied

Mack nodded, and then walked off. Nick didn't like the far off look on his friends face so he followed. Nick found himself in Jessica's room. Nick had to admit Jessica looked like a little kid lying there.

"Hey Mack"Nick said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"What is it Nick?"Mack asked

"I wanna try something."Nick said "If that's okay with you."

"Of course..what is it?"

"It's a spell that a friend taught me. Kai, he is a talented Magician."

"Go ahead!"

"Alright,"Nick said then pulled out his magi phone "Jiruma Maagi Magiiro"

The type of the magi phone had a red glow and then a red magical light shot out of his magi phone onto Jessica then she was surrounded by a red light.

"No change hu."Nick said

"What was it suppose to do?"Mack asked

"It was suppose to restore things that were stolen."

"Is there another one"Mack asked

"Yeah, Utara taught me this one Nusatu Maximum"

The same thing happened.

"What was that one suppose to do?"

"Awaken a person of a sleeping spell."

Soon Nick's magi phone rung.

"Hu? Maddie? Vida and Chip found what? Great job! Tell Vida and Chip I owe them!"

* * *

><p><strong>At the movie set,<strong>

Dax gets ready to film his first scene as an actor.

"Aaaand… Action!"The director said

Martial arts-movie style music plays as Dax, seen from behind, tightens his headband. He turns around and sees a small, Aztec-looking stone idol with red eyes on a tall stone pillar. Dax approaches it but turns again at a noise from behind him. Eight ninjas in black with wide red belts come somersaulting out at him. They land in a semicircle in front of him and, in a nice synchronized move, draw their swords and take ready positions. Dax flexes his muscles and gets ready himself, doing a passable imitation of Bruce Lee. The next minute or so is basically Dax fighting off all the ninjas barehanded, with a few nice leaps and somersaults thrown in. He manages to climb the stone pillar as the ninjas keep attacking, and kicks one off at the top. Just as Dax reaches for the idol, another ninja comes at him, and he does a back flip away, landing back on the ground. More up-close fighting. Then Dax runs up another pillar, jumps back down, and yanks at two ninjas who had followed, throwing them to the ground. He grabs another from behind and is wresting with him when - his Overdrive communicator goes off. Dax pins the ninja with one arm and takes out his Tracker for a quick look, then puts it away and shoves the ninja down. The Director is watching happily, taking a sip of some beverage, grinning, and throwing a mock punch.

* * *

><p><strong>Nearby,<strong>

Miratrix and Kamdor are running through the woods. They stop, looking tired and frightened.

"It's only a matter of time before they find us. That last battle was too close."Miratrix said

"Yes. I can create fierce creatures, but Flurious and Moltor each have an army of foot soldiers. That gives them an advantage."Kamdor replied

"Who on this pitiful planet would want to fight for us?"Miratrix asked

Dax's movie, which just happens to be filming only a few yards away! Miratrix and Kamdor turn as they hear the sounds of the celluloid battle.

"Them."Kamdor said

* * *

><p><strong>back to Dax,<strong>

who has triumphed and stands surrounded by his fallen enemies.

"Yah!"Dax said

Breathing heavily, Dax turns and looks up at the idol again, and slowly climbs the pillar towards it as he gives the speech we saw him rehearsing before. This time he's actually pretty good.

"I… will not give up. Never. Never as long as the blood is still flowing in my veins. I've come for the Tacuna idol, and I won't stop my quest until I have it in… my… hands."Dax said

The music reaches a crescendo as Dax reaches for the idol. But he hesitates as the voice of Ronny, that spoilsport, echoes in his mind.

'Remember - saving the world? We need you.'

"Come on, grab the idol."The director said

Dax wavers, blinking, and shakes his head. Then he turns to face the cameras.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this."Dax said

Looking uncertain, apologetic, whatever, Dax jumps down and runs into the woods.

"What, are you crazy? You ruined the shot!"The director said then to himself, very shaken he replied "How am I going to explain this to the studio?"

"You'll never work in this town again!"Kamdor said

The director screams and evidently trips over his own feet, falling on his back. The camera crew panics and runs, a woman screaming "Let's get out of here!" and a man yelling "Run for your lives!" The director is up and running right after them. The 'ninjas' also head for the hills, but too late - Kamdor makes a mystical gesture and points at them, casting a purple haze over them. The ninjas stop cold and turn back.

"Perfect. Now they'll fight for us. And…"Kamdor said

He whirls and points at an abandoned camera - in a whirl of his magic cards transforming it into a sort of camera-monster with a lens for its left hand. Another gesture, and a speaker on a pedestal becomes a speaker-monster, with a bunch of woofers and tweeters in a line across its body. Both monsters roar menacingly.

"Some added power."Kamdor said

Miratrix smirks in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Nick and Mack.<strong>

(Right here I started to listen to the theme song for The justice and freedom. from gundam seed. I played it like 100 times writing these up coming parts...so hope you like it..listen to it and read. If you do leave a comment about if it was good or not.)

Nick closed his magi phone and looked at Mack.

"Ever read the story of sleeping beauty?"Nick asked

"Yeah, Jessica always reads that one and Beauty and the Beast."Mack replied.

Nick nodded his head,

"My friends...well, they found a way to wake up a person...Although I have to check something first."Nick replied

Mack looked confused as Nick pulled out his magi phone again and pointed it Jessica:

"Jiruma Magi Magiro"Nick said

"What does that one do?"Mack asked

"That should block any dark magi that is trying to hurt someone. Mack you know how Sleeping Beauty ends right?"

Mack nodded then Mack pushed him towards Jessica

"Kiss her and wake her up."Nick said

"WHAT!"Mack asked

"Mack you are the only one that can do it. You share an inseparable bond with her. You can not stand here and look me in the eye and tell me you don't hurt every time you look at Jessica know that, she fought and won for you? My friend Kai always tells me that you're best weapon you have is Yūki, which is courage! Now Mack, what is your choice?"Nick asked

"Like you even had to ask!"Mack said smirking.

Mack walked over to Jessica and said:

"Jess forgive me. Just hold on a little longer you'll be back soon."

Mack leaned over and stopped himself from kissing Jessica, his lips were just hovering over hers.

"I'm sorry, I know this is your first."Mack whispered then he did it. Soon his tracker beeped.

"I'll stay here! GO Mack and remember Yūki"Nick said

Mack nodded and ran down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>the Ranger's base moments later,<span>**

Andrew, Ronny, Will, Mack, and Rose are watching on a monitor as Kamdor, Miratrix, the monsters, and the brainwashed ninjas walk through a street in The City.

"Looks like Kamdor and Miratrix found some help. Think you guys can handle it? You're only four."Andrew asked

But Dax slides down his pole and lands just in time to announce:

"Five!"Dax said

"Dax! You're back."Ronny said

"So, how was your first starring role?"Andrew asked not pleased

"It was great. But right in the middle of it, I realized that the acting thing was… something that I wanted just for me. This Power Ranger thing is something I do for a lot more people. My movie career can wait. Sorry, guys. Sorry, Mr. Hartford."Dax said

"Apology accepted. Consequences to come later."Andrew replied

The other Rangers all go 'Oooohh'. Dax just stands there, then says:

"Sir, I don't think this is my place...but you forgive me and let me keep my tracker why not Jessica?"

Mack, Ronny, Rose, and Will look at him.

"Right now, you have a job to do. Go. We'll all talk about that later."Andrew said

The Rangers run out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In the City.<span>**

With a little evil laughter and monster growls, Kamdor and company come to a halt in their march on The City.

"This army will do nicely, don't you think?"Miratrix asks

"Yes."Kamdor replied

But he speaks too soon, as bolts of energy and a fiery explosion make them all duck. They look up to see Moltor and his own army of Lava Lizards advancing through a cloud of dust.

"Payback time! You buried Scaletex in that sea cave, and for that you will pay!"Moltor said

The Lava Lizards charge forward. Kamdor gestures and points, and yells to his monsters and ninjas:

"Attack!"Kamdor replied

They all start fighting. Speaker-monster throws a blast from a woofer on its shoulder and blow a couple of Lizards into the air. Miratrix is surrounded by Lizards; ninjas and Lizards slash away at each other. The usual fiery explosion sends Kamdor and Moltor flying, side by side. They land on a metal platform on what appears to be some kind of construction site, clash swords, and Kamdor leaps away to hop off a couple of girders sticking out while Moltor leaps down to the ground to meet him. They duel with the swords for a while, once leaping into the air to kick each other, meet in a shoving match, and go flying to land on a pile of grates. The SHARC flies overhead, dropping off the Rangers in their usual circular formation. They land in an open, paved area and take in the situation.

"Talk about a battle royale."Will said

"Whoah!"Mack said

"Oohh!"Rose replied

"Whoah!"Ronny replied

"They're controlling the stunt men!"Dax said

"Perfect! I'll crush all my adversaries in one blow!"Moltor said

Moltor crosses his swords and throws a few bolts of energy at the Rangers, resulting in a fiery explosion.

"Attack the Power Rangers!"Moltor shouted

The Lava Lizards quickly abandon their fight with the ninjas and rush to obey. Kamdor regroups with Miratrix and the ninjas.

"This is perfect. We'll defeat the Power Rangers, as well."Kamdor said Miratrix nods "Attack!"

Mack is surrounded by the ninjas, and uses his Defender in sword mode to fight them off. More ninjas are above him on some metal enclosures.

"Come on!"Mack said

"Fire!"Miratirx shouted

Kamdor blasts Mack, who leaps up and back-flips high over the ninja's heads, landing on the metal enclosures where he takes a few swings at those ninjas, then jumps down and slashes at his real enemy, Kamdor. Meanwhile Rose is battling Miratrix and gets shoved against a car. Several ninjas come after her. Miratrix side-flips over the car hood, and Rose shoulder-rolls onto the hood to follow her. Miratrix sweeps Rose's feet out from under her with her sword. Ronny slashes, bashes, and kicks her way through a small horde of ninjas and Lizards, and then comes sword to sword with Moltor. She climbs onto the construction beams behind her, kicks off a couple more evil drones, and gets tossed into a pile of junk by Moltor. Dax is fighting the camera-monster and the speaker-monster with his Defender in sword mode. He holds off Mr. Camera's fist only to have Mr. Speaker kick him into another handy pile of barrels and construction junk. Both monsters charge and Dax flips off a car over their heads, then forward over them again, sword-slashing all the way. Will gets shoved up against a metal wall a couple of time by a ninja and takes cover in the narrow space between metal enclosures. He uses his Defender in blaster mode to dispose of a Lava Lizard, wrestles with a few ninjas Then Lava lizards are back, grabbing Will while a ninja slashes at his feet. Will leaps straight up, blasting down and hitting the Lizard.

Mack is still fighting off ninjas and decides he's had enough.

"We got to do something! This is nuts!"Mack yelled to his team

"There's just too many of them!"Dax said

Camera and Speaker both blast Dax, who goes flying in a nice spinning somersault in the resulting explosion. Mack heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see a couple of lava lizards and Ninja were charging him. Mack knew he couldn't handle all of them! Soon a gust of wind came out of no were and took care of them knocking the lizard and Ninjas back. Mack was shocked but he felt comforted like the wind was helping him. He didn't understand what was happening but he knew what ever it was helping him and , he was glad it was.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back at the base,<span>**

Andrew is watching on his monitor.

"Hang in there, Rangers."Andrew said

Andrew takes a few steps over to another control panel and pushed some buttons. That monitor displays an image of a low-slung four-wheeled vehicle with claw-like pincers on its front end. It's colored red and silver. It rotates and there's beeping as the text below it flashes 'Transtek Armor Complete'.

"Transtek Armor complete. Get ready for some serious backup."Andrew said

The Transtek materializes at the battle scene in a flash of light and thumps down onto the concrete.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In Jessica's room.<span>**

Nick stood up quickly, thanks to that his chair flipped backwards hitting the floor with a loud thump. Jessica's body was glowing.

"What in the world?"Nick asked

Soon a bright light shot out of Jessica and went out the window. Nick ran to the window and watched the bright light go to were the rangers were fighting.

"Rangers, what just happened?"Nick wondered

What Nick didn't realize was a pair of eyelids fluttering open.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the battle.<strong>

The rangers were feeling tired. Then all of a sudden they felt like they had just started the battle. The Transtek materializes at the battle scene in a flash of light and thumps down onto the concrete.

"Yeah! This car's all mine! Transtek Armor, go!"Dax yelled

As Camera and Speaker yelp in alarm, Dax enters the Transtek and zooms right for them. They blast at him, but the Transtek dodges between the explosions.

"Gotcha!"Dax yells

The Transtek's claws grab Camera and Speaker and the vehicle does a wheelie, the front end rising and lifting the two baddies off their feet.

"Going up!"Dax said

The Transtek throws Camera and Speaker up into the air, where they explode in a double fireball.

"Let's get them!"Moltor said fighting Ronny

He knocks Ronny down with his sword and starts running. Kamdor leaves his own fight with Mack and joins him as they both leap to confront the Transtek, which backs up and then faces them.

"Shall we?"Moltor asked

"Fire!"Kamdor replied

Both villains blast at the Transtek, which dodges the explosions going backwards this time.

"Engage Transtek transformation."Dax shouted

Dax slides a control lever up. The Transtek is seen speeding against a digital background as its pincers open to become feet, its rear wheel mounts and their attached laser blasters rotate to become arms, and an attachment at the back opens to form a head. Now in a very vaguely humanoid shape the Transtek lands back on the ground, with Dax inside it, behind a translucent shield.

"Come on!"Dax taunted

Moltor and Kamdor both yell furiously and charge. They jump up to attack the much larger Transtek with their swords. They keep jumping and slashing while the Transtek blasts at them with lasers on the sides of its 'head'. The Transtek leaps up the side of a nearby building while Moltor goes flying in an explosion. Kamdor sees Transtek jumping back down after him, and leaps the attack, landing on its midsection and bashing away at Dax's compartment with his swords.

"Shields! Fire!"Dax shouted

The lasers blast, and Kamdor flies backwards and lands hard.

"Hey, Kamdor, say hello to my little robot."Dax said while laughing

The Transtek takes aim, plants its feet on the ground hard enough to crack the surface, and gives Kamdor a really big blasting. The bad guy does the usual flying through the air thing, yelling all the way. Kamdor lands in another pile of barrels and stuff - dropping the parchment he was carrying, which falls to the cement. Miratrix sees, shoves Rose away and leaps to grab it, but the Transtek lands with one foot on the parchment and laser-blasts the ground next to her on both sides. Miratrix back0flips out of the way. As she stands up, she sees Dax already out of the Transtek and holding the parchment.

"That's a wrap."Dax said

A shaken Kamdor joins Miratrix.

"This isn't over!"Kamdor replied

He gestures and he and Miratrix vanish in a puff of dust. Purple haze swirls out of the ninjas attacking Ronny, and they stop and slump.

"Hey! The spell is broken!"Ronny shouted happy

"Yeah. We did it."Dax said

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hartford Mansion.<strong>

Later, and the Rangers return in triumph to the Hartford mansion.

"That was awesome! I can't believe the Transtek's power!"Ronny said

"It was off the hook."Will said

"I better give this parchment to Mr. H. so he can decode it."Rose said

Spencer enters, and puts a bucket and three mops down on the floor.

"Everyone who thinks they don't deserve latrine duty, step back one pace."Spencer said then everyone steps back "Dax and Rose, not so fast."

"Ooooh."The others said teasing the two

"Busted."Ronny replied

"Me? What did I do?"Rose asked

"Aiding and abetting in a deception. The consequence - you two get to clean all the bathrooms."Spencer said

"Ah, that's not so bad."Dax said

"My friend, you don't know how many bathrooms this place has."Mack replied

"Twenty-seven, to be exact."Rose replied

"Enjoy."Will said

Spencer leads the victims off. Dax and Rose are smiling, and don't seem very upset. The others grin and wave.

"Can we see Jessica first?"Dax asked

Spencer nodded and the three walked in the room to see the window still open and the breeze blowing the curtains, and the bed sheets were folded neatly...yet no Jessica. Dax and Rose dropped there cleaning supplies and took off running. They ran down stairs and Mack, Ronny, and Will looked at them.

"Done so soon? Man, and I thought I was the only one with super speed."Ronny said

"Jessica's gone!"Dax said quickly.

Mack, Ronny, and Will jumped off the orange couch were they were sitting. Everyone was on on alert. Soon Nick walked in from the side door. Mack ran over to him.

"What happened? Where is Jess?"Mack asked

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"Nick asked pointing outside.

The rangers ran outside then slowly slowed to a walk. They walked to a small garden that Mack remember planting with Jessica and Spencer. When they got there they saw a girl with light brown hair, she was wearing an orange shirt and a blue jean shirt and tennie shoes. They were walking closer to her when they heard her singing.

"Shaded by the trees, calling out to the wind, I'm lying face-down crying

I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize

On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on

A star falls in the grief of someone who'll never be seen again

Please don't go, no matter how much you scream,

all it will do is quietly stir these orange petals

Saved on my soft brow,

I send the memories in my palm far away

An eternal farewell as I keep strumming

The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand

The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on

On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who's passed on

The strings in my heart being plucked at violently

In the pure white unstained by sorrow,

the orange petals stirred in a summer shadow

Even if my soft brow is lost,

I'll cross over the far off, red-stained sand

The rhythm of farewell

Branded into my memories, on the ever-turning earth,

there is something sprouting in remembrance

Sending off the dawn's carriage

Those orange petals are stirring somewhere even now

The peaceful daybreak I once saw

Until it is placed in my hands once more,

please don't let the light go out

The wheels are turning"

The rangers were now right behind her. Ronny wanted to run right up to the girl and hug her but something seemed different about her. Jessica stood up and turned around to the others.

"Hey guys...How are-"Jessica started but Mack grabbed her in a hug.

"You owe me so many explanations."He replied

Jessica nodded and they all walked in. The group sat down soon Spencer and Andrew joined them.

"Jessica-"Mack started

"When I was five, I was very rebellious of my parents. My sister and I always fought. One day I saw a little boy playing in park by the main drag. We went to school together, I had just become friends with him...his parents had divorced and he was really angry at the world. He and his big brother were playing soccer. My friend missed the ball and it rolled into the street. He went after it ,but didn't see the car coming at him. My body moved before my head had time to think. I jumped in the way and pushed him to safety, taking the hit. When I woke up I was in darkness. Yet a light came through, I was so scared. Yet when the light came through I was warmed to the core. I forgot why I was mad at my parents in the first place. It turns out it was someone you all know now...He saved me and told me the secret of my existence. About twelve years later I met Mack. The two of us became inseparable. Then found the Corona Aurora, setting free my other half I guess you could say. I found myself getting weak when he was around. It seems like he needed to use my energy to form himself in this world and time. When Mack and I were at the island I used some of his powers. I knew my body couldn't handle it so I did it anyways...Guys the truth is...I'm the heir to the powers of the Sentential Knight powers."Jessica said

"No way!"Mack said

Soon Jessica closed her eyes and she started to glow bright orange. The Sentential Knight appeared. The rangers jumped up.

"Everything she says is true young Mack. You have saw it with your very eyes and felt the power. Why do you even question it? You are worried for her? Do not worry. She and I are one. We need each other to live...I will not hurt her."The Sentential knight said then vanished.

"I knew Jessica had these powers because she knew I had the crown and I also wanted her to be able to protect herself if Moltor or Flurious tired to attack her again. I was angry when she went after Mack. I knew Mack would be angry at me if I didn't do anything to stop her. So I thought taking her tracker away would stop her from doing anything, but she is like my soon and went and did it anyway. Jessica I think you should have this back."Andrew said

Spencer pulled out the orange ranger tracker and handed it to Jessica. She strapped it on her wrist and turned to the others.

"Sorry I kept such a secret from you..but I forgot myself. I found myself, it seems like he hide himself in me till he was needed again..."Jessica replied

The others nodded the Rose and Dax went to clean while Jessica walked over and lied down. Her head in Mack's lap while her feet was in Ronny's. Will sat in the chair across from them. Mack let his fingers go through her hair.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Well there you go... I am afraid that this chapter didn't turn out how I planed but...only you guys can tell me:)<span>**

_Comments:)_

PrincessOfDestiny14: Thanks, and yes:)

grapejuice101:Thanks, yeah, :)

Taeniaea:Thanks:)

Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thank you very much:)


	12. Face to Face part 1

**Hey you guys:) It is good to be sick in bed:) It gives you time to write since everyone is not wanting you to do something:) Well here is the new chapter of Operation Overdrive:) I hope you like it:) **

**Dedication to: grapejuice101, PrincessOfDestiny14, Taeniaea, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Episode 12: Face to Face part one<strong>

**Ranger's underground base,**

Andrew is slaving over a hot computer console while Spencer holds up an elaborate, mechanical object that's kind of jar shaped. Mack is talking to his father, who ignores him at first.

"Dad, this is ridiculous. You've been working on the new zord 24/7. You've got to take a break."Mack said

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears. I've been telling him that for the past two days."Spencer said

"Maybe he is just trying to help us get the hand up on Moltor, Flurious, even Kamdor and Miratrix."Jessica said from the desk she was sitting on playing with her soccer ball

"The Sonic Streaker isn't just any zord, Mack. The speed and agility of a SHARC, with the most advanced weaponry I've ever developed."

Andrew takes the mechanical object and carefully puts it on a stand.

"Great. Now, I'm gonna get you a sandwich."Jessica said jumping down and walking over to Mack,Andrew, and Spencer.

"I'll get the sandwiches around here, if you don't mind. Let's keep our duties clear. After all, you don't see me traipsing around in one of those shiny uniforms, do you?"Spencer said thumping Jessica in the head she stumbbled into Mack.

"Ah, come on, Spence. You're in pretty good shape. You'd look great in Ranger red."Jessica said getting a glare from Mack, who she elbowed in the side

"True. For my age, I'm still quite ripped."Spencer said

Spencer makes a muscle and Jessica, Mack, and Andrew exchange an amused glance as he walks off, perhaps to get that sandwich.

"Want a sneak preview you two?"Andrew asked

"Sure."Mack said

"Does Ronny love to go fast?"Jessica said getting another glare from Mack.

Andrew leads the way to a different computer console, and presses a touch pad. They both look back and watch as the mechanical thingie vanishes in a sparkling light. Then an image comes up on the monitor above the control console: An airplane-like vehicle, red and white, with what could be jets, rockets, or blasters mounted on either side of the body and at the end of each wing.

"Incredible!"Mack said

"I haven't told you the best part. You're going to be the pilot Mack, if you're up for it."Andrew said

"Are you kidding? After years of playing video games, I finally get to fly a real jet."Mack said

"Boys and there toys."Jessica said

Spencer has arrived with that sandwich As Andrew reaches for it Mack grabs half of it in his enthusiasm, takes a big bite, and continues in a food-muffled voice.

"Wait till I tell the others!"Mack said

Spencer chuckles fondly as Mack runs off. Andrew reaches for the other half of the sandwich - and Spencer grabs it and takes a bite.

"Ah, youth. Mmm. I make a delicious PB & J, if I do say so myself."Spencer said

Spencer walks away, leaving poor Andrew with his hand out and his stomach empty. Jessica just stood there laughing.

"Don't worry they are both growing boys. I'll go get you something."Jessica said

"Thank you Jessica..Only seems like you care if we are fed or not."Andrew said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Upstairs in the Hartford Mansion.<span>**

Jessica walked up stairs to see Mack telling the others about his new zord.

"And did I tell you it can reach Mach 2 in less than thirty seconds?"Mack asked

"Only about thirty times."Will said

"And the super-thrusters boost the speed to Mach 3 in less than a minute. That's amazing, Mack, but we've heard all about it."Ronny said

"They're just jealous, Mack. I think the Sonic Streaker sounds slamming."Dax said

Jessica laughed at them.

"Good news, team. I think I made some progress in figuring out how to read this parchment."Rose said

Jessica went in the kitchen and was making a sandwich.

"Don't tell me. You looked it up in the alien-to-English dictionary?"Ronny asked

"No, but I called a colleague at the university, Professor Ryan. He's a total genius when it comes to languages and codes. I'm going to take him the parchment to see if he can figure any of it out."Rose said

"Sweet. Hey, can I come along? I've never been to jolly old England."Dax asked as he puts arm around Rose's shoulders

"Sure."Rose said

"Hey, why don't you take Mack along with you? He can tell you all about the Sonic Streaker."Will said

"Mm, great idea! Hey, Rose, check it out. The main turbines, right, can generate over one thousand horsepower, oh, depending on the altitude and air density."

Mack has his arm across Rose's shoulders now, and leads her and Dax out, still chattering happily, as they exchange a mildly dismayed glance. Rose grabs Jessica's arm as she walking out. Making Jessica shove the sandwich into Andrew's arms when she got on the SHARC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Rose, Jessica, Mack, and Dax<span>**

Jessica looks out the window of the SHARC as it is zooming over a dense layer of clouds, with blue sky and thinner, lacy clouds farther above. The next shot shows they were headed for London, England, as we see a large cathedral-like building and a sign identifying it as 'Wernerbridge University of Technology'. This is the same university where we first saw Rose in the premier episode. Inside, Rose herself, along with Mack, Jessica, and Dax, is sitting at a small round table in what appears to be a lobby or public area. With them is an older, white-haired man who's examining the parchment Rose has brought for him to see.

"Fascinating."Professor Ryan said

"But can you understand any of the symbols, Professor?"Rose asked

Before the Prof. can answer, Tyzonn appears out of nowhere, runs up, and makes a threatening sound. He holds out a hand and throws a bolt of lightning at the table, knocking Rose, Dax, Mack, Jessica, and the Professor to the floor. He runs forward before they can recover and grabs the parchment.

"Got it."Tyzonn yelled

Tyzonn leaps over the table and takes off, with Jessica right behind him. Mack and Dax follow as soon as the two see the Professor is okay. Rose bends over her Professor friend.

"Professor Ryan, are you okay?"Rose asked

"Yes, I'm fine."Professor Ryan replied

Tyzonn heads down a flight of stairs. Jessica pauses at the top, with Dax, Mack and Rose running up behind her.

"Stop!"Jessica yelled

Mack grabs Tracker and yelled:

"Ready!"

"Overdrive accelerate!"Mack, Rose, Dax, and Jessica shout

Tyzonn is running out of the building, but stops in a courtyard as three blasts hit the ground in front of him. The three Rangers flip over him and face him with blasters aimed.

"All right. Hand over that parchment, now!"Mack said

With a snarl, Bullox arrives and lands between Tyzonn and the Rangers.

"Don't worry, Tyzonn. I'll take care of these colorful pests."Bulldox said

"Great, another one of Moltor's goons."Dax said

"Here's a message from him!"Bulldox said

Bullox swings his staff and throws a bolt of energy at the Rangers, knocking them down. Tyzonn sees his chance and starts running again.

"Hey! Stop!"Jessica shouts

"Huh?"Tyzonn asks

Jessica leaps after him and lands on Tyzonn, rolling them both on the pavement. Tyzonn gets up and runs again with Jessica still after him and Mack on her tail.

"Wait!"Mack shouts

"Tyzonn, get out of here!"Bulldox shouts

Rose and Dax blast him, and then leap at him. They both kick him, but he's only staggered. Tyzonn turns to fight Mack and Jessica, and the three exchange several blows on a walkway. Back to Rose and Dax slugging it out with Bullox, then to Tyzonn slamming Mack against the railing at the side of the walkway. Mack him to the side and almost over the railing. Jessica runs up with her Drive breaker ready and said:

"Oh, no, you don't!"

Tyzonn recovers and swings and misses at Jessica.

"Give me that parchment!"Jessica said

Jessica grabs Tyzonn's wrist and they wrestle for the parchment for a moment.

"Let me go!"Tyzonn said

In the struggle, they both go over the railing. The walkway is quite high, and they fall with a scream. Landing on concrete doesn't seem to bother Tyzonn but Jessica was rolling holding her arm. Tyzonn runs over to Jessica and says:

"Are you okay?"

Jessica unmorphs and looks up at Tyzonn. Her elbow was bleeding, and her upper arm was starting to bruise.

"You really care about me?"Jessica asks

Soon Mack jumps in and does several spinning kicks, Tyzonn drops under him, and they repeatedly kick at each other's feet, ending with a high kick with both blocking each other. Tyzonn then throws a blast of lightning from his forehead, but Mack leaps right through it, kicks him and sends him flying. As Tyzonn lands, he drops a small leather bag or pouch, with the fragments of something white spilling from it.

"Oh, no!"Tyzonn said

Tyzonn frantically grabs up the bag and the fragments. Mack runs forward and picks up the parchment.

"Got it!"Mack said

"No, you don't."Tyzonn said

Jessica stands up holding her hurt arm close to her body.

'Stop it Mack...Don't you feel it? The difference in him and Bullox?'Jessica asked herself.

Tyzonn grabs the other edge of the parchment and they both pull at it. Tyzonn punches at Mack, Mack kicks at Tyzonn, but neither will let go.

"Give it to me!"Tyzonn said

They both twist under the parchment and resume the tug of war. Tyzonn gets a good kick into Mack's stomach and he goes flying backwards - with a corner of the parchment ripped off in his hand. Meanwhile Bullox knocks down Rose and Dax with his staff.

"Let's go!"Bullox said

He leaps to Tyzonn's side and swings his staff, telephoning them away in an burst of flame.

"We're out of here!"Bullox said

"Oh, man, we lost them."Dax said running to where they just vanished from

"Mack! Jessica! Are you two okay?"Rose asked

"Yeah."Mack said then he turned to Jessica noticing her holding her arm.

"I'm fine just a scratch."Jessica replied

"Hey, what's that?"Dax said getting there attention

"All I could get of the parchment."Mack replied

"Hey. What's this?"Dax asked

Dax has spotted one of those small white things from Tyzonn's bag. He picks it up. On a closer look - it seems silvery with black markings.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Hartford mansion,<strong>

Professor Ryan is looking through a magnifying glass at a symbol on the corner of the parchment Mack ripped off. Apparently the Rangers have flown the Prof all the way to California for another try at a translation.

"I can't translate all of it, but I do recognize some of these symbols from extraterrestrial crop circles. This one represents 'mountain.' And I think this one means 'diamond.' "Professor Ryan said

"This is it, Rangers. I have a feeling that this document can lead us right to the second jewel of the Corona Aurora."Andrew said

They all grin at each other happily. Rose is walking in the main room with the Professor.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Without the entire parchment, that's all I can tell you."Professor Ryan said

"Thank you, Professor. You've been a great help. We'll take it from here."Rose said

"We're all very proud of you at the university, Rose. I think you're our only alumnus who's gone on to become a real-life superhero."Professor Ryan said

"Maybe when this is all done, I can come back and teach a class on it."Rose said while laughing

She shows him out.

* * *

><p><strong><span> Back in Andrew's study,<span>**

Dax is using his Tracker to analyze the white object that Tyzonn lost.

"Anything interesting from that broken crystal?"Mack asked walking up with Jessica with her arm in a sling

"Nope. No jewel signature of any kind. Just like your average piece of space quartz."Dax replied

"Why did that alien get so upset over it? It obviously meant a lot to him."Jessica said taking it from Dax

"Yeah. Out of all the monsters that have tried to pulverize us, he was definitely the most sensitive. Come on, Jessica. He was just like any other cold-blooded, lizard-faced freak."Dax said

"No, no. There was something different about this one."Jessica said

"Well, if he works for Moltor, I don't need to see his résumé. He's going down."Ronny said

Mack glances at Jessica, who looks upset, then at Ronny and smiles, then looks back to the crystal.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a field somewhere,<strong>

Tyzonn is realizing that a corner of the parchment is missing.

"Oh, man."Tyzonn said

"Do you have the parchment?"Bullox asked

"Not all of it. The Rangers have the most important part."Tyzonn replied

"Curses! They keep interfering."Bullox said

"We have to get it back from them."Tyzonn said

"That's right. You'd better."Moltor said appearing on a small hill next to them.

"Moltor!"Tyzonn shouted

"I want that parchment back intact. Do whatever it takes to draw the Rangers out. Do you understand?"Moltor replied

"Yes, I understand."Tyzonn replied

* * *

><p><strong>the study in the Hartford mansion,<strong>

Andrew is at work at his desk. The sound of an alarm makes him look up to see a monitor screen flashing 'ALERT'. Will comes running in.

"What's going on?"Will asked

Jessica, Mack, Ronny, Dax, and Rose join them. They watch as the screen shows people running in fear in The City, and Bullox and Tyzonn looking monster-like.

"Power Rangers, there will be more destruction if you don't bring us the parchment. I suggest you do before anyone gets hurt."Bullox said

"He doesn't have to tell me twice. Anyone mind if I take the Transtek?"Ronny asked

"Go for it, Ronny."Andrew replied

"Sweet."Ronny said

With a grim smile, she runs across the room to a mantelpiece lined with books, and presses a button underneath the shelf. The wall begins to rotate, revealing the before-now-unseen top ends of the drop poles the Rangers use to slide down to their underground base. Jessica hesitates, and then picks up the corner of parchment and takes it with her. Ronny runs to her pole and slides down, arriving in the base already morphed. She runs to the elevator.

"Look out, baddies, I'm ready to rock."Ronny said

* * *

><p><strong><span>In The City,<span>**

we see a scene of terrible destruction - a crumbling wall, the street covered with rubble, small fires.

"So, like my handiwork?"Bullox asked

"Do you have to cause so much destruction?"Tyzonn asked angrily

"That's the fun part."Bullox replied

"At least wait until everyone's out of the area!"tyzonn replied watching the people run

The Rangers have arrived and are helping to evacuate the crowd.

"This way! Hurry! Come on!"Rose said

The two monsters notice a young woman tripping and falling to the ground.

"NO!"Tyzonn shouted

Jessica stopped what she was doing and watched him.

'What is he doing?'she wondered

He starts forward as we see what he's reacting to - a massive block of concrete falling from a building right at her. But before it can hit, a yellow mechanical clamp catches it. It's Ronny in the Transtek Armor.

"That was a close one."Ronny replied

'He was trying to save that woman? Why?'Jessica wondered

The woman sighs in relief. Mack is helping a young man along and pulls another to his feet.

"Get to safety."Mack replied

Jessica runs to Mack and said:

"Mack watch him...See if you see what I see."

Mack and Jessica sees that Tyzonn has reached the young woman and grasps her shoulders.

"Hurry! Get out of here!"Tyzonn said she screams in fear, pulls away from him, and runs

"Hey! It's okay!"

"Get away from her!"Ronny replied

Mack just looked at to Jessica and nodded his head. Jessica understood and moved quickly. Ronny pulls a joystick and slides up a lever, and the Transtek goes through its transformation to walking form.

"Huh?"Tyzonn said

"Okay, you asked for it."Ronny replied

The Transtek aims its blasters and fires at Tyzonn, who goes flying in the usual fiery explosion. As he falls to the broken pavement, Bullox walks to him.

"Enough!"Bullox said then turned to Tyzonn and said "You know what we're here for." then turned to the Rangers and said "Now that we have your attention, where's the parchment?"

"Right here."Jessica said holding it out

"Tyzonn, get it from her."Bullox said

"Yes."Tyzonn said

"Be ready, Rangers."Mack cautioned

"Yeah."Will replied not liking what Jessica was doing

"Okay."Ronny replied nervously

"Uh-huh."Rose replied

Jessica and Mack walk forward to meet Tyzonn ,Jessica up front and Mack a little behind. As they face each other, with a burst of light she demorphs. Mack also demorphs.

"Rose, what are they doing?"Ronny asked

"Hand me the parchment."Tyzonn said

"I saw you try to help that woman. You're not like the others, are you?"Jessica replied

"I am"Tyzonn said then shakes his head "one of them."

Tyzonn reaches for the parchment, but Mack yanks it back, by pulling Jessica's arm.

"Now!"Mack shouts

The four Rangers have their Zip Shooters ready and fire at Bullox, wrapping him in wire.

"Bullox!"Tyzonn said

As he is distracted, Mack and Jessica grab him from behind. Unsurprisingly, then Tyzonn shoves off the unmorphed Rangers easily and attacks him. Mack blocks a kick and a few punches but falls to the concrete and grimaces in pain, Jessica backed up a few spaces holding her arm again. Tyzonn runs but Jessica is up again and pursues him.

"Wait Jessica!"Mack yelled

"Hold on!"Jessica replied

"Huh?"The rangers asked

"Lava Lizards!"Bullox called "Lets play

The Lava Lizards run to the attack.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica <strong>

Tyzonn is now running though the woods,with Jessica still trying to catch him.

"Wait!"Jessica shouts they both run for a little distance more "Stop!"

"Get away from me!"Tyzonn reply

He throws more lightning at Jessica hitting beside her and knocking her off her feet. Tyzonn starts to run again, but Jessica leaps and lands on his back, pulling him down. Tyzonn starts swinging at her with his spear. Jessica blocks him a couple of times and jumps over the spear, then grabs it. They have a pulling match much like the one over the parchment until Tyzonn flips Jessica into the air to land painfully on the ground.

"You wouldn't listen."Tyzonn said

Jessica gets back up and reaches for the Tracker on her wrist - but hesitates and let's go.

"I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not your enemy."Jessica said

Tyzonn gives no answer except to turn and start running again. He reaches a small stream forming a little waterfall and stops, looking around. As he continues along the side of the stream,Jessica approaches from the woods and follows. Tyzonn reaches a pool of water under a higher waterfall and stops. Jessica stops also, and watches him. Tyzonn kneels and sees his reflection in the surface of the water.

"No."Tyzonn said

He stands and says it again, this time as an agonized scream.

"NOOOOOOO! "Tyzonn shouts

Jessica looks bewildered but pitying as he sees this display of anguish. As Tyzonn steps a foot into the water to blot out his reflection, Jessica approaches him from behind.

" No! No, no."Tyzonn said

"Take it easy."Jessica reply

"I said stay away from me!"

Tyzonn walks a few steps away from the water and stops. Jessica follows.

"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't think you want to hurt me, either. Who are you?"Jessica asks

"I am no one. And when Moltor finds out I don't have the whole parchment, it won't matter anyway. I will be eliminated!"Tyzonn replies

Jessica looks shocked at this revelation. She grips her hurt arm tightly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile,<span>**

Mack had ran off to go after Jessica after everyone had yelled at other Rangers are still fighting a horde of Lava Lizards with Bullox looking on from the top of a ruined building. Ronny slashes at and kicks them, and does a flip over a metal beam to knock out more of them with her Defender in sword mode. Will fights them off with his sword as they try to get above him from the roof of a car. Dax is on the top of some other half-demolished structure dueling with three Lizards, one of whom goes over the edge and falls to the street. Rose is the only one using her blaster and mows a few down that way.

"Fire!"Rose shouts

"This is getting tough. Where's Jessica and Mack?"Will asked

"Guys, we've got to hold them off until they get back!"Ronny replied

Dax instantly summons the Defender Vest and Drill Blaster.

"All over it! Hyah!"Dax yells then leaps down to street "Drill Blaster Tri-Laser. Go!"

The blast turns all the Lava Lizards, who have conveniently collected together, to stone.

"Stone cold! All right."Dax said then reverses Drill Blaster barrel "Spiral Shooter. Go!"

With Rose, Ronny, and Will helping to support him, Dax fires again, blowing the Lizards to pieces.

"Yeah!"The rangers yell

But the celebration doesn't last long, as a lightning-like blast hits them and knocks them down. With a roar, Bullox jumps down to the street.

" Looks like I'll have to destroy you myself."Bullox said

Whooping with evil glee, he charges. The Rangers run to meet him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile,<span>**

Jessica and Tyzonn are still talking near the waterfall.

"So, we both need the whole parchment, yet neither of us are willing to budge. Looks like we both lose."Jessica replied "Is there not a way we can do it where both of us win?"

"What is this document? Why does everyone seek it?"Tyzonn asked

"You mean you don't know? It leads to one of the jewels of the Corona."Jessica replied slowly sitting down

"The Corona Aurora has been found?"Tyzonn said started walking to joining Jessica in sitting down.

"Yeah, here on Earth. Now Moltor and every other evil thug in the galaxy are coming after it."Jessica replied

" But if Moltor gets the jewels, he'll use them to crush everything that's good on all planets."

"Not if we can stop him. If you're really not like them, then give me the rest of the parchment. Please."

"I must go."

Tyzonn gets up then he starts off again, and this time Jessica just watches. Mack comes out of some bushes later.

"You were right."He replied

"I don't want him to get hurt!"Jessica replied

Mack nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Now, back to the fight in The City,<span>**

Bullox blasts at Rose and Will with his staff and blows them into the air. Dax and Ronny are next, and go flying. All four land hard and seem helpless for the moment.

"That was easier than I thought. Moltor will be pleased when I eliminate you."Bullox replied

"Stop! Don't hurt them anymore!"Tyzonn said

Bullox turns to see Tyzonn slowly walking towards him.

"Tyzonn, what are you doing here? Do you have the rest of the parchment?"Bullox replied

"No, and I won't get it for you."Tyzonn said

"What?"Bullox asked

The Rangers all gasp in surprise.

"I won't get it. I can't be a part of this anymore." Tyzonn said then falls to knees "I've made a big mistake."

"Yes, you have."Moltor said

Moltor appears from the rubble. Tyzonn gets up and walks to him.

"Moltor, this destruction has to stop. I don't care about our deal. I won't help you anymore."Tyzonn said

"I see. Well, here's what happens to traitors!"Moltor said

Tyzonn has moved behind Moltor during his speech. Now Moltor draws his sword, whirls, and slashes him - not the usual sparking kind of slash but the kind that draws blood. Green blood drips from a cut on Tyzonn's left arm.

"Huh?"Rose asked

"Whoa!"Will replied

"What?"Dax asked

"Do your worst."Tyzonn said clutching his wound

Moltor swings his sword again, and Tyzonn blocks it with his staff.

"You'll never get the jewels of the Corona."Tyzonn replied

"You dare to defy me? You're my servant now. Forever!"Moltor replied

He attacks again and they begin fighting furiously, Moltor's sword again Tyzonn's staff and occasional kick. After a fast exchange of blows, Moltor kick Tyzonn and knocks him down. The Rangers have recovered by now and struggle to their feet.

"Hey! He's hurt. That's not fair!"Ronny shouts

"Yeah! Let's get in this."Dax replied

They charge at the combatants but come to a halt as Bullox blocks their way.

"This isn't your business!"Bullox yelled

"You must pay for your betrayal."Moltor said

Tyzonn gets up and backs away fearfully. Moltor gestures and throws a blast at him from his hand. But at the last moment, Mack and Jessica (still unmorphed) appears, running in from the side to leap at Tyzonn and carry him out of the path of the blast. They lands in a roll, comes back to their feet, Jessica glances at Tyzonn and then looks up at Moltor.

"Back off, Moltor!"Jessica shouts

"If I have to go through you two, to get to him, then so be it!"Moltor replied

Mack and Jessica take get there Trackers in hand and they both run forward. Moltor swings his sword and Mack dodges, then grabs the sword hilt and runs the wheel of his Tracker along the edge. Jessica dose it to his side holding his arm.

"Overdrive accelerate!"Mack and Jessica yell

In an instant, Mack and Jessica are morphed and the battle is joined again. Moltor swings his sword and kicks, Mack dodges and blocks. Jessica does a kick of her own. The three spin into new positions, and Mack blocks Moltor's sword arm and fists several times. He then kicks Moltor's sword arm away. Then Jessica jumps off Mack's shoulder and does numerous kicks to Moltor's stomach.

"Drive Defender!"Mack shouts

Mack is now armed with his own sword, and they clash weapons several times. In a fancy move, Mack blocks a blow with his sword behind his back, then spins and hits Moltor in the side. It's a short-lived advantage, as Moltor slashes him in the neck, knocking him down. But Mack is up again instantly and they lock swords, growling with effort and hostility.

"Drive Breaker!"Jessica said (I realized I never explained what this looks like. Go back to turbo and look at Justin's turbo weapon yet orange.)

Nearby, the other four Rangers surround Bullox, who seems to be having no problem holding them off with his staff.

"Bullox, take care of Tyzonn."Moltor said

"Yes, my lord."Bullox said

Bullox throws off Will and Dax, who were trying to hold his arms, and with another whoop spins around to knock all of them away with his staff. He faces Tyzonn, who is just straightening to his feet, obviously very weak.

"Now!"Moltor shouts

Bullox sends a fiery blast from his staff at Tyzonn. Mack shoves Moltor then him and Jessica spin-kicks him in the chest, then runs for Tyzonn in a desperate race with the energy bolt.

"Look out!"Mack yells

they reach Tyzonn just as the blast hits, and they all go flying against the usual background of flaming explosion. They land on the concrete, and Mack recovers, gets up, and helps Tyzonn and Jessica to their feet.

"Come on! We got to get out of here."Jessica said

They start away, leaving Mack and Jessica's teammates gasping on the ground.

"It's not over! "Moltor said as Mack, Jessica, and Tyzonn disappear behind a building "They're getting away!"

"Not for long."Bullox replied

The two baddies take off after Mack, Jessica and Tyzonn as the other Rangers manage to get up again.

"What was that about?"Ronny asked

"I have no idea."Will replied

"Come on. We got to find them!"Rose said

"Right. Come on!"Dax said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back in the woods again,<span>**

Mack and Jessica are demorphed and helping Tyzonn, who is clutching his wound again. With a groan, Tyzonn stops and sits on a boulder. Jessica has produced a white bandage from somewhere and ties it around Tyzonn's arm, which is still green with blood. Tyzonn watches and then looks up at Jessica's face.

"It seems even with these hideous scales, I'm vulnerable to injury. Moltor would have finished me off if you two hadn't saved me. I owe you my thanks."Tyzonn replied

Mack squats and offers his hand. After a moment of hesitation, Tyzonn shakes it with his scaly right hand.

"Mack."Mack said to Tyzonn.

Jessica put her good hand on top of Mack's and Tyzonn's.

"I'm Jessica."Jessica replied

"I was once called Tyzonn, and I've brought shame to my planet by bowing to Moltor's will."Tyzonn said

"Hey, we all make mistakes."Jessica said smiling

"If you'll trust me, I'd like to make amends for the harm I've done. Moltor must be stopped."Tyzonn replied

Tyzonn takes out the parchment he had stolen from Rose and the others. Jessica hands Mack the corner she had ripped off and Mack holds it in place. With a golden glow, the two pieces join back together with no sign of damage.

"All right."Mack said smiling he takes and folds parchment

Jessica smiled at the two soon the wind blew.

"We'd better go."Jessica said standing up

"Yes."Tyzonn said

They get up and start off together, Mack with a helpful hand on Tyzonn's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the woods,<strong>

Moltor and Bullox have lost Tyzonn, Mack, and Jessica. They are nowhere in sight!

"When I find them, that traitor will pay. Oh, how he'll pay!"Moltor said

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the other rangers<span>**

And Rose, Will, Ronny, and Dax (demorphed) are also wandering along a path in the woods, looking for their teammate and their former enemy. Will kneels to take a closer look at spots of green liquid on the ground.

"Wait, is this stuff alien blood?"Will asked

"Yep. It's alien blood all right. Smells rank."Dax replied

"I don't get it. Why would Moltor be fighting one of his own?"Will asked

"I don't know, but that thing could be even more dangerous now that it's injured."Rose said

"Right. We've got to find Mack and Jessica and get them away from it."Ronny said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back to Mack, Jessica, and Tyzonn.<span>**

The group of three decided to sit down and rest. Tyzonn was getting his strength back but Jessica's arm was killing her. Tyzonn noticed it.

"You're bleeding what happened?"Tyzonn asked

"Oh..this it's just a scratch! I'm fine."Jessica replied

Tyzonn and Mack looked at each other then Mack reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Is that Spencer's?"Jessica asked

"Yeah, It fell out of his pocket. I was going to give it back to him but I'm glad I didn't now."Mack replied

Tyzon and Mack fixed Jessica's arm in a bandage sling. She was amazed how the three of them could get along so well. Mack pulled out the parchment and started to read it. Tyzonn looked at him.

"Can I try to read it?"Tyzonn asked

"Yeah sure Buddie."Jessica replied

Mack handed him the parchment.

"Can you read these symbols?"Jessica asked

"No. This language is unfamiliar to me."Tyzonn replied

"Better get it back to base right away."Mack said

He speaks too soon - as first three Lava Lizards leap into their path, then another three, then a whole mob.

"Or not. "Jessica said as Mack and Tyzonn step in front of her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>This is part one of Face To Face:) How did you like it?<strong>

**Comments:**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thanks glad you like it**

**Taeniaea:Thanks.**

**PrincessOfDestiny14:Thanks, yeah I love that series:) U watch it? Yup:P I'm glad:)**

**grapejuice101: I guess thats a good thing. Well here it is:)  
><strong>


	13. Face to Face Part 2

**So this was a fun chapter to write...It shows how Mack and Jessica have minds of kids:) **

**Dedicated to: Dean Winchesters Baby Girl,Taeniaea, PrincessOfDestiny, grapejuice101  
><strong>

**A/N: So one of my friends is sent me a message and wanted me to write a one-shot for Will/ Ronny and Jessica/Mack. Want me to post it 4 u?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Episode 13: Face to Face Part 2<strong>

**With Mack, Jessica, and Tyzonn.**

Mack, Jessica and Tyzonn are in the woods, facing a horde of Lava Lizards after the parchment that Mack is holding.

"Think you two are well enough to fight?"Mack asked

"Ha! These creeps? Watch me!"Tyzonn said

"I could beat theses guys in my sleep."Jessica replied

The Lizards charge, and Tyzonn runs to meet them, knocking several of them over with swings of his staff and kicking another. Mack leaps to the attack, grabbing a Lizard and flipping it over him as he lands. Jessica does a one handed cartwheel and then dose a kick to one. Mack does a leg-sweep, dodging a sword-swipe, and kicking a Lizard away, he bends and runs through a group of them, knocking them all off their feet. A couple of Lizards do their lava-breath thing, and Mack kicks and punches his opponents against a background of flaming explosion. Jessica lifts a fallen tree then uses it as a baseball bat and slams the lava lizards away. Tyzonn throws his staff/spear, and it whirls around like a boomerang, taking out three Lizards in sparking impacts. Ty jumps into a side kick and knocks down another drone before neatly catching it as it returns. But in a moment of inattention he gets kicked hard in the gut, and staggers back, perhaps still weakened by his wound. Two Lizards come at him with their swords - and Tyzonn suddenly transforms into a large mass of silvery liquid that streams between them in midair, and reforms into Tyzonn a few yards away. Ty looks down at himself.

"Huh, interesting! Nice to know not everything's changed."Tyzonn said

"Okay, I don't know what you just did, but it was impressive."Mack said

"That was so cool! Remind me to tell Andrew to add that to the scrambler!"Jessica replied

Three more Lizards surround Tyzonn, who leaps into the air and hits them all with a spinning, sweeping kick. Another three attack Jessica, she kicks one in the gut but the next one got a clear hit on her arm. Jessica felt pain shoot through her body. Soon she felt herself getting spun behind someone. She then saw Tyzonn take out that one. Then Jessica jumped off the ground onto Tyzonn's shoulder then double kicked the lava lizard in the gut. The last two attack Mack, who picks each of them up with one hand and tosses them away.

"Huh, now I'm impressed!"Tyzonn said

Jessica smirked then she fell to the ground. She had to admit she was tired, she knew Mack and Tyzonn must be also...but they are boys they don't show pain. Mack walked over and helped Jessica up.

"Mack piggy back me!"Jessica said

Mack smiled and placed Jessica on his back. With the battle over, Mack, Jessica on his back, and Tyzonn are walking quietly in the woods again.

"Let's rewind here. You can turn to silver?"Jessica asked

"Mercury."Tyzonn replied

"I see. So, you come from a reptilian race that can liquidize into mercury at will. That makes sense."Mack replied

"I'm not a reptile!"Tyzonn said angrily slapping his hand on Mack's shoulder while Jessica slaps him upside the head.

"My bad. Must have been all the scales that gave me that impression."Mack said

"I'm sorry."Tyzonn replied

"Tyzonn there is no need to be sorry...but Listen, if we are gonna trust you,we need to know the whole story."Jessica said then She and Mack turns off their Tracker-communicator

"You have our full attention."Mack said

"I don't even know where to start."Tyzonn said

"Why don't you start with this?"Jessica said reaching into her pocket and pulling something out

Tyzonn gasps as Jessica holds out the tiny crystal fragment from last episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, back in the Overdrive base:<strong>

"We've combed every inch of those woods. Mack, Jessica, and that - creature are nowhere to be found."Ronny said aggravated

"That's because Jessica and Mack doesn't want to be found. They turned off their Tracker. Keep looking, team. Spencer?"Andrew said

"Sir?"Spencer replied

"Can we speak in my office privately?"Andrew replied

"Of course, sir."Spencer replied

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Andrew and Spencer.<span>**

Andrew and Spencer enter the study in the mansion upstairs.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary with Mack?"Andrew asked

"He is an extraordinary young man, sir."Spencer replied

"You know what I mean. His behavior is so unpredictable. I never know what he's going to do next."Andrew replied "And it seems to get worse when Jessica is involved."

"Much like his father when he was a teenager, as I recall. Oh, don't worry, sir. Mack will be fine."Spencer replied "Also with miss. Jessica by his side Mack will come back."

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica, Mack, and Tyzonn.<strong>

Mack, Jessica(Who is still on Mack's back) and Tyzonn are still in the woods, talking. Tyzonn is holding out his hand with a couple more pieced of broken crystal on his palm, and Jessica puts her piece of crystal with them.

"This is the only thing I brought with me from my home planet."Tyzonn said

"So, if you're not here for the jewels of the Corona, why are you here?"Mack asked

"I came here in search of something more important to me than any jewel. But my search was cut short."Tyzonn replied

_We see a flashback to Tyzonn walking over what appear to be sand dunes. He's a very different Tyzonn - a human-appearing young man with shaggy blond hair, dressed in a light gray tunic over dark gray shirt and trousers, with black boots. He's carrying that same spear/staff. Even his voice does not have the rough, gravelly tone of Tyzonn-the-reptile. He stops as Moltor steps into his path._

_"Mercurian! Your people's power is known throughout the galaxy. I can use a soldier like you in my army."Moltor replied_

_"I'm not here to be in any army. Now let me pass."Tyzonn replied_

_" You dare to refuse me? Moltor?"Moltor replied_

_" That name means nothing to me. Now get out of my way."Tyzonn said_

_But Moltor swings his sword and sends an energy blast at Tyzonn, knocking him down in the standard flaming explosion. As Ty falls, his crystal falls onto a rocky surface._

_" I'll show you who you're dealing with."Moltor replied_

_Moltor strides up and stomps his booted foot on the crystal, crushing it into pieces._

_" NO!"Tyzonn screams as he picks up pieces "I swear you'll regret that."_

_"And you'll regret ever coming to Earth!"Moltor replied_

_Moltor comes at Tyzonn, slashing at his feet as he scrambles up. Tyzonn ducks under the next swing and counters with his staff. They block each other's weapons for a few blows, Moltor grabs the staff and pushes Tyzonn off-balance and then kicks him in the chest. Tyzonn goes flying and lands on his back. As Tyzonn gets up, Moltor holds a hand to his face and throws a beam of energy from his eyes. It hits Tyzonn, who lights up with pink and white electrical bolts, and screams in pain and shock. He's seen for a moment against a background that looks like a huge image of his crystal, surrounded by bolts of energy. (Tyzonn's outfit is a bit different in this shot - a wrap-around tunic, a large sash instead of a belt, and laced-up sandals instead of boots.) As the background-crystal shattered, we see an image of Moltor behind it. When the energy disappears, Tyzonn is transformed into the reptile form we've seen._

_" Well, well, well."Moltor said laughing_

_" What have you done to me?"Tyzonn asked_

_" You're going to join me… one way or another."Moltor replied_

_" You monster!'Tyzonn shouted_

_" You think I'm a monster? Look at you!"Moltor replied_

_Moltor holds out his hand, and in a burst of light a framed mirror appears in it._

_" NO! "Tyzonn screams_

_Tyzonn sees his reflection, starts to reach out, and sees his own now-scaled and clawed hand. He collapses to his knees, face in his hands._

_" Do my bidding, and I'll turn you back. Then you can do whatever it is you came here for."Moltor replied_

_The flashback ends with Tyzonn slowly raising his head to look up at Moltor._

"I had no choice. I knew the beast I had become would be shunned on your planet. And now that I've betrayed Moltor, I'm doomed to live in this body forever."Tyzonn said

"Hey, we got a state-of-the-art technology center. Maybe there's something my dad and the other Rangers can do to help."Mack replied

"Your friends don't trust me. Why should they?"Tyzonn asked

"Because I do."Jessica replied "And so does Mack. We promise nothing will happen to you."

"Okay. I'll go."Tyzonn replied

As they start off, we see a Lava Lizard hiding in the bushes, having obviously been spying on them.

* * *

><p><strong>the Rangers' base under the Hartford mansion,<strong>

where the Rangers and Andrew are impatiently waiting.

"Still no sign of Mack."Will said "Or Jessica."

"Hey, if… if Mack doesn't come back… Can I have the Sonic Streaker?"Dax asked

"How come you get dibs on it?"Ronny asked

"Relax, everyone. Mack and Jessica are coming back. And when Mack does, the Sonic Streaker's ready for him."Andrew replied

Mack and Jessica enter from the stairway at the side, the parchment in his hand.

"Hey, guys."Mack said

"Hows it shakin?"Jessica asked

"See – I told you he'd be back."Dax asked

Grinning, Dax goes to greet Mack with one of those elaborate guy-type handshakes. Then he catches sight of Tyzonn coming down the stairs and jumps back. All the Rangers reach for their Trackers.

"Whoa! How'd he get in here?"Will asked

"We let him in. His name is Tyzonn. He's a friend."Mack said motioning to him and Jessica

"I'm sorry about what happened before. Please, forgive me. I never meant to hurt anyone."Tyzonn said

Jessica smiled and put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Like Mack and I said before everyone makes mistakes. This team is an example in itself. If you asked each person in the room here if they made a mistake since becoming a ranger they would say yes."Jessica replied

Spencer comes in from the elevator and walks forward, stopping beside Tyzonn without looking at him. Mack unrolls the parchment and hands it to his father.

"Look, Dad. He's gonna help us find the diamond."Mack said

"Well, what are we waiting for, Rangers? We've got the parchment back. Let's get to work."Andrew replied

"And nobody thought to tell me we were expecting a visitor?"Spencer said

"Sorry Spencer I should have called ahead."Jessica said rubbing the back of her neck.

"This is Tyzonn."Ronny said

"Sir."Spencer said with a slight bow.

"He's cool."Will said as he lets go of his tracker

Andrew and the guys have the parchment laid out on a table and are trying to decipher the message on it.

"Okay, we think we translated a couple of these symbols: "mountain" and "diamond." "Rose replied

"So, we know we're looking for the Toru Diamond."Mack replied

Tyzonn had found a spot between Jessica and Mack.

"But we don't know what mountain. It could be anywhere on Earth."Will replied

"Would you care for some lemonade, sir?"Spencer asked carrying a tray with seven glasses on it

"Lemonade?"Tyzonn asked

"It's made from lemons, a citrus fruit we grow here on Earth."Rose replied

"Citrus. I know of this organic acid."Tyzonn replied

Tyzonn picks up a glass of lemonade and, without warning, pours it on the parchment.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?"Will, Rose, Ronny, and Dax shouted

he parchment blackens and bubbles. Rose picks it up by one corner and shakes and wipes it off, giving Tyzonn a disgusted glare.

"Wait, you guys – look!"Jessica replied

Rose has wiped the black stuff off the center of the parchment - revealing numbers underneath. They read: 69.3S, 175.6E.

"Numbers!"Rose replied

"Of course! The citric acid in the lemonade revealed the hidden information."Will said with a smile at Tyzonn "Nice."

"And this looks like longitude and latitude."Rose said

"Maybe it's the location of the mountain we need to go to."Will said

"It's got to be it!"Dax said

"Way to go, Ty."Ronny yelled

Jessica and Mack smiles at Tyzonn, who nods modestly.

"Okay, Rangers, the SHARC is fueled up and ready to go."Andrew said

The rangers smiled and started to walk to the SHARC, when Tyzonn shouted:

"Wait! Take me with you! Maybe I can be of some use."

"I think there's room for one more."Mack said

"Come on!"Jessica replied

"Right."Tyzonn said

* * *

><p><strong>With the Rangers..and Tyzonn...<strong>

There's another shot of the SHARC flying between cloud layers.

"Well, this is the place."Rose said

"Wouldn't you know it? More lava."Ronny replied

We see the top of a nearby volcano, with a hole leading down to the surface of a small lake of molten lava.

"We'll find a way to get the diamond out. Let's go!"Mack said

But they don't get far, as Bullox steps into their path.

"We meet again, Tyzonn!"Bullox said

"You!"Tyzonn said

"Looks like the diamond's gonna have to wait."Will said

"Ready!"Mack said

"Ready! Overdrive accelerate!"They all yell

With a leap, they land on a rocky hill, looking down at Bullox, who snarls. Mack snaps his fingers and poses with arms apart.

"Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!"Mack shouts

Will gestures and poses in a lunge, left arm out.

"Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger!"Will shouts

Dax raises a knee and slaps it, then poses with arms out and bent.

"Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger!"Dax yelled

Ronny gestures and poses with arms flexed.

"Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger!"Ronny said

Rose gestures with restraint and poses with arms in front of her chest.

"Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!"Rose said

Jessica snapped her fingers then stood at attention.

"Kick into Overdrive! Orange Ranger."Jessica said

"Call to adventure! Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive!"The rangers shouted

Unimpressed, Bullox summons a mob of Lava Lizards.

"Get them!"Bullox shouts

The Lava Lizards run to the attack as the Rangers come to meet them. Will bashes one with his Defender in sword mode as it runs by. Then he clashes swords with another and kicks him.

"Drive Defender!"Will yells

Will leaps from a small rise, rolls, and slashes a Lizard. Ronny uses her sword on two more, holding off one while kicking backwards at the other, then a couple of swings knocks down a third. Dax takes a fall and fights off several Lizards coming at him. He blocks two lizard-swords, shoves them off, and hits them all with one swing of his own weapon. Mack duels two Lizards and slashes at a third as it leaps at him in midair. Rose has three Lizards coming at her and defeats them with a series of slashes and kicks. Meanwhile, Bullox charges at Tyzonn and Jessica, who meets him halfway, staff against staff-spear.

"You're fighting on the wrong side! Remember, you're one of us!"Bullox said to Tyzonn

"We may look alike on the outside, but I'll never be one of you! Never!"Tyzonn shouts

"Tyzonn is Tyzonn and he gets to pick who he is!"Jessica shouts

Soon Lava Lizards came and separated Jessica form Tyzonn. She was still close enough so if he needed help she could be there. She ducked under an attack from a Lava Lizard and grabbed its arm twisting it behind him. Jessica then looked to the fight Tyzonn was in. Bullox kicks him backwards. Tyzonn runs at him with a yell, jumping over a swing of Bullox's sword. They trade several swings and jabs. Bullox grabs Tyzonn's spear and as Tyzonn pulls it away jabs him in the stomach, then lifts him up with it and flips him through the air. Tyzonn gets up again and Bullox throws a bolt of energy at him from his staff, but Tyzonn does a spinning midair leap at him right through the resulting explosion. More weapon-clashing and kicking until Tyzonn goes flying backwards to the ground. Bullox presses his advantage and tries to stab him with his staff, but Tyzonn manages to dodge, kicks off the staff, and leaps overhead. Bullox charges and pushes him across the ground. As they stop, Bullox hooks Ty's foot with his staff and throws him into the air again, then head-butts him on the way another of his weird whoops, Bullox hits Tyzonn with an energy blast, and poor Ty goes spinning and flying for the millionth time in this fight. He lands hard but struggles to pick up his spear and get to his feet again as Bullox laughs. They both charge, and there's more bashing and kicking at each other, with Tyzonn taking a few hits to the chest and getting knocked down hard again.

"Tyzonn!"Jessica shouts getting Mack's attention.

Mack shoves off a Lava Lizard and comes running, the other Rangers right behind him. Bullox throws an energy blast their way, and they're all flattened by the resulting explosion.

"Stay out of this!"Tyzonn said to the rangers struggling to get up

"You're nobody!"Bullox said

"No!"Mack and Jessica yelled at the same time

With a last bit of strength, Tyzonn grabs his spear and leaps as Bullox blasts at him again. He leaps through the flames and casts a bluish energy at Bullox, setting off an explosion that knocks the lizard-bull off his feet. Mack and Jessica run to Tyzonn and steadies him.

"Hey, are you okay?"Jessica asked

"Yes."Tyzonn replied

"All right! How about we take them on together?"Mack asked

"Great idea!"Tyzonn said

They clasp hands in a bent-elbow handshake. Jessica just nodded, and went to back up but Mack and Tyzonn pulled her back.

"You two!"Mack said to her

"Let's do it!"Mack. Jessica and Tyzonn said

"This isn't over!"Bullox said

He swings his staff and blasts at Tyzonn, Jessica and Mack, who keep running at him while the blasts hit harmlessly behind them.

"Together!"Jessica,Mack, and Tyzonn shouted

They hold out the spear and the Defender swords-mode, both of which light up with a golden glow, and swing them, throwing criss-crossing purple energy blasts. Bullox is caught in the explosion and knocked flying to land hard on the ground. The Rangers regroup, with Tyzonn still looking weakened.

"That got him!"Rose said

"Guess so!"Will replied

"All right! "Ronny yelled jumping and grabbing Jessica around the shoulders

the Lavadactyls from earlier were flying towards the battle scene and shooting beams down which set off explosions around the Rangers and Tyzonn.

"Excellent! Now go to the crater and bring back the diamond!"Bullox shouted

"We gotta get to that crater!"Will said

"Now!"Dax replied

"Yeah!"Rose replied

"Dad! Tell me it's ready!"Mack asked into his tracker

* * *

><p><strong><span>In the Ranger base,<span>**

Andrew goes to a small panel, pushes a button or two, and takes hold of two joystick controls.

"This is no video game, son. Here comes the real thing."Andrew said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back with the rangers.<span>**

"All right!"Mack said then presses GO! button on his Tracker "Activate Sonic Streaker!"

Mack runs the wheel of his Tracker down his arm. In the garage-bay area of the Overdrive base, a wide red vehicle rotates while an upper wall with the Overdrive logo divides and opens to form a doorway. An airplane-like vehicle moves forward through it, wings folded up at first but dropping down into position. It's primarily white and red, but with stripes of black, blue, yellow, and pink on the wings. Its number is 10. A runway extends in front of it over the main garage area. The Sonic Streaker's jets fire, and it glides forward on the runway into and through a long tunnel. Above ground, the end of the runway rises above the treetops and the Streaker rides up and takes off into the sky with a twirl. The Rangers look up as the Streaker flies overhead.

"Ha! Now that's fast!"Ronny said

"Come on, Tyzonn!"Mack shouted

He runs towards the Sonic Streaker, which is lowering to the ground, Tyzonn behind him. They leap to enter it, and we see the usual shots of the Control Console snapping into place and Mack putting his Tracker in its slot. Mack is driving, with Tyzonn standing just behind and beside him.

"We're in."Mack said

As the Sonic Streaker zips through the air, we get a closer view of the Lavadactyls. They have bronze metal structures underneath their chests, ending in a spike extending downwards. Inside those structures is a small control room with a Lava Lizard inside, piloting the Lavadactyl. The Streaker follows the three Lavadactyls, with a radar-like display inside showing them as blips. A red targeting circle appears over one Lavadactyl.

"Yeah! Got him in my sights!"Mack said

The Streaker fires at the Lavadactyls, hitting one. It falls and explodes when it crashes into the mountainside. The other two Lavadactyls fall back, getting behind the Streaker, and start firing at it.

"Hold on!"Mack said as the Streaker swerves "I don't think so!"

Jessica brought her fist up to her heart and whispered:

"Be careful Mack, Tyzonn."

Mack flies up directly towards the sun, and the Lava Lizards in their control rooms are blinded by the bright light.

"Gotcha!"Mack said

Mack circles back and fires, hitting and blowing up first one and then the other.

"Nice one!"Tyzonn said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile<span>**

the other Rangers are facing Bullox. Will is wearing the Defender Vest and is holding the Drill Blaster with the others supporting him.

"Drill Blaster!"The others shouted

"Full power! Go!"Will shouted

The energy beam hits Bullox and knocks him backwards to crash to the ground. Moltor, apparently taking a break from his volcano home, appears on top of a hill above him.

"Get back in the fight!"Moltor shouted

He fires what looks like a metallic piece of hardened lava at Bullox, hitting him in the chest.

"Now grow, my soldier! Grow!"Moltor shouted

The metal whats is glows and merges with Bullox, whose body shimmers and glows, instantly growing to giant size.

"I'll make the call. DriveMax Zords, go!"Rose said

"Guys, I'm going after Moltor!"Jessica said taking off

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Mack and Tyzonn.<span>**

Mack is flying the Sonic Streaker through a series of mountain rifts and valleys.

"Almost there!"Mack said

They reach the top of the volcano, and fly into the pit leading down to the surface of the lava beneath.

"Straight ahead."Tyzonn replied

The Streaker levels off and hovers above the lava. Mack and Tyzonn look around.

"Look! There it is!"Mack said

The diamond - an irregularly shaped bluish rock - is visible floating on the surface of the lava.

"Think those scales of yours can take the heat?"Mack asked

"I'll try!"Tyzonn replied

Tyzonn is lowered by a cable from the Streaker toward the lava lake and the diamond.

"Be careful, Tyzonn."Mack said

"Almost there."Tyzonn yelled to Mack

Tyzonn hangs just above the lava, and strains to reach the diamond without touching the molten rock.

"Ahhh, ahhh, come on! Come on!"Tyzonn reaches then grabs the diamond and yells: "Yes! Got it!'

"Yeah! Great job!"Mack yells

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Jessica<span>**

She was gaining on Moltor. Jessica knew that Moltor would head after Tyzonn. Finally Moltor was in firing range, so she fired. Moltor turned around as she flipped over a fallen tree. Moltor looked at her amused,

"You come to face me?"Moltor asked

Jessica grabbed her Drive Breaker tightly.

"You're trying to hurt Tyzonn of course I'm going to attack you!"Jessica said

Moltor laughed then looked at Jessica closely.

"Are we any different?"He asked

He soon charged at Jessica she ducked under his attack and jumped back to get some space.

"Uh..yeah! I am for good and you are for evil!"

"No, we are not different! Everyday your powers with the Sentinel Knight grow! Everyday you push yourself to hold back...Why not let all that power lose?"

Jessica didn't reply. She just got ready for an attack...

"I know exactly why..you will go insane with power...You listen to everyone else around you and do things for them when you have the power to return the one thing you want..."

Jessica dropped her arms and thought about what Moltor was laughed then made a fire ball and threw it at Jessica. It exploded by Jessica she was thrown backwards into a tree. Jessica pushed herself up to were she was sitting up on her elbows and watched as Moltor vanished in a fiery inferno.

'Are we the same?'Jessica asked herself

* * *

><p><strong><span>Not far away,<span>**

the Super DriveMax Megazord has formed and is fighting giant Bullox. They butt heads, setting off explosive sparks. The Rangers cry out as they are shaken up. The Megazord swivels on its wheeled feet and comes back to the attack. Bullox hits it with flaming breath, holds up his staff, and starts forward.

"Oh, man, this guy's stronger than our Megazords!"Rose said

"Now what?"Will asked

"I hope this thing has air bags!"Dax replied

"Hang on, guys! Here he comes again!"Ronny yelled

But as he moves in, Bullox is hit with several explosive energy blasts from above. The Sonic Streaker flies over his head as a massive fiery explosion hides him from view.

"Whoa!"Will said

"Whoa!"Rose replied

"Whoa! Is that you, Mack?"Ronny asked

"Yep, and we got the Toru Diamond."Mack replied

* * *

><p><strong><span>Watching from the Overdrive base,<span>**

Spencer makes a triumphant gesture and mouths 'Yes!', while Andrew grins at him.

"Great job, everyone. Now combine the DriveMax with the Sonic Streaker for some real high-flying power."Andrew said

As Andrew was talking to the rangers Spencer noticed the orange power rangers mental and physical scans were going crazy. He was going to say something to but chose against it...Something was wrong...Spencer could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the Rangers.<span>**

Jessica limped slowly to where the rangers were battling. She was unmorphed and holding her soar arm. She saw Mack's new zord.

"Amazing!"Jessica breathed

"Right, Dad. Let's put 'em together!"Mack said

"DriveMax Ultrazord, activate!"the rangers yelled

The Super DriveMax Megazord skates forward, gliding over the ground as the Sonic Streaker zooms over it in a loop, and then catches up to it from behind. The Megazord rises up; the nose section of the Streaker separates, and the wings attach to the back of the Megazord. The Gyro Driver attaches as a chest plate, the nose of the Streaker becomes the helmet, and Mack pops into his usual place in the control room.

"DriveMax Ultrazord, assembly complete!"The rangers shouted

The Ultrazord flies for a bit, and lands on the jets supplied by its Sonic Streaker component.

"All right!"Mack replied

"Give me that diamond!"Bullox said

Bullox roars and throws his flame breath again. This time it bounces off the Ultrazord harmlessly, and is reflected back to hit Bullox.

"Charge!"The rangers shouted

Bullox yells as the Ultrazord smacks him with its Drill hand. He leans over and head-butts the Ultrazord, but just gets smacked again and knocked down.

"Yeah!"Jessica said happily

The Ultrazord takes off again on its jets and flies into the air, where it fires a huge fiery blast from its chest plate at Bullox.

"NOOOO!"Bullox shouts

With a last scream, poor Bullox blows up. The rangers looked down from there Megazord and saw Jessica terribly beat up. They let their megazord hand stretch out and the orange ranger stepped in it and when she was safely in they went back to base.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Later, in the Overdrive base,<span>**

the Rangers look on as Tyzonn hands over the Toru Diamond to Andrew.

"For you."Tyzonn said

The large blue diamond abruptly shrinks to a more reasonable gemstone size as it lies on Andrew's palm.

"Thank you, Tyzonn."Andrew said

"I was happy to help."Tyzonn replied

Everyone watched as Andrew goes to a drawer that slides out of the wall next to the compartments holding the Console Drivers. He sets the diamond inside, on a surface divided into five sections which are lit from beneath. Brownbeard's pearl is on the section next to it.

"Now there are two jewels that won't fall into the wrong hands. I'm proud of you, Rangers."Andrew said

"And I know that together, you can find the others."Tyzonn said

Jessica smiles as she slowly starts to glow. Everyone is surprised as an old friends shows up.

"Sentinel Knight?"Rose asked

They step closer to the indistinct, golden, glowing form of the Sentinel Knight, which has appeared near the Rangers' slide poles and stands next to Jessica.

"Power Rangers, you are proving to be a formidable team. I wish to thank you for your courage and commend you for finding two of the jewels."He said

"We wouldn't have found the second jewel if it wasn't for our friend Tyzonn."

Tyzonn bows slightly.

"Ah, the young Mercurian. Jessica has told me of your unfortunate turn of events."Sentinel Knight said

"Jessica told you?"Tyzonn asked

"Oh right you don't know. Jessica is the heir to the Sentinel's power."Mack said like it was the obvious thing in the world

"With all due respect, Mr… Knight, you're all magical and mystical. Isn't there something you can do to help him?"Dax asked

"Yeah!"Rose asked

"I… do not possess that kind of power."Sentinel Knight said everyone looks disappointed "But you and Jessica possess something that does."

Everyone looks confused, except Andrew who smirks faintly and nods as Rose exclaims:

"The jewels! Jessica's powers as the heir!"

"Yes, Rose. The combined power of two jewels of the Corona and the power of my heir can cause a catastrophe - or - a miracle."

The Sentinel Knight vanishes and Jessica stops glowing.

"I love how he just leaves and doesn't tell me how to do this!"Jessica muttered

Jessica walked over to Tyzonn and smiled, Tyzonn looked shocked.

"Don't worry, Trust me, There's no need to fear."Jessica said

Tyzonn nodded, Jessica put her hands on either side of Tyzonn's face. She closed her eyes and then something amazing sparkles rise from Jessica's hands. Everyone looks over at the drawer with the two jewels, which is still open. They begin to glow, and silver sparkles rise from them, and then a golden, violet, and white beam strikes out from them and hits Tyzonn. Starting from the point of impact in his chest, he turns into silvery mercury - and when he changes back to solid form, he's human again.

"Whoa!"Dax said

Tyzonn looks at his own hands and smiles in amazed joy.

"Wow, it worked!"Mack said then looked at Jessica "Good job Jess-"

Jessica then falls backwards, but doesn't hit the floor thanks to Ronny's supper speed she reached the young heir. Everyone was on edge, last time this had happened Jessica was knocked out for day. Ronny smiled looking up at the group.

"It's okay, she's just taking a nap."Ronny whispered

Everyone let go the breath they were holding.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A little later, upstairs in the Hartford mansion,<span>**

Tyzonn walks with Andrew as Mack and Spencer follow them.

"This has been an incredible experience, and I thank you all for your help, but now I must go."Tyzonn said

"Tyzonn, you heard the Sentinel Knight. We've got a long way to go. Why don't you stay and work with us?"Andrew said

"I can't. Just as you have your mission, I have my own."Tyzonn said then smiles and clasps Andrew's shoulder "Goodbye."

Before Tyzonn could leave he heard a voice.

"Leaving before you said goodbye to me?"

Everyone looked and saw Jessica walking down the steps in her overdrive uniform.

"Jess- I mean princess."Tyzonn said

"Princess?"Dax mouthed to Will and Ronny

"Jessica or Jess will be fine...But Mack and I have something that belongs to you."Jessica replies

Mack looks confused then Jessica reaches in her overdrive pants pocket and pulls out the Jewl.

"Mack had to fix it. I'm not good with fixing stuff, like that."Jessica replied

"Hey! I almost forgot."Mack said

Jessica gives the Crystal to Mack who holds out Tyzonn's crystal, now restored to one piece with no visible damage.

"My crystal!"Tyzonn said

"Yeah. Told you we were high-tech, huh?"Mack said

"Oh, yes, behold the technological marvel known as 'glue.'"Spencer said " you always glue your fingers together."

Tyzonn puts the crystal into a socket on his silver wristband.

"All the same, thanks for your help, Mack." Tyzonn and Mack shake hands "Good luck on your mission."Tyzonn said

"Yeah. Good luck on yours, buddy."Mack said

Tyzonn turned to Jessica and said:

"I am wating for the time we get to meet again Prin- Jessica."Tyzonn said and smiled

With a last smile, Tyzonn turns and heads out. Mack and Jessica watches, his smile fading into a little sigh of regret.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think are Jessica and Moltor alike? Find out next time:)<strong>

**Comments:**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl:Thanks:) **

**Taeniaea:Thanks:]**

**PrincessOfDesitiny14:Thanks:] I have to say so far that is one of my favorite sentia Series **

**grapejuice101: I'm glad you liked it:) I hope Good things for Ty and the others;)**


	14. Man Of Mercury Part 1

**Hey you guys:) I finished this Saturday night, but forgot to post this! So here it the next chapter of Operation Overdrive.**

**Dedication to:Taeniaea, PrincessOfDestiny14, grapejuice101  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode 13: Man Of Mercury.<strong>

**Somewhere.**

A middle-aged man wearing glasses and a safari-type outfit, walking through a thick forest. He pauses and stares at something.

"This must be it."Dr. Medford said

We see a stepped pyramid temple rising above the trees before him. It's possibly Mayan, or more likely Mayan influence since the Mayan civilization did not extend to Brazil.

"I knew it was somewhere in Brazil!"

He gasps while flipping through a small notebook, then kneels at the foot of the stone stairs leading up the pyramid, looking more closely at the ground.

"The azimuth of the sun. The rock formation! Dead center and in line with the teeth."

He digs into the undergrowth covering the ground and pulls out a small object wrapped in a dirty cloth. Unwrapping it, he sees a dull gold or bronze statue: a large face and tiny body of a man holding a hammer and sword.

"The Yanomami statue!"Dr. Medford said then laughs in delight

* * *

><p><strong>At the Hartford Mansion.<strong>

The rangers were hanging around the mansion trying to find something to do. Will and Ronny were playing a video game while Dax was watching. Rose was trying to find something about the next jewel while Mack read a book. It was at that moment Dax looked around and noticed one girl whose head was always in the books.

"Guys were is Jessica?"Dax asked

Mack dropped his book to look around the room when Rose walked in with a huge text book.

"She said she need to clean her head. She said if she runs into trouble she'll call."Rose said

The others nodded then went back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

She found herself walking down the beach. She found that it wasn't as crowded as it use to be. She climbed over some rocks and found a smaller beach on the other side of the rocks. Jessica looked at the ocean as the words of Moltor floated back into her head:

_'No, we are not different! Everyday your powers with the Sentinel Knight grow! Everyday you push yourself to hold back...Why not let all that power lose? I know exactly why..you will go insane with power...You listen to everyone else around you and do things for them when you have the power to return the one thing you want...'_

"Having Power does that mean that I will grow to be like Moltor or Flurious?"Jessica asked herself

Soon the wind blew and it scared Jessica about how strong it was blowing. She put a hand to her head to hold her hair in place. Soon Jessica heard:

"HEY LOOK OUT!"

Soon Jessica felt herself getting knocked backwards. When Jessica looked she saw a chest she looked up and saw a face that made her heart pound. He had the prettiest blue eyes and the blondest hair. He stood up then helped Jessica up. The boy was wearing a green shirt and a blue jean jacket with blue jeans. Jessica watched the boy walked over to where she was standing and saw a huge boulder that would have crushed her if he hadn't moved her.

"Thank you...uh.."Jessica started

"Seth...I'm new here...Are you okay you were pretty spaced out.."Seth replied

"Oh I'm fine thanks to you...uh..I'm Jessica."Jessica replied soon her morpher went off

"What was that?"Seth asked

"Uh...My cell phone alarm got to head home bye."Jessica said running off.

* * *

><p><strong>With the rangers,<strong>

the unmorphed Rangers, are running across a field with woods in the background. They stop at a large statue of… well, it's hard to describe, but it sort of has a head and two arms. Ancient modern art, maybe?Jessica ran ahead to scout the area.

"Guys, up here!"Jessica shouts

"Looks like we're late to the party."Ronny replied running up to stand beside Jessica

Mack uses his Tracker to scan the statue.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now."Mack said

"The question is who has it?"Jessica replied

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Dr. Medford,<strong>

he runs into a camp, proudly calling out to the people there who quickly come to gather around him as he holds up the little statue.

"I found it! Come here! Come here! Everyone, come here! Look! Look!"Dr. Medford said

"Wow!"A man said

"The Yanomami statue."Dr. Medford said

Their celebration is cut short as two figures descend from the sky in a blaze of green and blue lightning, and land in the middle of the camp. They both look like monstrous humanoid cats, one vaguely lion-like with spikes on his head and shoulders (Cheetar), the other with purple and green armor (Mig).

"What did you find?"Cheetar asked

Mig grabbing the statue from Dr. Medford said "Worthless junk!" then tosses it away saying "Where's the jewel?"

"Jewel? What jewel?" asked

"We know it's here."Mig said as he holds up a dirty orange book "We found this ancient writing in a tree in Portugal. It led us right here."

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." said backing off

"Liar! We'll find it ourselves!"Cheetar said

They rush forward, knocking the people aside, and start to overturn tables, smash things, and generally wreck the camp. Mig's eyes glow green, resulting in an explosion that sends people flying. Cheetar follows his example, and lightning bolts come close to frying Dr. Medford.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In the Overdrive base,<span>**

Beeping signals two circular red alarms going off on a map displayed on the large monitor. They're in the general area of northern Brazil. A caption on the map reads "Multiple explosions detected in this region".

"Spencer!"Andrew shouted

"Do I infer from your tone that it's important, sir?"Spencer said appearing from the elevator

"Where are the Rangers?"Andrew asked

"Why, still in Portugal, of course, following up on that jewel lead."Spencer replied

"Well, reroute them to Brazil."

"Sir."

"The satellites are picking up - explosions, jewel signatures, and something else. There's something big down there."

* * *

><p><strong><span>With the rangers.<span>**

In Portugal, Rose is using her Tracker. It's not clear whether she's scanning the strange statue, two white streaks across part of it, or a smoking hole in its side. Jessica was sitting high in a tree feeling the wind blow. Jessica could feel something dark in the air and felt the earth crying out...But from what?

"This material doesn't register on my Tracker. It's not from Earth."Rose said

Jessica jumped down from her tree and said:

"Guys we need to go!"

"Why?"Ronny asked

"Something dark is hurting people somewhere...I just can't feel where."Jessica replied

Soon Mack's tracker beeped and Spencer's voice could be heard:

"Rangers, get back to the SHARC and head to Brazil. I'll give you the coordinates on the way. Now, hurry."

"Looks like we're going to Rio!"Dax said

Will smiled and rubbed Jessica's head.

"We also have us our own bad guy radar."Will said

The Rangers dash off and in no time are zooming back across the Atlantic from Europe in the SHARC.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,<strong>

Cheetar and Mig are walking in the forest in Brazil.

"The jewel must be here somewhere. Those meddling humans didn't have it."Cheetar said

"And when we find it, we will use it to release our army from this prison."Mig replied

Cheetar was nodding and looking at a round, metal-framed hand mirror he's carrying when a blast hits the two of them. They fly off their feet and land again - to see Kamdor and Miratrix approaching.

"Get out of here, Fearcats. We got dibs on the jewels."Miratrix said

"You will leave this planet immediately!"Kamdor replied

"Or what?"Mig asked

"Or you will meet my sword!"Kamdor said

He and Mig charge at each other while Cheetar moves to Kamdor's other side. Kamdor slashes at both of them while they fight back with claws and kicks. They stop for a moment with Kamdor in the middle, twin swords held out at each Fearcat.

"So, you dare defy me?"Kamdor said

Cheetar and Mig both swipe his swords aside and do midair sideways somersaults to switch places. They attack again, and manage to grab both of Kamdor's sword arms. They shove him back and up against a tree. Kamdor breaks free but Mig kicks him. There's a set of slow-motion leaps and kicks by the Fearcats until both land kicks and send Kamdor flying. As he gets up they're already in his face again.

"Give up?"Mig asked

Kamdor whirls, ready to fight, but Cheetar pins his arm.

"The mighty Kamdor. Hah! Your reputation is overblown!"Cheetar said

He throws Kamdor into the air, while Mig leaps to meet him and slashes him with his claws against the background of an explosion. Then Cheetar leaps, his hand lighting up with energy, and bashed Kamdor. Mig jumps up using Cheetar as a springboard, and hits Kamdor with his own energy-glowing hand. Miratrix finally decides to join the unequal battle, yelling as she charges forward with a quick cartwheel. She kicks Cheetar several times with no visible effect, and he grabs her from behind as she tries to whirl. Cheetar throws her up in the air and Mig leaps up to smack her down with an energy fist.

"Miratrix!"Kamdor said running to her

"Ha! They're weak."Mig said

Mig produces a purple and green bazooka-like weapon out of (apparently) thin air, and fires it at Kamdor and Miratrix. They fall in the usual explosion and the Fearcats laugh triumphantly.

"We must retreat. They're too strong."Kamdor said

They back off as the Fearcats laugh again.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the scientists' camp,<strong>

The Rangers arrive on their Humvee, ATV, and motorcycles. They look around at the destruction.

"This place is a mess. What happened here?"Mack asked

"We were attacked… by beasts."Dr. Meleford said looking sad

Jessica felt sorry for the old man and walked over to him. She squatted in front of him then said:

"Smile smile!"

The professor looked up and smiled at her.

"Beasts?"Dax asked looking at Will

"What did they want?"Will asked

"They were looking for a jewel of some sort. They were vicious and evil."

"Guess we can add another batch of jewel villains to the growing population."Rose said

"Yeah, and we got to stop them, too. "Mack said glancing at Jessica.

"Which way did they go?"Jessica asked

"That way."Medford said looking to the side

"I'm gonna stay here, help these people and protect them in case they come back."Ronny said

The others take off in the direction Dr. Medford indicated as Ronny kneels to examine the scientist's injuries.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elsewhere,<span>**

Mig's clawed foot stomps down on the book of ancient writing they found in a tree in Portugal.

"It seems we're not the only ones searching for the jewel."Mig said

"Perhaps we should cover our tracks."Cheetar said

The Rangers come running up.

"Too late!"Mack said

"More pesky humans."Cheetar said then smelt the air...he smelt power it was enough to return his army.

"Not just humans. We're Power Rangers."Dax said

"When will they learn?"Mig asked

"Hah!"the rangers yelled

The team charges forward, unmorphed, and Cheetar and Mig run to meet them. Mig takes on Mack and Will, and they punch and kick at each other for a moment before Mig gets the guys in an arm lock and throws them both to the ground. Rose, Jessica and Dax are fighting Cheetar, who first throws Dax somersaulting through the air and then grabs Rose by the arm. Jessica comes leaping and kicks Cheetar, but rebounds from him and slides over the ground. Mig kicks Will down again, but Mack grabs the Fearcat from behind and throws him spinning into the air. Mig lands on his feet (naturally). Mack comes after him with a couple of punches but Mig arm-locks him again and throws him away. Meanwhile Cheetar has overpowered Rose and Jessica and fires an energy blast at Dax from the red gem on his forehead. Dax screams as he is caught in the resulting explosion. Rose and Jessica twists free and takes several swings and kicks at Cheetar, none of which land. Cheetar grabs and throws her. Rose becomes invisible in midair but Cheetar flies up at super speed to kick her. The two Fearcats take a moment to give each other a sort of alien monster high five. The Rangers stagger together to regroup.

"Sure could use Ronny right about now."Will said

"Prepare to be destroyed."Mig said

The Rangers glare in fear and resentment.

"Goodbye, Power Rangers."Mig smirked

A blast that looks oddly - and familiarly - silver and liquid hits Mig.

"What?"Mig asked

"Hah!"Cheetar said

"Remember me?"Tyzonn said

Tyzonn appears, walking in between the Fearcats and the Rangers, who run up to him.

"Tyzonn! What are you doing here?"Jessica asked happily

"Chasing these Fearcats, finishing my mission."Tyzonn replied

"Stop following us, or you will fall just like the others!"Cheetar said

"Let's Ranger up."Will said

Mack nodded and grabbed his tracker

"Ready?"Mack said

"Ready!"The others replied

"Overdrive accelerate!"They shout

As Tyzonn moves out of the way, they all run their Trackers down their arms and morph and summon their Defenders in sword mode. The two Fearcats yell and charge; Mig runs between Mack and Rose and knocks them both down, then blocks Will and Dax as they slash at him. Will swings his sword at Mig's feet, but the Fearcat leaps up and several yards backwards.

"Come on!"Mig shouted

They do, and Mig effortlessly knocks Will and Dax down with a couple of swipes of his clawed paws. Mack and Rose come in and each hit him with their swords, to no effect. Mig looks up and ducks as Dax and Will somersault over his head to land on his other side. He swiftly kicks Will and Dax back, then ducks under Rose's sword. Mack rolls over Rose's back and attacks, but Mig grabs his sword, swings him to the side, and was busy with Tyzonn and Jessica, dodging his staff and Jessica's kicks before knocking Tyzonn's staff aside with his knee and shoving Tyzonn backwards, then kicked Jessica in the stomach. Tyzonn charges with a flying leap, but Cheetar pushes him off again and blasts him with his forehead gem. Tyzonn carwheels away from the explosion and lands on his feet. He swings the staff again, but Cheetar grabs it and uses it to pin Tyzonn against his chest. The four Rangers all lunge with their swords at Mig from four directions, but the Fearcat leaps up, lands on the four crossed swords, and kicks them all down in one motion. He somersaults away and Tyzonn stares in alarm as he laughs and pulls out a large purple and green blaster from somewhere as he starts back towards the helpless Rangers.

"You guys are toast!"Mig shouted

Tyzonn frees himself from Cheetor and runs to help.

"Fire!"Mig yelled

Tyzonn lands in front of the Rangers and instantly transforms himself in to a shield of mercury, reflecting Mig's green energy blast back at him. Mig is hit and drops his weapon.

"Stop trying to hurt them!"Tyzonn said

"Don't think this is over. This is just the beginning!"Mig said

The Rangers struggle up and try to follow as the Fearcats run off.

"Stop!"Mack shouted

The Fearcats leap up and vanish into streaks. The Rangers stop and turn back to Tyzonn.

"Power down."Mack said

Unmorphed, the team joins Tyzonn. They're still staring nervously into the woods.

"Who were those guys?"Rose asked

"Cheetar and Mig - Fearcats, a gang of intergalactic maniacs that have no respect for life."Tyzonn said then paused "Where's Ronny?"

"Oh, she's back at the camp helping people who are hurt."Dax said

"People are hurt? I must go, too."Tyzonn said then starts off

"Yeah, hello. Nice to see you, too."Jessica said sarcastically

"Uh, nice to see you, too."Tyzonn said confused then ran off

Dax is grinning, Rose is kind of sneering, Will and Mack are smiling.

"Feisty little alien, isn't he?"Will said propping on Jessica's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>In his ice cave,<strong>

Flurious is intently watching a fast-motion rewind of the Fearcats' fight with the Rangers, and lets it begin playing again.

"These new adversaries are strong. They whipped Kamdor and almost destroyed the Rangers."Flurious said

Norg comes sliding down from his cubbyhole, laughs, and catches sight of the screen.

"Ooh! Kitty cats!"Norg said to Flurious "Can I have a pet? Can I?"

"You are a pet! Now go scratch your fleas. I'm busy."Flurious said while walking away from Norg towards a cluster of icy spikes growing from a mound of ice and snow "I need more power if I'm to combat these beasts. It's time to break out the gyros!"

He grunts and stabs his icicle control into the mound, and then pulls the central ice spike up. Frozen inside the column of ice there are two metal cylindrical objects a little bigger than a man's fist, curved at one end and open at the other, with a curved yellow metal bar mounted at the open end so it can rotate around the axis. A blast of frosty air blows up around them. Flurious holds them in his hands.

"Yes! These should work nicely!"Flurious said

"Come here, you little ice rat! Yah! Aw! Got away."Flurious heard Norg shout

Flurious is obviously not too pleased that his Evil Plot big moment was ignored by his henchman.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway,<strong>

we're off to rejoin Mig and Cheetar back in the forest.

"Now that the Power Rangers are on our tails, we need more firepower."Mig said

"It's time to break out our secret weapon."Cheetar said

Mig holds out his hands, and a long staff with an elaborately decorated and bladed end appears in them in a puff of black smoke.

"Ha ha! With this staff, they won't know what hit them."Mig said

"Let's hurry. We need to find the jewel before they do."Cheetar replied

"Perhaps we don't need the power of the jewel to release our friends. It seems there's a lot of power in the jungle - a lot of Power Rangers."Mig said

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the scientists' camp,<span>**

Tyzonn has arrived and finds Dr. Medford sitting on an rock holding the Yanomami statue.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"Tyzonn asked

"No, thank you. I'm feeling better. Ronny's a real pro, fixed us up good."Meleford said

Ronny walks up to them with a smile.

"Hey, Tyzonn, what are you doing here?"Ronny asked

"Apparently not much. You seem to have things under control."Tyzonn said gently holds up Medford's bandaged arm "This is a nice dressing, Ronny."

"No. I meant, what are you doing in Brazil?"Ronny said

The other Rangers arrive.

"He's saving us from those Fearcats!"Mack said

Both Mack and Dax and smiling and chuckling at Tyzonn - _who stares off, hearing a cry for help. In a flash of white light, he sees a flashback of a woman wearing a safety helmet inside a cave behind a jumble of rocks._

_"Help! I need help!"A woman shouted_

Back in the present, Tyzonn touches his wristband and the crystal on it and takes a few steps away. Jessica follows him.

"Tyzonn, are you all right?"Jessica

"What's up with him?"Dax asked

"Ty?"Jessica asked Tyzonn is silent and dazed "That's okay. You don't have to talk about it. Just know we're here for you. That's what friends on this planet are for."

"Thanks. You are my friends. But now I must go. The Fearcats are still out there."Tyzonn said looking at her

"We'll go with you. Right, guys? Yeah."Jessica said

"Yeah, yeah, of course we will. Absolutely."The others said

"No! No. You would be in danger. I must defeat them alone."Tyzonn said turning around to face them

He starts to go towards the woods, but Jessica stops him with a hand on his arm.

"No, we can help you. We help people, too."Jessica replied

"Look, find that jewel. That's what they're looking for. They want to use the power to release their army from a prison mirror. Find that jewel."Tyzonn said then to Jessica he said "Keep it safe."Then he ran into the woods

"I'm getting the feeling there's something he's not telling us."Will said

"Maybe so, but he's right - we need to find that jewel before the Fearcats get their paws on it."Rose said

"All right, split up - we'll cover more ground that way. But stay in constant communication and keep your Tracker locators on you at all times."Mack said

"This is just like a scary movie, where, when the group splits up, they usually get picked off one by one."Dax said

Dax laughs, but the others just give him unamused looks and go their separate ways.

"Just saying."Dax said

* * *

><p><strong><span>It's later, in the woods<span>**

Rose is pushing a stick with a string tied to it into the ground, and then fiddling with a forked stick that looks like a divining rod. What she's doing, I have no clue, but she looks very serious. Mack is walking past a big boulder.

"Maybe it's under here."Mack said

With much grunting, Mack bends and lifts the boulder. No jewel, so he tosses it away, heedless of the local plant and animal life he's probably destroying. , Dax is jumping up and down in high leaps above the treetops, scanning the forest. Will is walking slowly along, his DNA enhanced hearing and vision showing him - nothing so far. Ronny is also walking through the trees, holding her Tracker and at the moment not using her super-speed.

Jessica is walking close to Rose not by choice. She was hoping to find Tyzonn and maybe figure out whats wrong with him. It was then when Jessica hears a strange growing sound.

"I know you're there. Come out and fight!"Jessica said

She gasps, and Mig streaks down and lands in front of her. He kicks out, she blocks and backhands him. He grabs her arm and twists it behind her back, and laughs.

"Guys, they're here!"Jessica shouts

Jessica elbows Mig, gets free, and runs, only to have her path blocked by Cheetar.

"Grab her! She's ours!"Mig said

She swings at Cheetar but he ducks, grabs her, and slings her over his shoulder. Jessica kicks her legs but he ignores it while Mig laughs evilly.

"You will be perfect for the main event."Mig said

The two Fearcats start off with Cheetar carrying a still-struggling Jessica. The other Rangers arrive moments later.

"Jess?"Dax asked

"JESSICA!"Mack shouts

"Jessica!"Dax shouts

"Hey, Jessica!"Will shouts

Tyzonn was apparently already there, as we see him squatting a couple of yards away holding Jessica small orange soccer ball key chain.

"The Fearcats have her. We have to rescue her before it's too late."Tyzonn said

"Why did they grab Jessica?"Dax asked

"It's not Jessica they want. It's her power. They'll use anything to release their army."Tyzonn said

"Let's hope they don't know how to turn off her locator."Rose said

Rose starts off, guided by her Tracker. The others follow.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

The Fearcats have taken Jessica to the beach; they are out of the forest and there are rocky cliffs behind them. Mig finishes tying Jessica to a large wooden stake and holds up her Tracker.

"With the power of this device, we'll free our brethren from their two-dimensional cells."Mig said

"Once our army is free, your friends will be insignificant."Cheetar said

"You won't get away with this. I have friends in high places."Jessica said

"Let's see."Mig laughs while saying

Mig walks to where they have propped their prison mirror on a rock and holds out the Tracker. An orange beam of light comes from the Tracker and hits the mirror.

"Be free, my friends! Help us conquer!"Mig said

The Rangers and Tyzonn run from behind some rocks near the water.

"Not on my watch!"Mack said"Let her go!"

Mig throws an energy beam at them from his green-glowing eyes, knocking them down. Tyzonn rolls and comes up with his staff ready, jumps to his feet and charges.

"Yah!"Tyzonn said

"We must protect the mirror! Attack!"Mig said

"Ready?Mack said grabbing his tracker

"Ready!"the others yelled

"Overdrive accelerate!"They all yelled

The five Rangers morph in a very abbreviated sequence and run to the attack. Mack and Will slash at Cheetar with their Defender swords but he slips between them and bashes Dax. Rose swings her sword at him and does a spinning midair kick, then drops to leg-sweep him. He dodges her next sword jab, swipes her with his claws, and hooks her foot to send her spinning to the ground. Ronny catches her and then fires her gun at him. The guys all come running in, and Cheetar claws Mack and grabs Will's sword. Will yanks it away and kicks at him, only to get clawed and knocked down. Meanwhile Tyzonn is fighting Mig, kicking him, jabbing at him with the end of his staff, and ducking his claw-swipes. He elbows Mig, who grabs the staff. They struggle for it, with Mig lifting Tyzonn into the air and slamming him down. Cheetar flips Mack to the sandy ground and Dax moves in, slashing at him with his sword several times. Dax cartwheels away to avoid a claw-swipe, then rolls to avoid another, but Cheetar kicks his feet from under him. Tyzonn back flips to get his staff out of Mig's grip and then leaps to attack him. Cheetar throws an energy blast from his forehead gem and Will and Dax go flying in the resulting explosion. Jessica is helplessly struggling against the ropes tying her wrists together.

"Can't get loose!"Jessica said

She stares in fearful alarm as a glowing, clawed hand begins to emerge from the prison mirror. The fight is still going on as Cheetar quickly bashes Mack, Ronny, Dax, Will, and Rose to the ground. Tyzonn is wrestling Mig for his staff again but spots the mirror as another hand and a head begin to appear. He shoves Mig back.

"They're coming out!"Tyzonn shouted

He runs for the mirror but Mig grabs him from behind.

"Hey, not so fast!"Mig said

Mig throws Tyzonn through the air to land hard on the ground. Whoever is coming out of that mirror has emerged to the waist by this time. As Jessica watches in horror, he leaps out completely with a roar, and lands on the sand. He's yellow and black, with a tiger-like face, very long claws, and a tiger-face on the armor over his torso. (Meet Benglo.)

"Free at last. It's about time."Benglo said

As his first act in this world, Benglo swings an arm and sends an explosive blast at Dax, Mack,Ronny, Will, and Rose. Tyzonn is caught in it too and goes flying.

"Yes! "Cheetar said

Benglo roars and leaps to attack the Rangers. He bashes Mack and then Dax, ducks under Will's sword and smacks him down. Tyzonn sees this and struggles to his feet.

"Going somewhere?"Mig asked

Mig jumps into his path and grabs him. They exchange a couple of kicks and Mig flips Tyzonn to the ground. Then it's a free-for-all as the fight continues - but another creature is starting to emerge from the mirror.

"Oh, no."Jessica shouts

Cheetar has Dax in an arm-lock from behind.

"Pesky little guy, aren't you?"Cheetar said

"You haven't seen anything yet. You have my sister!"Dax said

"Come on, guys, let's get it together."Will said'Hang on sis just a little longer.'

"They're too powerful!"Rose said

"Go back to your own planet!"Mack said struggling with Benglo

A whole assortment of clawed hands are trying to get out of the mirror. Tyzonn swipes at Mig's feet with his staff, but Mig very neatly kicks the staff out of his hands and then kicks at his face. Tyzonn back flips, recovers the staff, and leaps to the attack again, kicking Mig down. Mig drops Jessica's Tracker.

"Tyzonn, get my Tracker!"Jessica shouts

Tyzonn dives for the Tracker, and grabs it in a roll.

"Jessica!"Tyzonn shouts

He throws it at her. Jessica watches it drop near her feet, and manages to kick it in midair so it flies up and into her hand.

"Overdrive accelerate!"Jessica shouts

Running the Tracker wheel against the stake she's tied to, Jessica insta-morphs into the orange Ranger and bursts her bonds. She runs to the mirror, which is bristling with glowing hands.

"Oh, no!"Jessica shouts she picks it up "Get back in there!"

"Hey, put that down!"Mig said

Tyzonn leaps high into the air and descends straight at the mirror, staff held out as Jessica holds the mirror up. The spear-end of the staff hits the mirror.

"Huh?"Mack asked

"Uh?"Cheetar asked

"Huh?"Dax asked

"What the –"Will asked

Jessica drops the mirror onto a rock, where it cracks and shatters.

"Yes!"Ronny cheers "Wait to go Jessica!"

"We did it Ty!"Jessica cheered

Tyzonn lands and exchanges a nod with Jessica, then faces the Fearcats triumphantly.

"I can't believe it!"Cheetar said

"She and the Mercurian destroyed our army!"Benglo said

"Defender Vest!"Mack shouts as he summons the Vest and Drill Blaster "Believe this! Drill Blaster!"

Cheetar runs to shield his teammates and takes the full impact of the blast, which knocks them down. Cheetar is weakened and sparking with blue energy but gets up again.

"I'll use the last of my energy to destroy them for good. Long live the Fearcats!"Cheetar said

He brings his hands to his chest and appears to pull it apart and shed his body like a snake shedding its skin, letting a brightly glowing blue form spring out. It quickly grows and becomes solid as a giant version of Cheetar.

Mack taking his Tracker from his belt said:

"We need the Zords!"

A whole slew of Overdrive vehicles appears, including the Drill Driver, the Dump Driver, the Shovel Driver, the Gyro Driver, the Speed Driver, the Cement Driver, the Dozer Driver, the Sub Driver, and the Crane Driver. They waste no time in assembling into the Super DriveMax Megazord. Giant Cheetor comes to meet it and they wrestle for a bit, trying to shove each other back. The Rangers in the control room grunt as if they're the ones making the effort. Cheetar lets go and claw-bashes the Megazord which sparks with energy.

* * *

><p><strong>On the ground,<strong>

Jessica and Tyzonn jumps between Mig and Benglo. Mig grabs the staff while Benglo swipes at Ty several times. The two of them flip Tyzonn and Jessica into the air and press the attack, with Benglo kicking them down.

_"We need more power. Sonic Streaker!"Mack shouted_

The Streaker zooms up its ramp from the Overdrive base and flies into the air.

_"What?"Cheetar asked_

The Streaker blasts him and knocks him down.

_"DriveMax Ultrazord!"Mack shouts_

The Sonic Streaker flies in and combines with the Super DriveMax to form the Ultrazord. It flies at Cheetar.

_"Fire!"The rangers shouted_

Flames shoot from the Ultrazord's chest and hit Cheetar. He screams and is covered with explosive fire and blue lightning as the Ultrazord lands, then explodes in dark purple smoke. So much for Cheetar, but Tyzonn and Jessica are still fighting Mig and Benglo. They flip him through the air again and he lands with a groan and struggles back to his feet with an effort. Jessica was kicked to the ground struggling to get up.

"I won't let you escape."Tyzonn shouts

"You will fail!"Benglo said

"Just like you did before."Mig said

"Before?"Jessica mumbled

_Tyzonn's expression goes from anger to dazed horror as he sees another flashback. This time he's running into a cave when he's thrown back as something inside explodes and rocks rain down, sealing the entrance._

_"NOOOO!"Tyzonn shouted_

Back in the present, Ty looks up at the Fearcats, but seems like he's hardly aware of them.

"Goodbye, Mercurian!"Mig shouted

Mig has that staff he and Cheetar had called their secret weapon a while ago. When he swings it, it leaves a trail of black smoke and sends a blast of green energy which hits Tyzonn. Ty bursts into a mass of mercury globs which fly apart in slow motion.

"Aw, he's all broken up about it."Mig said

Laughing, the two Fearcats turn and walk away. Jessica struggles to get up then runs to where Tyzonn was just standing. (It's presumably a little later.) The now-cracked prison mirror lies on the sand. The Rangers (unmorphed) are searching for their friends.

"Tyzonn! Jessica!"Ronny shouts worried for her sister

"Tyzonn! Jessica!"Rose shouts

"Ty! Hope they didn't get him. Jessica! Or her again!"Mack shouts

"Guys, look."Dax said

The rangers looked and saw Jessica kneeling in the sand in front of a rock. She was looking at it and crying. Mack ran over with the others.

"Jess?"Will asked

Jessica jumped up and ran into Will and Dax crying. The two did there best to calm their little sister down.

"Whats wrong Jess?"Dax asked

She leads the way to a rock where they see a few puddles of mercury, moving as if alive.

"It's Tyzonn."Jessica cried

"Oh - wha - we have to save him!"Ronny said walking over and helping the older brothers calm down their little sister

"How? He's an alien. We don't know anything about his genetics or his planet."Mack said

Jessica ran to Mack and stood in front of him.

"But we have to do something! Tyzonn has helped us so much!"Jessica said then started to cry again.

Will turned to Mack and said:

"I think we better call your dad."

The Rangers look at each other, all of them visibly upset...yet none was as upset as the orange ranger. Mack just grabbed Jessica and pulled her into his chest and let her cry. She grabbed a hold of his Overdrive Jacket tightly...afraid to lose him and everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this:) I can't wait to read more comments from you guys:) <strong>

Comments:

Taeniaea:Thanks...I hope your rooting for Jessica.

PrincessOfDestiny14:Thanks. I agree, lets find out if she does.

grapejuice101:Thanks:) Yup, after all she is the heir,


	15. Man Of Mercury part 2

**A/N: Hey you guys I'm not going to be going in order anymore. The next couple of episodes will blow your mind:) Hope you like this:)**

**Dedicated to:Taeniaea, PrincessOfDestiny14, grapejuice101  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode 14: Man of Mercury part 2<strong>

**with the rangers**

We join the team as they cruise above the clouds on their way back from Brazil in the SHARC. Jessica sat by Ronny. Jessica had her hand wrapped around Ronny's arms scared like she was going to lose her. Jessica hadn't said a word since they found her on the beach.

"So, if the Fearcats found something in Portugal that led them to Brazil, where's the jewel and what's the connection?"Mack asked

"I was picking up very small jewel readings in that jungle - hardly anything at all."Dax replied

"Well, the Portuguese colonized Brazil in the 1500s. A jewel could have come across then and left a signature."Rose replied

"A lot can happen in five hundred years. That jewel could be long gone."Will said from his seat on the other side of Jessica.

"Even so, there should be some sort of clue or trace or something, right?"Mack said

"We'll find it. But first - let's help Tyzonn."Rose said then she thought 'and Jessica.'

Jessica nods at a glass jar (with the Overdrive logo on the side) holding a small amount of liquid, presumably Tyzonn in the mercury form he was left in last episode.

"What about the Fearcats? They're still on the loose."will asked

"Guys, I'm gonna drop you in the city in case they come back."Ronny replied

"Yeah, good idea."Mack replied

The SHARC continues on its way.

* * *

><p><strong>In his artic hideout,<strong>

Flurious is holding the two gyros he revealed last episode and chuckling evilly.

"You're ready, powerful. You're going to give my army an added boost!"Flurious said to the two gyros

He turns and spots Norg, who seems to be trying to catch something on the icy floor.

"Have you lost the last marble in your head? Stand up!"Flurious yelled

Norg obeys, and catches sight of the gyros, their yellow bars spinning.

"Ohh, pretty! What are they?"Norg said then gasps in delight "Christmas ornaments!"

Norg grabs at the nearest gyro, and Flurious pulls it out of reach.

"Find me some Chillers, and I'll be glad to show you."Flurious said

"Chillers!"Norg said running off happily.

A moment later Norg is back, pushing two Chillers in front of him.

"Two Chillers, extra ice."Norg said happily

"Watch and learn, my furry friend."Flurious replied

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!"

Norg runs to stand behind Flurious

"Watch and learn. "Flurious commanded

Flurious steps closer to the Chillers and suddenly thrusts his hands, holding the gyros, at them - where they glow brightly and go right into the two evil drones's chests. They seem to struggle a little as Flurious' hands come out, leaving the gyros inside them. The Chillers glow for a moment and then explode into flakes of snow. Flurious jumps back in surprise and Norg squeals in delight.

"What?"Flurious asked

"A snow machine! … Why do we need more snow?"Norg asked

Flurious grabbing Norg said:

"Ugh! Find me something that can handle this power!"

Then he pushes him away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In The City,<span>**

people are running and screaming from the Fearcats as they walk confidently down a busy street.

"This planet is pathetic. Look how these Earthlings run from us. You'd think they'd never seen a Fearcat before."Benglo said

"Yes, but the jewels of the Corona Aurora are here. We lost our army, but with the jewels, we can rule the universe."Mig replied

"I suggest we dispense with our competition first."Benglo said

"I agree, but how do we find them?"

"We let them find us!"

Benglo swings an arm and throws several bolts of energy from his hand, as the terrified residents scream and flee.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile,<span>**

far beneath the Hartford mansion, Andrew is hard at work with a pair of goggles shoved on the top of his head as Ronny and Jessica runs in from the stairs with the jar full of liquid Tyzonn.

"Mr. H., do something!"Ronny said

Andrew takes the jar and slides it into a round hole in the top of an instrument.

"When I heard about Tyzonn, I had Spencer bring the stabilizing unit from the plant."Andrew replied

There's several bursts of steam as the jar disappears inside. Andrew pulls his goggles into place and starts fiddling with controls frantically; Jessica watches in alarm.

"What's it's supposed to stabilize?"Jessica asked

"We use it to stabilize metals and fabricating zord parts. I hope it might help stabilize Tyzonn's metallic DNA."Andrew replied

"Oh, come on, Tyzonn!"Jessica whispered

They look up as an alarm begins to whoop, and see Mig and Benglo doing their thing in The City.

"Where are you, Power Rangers? Don't you care about this meaningless city?"Mig asked

"The team will be there soon."Ronny said

"And you two need to go, as well!"Andrew said

"No, just one more second!"Jessica replied

They all gasp as there's a bigger burst of steam or whatever, and mercury streams out of a spout in the bottom of the same instrument. It flows onto a reclining seat and takes on a human shape. A second later it transforms into Tyzonn, who gasps in sharply, eyes wide with shock.

"Tyzonn!"Jessica cried

Tyzonn sitting up with Jessica's help said:

"Thank you, Jessica. You saved me."

"Ohh, now we gotta go. Welcome back."Ronny replied

The two run out, and Andrew takes Tyzonn to help him up.

"Oh, thank you. I'm okay. I'm okay."Tyzonn said

"Seems you've really bonded with the group."Andrew replied

"They are my friends."Tyzonn replied

"Would you reconsider joining us? From what I've heard, and seen, we could use a guy like you. I made this… just in case you returned."Andrew replied

Andrew hands him an object, larger than the Trackers and oblong with an attachment on one side, which we will soon know as the Mercury Morpher.

"You've got a great team to support you."Andrew said

Tyzonn flashes back again to himself outside that collapsed cave entrance, screaming "Noooo!"

"No, I'm – I'm sorry. I can't join the team."Tyzonn replied

He gives the Morpher back to Andrew, who looks disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elsewhere,<span>**

the Rangers are morphed and arrive to confront Mig and Benglo.

"You wanted us, you got us!"Mack said

Rose and Will run to fight Benglo while Dax and Mack take on Mig. Benglo kicks Will in the gut and claw-swipes Rose. Mig grabs both Dax and Mack by the arms and Benglo gets Rose and Will by the wrists. After another moment of shoving and clawing, the four Rangers are down. But as the Fearcats start to move in, they are stopped by blasts at their feet and Ronny and Jessica somersaults in to join her teammates.

"Let's do this!"Jessica said

"Yeah!"Ronny replied

With a few 'Hyah's the battle is joined again. Benglo swats and bashes his way through the Rangers, and then knocks them all down individually.

"Excellent!"Mig replied

Mig whips out the same staff that almost turned Tyzonn into mercury last time.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Overdrive base,<strong>

Andrew is watching on the monitor.

"They need some help!"Andrew said

He looks around the room without seeing Tyzonn. Then Andrew sees the Mercury Morpher lying on the transporter platform and mutters:

"Tyzonn."

* * *

><p><strong><span>In The City,<span>**

the battle is still going. Mig is a little distance from where the Rangers are fighting Benglo, swinging his staff.

"Now it's my turn."Mig said

Benglo swats Jessica and Mack, knocking them down.

"Goodbye, Rangers!"Mig said raising his staff

He spoke too soon - with a 'Hyah!' Tyzonn comes leaping out of nowhere, and they bash at each other for a moment.

"What? We destroyed you!"Mig replied

"That's what you thought."Tyzonn said

Ty swings his own staff again and they exchange a couple of blows. Meanwhile Benglo's fists appear to be on fire as he hits Mack twice, sending him rolling across the ground. Jessica jumps in the fight and surprisingly she is holding her own

"Mack!"the other rangers yelled

Benglo blasts them all with yet another fiery explosion. Mig and Tyzonn are still fighting. Jessica jumps and air kicks Mig who turns his attention back to her. Mack grips a handful of gravel as he tries to force himself back up.

"Get up…can't stop."Mack said

Painfully, the Rangers all get to their feet.

"You have courage, that's for sure."Bengalo said

"Defender Vest!"Mack shouted

Swiftly he vests up and summons the Drill Blaster, reversing it into mixer mode.

"Drill Blaster! Tri-laser!"Mack said

"Go ahead."Bengalo said

The blast hits Benglo, turning him gray as it cement-freezes him.

"What?"Mig asked

Flames begin to appear from the cement covering Benglo.

"No way!"Mack said

With a burst of fire, Benglo is freed from the cement. He casts a sparkling silver blast at the Rangers.

"Try this!"Bengalo said

With yells of surprise and pain, the Rangers are all knocked down. Tyzonn and Jessica have their own problems - Mig has pinned Tyzonn with his own staff. Mig grabs Jessica and tosses her over to the other fallen rangers. Ty looks up at the fallen Rangers, gets free and blocks Mig's staff with his own. He grabs Mig's staff, kicks Mig in the gut and spins away with both weapons. Jessica is just getting back to her feet.

"Jessica!"Tyzonn said

Tyzonn throws Mig's staff to her.

"Got it! How about a taste of your own medicine?"Jessica asked

Against a background of cloudy gray with boulders floating upwards, Jessica swings the staff in a trail of dark purple smoke, and throws a mighty blast at Mig and Benglo.

"That got 'em!"Ronny replied

"All right!"Rose said

"We did it!"Tyzonn said

"Yeah. Huh?"Jessica asked

Surrounded by flames, the two Fearcats abruptly grow to giant size. Mack pulls his Tracker from its belt and flips it open.

"It's Zord time!"Mack said

The Dump Driver, Speed Driver, Gyro Driver, Dozer Driver, Sub Driver, Drill Driver, Shovel Driver, Cement Driver, Crane Driver, and Sonic Streaker all move out of the underground Overdrive Base and before you know it are forming the DriveMax Ultrazord. Giant Mig, now armed with a sort of dark purple bazooka, swings it into place.

"Come on!"Mig said

He blasts the Ultrazord, and Benglo slaps it with a clawed hand which ignites in a burst of flame. The Rangers are inside the Ultrazord and feeling the heat.

"Heat levels are rising!"Rose said

"Activating flight mode."Mack shouted

Rockets blast from the Streaker component on the Ultrazord's back, knocking Mig over, and it takes off into the air with Benglo hanging on.

"See you later!"Mack said

The Ultrazord shoves Benglo off and he falls, yowling.

"Full power!"Rangers shout

The emblem on the Ultrazord's chest glows and blasts Mig and Benglo with a purple explosive beam. They go up in purplish smoke. Below, Tyzonn sighs and has a small, satisfied smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Not much later,<span>**

the Rangers and Tyzonn return to the Hartford mansion. Dax and Mack hop over the low fence surrounding the lawn, yelling "Booyah!" and laughing. Everyone's grinning except Tyzonn as they come to the front porch where Andrew and Spencer greet them. Jessica was trailing everyone, her face was sad looking and she was looking at her feet.

"Nice job, team."Andrew said

"It was exciting to watch, if I do say so myself."Spencer replied

"They set 'em up, and we knock 'em down."Dax said

"Oh, yeah."Will said

"Hey, but we couldn't have done it without Tyzonn."Ronny said

"Yeah, baby. Oh, yes. Awesome!"Everyone said

"Welcome to the team, buddy."Ronny said

Tyzonn steps up to the middle of the group, still visibly less excited than they are.

"I - I thought I'd feel better, somehow relieved, that the Fearcats are gone, but - but I don't."Tyzonn said

"You are part of the team, right?"Will asked

"No. I'm sorry, my friends. My mission is complete. The Fearcats are gone. Now - I must go, too."Tyzonn said

"Why do I feel the Fearcats...there gone right? Then how come I feel them stronger then ever."Jessica whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flurious headquarters.<span>**

Norg is entering the main room, dragging the apparently lifeless bodies of Mig and Benglo.

"Master."Norg said

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. I guess they're not as powerful as I thought."Flurious replied

"No, but they'll make great cat rugs."Norg said then ran over to a side of the cave "I thought we could put one over here, by the ices, and - and"then he goes over to Flurious and indicates the floor "one just down here."

"No! You oversize guinea pig! These aren't rugs - they're powerful warriors! They just need a little more power. "Flurious said

Flurious already has the two gyros in his hands, and walks over to the two defunct Fearcats. Norg whimpers and hides behind an ice formation as Flurious bends and places the gyros inside Mig's and Benglo's chests in a burst of light. As he backs off they twitch and glow, with bolts of energy running over them.

"That's right, take my power! Become my servants!"Flurious said

Mig and Benglo groan, and suddenly are lifted to their feet. The energy glow fades.

"What happened?"Mig asked

"Where are we?"Bengalo asked

"I'm Flurious. I saved you, and now I'm your new master. Go to San Angeles and destroy the Power Rangers for good!"Flurious said "Bring me the orange one."

"Yes, master."The Fearcats said

"Fearcats don't have masters."Mig said as they start out

"Let's play along… for now."Bengalo said

* * *

><p><strong>at the Hartford Mansion<strong>

the team, along with Andrew, Spencer, and Tyzonn, are in the living room.

"Tyzonn's made his decision. He doesn't want to join us."Andrew said

"I want to join the team. I just - I can't."Tyzonn replied

"Why not?"Jessica asked walking up and standing in between Mack and Will

Tyzonn looks down at the crystal on his wristband, runs his fingers over it, and sighs before beginning to speak.

"Many years ago, I was part of an elite team. We were intergalactic emergency responders - best in the galaxy. But then, one day, something terrible happened."Tyzonn started

_We see a flashback illustrating Tyzonn's story. There's the cave, with several men wearing safety helmets stumbling out in a cloud of dust. Tyzonn and three more men and a woman wearing the same style tunic and gray trousers rush in to help them._

"We were called to a cave-in. Innocent people were caught in the rubble. I sent my team into the cave on a search-and-rescue mission."

_Tyzonn points to the cave and shouts "Go! Go! Go!"_

"I stayed outside and searched for other injured people. They came out carrying the cavers with them. One was very upset."

_Two of Tyzonn's rescuers carry a woman out and set her down._

_"Help! Save us from the Fearcats! They're blasting the cave from the inside!"The woman said_

"Now, I'd heard of these evil Fearcats, and they're vicious. They were looking for an energy source to release their army. That's why they were blasting the cave from the inside. But my job was to rescue everybody, not just the innocent, so… so I sent my team back in, assuming that the Fearcats were trapped inside."

_Tyzonn has his arm around the woman as he again points to the cave and his fellow rescuers run back inside._

_"Go! Now!"_

"That's when I saw them."

_The Fearcats (Mig and Cheetar) flash down to the ground on a rise outside the cave, above where Tyzonn and the rescued cavers are._

"The Fearcats weren't in the cave anymore. They'd escaped somehow."

_Laughing, Mig lifts his bazooka-weapon to his shoulder and blasts the cave with a beam of green energy. Tyzonn runs for the cave entrance, but too late - it explodes, the force of the blast knocking him backwards to the ground. Inside, Tyzonn's teammates are caught in a shower of falling rocks. Outside, boulders crash down, sealing the cave._

_"NOOO!"_

"I shouldn't have sent my team back in. It's my fault that they are lost. Rescuing… It was my life. But I will never jeopardize another team. I'm sorry."

Tyzonn looks at the Ranger team, who are all silent, shocked and sobered by his tragic story. He gets up and walks away. Jessica watches him with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

><p><strong>A moment later,<strong>

Ty is outside the house and starting across the lawn, and Jessica is running after him.

"Tyzonn, wait! You can't just leave."Jessica shouts

"Thank you, Jessica, for your kind words in the jet earlier. I was worried I wouldn't get my body back."Tyzonn sighed and turned to her

"Wait a minute. You could hear me?"Jessica asked

"Yes, even in mercury form. You have a calm and soothing manner. You'll make a great rescuer."Tyzonn said

"You're a great rescuer."

"Not after that fateful day."

"No, you're wrong. It's in your blood. It's who you are. I saw that at the camp and at the beach. It's what makes you so special. Nobody can take that away. What we do out there is dangerous, but the world needs us, now more than ever."Jessica gently takes his arm "What happened in those caves wasn't your fault. Look, we don't always win. Sometimes the bad guys do, but we can't let that stop us. That is what makes us heroes."

Jessica's Tracker communicator chirps.

_"Jess we have an emergency situation."Mack said_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Not much later,<span>**

the morphed Rangers dash down a short flight of steps onto a courtyard surrounded by trees.

"Come on, Rangers!"Mack said

"I can't see anything."Ronny said

"So, we meet again."Bengalo said

The two Fearcats appear, walking slowly towards the Rangers from the trees.

"I can't believe they're back!"Mack said

"This nine lives thing is ridiculous!"Dax said

"I knew I still felt them!"Jessica said

"What do you mean?"Will asked

"I have no clue anymore!"

"We have more power now than ever!"Mig said

The ghostly images of the gyros inside Mig's and Benglo's chests appear, flashing with power. They both raise their hands to their chests and bring them down, flinging a burst of bright green energy at the Rangers, catching in some kind of warping field and then surrounding them with crackling lightning bolts as they struggle and cry out. The gyros appear again and both Mig and Benglo disintegrate into small pieces which swirl in midair and then glow with a bright golden light. The light forms itself back into Mig and Benglo - but now encased in dark armor, with colored ovals over their chests (green for Mig, gold for Benglo). The gyros spin behind the ovals.

"Flurious made us stronger."Mig said

"Prepare to be destroyed."Bengalo said

"Wait...all but little orange. Flurious wants us to bring you to him."Mig said

"NEVER!"Mack yelled

With a 'Hyah!' first from the Fearcats and then from the Rangers, they charge into battle. Mig blocks a couple of kicks and punches from Ronny and Will, and then grabs Ronny's wrist. She pulls free and Will moves in, but Mig claws his face and knocks him backwards off his feet. Benglo ducks under a kick from Dax and takes a swing at Rose. Mack exchanges a couple of kicks with him. Then Benglo does a flying leap, hitting Mack and Dax, and then blocking a punch from Rose. Mack attacks from the other side and Benglo flips both of them to the ground. Jessica and Mig exchange a flurry of kicks and punches until he knocks her into a back flip. She lands on her knees and he kicks her in the chest, sending her skidding backwards.

"Jessica!"Will yelled

Will helps her up. Mig comes at both of them and after a moment of bashing and clawing grabs each of them by an arm and lifts them into the air, repeatedly smashing them together. Then he tossed them up and hits them on the way down. They land painfully on their backs. Mig isn't satisfied; he leaps and punches both of them in the gut again. Dax meanwhile runs at Benglo, who snarls "Yeah?" and sidekicks him over the hood of a parked car. (A silver station wagon.) Benglo kicks the car and sends it rolling as Dax leaps into the air above. Benglo leaps up to meet him and kicks him again. Dax flies backwards and painfully slams into the roof of another car. (Blue and white station wagon.) Benglo lands on top of the silver car with a laugh and Rose jumps up to meet him.

"Come on!"Rose said

She punches and kicks at him. Benglo does a sidelong spin off the car and lands on the ground, hitting Mack with a sparking blow. Benglo whirls and throws an explosive blast at the cars. Rose spins over them against the resulting fireball and lands hard on the roof of the blue and white station wagon, rolling off onto the ground.

"Let's go!"Mig said

"Come on!"Jessica said to Will and Ronny

They all charge Mig and Will and Ronny grab his arms while Jessica his waist. He shakes them off and they both punch at him until he kicks Will and Ronny down, pins Jessica's arm, and slams a foot down on Will and Ronny. Will and Ronny get up and Jessica twists free, but Mig grabs Jessica's arm again, pivots, and side-kicks Will and Ronny. As Jessica tries to punch him, he blocks her fists and hits her in the chest, sending her flying backwards into Will's arms.

"Got you sis."Will said

Mig whips up some green energy from his fist and slams it into the ground. This produces a huge fiery explosion which sends Ronny, Jessica, and Will flying. Mack leaps to attack Benglo, who jumps up to meet him and slashes him in midair. Mack lands hard and struggles back to his feet as Mig and Benglo join up.

"See? They're worthless and weak."Mig said

Both Fearcats leap high into the air.

"Watch out!"Jessica shouts

"Fire!"Mig yelled

"Fire!"Bengalo shouts

They produce blasters and fire several times down at the Rangers. Cue an even huger explosion which throws the Rangers high and wide. Dax lands on a car hood, the others on the ground. The Fearcats land on their feet.

"The jewels are ours for the taking."Mig said "Also I'll be taking her!"

Mig started to walk toward Jessica, who was clutching her stomach looking up at him.

Mack Flipping Tracker open said:

"Transtek Armor, go!"

The Transtek appears assembling into its walking form.

"Huh?"Mig asked as he stopped walking towords Jessica

Transtek fires at them, but the Fearcats are too fast and leap out of the way.

Will yelled into Tracker:

"HoverTek Cycle! Hyah!"

Will flips through the air and lands on the HoverTek, which transforms into its helicopter form.

"Go!"Will shouts

The Fearcats land back on the ground with a couple of 'Hyah's.

"Lasers… Fire!"Will shouts

The HoverTek's lasers blast down, hitting on either side of the Fearcats. They leap into the air again and blast at the HoverTek, knocking Will off. Mig and Benglo land again and the other Rangers run to join Will.

"You okay?"Mack asked

"And now you will meet your fate!"Bengalo said

"Hyah!"The rangers said taking battle stance

They all stop and stare as another figure appears, somersaulting to land in a crouch between Rangers and Fearcats.

"You!"Mig said

The new arrival looks up to reveal Tyzonn - now dressed in a version of the Operation Overdrive uniform which is black with sliver piping and a grey stripe down the jacket front. He straightens and rests a new variation of his trusty staff over one shoulder.

"Wow!"Mack said

"Whoa!"Dax said

"Huh?"Will asked

"Ohh!"Rose said

"Tyzonn!"Jessica and Ronny yelled

Jessica was leaning on Ronny a little for support

"I won't allow you or anyone else to terrorize this planet. I'm a rescuer… and a Power Ranger."Tyzonn said

Tyzonn swings his staff to one side and then in a sideways arc, sending a lightning-like bolt of energy at the Fearcats.

"Hyah!"Tyzonn said

It hits them and knocks them down in a shower of sparks. Tyzonn tosses the staff up into the air and lifts his left arm, revealing a wrist morpher strapped to it. He flips open the cover and says:

"Overdrive accelerate!"Tyzonn said

As he presses a round wheel-like control, A bright light bursts from his Morpher, and a new Ranger suit forms around his body. It's primarily shiny silver, with black down the middle of the front and back and an orange stripe in-between, and blue shoulder-pads, glove and boot cuffs, and belt.

"Hyah!"Tyzonn shouts

As the Drive Detector falls back down, Tyzonn catches it and whirls it around his head and back onto his shoulder.

"Mercury Ranger!"Tyzonn said then looks down at himself "Feels good."

"Go, Tyzonn!"Mack and Jessica shout

Tyzonn looks back over his shoulder at Mack and the others.

Tyzonn with a thumbs-up said:

"Yeah!"

He folds the Drive Detector back on itself to form a blaster, which he puts into a holster on his hip before striking a fighting pose and charging at the Fearcats, who run to meet him. They all leap into the air and Tyzonn somersaults before landing. There's a furious exchange of kicks and punches for a few seconds until Tyzonn catches both Fearcats' feet as they high-kick at him. He slams a hand against the feet and sends Mig and Benglo staggering back.

"Fire!"Mig and Bengalo said

The Fearcats both take their blaster-weapons in hand and fire at Tyzonn, who flies up and back to avoid the explosions.

"Hyah! Ha! You missed! Drive Detector!"Tyzonn said

Tyzonn lands on what looks like a table and pulls out his Detector in blaster form. He fires at the Fearcats and then takes a flying leap to kick first Benglo and then Mig. They come right back at him and there's another kick-fest, ending with the Fearcats blasting Tyzonn again and him leaping backwards up to a balcony overhead. As they continue to blast at him, Tyzonn jumps back down, firing his Detector, and lands on the ground in a roll.

"Come on! Hyaaaah!"Tyzonn said

Tyzonn leg-sweeps Mig who goes into a midair spin and Tyzonn blasts him at point-blank range, knocking him down hard.

"Come on!"Bengalo said

Benglo charges and they spin-kick at each other, then Benglo fires and Tyzonn spin-kicks the blasts, deflecting them. Mig is back up, and both Fearcats now are armed with short, wide-bladed swords.

"Get him!"Mig said

"Not this time!"Tyzonn said

Tyzonn unfolds the Drive Detector into its staff form and charges. More fighting, this time with Ty swinging the staff while the Fearcats try to slash him with their swords. I won't describe it all - it's quite fast and furious. Finally Tyzonn spins his staff and tosses it at Benglo.

"Here, catch! Hyah!"Tyzonn said

As Benglo instinctively catches the staff, Tyzonn fast-punches him in the gut and grabs his staff back, then bashes the Fearcat hard enough to send him flying across the courtyard. Now it's Mig's turn, as he charges with a growl.

"You're going down!"Tyzonn said

After only a quick couple of swipes, Ty catches Mig across the chest with his staff. Mig goes flying to join his partner.

"Come on!"Bengalo said

"He's too strong."Mig replied

"Let's split!"Bengalo commanded

Both Fearcats whirl in place and sink down into the concrete, vanishing in a moment as Tyzonn runs up.

"You won't escape the Drive Detector!"Tyzonn shouted

Tyzonn rotates a gear or cuff on the Detector, takes it by the handle at the end, and lowers the round plate at the other end to the ground, like a metal detector. There's a little beeping until the end of the Detector lights up.

"Ha! Got you!"Tyzonn yells happily

Tyzonn folds the Detector back into a blaster and leaps up, firing a burst at the ground, which explodes. The Fearcats come flying out. Tyzonn appears against a black background, spinning the Detector (back in staff form) in a silver-glowing arc which shoots out in a bolt of energy. His voice echoes slightly as he shouts:

"Operation Overdrive! Mercury Ranger! Hyah!"

The Fearcats are hit by bluish lightning bolts and the standard fiery explosion. Groaning, they struggle back upright.

"Had enough?"Tyzonn asked

"You may have won this time, but we'll be back. Fly!"Bengalo said

The Fearcats turn around and fly up, vanishing into the distance.

"Ha. I'll be waiting."Tyzonn smirked

* * *

><p><strong><span>It's later,<span>**

the Rangers - now seven of them - are walking through the Brazilian forest.

"There must be a clue to the jewel somewhere in this jungle."Rose said

"And we'll find it. We're heroes, remember?"Tyzonn said

"Yeah, we're heroes, all right."Mack replied happily

"This is a big jungle."Will replied

They reach a clearing where Dr. Medford and his group are packing their things into a yellow jeep-like truck. Or truck-like jeep. Anyway, an all-terrain sort of vehicle.

"Thank you so much for helping us and scaring off those vile beasts."Medford said

"No problem. That's what we do."Jessica replied

"We wanted to make sure you were all right."Ronny said

"We are, thanks to you."Medford replied

"Are you leaving?"Dax asked

"Yes, our expedition has come to an end, but we wanted you to have a small token of our appreciation."Medford replied

As Dr. Medford was speaking, one of his people took something wrapped in a cloth out of a canvas bag and handed it to him. He unwraps it and holds it out, revealing the butt ugly little statue he discovered at the pyramid temple last episode.

"It's the Yanomami statue. It's an ancient relic."Medford said

Smiling, Mack steps forward to accept the gift. As he takes it, his Tracker chirps. In fact, all of their Trackers start chirping. Mack takes his, opens it, and waves it over the statue.

"Hey, we've got a strong jewel signature!"Mack said

Everyone grins and laughs with delight.

"I told you we'd find it."Tyzonn said

"You're gonna fit in just fine."Ronny said

Jessica grabbed him around the waist and said:

"Welcome to the family!"

Tyzonn smiled and the rangers decided to head home.

As the group was walking back to the SHARC Jessica stops she spins around fast.

"Who's there?"she asked

"Jess you coming?"Mack yelled from the SHARC.

"Yeah!"Jessica said running to the SHARC.

* * *

><p><strong><span>There you go:) Welcome to the team Tyzonn:) I'm so happy he is finally part of the team.<span>**

_Next Episode: The Magic in an Adventure:)_

**Comments:**

**Taeniaea:Thanks:) Hope you continue to cheer for her.**

**PrincessOfDestiny14:Thanks:) I'm glad you like it.**

**grapejuice101:Thanks:)) It was fun to write. Well she is the youngest memeber.  
><strong>


	16. The Magic in and Adventure part 1

**Hey you guys:) I hope you like this chapter:) I worked really hard on this chapter and I want your honest input:) **

**Dedicated to: Taeniaea, PrincessOfDestiny14, grapejuice101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights go to there rightful owners. I only own Jessica  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode 15: The Magic of an Adventure.<strong>

**With Jessica.**

Jessica walked down stairs wearing a blue jean skirt and an orange shirt. Mack and Tyzonn were talking about adventures. Will, Ronny, and Dax were playing some type of game while Rose was studding,and they called Jessica the study-holic.

"Hey you going out?"Ronny asked pausing the game.

"Yeah, just to the corner convince store."Jessica replied

Ronny got up and said:

"Do you mind buying me some popcorn. Tonight's my movie night and I need popcorn."

Dax then looked up from the game and said:

"Right on! Hey Jessica do you mind buying me my new version of magazines?"

"Yeah! Jessica could you do me a favor and get whats on this list?"Will said walking over and handing her a list.

"Yeah, while your out Jessica do you mind stopping by and turning this in for me and getting this book?"Rose asked

"Jessica do you mind getting me and Ty something sweet to eat?"Mack said

"And sour!"Tyzonn replied

Jessica sighed and took everyone's lists. She turned and left.

She was walking down the street a little later with two bags in each hand.

"Man those guys. If they had to do all this stuff the least they could do is do it on there own time!"Jessica mumbled.

It was then these foot soldiers came out of the ground. They looked gross. There face looked smashed and they were only wearing a belt and some cloth.

"What are those things? They are not Chillers or Lava Lizards. New Fearcats?No...Kamdor and Miratrix? No..that's to smart for them."Jessica said

Jessica dropped her bags and ran and garbed one shoulder who was scaring some kids and kicked it away.

"GO run!"she said to the kids.

The kids nodded and ran. Jessica then reached to her morpeher and said:

"READY! OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

She morphed into the orange overdrive ranger then started to take care of the monsters:

"DRIVE DEFENDER!"Jessica shouted

She took care of alot of the foot soldiers and more came. Soon a man in purple amour came. He had a shield and then pulled out his sword from it.

"So you are those overdrive pest?"he asked

"Who are you?"Jessica asked

"No more talking just be destroyed like a good fly!"

Jessica ducked under a blast and it blew up the foot soldiers. She kept dodging the blast that kept coming at her. She then got up on her feet and cut the blast that was coming at her in two with her drive then jumped in the air to get away from another blast. Then she started to attack with the swung her drive defender down on the monster yet he blocked it.

"What the?"Jessica asked

Soon he slashed Jessica twice she was flipped backwards and rolled to a stop. She then used her telepathy and threw a trash can at him. The monster slashed it in half.

"So this is your special technique?"The monster asked

"What how?"Jessica asked

Soon the monster raised up his hand and said:

_"Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro"_

Soon black lighting shot out of his sword and hit Jessica, she was slammed into a building.

"No way. Everything I threw at him...He just bounced it back at me...who is he?"Jessica asked

"Good bye Overdrive pest!"the warrior said then he said _"Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro."_

The attack was coming at Jessica again. She turned her head away from the attack then she hear:

_"Gonga Gou Lujuna"_

Jessica got on her knees as she saw a guy dress in gold amour.

"Solaris knight!"the man said

"Solaris knight?"Jessica asked sitting on her knees

He then went forward and started to attack the monsters.

"No way. He's making a dent! He's doing better then I did."Jessica said standing up.

Solaris Knight pulled out a lamp and said:

_"Luuma Goolu Gogika"_

Soon a cat came out and took care of the foot soldiers. Then the monster and him started to fight. Right as the monster was about to bring his sword down he stopped.

"We will finish this later. The master is calling me."he said

"What?"Solaris Knight asked

_"Uuza Ujira"_The monster said then he was sucked into the ground.

Solaris Knight ran to where he had went through. He unmorpehd and Jessica saw it was a man. He was wearing a white dress shirt something like they wore in the old days and a brown and dark brown leather vest. He was also wearing black pants.

"Who could be leading him?"Solaris Knight asked

Jessica ran over to him.

"You're Solaris Knight right?"Jessica asked Solaris Knight turned to her. "I'm Overdrive Orange."Jessica unmorped"Thanks for saving me."

"There is no need for you to say that! The Underwolders must be defeated again."Solaris Knight said

"Underworlders? Who are they?"Jessica asked

"My name is Daggeron what is your name?"

"Jessica. Nice to meet you."

Jessica nodded then she remember her bag of stuff for her friends. She ran over to it.

"I'm sorry Daggeron maybe we can meet sometime."Jessica said grabbing her bag and running off back to the Hartford Mansion. Not noticing that she was covered with wounds.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Daggeron.<span>**

I watched Jessica run off.

"So she is the heir. Such magical powers to learn at a young age."

I smiled as I heard a voice:

"You found a new student?No...you found her?"

I turned and saw Udonna and Leanbow .

"Hey you two..yeah I found her she is a power ranger."

Udonna smiled then looked at me and Leanbow.

"We have seen such young children grow into such powerful magicians."Udonna said

I smiled then said:

"Maybe I should pay Jessica a visit and you should pay your son and daughter-in-law a visit."

Leanbow nodded and took his wife had and they went to visit there son.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Jessica.<span>**

Jessica ran into the Hartford mansion and slid into the room with the orange couch. Jessica was about to fall when she felt two hands wrap around her waist. she looked up and saw her sister.

"Ronny!"she yelled

She laughed then helped Jessica up.

"What took you so long?"Dax asked

"You won't believe this but I was attacked! Then this guy name Daggeron came and protected me! He could morph just like us but not exactly like us! Anyways! He used spells and then the opponent who was a man with wolf armor vanished!"Jessica said lastly.

"Who what when? WHAT!"Will asked

Mack walked in the room with Rose the two of them were laughing.

"Jess your here!"Rose said

For some reason Jessica walked behind Dax and Will, and hid behind them. Mack looked at his friend confused.

"Jessica said she saw some guy use magic to fight off another guy."Will said

"I did! I don't lie! I can't lie!"Jessica said

"You can't lie?"Dax said"Everyone can lie!"

"Not Jessica. Her voice gets all squeaky and she can't look you in the eyes."Mack said

"SEE! I'll retell my story and look everyone one of you in the eyes!"Jessica said

Soon Spencer walked in.

" you have a guest. He said he wanted to make sure you were okay."Spencer said

Jessica smiled when she saw Daggeron walk in.

"DAGGERON!"Jessica shouted.

She ran over and grabbed the man's arm and pulled him over to Mack and the others.

"Guys this is Daggeron the guy who saved me."Jessica said

"Wow...she wasn't kidding your a magician?"Dax asked

"Not really Knight more like it."Daggeron replied

Tyzonn and walked in then looked at the group.

"Who is this?"Tyzonn asked

"His name is Daggeron he saved me!"Jessica said

"Thank you for saving Jessica. Please sit down."Mr. Hartford said

The group found themselves sitting on the orange couch. It was Daggeron with Jessica beside him. Dax and Will beside her while Ronny was sitting at Jessica's feet. Mack sitting across from them with Rose at his side Tyzonn at his other. His dad standing behind the couch by Spencer.

"What Jessica told you is true. The man that attacked you is called Koragg. He has become one with the darkness and some how found a new body. Who ever brought him back to life knew what he was doing. He sent Koragg after the strongest people in the world. My first team and I freed my mentor from Koragg's evil magic. Now I'm gathering up my old team and we are going to do it again."Daggeron said "I just wanted to make sure you are alright Jessica."

Daggeron got up and started to walk off but Jessica said:

"Why don't I come with you?"

Daggeron turned and looked at Jessica. Ronny, Will, Dax, and Tyzonn got up and walked over and stood behind Jessica.

"We are gonna help if Jessica is!"Dax said

"Yeah, someone needs to look out for Jessica and Ronny."Will said

"We are hero and rescuers. We wont just sit by when we know people are going to be getting hurt and we could do something about it."Tyzonn said

Daggeron smiled then said:

" was it alright if I go get my team and come back here?"Tyzonn asked

"Yes, please do so. It would be nice if we all-" started soon the alarms went off.

"Well I guess we get to meet this guy that tried to blast Jessica to pieces."Dax said

Jessica smiled as the five overdrive rangers ran out behind Daggeron.

"Don't we even get a say in this?"Jessica heard Rose shouted

* * *

><p><strong><span>(With the rangers.)<span>**

They ran onto the scene and Jessica saw those things that had attacked her before Koragg had.

"Um..Daggeron what are those things called?"Jessica asked pointing to the foot soldiers.

"Oh they are called Hidiacs. Trust me they are push overs."Daggeron said

Jessica smiled happily. Then she turned to Mack and said:

"Our fearless leader what is your plan?"

Mack smirked, then grabbing his tracker said:

"READY?"

The others followed. Tyzonn and Jessica got there wrist Trackers ready.

"READY!"Everyone replied "OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

The overdrive rangers were morphed then they turned to Daggeron.

_"Goolu Golu Goludiiro"_Daggerong said

He was now morphed in his Solaris Knight outfitting.

"So cool!"Dax breathed.

Jessica laughed then group ran in to fight the Hidiacs. Jessica ran and punched on in the stomach then kicked another in the gut. Soon two grabbed Jessica's arms.

"Kiss and make up."Jessica said slamming them together then flipped in between them. Mack brought out his drive lance and was slashing the Hidiacs like they were candy. Mack spun his drive lance in his hand and destroyed alot of the hidiacs. Ronny brought out her drive claws and with two big sweeps her hidiacs were gone. Will brought out his drive slammer and attacked a few Hidiacs then threw his slammer to a hidiac,

"Here hold this!"Will said to the hidiac.

Then Will turned and kicked one of the hidiacs in the chest then kicked his slammer in the air, then the hidiac that had his slammer. With his slammer falling down to the ground Will grabbed it then slammed it on the ground destroying the Hidiacs. Rose had her drive geyser out shooting at the Hidiacs. She fired then jumped on the shoulders of some hidiacs and balanced then fired at some more hidiacs. Then she jumped in the air and kicked the hidac she was standing on in the back then fired her drive geyser. Dax took off running toward a cliff and jumped on the cliff then pushed off the clift. The hidiacs couldn't stop and they hit the clift. The rangers regrouped when they did they were blasted to the ground. When Jessica and Daggeron looked up they saw Koragg.

"Is that him?"Will asked

"Yup. Harsh isn't he?"Jessica asked

"Just a bit."Dax replied

"Come on rangers!"Mack said getting up the other rangers followed him.

They were fighting when Koragg just slashed all the rangers away. Then went flying going to hit the cliff when all of a sudden a group came out of no where and caught the group of rangers.

"Hu?"Rose asked

"Man when mom said eat my vegetables it would pay off I didn't think she meant like this."Dax said

"Guys this is magic!"Jessica said

"Of course it's magic mates it wouldn't be normal if it wasn't!"A guy said with an Australian accent.

The vines sat the Overdrive rangers down by daggeron then the the boy jumped down beside Daggeron.

"Xander it's been a while."Daggeron said

"NO WAY! XANDIE!"Jessica shouted

Xander turned around and said:

"OKAY WHO TOLD YOU-Jess? Your a power ranger?"Xander asked

"Surprise!"Jessica said

"Oh, boy...Does your sister know? Dose Nick know? Better question does Vida know? She hates when her little Sushi keeps secrets from her."Xander said

"Hey at least I'm not the one that ate the last piece of her mothers award winning chocolate cake that she only makes once a year!"Jessica replied

The two then turned there attention back to Koragg.

"It doesn't matter how many Mystics show up. All I need to do is destroy you!"Koragg said

"Right. Like I haven't heard that one before mate."Xander said

Then Xander turned to the other rangers and said:

"Here lets try the Xander Bly approach."

Xander walked over to Koragg and said:

"Hi names Xander maybe we could-"

Soon Xander was kicked in the chest and went flying towards the other rangers.

"Okay Xander your approach never works."a voice said

Everyone looked up and saw a red headed boy with freckles.

"CHIP!"Jessica said

Chip jumped down and used his lighting to block for the others.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Chip and this is Xander. We felt the dark magic in this town and came here as soon as possible."Chip said

"Right now lets take him down."Xander said

"You got it"Chip replied

The two stepped in front of the other rangers and pulled out there old Mysitic Morphers and said:

_"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"_

Soon the earth came up and swelled Xander while lighting came down and hit Chip.

"_Fast as Lightning~Yellow Mystic Ranger_"Chip said

"_Strong as a Tree~Green Mystic Ranger_!"Xander said

"SO COOL!"Jessica said

Koragg looked at the two new mystics and smirked.

"It doesn't matter how many of you come, and how many of you mroph you're all going down."Koragg said

Right as the rangers went to take on Koragg they were attacked by a red slash of energy.

"AH!"The rangers shouted as the flipped to the ground.

The Mysitic rangers look up and see someone from there past.

"No way! It's Morticon how?"Chip asked

"We destroyed him didn't we?"Xander asked

"Well If you did would he really be standing her?"Jessica asked

When Jessica looked up and saw Morticon she felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. The closer he got the more her chest hurt. Soon Morticon was standing beside Koragg. He was holding a small mirror in his hand.

"Now now. We don't want to talk about past actions now do we rangers?"Morticon asked

Daggeron rolled over to his side and grunted as he tried to stand. The Mystic rangers were sitting ducks to Morticon's attacks.

"This is going to be interesting. I will destroy you and seal you in the shadow world thought his mirror then you wont ever destroy me again."Morticon said

Morticon raised his sword to attack the three Mystics. They closed there eyes to get the blow but it never came, when they opened there eyes they realized that Jessica had taken the hit.

"JESS!"Xander and Chip shouted

Jessica fell to the ground slowly she landed on her knees. Then Morticon smiled and held out the mirror. Soon Jessica was gone. It was at that moment, the group of rangers heard two shouts yelling:

"NO! JESSICA!"

Soon two girls appeared one had short black hair and a pink streak in it. The other had long back hair with a small black streak in it.

"MADISON? VIDA?"Chip asked

"We hate you guys leaving us out of the party!"Vida said "Shall we sis?"

"_MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE_!"Vida and Madison shouted soon they were turned into magi blue and magi pink.

"_Fluid as the Sea~Blue Mystic Ranger!_"Madison said

"_Ever changing as the Wind~Pink Mystic Ranger_"Vida shouted

Soon the two looked at Morticon.

"GIVE US BACK SUSHI!"Vida shouted

"Sorry, but once a soul is in this mirror no one is returning!"Morticon said

"You messed with the wrong step-sister!"Madison said "SIS!"

"RIGHT!"Vida replied

The two grabbed there magic staffs and raised them in the air and said:

"_Jii Magika_"

Madison's magic staff started to glow blue while Vida's started to glow pink. A Tsunami came and attacked Koragg and Morticon. When the water and wind surpassed Morticon and Koragg were gone. Vida and Madison ran to were the two were standing. They were gone...and it was then that it hit every ranger there. They had just lost Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong><span>What? Koragg and Morticon is back? What's with this mirror that sukcs people up in it? Can the rangers save Jessica while protecting themselves from the mirrors power? Find out on the next Power Operation Overdrive<span>**

**Comments:**

Taeniaea:Thanks

PrincessOfDestiny14:Ronny's chapter is coming up:) I loved Ronny in this series so you better beilive that I will have her an episode:)

grapejuice101:Thanks:) I hope you like this chapter;)


	17. The Magic in an Adventure part 2

**Hey you guys sorry for the long not post. I have been grounded from my computer till further notice, I talked my mom into letting me post this chapter for you guys:)**

** Dedicated to:Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Taeniaea, grapejuice101  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode 17: The Magic in an Adventure.<strong>

**With Jessica.**

Jessica felt herself coming to when she opened her eyes she looked around and saw she was in a field.

"Hu? where am I?"Jessica asked

"Your in the Mirror of Shadows."A voice said

Jessica turned around and saw Kai and Himeko.

"Why are we here?"Jessica asked

Kai and Himeko were just sitting on the ground with there legs pulled into there chests. She ran over to them and said:

"Don't worry you guys we will get out of here!"Jessica said

"There is no way out!"Himeko snapped

Jessica was shocked never had Himeko snapped at her like that.

"There is always a way if you don't give up and always have courage."

Kai looked up at Jessica and just took Himeko's hand.

"Kai Himeko i'll get us out of here I promise!"Jessica said

* * *

><p><strong>(With the others.)<strong>

The overdrive rangers and the Mystics ran into the Hartford mansion.

"That was crazy! Where did Jessica go?"Dax asked

"That mirror it sucks people into the shadows. She could be any where now."Daggeron said

"Is there a way we can find her?"Mack asked

"There is but it would take a while for us to locate it."A voice said

Everyone turned around and saw a woman with long black hair she was wearing a orange dress.

"Sakura...your here why?"Madison asked

"I had to come Jessica is family."Sakura replied

Soon they heard another voice.

"Daggeron how are your wounds?"

The rangers looked again and saw Udonna and Leonbow.

"Who are they?"Rose asked

"This is Udonna and Leonbow. They are Nick's parents."Vida said

Mack just looked at the new comers in a shock confused manor. It was then that Mack noticed something.

"Where is Allison and Nick?"Mack asked

"Why would they be here?"Ronny asked

"I see my son told you."Udonna said

"WHAT?"Vida, Chip, Xander, and Madison shouted

Everyone else laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Jessica fell to the ground with a grunt. She was tired and she hated to admit it but she was giving up hope of ever leaving this place. She wondered if this was how Kai and Himeko started out. Hopeful then when they tried to use there energy and magic they became tired and just gave up. Jessica walked over and punched the near by tree. She found herself crying in frustration of not being able to help anyone. She let her head rest against the tree. It was then that she felt something fall out of her pocket. She looked down and saw her soccer ball key chain and her cell phone. Jessica slid down against the tree and garbed her phone. She played with the key chain on it and she whispered:

"Sissy..Mack...Nick..."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Allison and Nick.)<strong>

The two were in rootcore looking for something.

"Man! I thought Clare was keeping things organized!"Allison said

Nick looked up from his bag, that he was packing full of stuff, at his girlfriend.

"Allison. Jessica is strong. Trust me, she's been through worse!"Nick said

"I know...but when that stuff happened I could protect her and I knew things were going to get better...but I don't know if this is going to get better!"Allison replied

"It will!"Nick said

About that time Nick and Allison dropped the books they were holding and turned to each other.

"Did you hear Jessica?"Allison asked

"Yup. Clear as a bell. She's alive. We need to hurry."Nick replied

Allison nodded and the two hurried with what they were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At the Hartford Maison<br>**

Madison was sitting at 's desk with a magic ball in front of her.

"Maddie are you sure this is going to work?"Xander asked

"Have faith! My sister knows what she is doing Utara taught her!"Vida said

"Alright Maddie. I have unlimited Courage! I believe in you!"Chip said

Maddie nodded then pulled out her magi phone and pointed it at the ball and said:

_"Magi Jijiru"_

Madison started to stared at the crystal ball like it was the last thing on Earth.

"My sister will call us when she gets anything. Chip Xander we need to work on spells!"Vida said

"What why?"Xander whined

"Because we got our buts handed to us. Sushi had to save us!"Chip replied

The three mystics walked into the back yard. Mack and the other overdrive rangers followed.

"Ready you guys?"Xander asked

Vida, Chip, and Maddie nodded. The group of four started using the power of their elements. Mack, Rose, Will, Ronny, Dax, and Tyzonn just watched in amazement. Soon there was a portal opened and Nick and Allison walked through with a backpack.

"GUYS!"Maddie yelled running outside.

"Hiya Maddie. How was film school?"Allison asked

"It would be better if Koragg didn't show up to ruin the day I was going to ask Sushi to join a movie I was producing!"Maddie said

Allison laughed, then the group of rangers walked inside.

"Okay, so what did you find out Madison?"Nick asked becoming the leader.

"Jessica is alright. I just can't tell were she is! Another thing Kai and Himeko are with her."Maddie said

"WHAT? Last time I talked to Himeko her and Kai were planning there wedding...When..how.?"Allison asked

Nick just grabbed Allison in a hug and held her close.

"We're going to figure this out! I promise..Maddie what else did you see?"Nick asked

"Oh right. I also saw a book that we all know and hate."Maddie replied

"What book. If I remember there were alot of books in our time."Xander said

"You say that like were old!"Vida shouted

"GUYS!"Chip said pushing them apart. "There is only one that I know of...The book of Origins."

"Exactly. Remember who has it?"Maddie replied

"Snowgel. Great...He's already mad at us..."Allison grabbing Nick's hand

"Maybe if we go and ask Snowgel if we can have the book he'll give it to us."Sakura said

"Thats the problem...We can't go."Maddie said quickly jumping into the conversation.

"WHAT?"The mystic rangers asked

"We can't go..Snowgel made sure that I saw that. Mack, Ronny, Tyzonn, Will, and Rose have to go. They have to present there case to Snowgel just like we did...just like when we wanted our legendary power."Maddie replied

"Well then you guys will need a mode of transportation."Allison said

"We can't ask fireheart...or Unigolon there are to many rangers and not enough space."Chip replied

"Maybe we don't have to."Allison mused

Nick looked at his girlfriend confused.

"What do you mean?"Nick asked

Allison smiled and said:

"If I know correctly, I know two people who can cross demotions and has a huge train. Also I know that they can drop the overdrive rangers off far enough away and get out of there quick enough to not get into trouble. After all I learned teleportation from my mentor."

Chip caught on quickly then Maddie the two joined it.

"Yeah, our mentor was the best. He took us to other worlds."Maddie said

"Yeah, I can understand if they are to scared to do it now. After all you know there age and all."Chip said

"WE ARE NOT THAT OLD!"Sakura and Daggeron yelled

"YES!"Maddie, Chip, and Allison celebrated

"You were pushing our buttons weren't you?"Sakura asked

"You know how that feels hu? Mentor?"Allison replied

"Fine. Mack overdrive red, Rose overdrive pink, Ronny overdrive yellow, Will overdrive black, Tyzonn overdrive mercury ranger, and Dax overdrive black do you accepted what the mystics are saying for you to do?"Daggeron asked

Will stepped up first.

"I'm not sure I understand what al is going on nor will I never know what is going on fully. All I know that my best friend close sister is out there scared and in the hand of a mad man or beast. You must think that I am some idiot to just sit here and not do nothing if it was me in Jessica's shoes she would be there in a minute."Will said

Ronny was next.

"I love Jessica, her hyperactive personality and her ability to make anyone smile on a rainy day makes her the little sister I love. I know that I might not be able to help with somethings but I know one thing..right now she needs me and I am not going to let her down!"

Dax followed.

"Man! Jessica would yell at me if I backed down from this! She would yell at me that I need to have courage and fight this thing head on. Jessica has been there for me since the beginning, she helped me through my breakup and showed me that alot of people aren't that bad. I'm not going to let her down when she needs it the most."Dax said

Tyzonn jumped to stand by Will and Dax.

"Even when I was a hideous monster Jessica still liked me and treated me with kindness. She didn't care what I looked like all she saw was how big my heart was. She helped me become human and she also showed me that being a rescuer meant helping people, even though sometimes you lose some! The most important thing is when you mess up is getting up and starting over again."

Mack smiled and walked up putting his arms around Ronny and Will:

"Hey, If it wasn't for Jessica I wouldn't be here. She's my best friend, my partner in crime and also the only person that I know who can stand up to my dad and live to tell the tale. Jessica isn't someone you can just turn your back on when you know her as well as we do. She is our friend, our comrade and our hyperactive five year old in an 18 year old body."Mack said

Rose staid behind Mack hoping she wouldn't have to say anything but Sakura said:

"One of you have a wavering spirit do you mind telling me why?"

Rose stepped up she was never nervous but now she was.

"I don't really know Jessica as well as the others. I never got to know her like the others. She and I just don't talk alot but yet when I need someone to help me she does. I'm not sure if it's because she feels like she has to or because she wants to be friends. All I know is a comrade is in trouble and I have to help her!"Rose said

Daggeron and Sakura nodded their heads and told the overdrive rangers to follow them out.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Mystics.<strong>

Vida looked at the door where the overdrive rangers walked and said:

"That overdrive Pink I don't like her."

Chip, Maddie, and Xander nodded.

"She's different but we can't worry about that. The Overdrive rangers will need all the help they can get when they get back."Allison walked over to a place on the ground sitting Indian style.

"Allison's right. It's time we tapped into some dormant magic."Nick said following Allison's actions.

Xander sighed and said:

"Of course. They can't do all the work now can they? Alright better than training."

Chip followed quickly ready to go into his inner magical world. Maddie followed along with Vida.

The group all sat down in a circle and Indian style. They took a deep breath and closed there eyes. _Going into there inner magical world means going into the place where all there magic is located for some people it is going into a dream. But for the mystics its a place where there titian forms live and their legendary power lives._

* * *

><p><strong>With the Overdrive Rangers<strong>

The overdrive rangers got on Travelion and they took off.

"WOW!"Dax said looking out the window.

"This is so cool! Look how fast were going do you think they'll let me drive?"Ronny asked

Will smiled then said:

"Probably not. You would get us lost and what good would we be for Jess?"

Rose just sat in her seat and looked out the window.

"Well we better get a plan up because I am not leaving this place till we have this book of Origins and a way to save Jessica!"Mack said

"Right with you."Tyzonn said

Soon Travelion stopped and the rangers were thrown out.

"Have fun! Stay safe and make sure not to make a fool out of yourselves."Sakura shouted

The rangers just sighed as they stood up. The land looked liked nothing they have seen before. It looked like a barren waste land on one side but on the other side it was snowy almost like from a winter's dream.

"Okay so where do we start?"Dax asked

Soon Mack heard a soft humming noise. He had heard that humming before Jessica hummed it. He took off towards the humming.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's prov.<strong>

Jessica gripped her phone tightly then realized something. Everyone is probably doing there best to save her so she should do all she could to help them. Jessica pulled her self up. It felt like the gravity of the world. Jessica slowly walked over to Himeko and Kai.

"I know you don't believe there is a way out of here but do this. Cross your legs."Jessica said

The two weren't going to do it but Jessica just forced them. Then she smiled and rubbed Kai's and Himeko's shoulder the place that always made them relaxed. Now Jessica was glad Nick and Allison took her to Japan with them for that summer.

Jessica was finally able to sit down. She couldn't breath she was so tired but she forced herself to relax. She closed her eyes and went to her inner world.

"I just have to focus then I will be able to help the others...or at least Kai and Himeko."Jessica whispered

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the overdrive rangers.<strong>

The overdrive rangers were walking through the snow.

"Did I mention I hate the cold?"Will asked

"Yeah, like seven times."Dax replied

"Guys. Calm down. Remember why we are here."Ronny said

Mack couldn't tell but he felt something itching at each of his teammates.

"Guys. Do you trust me?"Mack asked

"Of course."Will replied

"Totally!"Ronny replied

"Yup."Dax replied

"Yes"Tyzonn replied

"Always."Rose said

Mack nodded then said:

"Close your eyes and just take deep breaths relax."

The group nodded and did what Mack said. It was then they felt calm and trust in each other. Not only that they felt their seventh member with them.

"Jess.."Ronny breathed out.

"She's watching over us,"dax replied

Mack snapped opened his eyes.

"Then lets make her proud!"Mack said

The others opened there eyes and nodded, then they took off. Soon they were closing in on a igloo. When they approached it there feet were attached to the floor and they were falling, when they landed they were in an icy cave. The rangers looked around and saw a baby. Ronny ran over and helped it out of the snow it was in then it started to float...soon it turned into a boy. (Just look up Snowgel)

"Who are you and why do you enter my house?"the boy asked

"We are looking for Snowgel."Will said

"Why? You are nothing but weak human beings!"the boy replied

"Snowgel, please help us!"Mack said stepping up close to snowgel.

Snowgel just looked at Mack.

"You know who I am how?"he asked

"i have a friend named Jessica. She taught me to look at things from a different angle."Mack replied

Snowgel just nodded.

"I see, I still don't see why you need me?"Snowgel replied

"Morticon has returned we need help please. We are fighting with the Mystic's but even with all there strength we are being repelled. Our friend Jessica sacrificed herself to protect three Mystics. We can't leave her alone. She needs us!"Ronny said

"This person means alot to you? I take it she is always in trouble wont you get tired of saving her?"Snowgel asked

Mack just looked Snowgel in the face and said:

"Jessica means different things to different people. Also no I would never get tired of saving her! Jessica is my friend someone I care deeply for! I hate it when she is in trouble and I can't do anything about it and I hate it even worse when I can do something about it and no one is going to help me when they have the power to help me!"

Will stepped up and nodded:

"Snowgel we don't know who you are or the truth of you power all we know is that you are strong and you are the only person that can help us save our friend."

"Please. Jessica means the world to me. She is like the little sister I never had. She hates being alone and even hates having to make people save her, but there is no way I can just sit back and watch her in pain."Ronny said

"Listen Snowgel you can call us useless humans all you want. You can beat us up beat us down. But weather you help us or not, i'm walking out of here with a way to save Jessica or not."Mack said

Soon Mack's tracker started to glow red, Will's green, Dax's blue, Ronny's yellow, Tyzonn's purple, and Rose's pink

"What? This light...it's the same as those magicians...Infinite courage..."Snowgel said then snowgel smiled

Mack reached and grabbed his tracker and turned to the others who followed his example.

"Mackenzie Hartford, Will Aston, Dax Lo, Ronny Robinson, Rose Ortiz, and Tyzonn..I have heard your plea and decided to help you..Mackenzie look in that ice burg. Only your heart can open it to take the book."Snowgel said

Mack walked over to the ice burg and it opened showing him the book. He took it and held it close to him.

"Thank you Snowgel. I owe you one."Mack said

"No, thank you..you have showed this old Magician something he has not seen in ages."Snowgel said

The rangers smiled then a blizzard started to come into the room.

"Whats happening?"Ronny asked

"I am transporting you to your friends."Snowgel said

"How will we know which spell to use?"Dax asked

"Your heart and courage will lead you."Snowgel said then he vanished the rangers closed there eyes.

The overdrive rangers opened their eyes and saw that they were back at the Hartford Mansion. They saw the Mystics in a circle focusing on something. Mack sat the book down and turned to Udonna who has just walked into the room with Leonbow.

"You are back, I take your trip when well."Leonbow said

Mack held up the book and said:

"One book of Origin express mail!"

Udonna nodded her head then noticed the Mystics coming around.

"we should get started."Udonna said

Leonbow nodded then the two left again. Nick walked over to the Overdrive rangers and put a hand on Mack's shoulder.

"Good job. Now, leave the rest to Maddie and Allison."Nick said

The overdrive rangers nodded. Maddie and Allison took the book from Mack. Allison sat it down on the desk and opened it. Then she closed her eyes and nothing happened.

"Allison?"Nick asked

"Thats weird...I can't make this book to work...I can't get a feel on it."Allison replied

Mack nodded to his teammates and held up his hand to the book. The others followed, when they raised their hand they closed there eyes, soon the pages started to turn. Allison, Nick, Vida, Chip, and Xander just watched in amazement. Soon the page stopped on a spell...

"Now try saying it Allison."Mack said

'He sure has grown.'Allison thought

Allison took a deep breath and said:

_"Jir-"_

Before Allison got all of the spell out of her mouth the alarms went off. The rangers ran to a view screen and then they saw Morticon.

"Not now!"Mack cursed.

"Guys we have to go!"Nick said "Allison you have to say the spell in battle."

Allison nodded and the group of rangers took off. When they made it to where Morticon, Hidiacs, and Koragg was they got ready for a long battle. Mack looked at his rangers they nodded at him. Nick looked at his rangers and they nodded at him. Then the two boys looked at each other and nodded. Nick pulled out his magi phone.

"READY?"Nick asked

The other Mystic rangers ran and stood behind Nick. Dageronn included.

"READY!"They replied

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"the rangers yelled

"Goolu Golu Goludiiro"Daggeron yelled

Soon Mack grabbed his tracker and yelled:

"READY?"

The other rangers grabbed theirs and Tyzonn got his ready then the Overdrive rangers shouted:

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

The overdrive and Mystic rangers morphed.

_"Forceful as Fire~Red Mystic Ranger!"Nick shouted_

_"Fast as Lightning~Yellow Mystic Ranger"Chip shouted_

_"Fluid as the Sea~Blue Mystic Ranger!"Madison shouted_

_"Strong as a Tree~Green Mystic Ranger!"Xander shouted_

_"Everchanging as the Wind~Pink Mystic Ranger"Vida shouted_

_"Shining like the light of Courage~White Mystic Ranger"_

_"Power of the Sun~Solaris Knight"Daggeron shouted_

_"Power rangers Mystic Force!"_

Next Mack dropped into stants:

Mack snaps his fingers and poses with arms apart.

"Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!"Mack shouts

Will gestures and poses in a lunge, left arm out.

"Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger!"Will shouts

Dax raises a knee and slaps it, then poses with arms out and bent.

"Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger!"Dax shouts

Ronny gestures and poses with arms flexed.

"Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger!"Ronny shouts

Rose gestures with restraint and poses with arms in front of her chest.

"Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!"Rose shouts

Tyzonn slapped his hands on his arm then shouts:

"Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!"

"Power ranger Operation Overdrive."

The rangers charged, the overdrive rangers teamed up. Dax and Chip were taking care of some Hidacs. Dax jumped over Chips back and blew the Hidacs away. Chip smiled then said:

"Dax lets try something."

Dax nodded then Chip pulled out his magi staff.

_"Magi staff cross bow mode!"_

"Oh I got ya!"Dax said"Drive Vortex."

Chip's cross bow shot lighting at the Hidacs while the Drive Vortex blew the lighting around to attack the hidacs more. Will and Xander were fighting with some Hidacs also. Will ducked under a hidac but another one was about to attack. Vines shot up out of the ground and grabbed the Hidiac.

"Thanks!"Will said

"Anytime Mate."Xander said

Will held his hand out and shouted:

"Drive Slammer."

Xander grabbed his magi staff and shouted:

_"Magi staff Axe mode."_

The two slammed there weapons on the ground which made the ground swallow up all the hidiacs.

Ronny and Maddie were fighting some monsters also not far from Will and Xander. Maddie pulled out her magi staff while Ronny pulled out her drive claws.

"DRIVE CLAWS!"Ronny yelled hitting some dirt and rocks up.

"Hold on lets add some magic to that!"Maddie said _"Magi staff water shock!"_

Soon water mix with the rocks and mud and turned into and avalanche destroying their hidacs. Tyzonn, Daggeron, and Allison were fighting with Koragg. The three had an upper hand. Daggeron grabbed a hold of his arms while Allison garbed her magi staff and yelled:

_"Magi staff lance mode."_

Tyzonn garbed his Drive detector. The two slashed and did damage on Koragg but they knew they would have to attack harder and more. Vida and Rose were fighting Hidacs. Vida made a whirlwind and Rose shot inside of it destroying the hidiacs.

"That was easy!"Vida said

Mack and Nick were taking on Morticon.

"DRIVE LANCE!"Mack shouted

_"Magi Staff Sword mode."Nick shouted_

The two charged back at Morticon. He grabbed the two's weapons and threw them away with them.

"ALLISON WE NEED THE OTHERS! DO THE SPELL!"Nick shouted

Allison nodded then ducked under Koragg's attack then flipped in the air and grabbed the mirror from Morticon's belt.

"WHAT?"Morticon asked

"I think its time to release all the magic and people you took!"Allison said

Allison closed her eyes and focused on everything she had:

_"Jiruma Jiruma Gonga"_

Soon the mirror started to glow bright white.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica.<strong>

Jessica pushed herself up when she heard the neighing of a horse. Kai and Himeko shook their heads and held them.

"Hu? Jessica? What are we doing here?"Himeko asked

"Explain later..Kai can you ride a horse?"Jessica asked

"Yeah, Why?"Kai asked

"Our ride is here!"Jessica said

Soon two horses rode in.

"Unigolon! Barikion!"Kai said

"You know these horses?"Jessica asked

"Yeah we go back."Kai said

Himkeo and Kai got on Barikion while Jessica hopped on Unigolon. The two faced the light then kicked their horses to go.

'Hang on guys were coming.'Jessica thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the rangers.<strong>

"It's working."Maddie breathed

Soon a purple lighting bolt hit it.

"NO!"the rangers all yelled

Morticon laughed and said:

"I told you, you will never win. All the magic that was taken in the mirror was transferred to me. Now I am unstoppable."

He attacked and all the rangers flew backwards.

Morticon laughed and said:

"Goodbye rangers..."

Soon Morticon was blasted back. It was at that moment a unicorn busted threw a portal. Everyone was speechless till another horse followed it.

"Hu? Unigolon! Barikion!"Maddie yelled

Soon the rangers were able to tell who was on them.

"It's Kai! and Himeko on Barikion! Then that's Jessica on Unigolon?"Chip said

"SUSHI!"Vida shouted

Jessica made Unigolon stop in front of the rangers and Morticon.

"You should know Morticon you can't keep a good ranger down."Jessica said

Morticon blew steam and asked:

"HOW DID YOU BREAK THREW MY WORLD! IT WAS PERFECT!"

Jessica laughed and jumped off of Unigolon.

"No. It wasn't your world took away joy and happiness..also my friends were in trouble and they needed me. Now its time to show you what I learned"Jessica said "OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

Jessica soon morphed into the orange overdrive ranger.

"Gonna join me guys?"Jessica asked

The other rangers stood up and morphed again.

"Lets show Morticon and Koragg who's boss once and for all."Mack said

The other rangers nodded and took off to there rightful attackers.

Daggeron, Tyzonn, Chip, and Dax went to fight off with Koragg. While Will, Xander, Ronny, Maddie, Vida, and Rose took out the renaming monsters. Jessica, Mack, Nick, and Allison charged at Morticon.

Daggeron, Tyzonn, Chip, and Dax were making easy work of Koragg. Chip shot him with lighting while Tyzon slashed him. Dax blew him right into Daggeron's attack.

Maddie and Vida used a double team water wind to raise the last monster to the sky, it was a three headed dog (like the one off of Ninja storm.). Xander made vines come up and hit him, while Ronny threw some boulders and rose shot him with her Drive Geyser.

Jessica jumped in the air and double kicked Morticon then flipped back while her sister preformed a spell that blinded him. Nick turned to Mack and said:

"To finish this guy I want you to use this."

Nick handed Mack his magi staff sword mode. Mack just looked at it then said:

"Okay, here. Take my Drive lance."

Jessica smiled at the boys then she felt her sister's hand on her shoulder.

"Here sis. Its called the Magi lance."Allison said

"Okay, here. This is the Drive Breaker."

The others followed their actions. Mack didn't know what was happening but he felt power flow through him. Mack started to feel like he was on fire. Nick felt strong like he had super human strength. Jessica felt like she could out route any darkness like it was afraid of her. Allison felt strong like no matter what was thrown at her she could repel it. The four charged, Allison attacked first with the Drive Breaker firing three shots hitting Mortion in the arms and leg. Jessica was next every time she hit Morticon he felt weaker. Mack and Nick were last. Mack raised the magi staff and Nick raised the drive lance.

"DRIVE MYSTIC STRIKE!"The two yelled

Jessica and Allison could see Mack's Overdrive vehicle yet it was in fire.

"AWESOME!"The two Reins girls cheered.

Morticon fell in a deep fiery explosion and soon white balls of light were shot out of him and went flying everywhere.

"What are those?"Mack asked

"They are the magic of the people Morticon stole from."Allison said

"I hope they find their owners."Jessica said

* * *

><p><strong>Back At the Hartford Mansion.<strong>

The Overdrive rangers stood in front of there respective partners. Mack and Nick shook hands, Vida and Rose, Ronny and Maddie, Chip and Dax, Will and Xander, Allison and Jessica, and Tyzonn and Daggeron.

"What are you guys going to do now?"Mack asked

"Head home. See if they are any more people who use dark magic like Morticon."Chip said

"What about you Kai Himeko?"Jessica asked

"Japan is our home. We have to head home and see Tsubasa's next match."Himeko replied

"It was nice seeing everyone again and great battle."Kai said

The two left leaving the Mystic rangers and Overdrive rangers

"It was great fighting with you."Mack said

"Next time we meet lets go to a picnic and not have any baddies following us."Jessica said

"Great idea I call pizza."Chip said

"CHIP!"Maddie yelled

"HEY! Pizza is the bomb!"Jessica said

"How about we go out for some now?"Mack asked

"NEWBIES GOT TO PAY!"Xander yelled running out

The rangers followed. The overdrive rangers happy they had found new comrades and people who supported their fight...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Well you guys there is the ending to the Mystic Force vs Operation overdrive. Sorry if it got bad at the end. I had to cut down on some stuff to make it, where I could finish it and post...<span>**

_Next Episode: My Sister's Keeper._

**Commnets:**

**grapejuice101:Thanks:) Thanks I wish this was a real episode, I couldn't think of one so my friend gave me Sushi an it hit me. Hope you like the way it ended.**

**Taeniaea: Thanks:) I hope you like how this ended.**

**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: Thanks  
><strong>


	18. My Sister's Kepper part 1

**Hey you guys...Well this is a character chapter..It starts off kinda slow but I hope you guys like it:)**

**Dedications: Taeniaea and Grapejuice101  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Power Ranger Operation Overdrive Episode 18: My Sister's Keeper!<strong>

**At the Hartford Mansion:**

Jessica sighed in relief as she made it to the orange couch. She dropped her orange sports bag and her backpack on the ground then fell face first in the couch.

"Hey...whoa, you look terrible."Mack said walking in with Rose behind him

"Thanks Mack, girls always wanna hear that!"Jessica replied

"Maybe your talking on to much."

"Like I wanna take all of this on!"

"Maybe you just need an outlet."Rose said suddenly.

Jessica sat up on the couch.

"What you talkin' about?"Jessica asked

"Like Ronny's is racing, Will's is trying to get a lady, Dax is watching movies to get tips. Maybe you need something to calm yourself."Rose replied

Ronny, Will, Dax, and Tyzonn walked in about that time and Jessica said:

"Rose perfecto idea! Wanna hit the beach?"

Tyzonn cocked his head to the side:

"The beach, I have heard of it but I have never been to one!"

Jessica jumped up and pumped her fist in the air and said:

"Then it is decided! We are going to the beach in the morning!"

Ronny, Will, Dax, and Tyzonn pumped their fist in the air screaming:

"YEAH!"

Everyone left the room leaving Ronny and Jessica alone. Jessica dug in her backpack and pulled out a text book.

"Hey what are you doing?"Ronny asked

"I got this from Allison, she said I should have some type of magical power. So she is making me practice spells. To tell you the truth nothing is working. Not only that I have to learn a whole new karate routine to do with Mr. Parker. I also have an English paper, math test, and Chemistry test in four days."

Ronny sat down beside Jessica and said:

"Maybe you should quite all of that stuff and just focus on being a ranger."

Jessica shot her head around to look at Ronny.

"What are you sayin? I can't believe you are suggesting that!"

Ronny looked at Jessica surprised.

"You wont be able to fight against any of the villains if you keep wearing yourself out with stupid stuff like this!"

Jessica jumped up and said:

"Well then if i'm gonna tire myself out I wont get into battle!"

Mack walked in the room about that time.

"You are a walking breathing target! You are going to be in a battle even if you aren't! You are just as important as a jewel! Your so stupid!"

"What?"

"MAN! I can understand why you wont listen to anyone your parents aren't around!"Ronny said standing up

Jessica felt her breath hitch in her throat and she felt sick. Mack was going to step in but Jessica just pushed past Ronny grabbing her Sports bag and walking out of the mansion. Mack walked over to Ronny,

"Come on, lets go to sleep. She'll be back."Mack said

Ronny just moved she was angry beyond angry.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica<strong>

I couldn't believe Ronny she just yells like she thinks she knows everything. She acts like my mother!

I stopped walking...Ronny was just doing things because she was worried for me. Heck I'm even worried for me. I was walking to the normal hang out for me and my friends from school when I saw someone familiar.

"Hey Jessica, how are you?"The voice asked

"Seth!"Jessica said as she turned around and saw the boy.

Seth was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and a blue jean jacket.

"What are you doing out here its really late?"

"Oh, I didn't realize it was that late."

"Liar! You are very observant...why are you not now."

"How did you know I was observant?"

"The beach, you were relaxed when that rock almost squashed you."

Jessica laughed then Seth said:

"How about we eat? You hungry?"

"Sure, i'm starving. I haven't ate anything all day."

The two started to walk to Mr. Bean's burgers and fires. For some reason Jessica felt at peace with Seth almost like she had known him her whole life. That was impossible right...Mack was the one that knew her the most right? The two got to Mr. Bean's and order, got there food and sat down.

"So, explain why you were almost crying."Seth said

"I wasn't almost crying."Jessica mumbled

"Fight with your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? I don't have one of those!"

"Oh, then what?"

"I had a fight with a close friend who was like a sister."

"what did you fight about?"

"She thought that I was doing to much."

"What all are you doing if you don't mind me asking."

"Karate, school, and helping my friend Mack with some research for his school."

Seth just smiled at me and said:

"That's not alot. You could be a part of Operation Overdrive!"

Jessica looked away and kinda laughed.

The two got their food and started to eat. After they were finished the two walked out. Jessica was about to walk home when she heard Seth yell:

"Hey let me walk you home."

"Okay."Jessica replied

The two walked home talking and laughing about random things. Seth walked Jessica up to her door and the two talked for a little while longer before Seth leaned over and kissed Jessica on the cheek.

"Bye Jessie, I hope I see you around."Seth said

Jessica smiled then nodded and walked into the house, holding her cheek. Nick was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. Nick looked up and saw her expression. Then saw her expression drop when she saw Rose.

"What are you doing here?"Jessica asked

"I uh...just wanted to ask if we were still on for the beach?"Rose replied

"Then why is Mack, Will, Dax, and Tyzonn here?"Jessica asked pointing to Mack who was hiding behind the couch. Will who was hiding behind a lamp, Dax who was hiding behind a pant, and Tyzon who was trying to blend in with nick.

"Uh..."Rose replied

"Nick, I'm going to bed. Tell Allison I'm not hungry and also that tomorrow I'm going to the beach."Jessica said as she walks up the steps to her room.

Mack watched his friend leave. Will walked over to the group.

"Guys she was talking to some guy. I couldn't tell who is voice was! I have never heard it before" Will said

* * *

><p><strong>(The next Morning.)(3rd person prov.)<strong>

The rangers filled out of the Overdrive jeep.

"The beach!"Jessica said as she jumped out of the jeep.

"Wow never knew how much I missed it."Mack said

"Lets go swimming!"Dax said

The rangers sat their stuff up then got down into their swim suits. Will was wearing a pair of black swim trunks and a black swim cap. Dax was wearing blue swim trunks. Mack followed wearing red swim trunks. Tyzonn had on an old pair of Mack's.

Rose smiled as she stretched she was wearing a pink two piece. Jessica ran out next she was an orange swim suit with a t-shirt over it. Ronny walked out with a yellow swim suit and black shorts. The rangers took off for the water were they grabbed a volleyball and hit it to each other. It was about that time the rangers heard screams. The group took off ruining to see a monster. He looked like a cloud with legs and symbols on his head.

"HEY THIS IS OUR DAY OFF LEAVE!"Mack shouts

"Sorry I'm on a mission!"the monster said

The monster walked over to a kid and blew in his face. The kid fell to the ground and roots came up.

"What?"rose asked

The monster patted his gut and said:

"Ah..the dreams of children are the best."

Jessica looked confused then the monster turned to her.

"Ah, an undecided dream..."the monster said

"Undecided?"Ronny asked

"Yes, an undecided dream means one that holds so much power. I'll eat your dream!"the monster said

"NO! You wont! You wont touch my dreams and you'll give back the others!"Jessica said

The rangers just looked at her they had never seen her this mad.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"Jessica shouted

Then she went into battle with the monster.

"Guys lets give her a hand."Mack shouted

"Right!"

The others morphed and joined Jessica. Rose and Dax went to tag team first. The monster grabbed Rose by the arm and made Rose kick Dax in the chest. Ronny and Will were next. Ronny went to punch the monster but the monster spun and Ronny punched Will. Tyzonn and Mack went next. They went to shoot their blasters but the monster became almost like invisible. The shots went right through him and they hit Jessica. She was thrown forwards and she crashed into a rock.

"JESSICA!"Everyone yelled

Jessica rolled on her stomach, she looked at the monster. He walked up to Jessica.

"Now it is time to turn your dreams into power for me."The monster said

"Sorry but I think your flight has arrived."Jessica said then she yelled:

"_Malorium Orvis_"

The rangers closed their eyes and when they opened them the monster was gone. Will and Dax ran over to help Jessica up.

"Jessica how did you do that?"Tyzonn asked running over

"It's thanks to that book that Allison gave me. She told me that maybe my powers could get us out of a jam like that."Jessica said

"Wow. So you studding that book saved our hide."Will replied

"Guess so. _Helious De Metildia."_Jessica said

After she said the gang turned white and their wounds healed. Will and the others smiled. They took off running,

"This is insane."Will said

"Look! There is a kid, lets see if we can save them!"Rose said

Everyone nodded they ran over to him. Jessica grabbed her tracker and scanned the roots.

" can you scan these roots and see what you can find?"Jessica said

_"Will do Jessica. Rangers be careful I'm not sure what the roots are like." said_

"Will do dad."Mack said

The rangers tried their best to help the kid. They tried to blast the roots but the roots just grew back. Jessica tried a spell but it just reflected off.

"No way. Nothing is working."Ronny said

"This stinks, we have to do something to help them!"Jessica said

Mack put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will don't worry."Mack said

Jessica turned and smiled at him. Then they were blasted away.

"No way!"Jessica said

"We have to get away!"Mack said

The rangers helped each other up and they took off. While they were running, Dax turned and tried to blast the monster.

"DAX!"Jessica shouted

Everyone turned to see the monster blow on him and then Dax fell to the ground. Roots came up on him. The rangers hid out behind a building,

"Dax he's not with us anymore..."Will said

Jessica jumped up and said:

"what do you mean he's not with us anymore? Dax is always with us."

Everyone nodded, then Mack looked up and said:

"We have to think of a plan. Buddy system stick with your buddy. Ronny be with Will and Rose. Tyzonn and me Jessica double with us."

"Right."Rose said walking over to Will and Ronny.

Tyzonn grabbed onto Jessica.

"Lets get going, we need to think of a way to save the others."Jessica said

About that time the monster attacked again. The rangers were thrown backwards.

"THIS IS INSANE!"Will shouted.

The group struggled to their feet.

"Lets try this again."Jessica said grabbing her tracker.

"Alright."The others said

"Ready!"Mack shouted

"Ready!"everyone replied

"Overdrive accelerate!"

The rangers morphed then tried to take out the monster. The monster just shot a gust of wind out of his hand and it threw all the rangers back.

"WHAT?"Will asked

"It's Dax's drive weapon!"Ronny said noticing it on his hand

"No way."Rose said

"Guys listen I have a plan."Jessica said

"What?"Tyzonn asked

"I'll be a decoy you guys head back to the mansion and try to find a way to save the people."Jessica replied

"No! I'm sorry. But we either all go or none!"Will said

"Yeah!"Tyzonn said

It was about that time the group noticed a group of elementary school children.

"Those kids! He's going to go after their dreams."Mack said

The rangers pushed themselves up and tried to protect the kids. The rangers were thrown backwards. Jessica ran over to the kids.

"Go get out of here hurry!"Jessica said

"alright come on children."The teacher said

Once the kids were gone Jessica turned around the monster grabbed around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"JESSICA!"Mack shouted

The monster licked his lips and said:

"Ah such potential."

Jessica smirked then she kneed the monster in the gut. The monster let her go then she did a spin kick in the gut.

"No way. What is that!"Ronny asked

"The new technique that I have been practicing with Mr. Parker."Jessica said

It was then the group her a scream. The monster had grabbed a little girl and was holding her by the back of the shirt.

"Let her go!"Mack yelled running to were Jessica was

The rangers just looked they couldn't do anything then all of a sudden Seth appeared and got the little girl.

"SETH!"Jessica shouted

The rangers just looked at her.

"Seth?"Will whispered to Tyzonn.

The little girl ran to safety but the monster grabbed Seth by the shirt.

"NO!"Jessica shouted

About that time Flurious showed up.

"Ah, this boy you care about him?"Flurious asked

Jessica just stared the monster and Flurious down.

"Do what ever you want. I have things to do."Flurious said then he vanished.

"How about we make a trade?"the monster asked

"A trade?"Mack asked

"Yes. His life and dreams for hers!"The monster said pointing at Jessica

"Deal!"Jessica said

The monster smiled then grabbed Seth's dreams and he fell to the ground and roots showed up.

"No way! He lied!"Mack said

"Did you expect me to tell the truth?"the monster asked.

Jessica turned to her friends and said:

"We can save everyone if we beat him! That's a new dream!"

"That dream is pretty small."Tyzonn said

"It doesn't matter the size of the dream."Jessica said

"Your right!"the monster said

Jessica turned around and the monster reached towards her chest and pulled out this orange ball of light and the he ate it.

"JESS!"Mack shouted

"JESSICA!"Will and Tyzonn yelled

"JESSIE!"Ronny shouted

Jessica fell to the ground and roots came up. Ronny ran to her and tried to get Jessica up but the roots were holding her down.

"That was delicious thank you."The monster said then vanished.

"WAIT!"Will shouted and he ran after the monster.

The monster vanished before he could make it to him.

"JESSIE!"Ronny tried

"Jess."Mack yelled

"Jessica!"Will said as they ran over to her

Ronny looked around it was her fault. Ronny had been yelling at Jessica about being to busy to be a ranger but she was doing all of her stuff to become a better ranger.

"What are we going to do?"Will asked

"We take that monster down."Ronny said "That's a fact..and I have a plan..If you don't like then fine! But I am not letting this monster walk all over me any more."

Mack,Rose, Tyzonn, and Will looked at each other then Will said:

"Whats the game plan Ronny?"

* * *

><p><strong>: really worried about this chapter...I'm hoping it turns out the way I want it to and everyone gets out of it what I want them to.**

CommentsL

grapejuice101: Thanks, and don't worry they wont not like each other for long.

Taeniaea:Thanks I'm glad you liked it hopefully you will like this one.


	19. My sister's Keeper part 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to reply. I had a rut where i really didn't feel like writing this..but thanks to a great friend:) she helped me realize that I should write this:)**

**Dedication to: powerranger321, Taeniaea, grapejuic101  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Operation Overdrive Episode 19: My sisters keeper part 2<strong>

**(Jessica's prov)**

Jessica sat on the ground around her she saw people just like her. The place she was in was cold and foggy, she couldn't really move not that she wanted to. Jessica just sat down Indian style and pulled her legs to her chest and said:

"Dreams are stupid. They only lead to your pain and sadness...they make everyone hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ronny's prov)<strong>

I stood there looking out at the ocean. It was acting like my nerves, wild and untamed. My hands were shaking, my heart was pounding. I glanced at Mack and he looked pretty calm as he sat by Jessica's soul less body. Soon I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked and saw Will.

"Hey."he said "You okay?"

I couldn't talk, I knew the tears were going to fall if I opened my mouth so I only nodded. Will sighed and said:

"Jessica's parents died when she was fifteen. They died, Jessica's mom had developed brain cancer and was placed in the hospital as soon as she was found out. Allison started going to school and work to make some money. While Jessica quit school and started to work while spending time at the hospital. Her father died in a car crash while trying to get a little boy to the hospital who was dying. Her father somehow knew the wreck was going to come and covered the little boy with his body. Jess' dad was killed instantly, the little boy is alive and doing well. When Jess' mom died, Jess stopped going to school fell behind and well she quit doing what she loved. Then she met Mack. Allison it was like all the pieces of her sister that had been broken were being repaired slowly. Our boy Mack over there talked her into going back to school and starting back doing the things she loved. Then she met us. Allison said that Jessica changed, she got her old sister back...That kid has been through so much, and with being the heir to the sentinel knight's powers I don't even want to think what she is going to have to face."

When Will finished I just looked at the ocean, I knew the tears were falling down my face that was beyond the point.

"The last thing I said to her was I knew why she didn't listen to anyone it was because her parents weren't around...I shouldn't have said any of that."i said"She probably hates me!"

Will smiled and said:

"Rons, she probably was just caught in the moment like you. She wont hate you. Your her sister, of course there are going to be fights. Think about me and Mack. When I first came on the overdrive team we fought ,but now we are best friends."

I smiled then nodded.

"I'm gonna save Jessica and apologize to her."

About that time all of our thoughts were interrupted by Mack's tracker.

_"Rangers your monster has been located in the town."Spencer said_

We all walked to Mack who took one last look at us and said:

"Guys, what ever happens don't forget about your dreams. What ever they are. Jessica said something that I've been thinking about and so I decided that Ronny should go in after the monster."

Everyone looked at Mack like he was crazy, heck I even thought he was insane.

"But my plan you all said it was stupid."I said

"I thought about and for some reason, every time I tried to forget it it , it was like Jess was nagging in my ear telling me that only Ronny can beat this monster."Mack replied

"How is Ronny suppose to beat this guy?"Tyzonn asked

"Ronny has so many dream of racing is huge. The monster is going to eat it and become sluggish."Mack said

"He can't eat Ronny's love for racing. So she'll still be able to come up with a dream inside of the monster to save Jess!"Rose said

"Exactly. Even if the monster takes Ronny's dream to be the best racer, Ronny still has a dream now to save Jess and Dax."Mack said

We all just looked at him and I felt this new found courage running through my system. I knew this one was all mine.

"Lets go! Jess and Dax are waiting!"I said running off

* * *

><p><strong>(Town Square)<strong>

The rangers ran up on the monster to see a lot of people lying on the ground roots keeping them still. Ronny led the others in a morph. Everyone morphed and only made it look like they were fighting the monster. Ronny ran in front of him then the monster smelt her dream.

"Your dream...It smells so good."the monster said

The monster ate Ronny's dream, right as her dream was being swallowed she made a new dream to save Jessica. The other rangers got ready for battle to hold off the monster till Ronny saved all of the people and their teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ronny's Prov)<strong>

When I came two i was cold. I looked around only to see myself, I spun around, still just myself.

'Where am I?'I asked myself

I looked in front of me to see my image start to change and turn into Jessica.

_"This is were the humans who make dreams while they are eating."Jessica said_

"Jess its me Ronny! Were are you?"I asked

The Jess in front of me smiled evilly and said:

_"What does it matter, I hate you. Your useless! I can take care of my own self! Like I always have."_

I knew this wasn't Jessica, she would never say she hated someone no matter how much she disliked them.

"No, Jess you were never really alone!"I said

The Jess in front of me faltered a little then said:

_"What do you know about me? All you know is that i'm part of the overdrive team. "_

"Your right I don't know a lot about what the Jessica that is not a ranger does outside of being a ranger, but I guess I can say that for all of the rangers. We should learn more about each other...but Jess your not alone! Right now everyone is fighting for you!"

_"Why are you lying to me? Mack will be happy I'm gone! Dax lost his dream! Rose has Mack! Will wont have to baby sit me again! You wont have to yell at me anymore! Tyzonn wont have to treat me like a princess! No one will miss me!"_

"THAT'S A LIE EVERYONE WILL MISS YOU JESSICA ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Jessica's prov)<strong>

I sat one the floor still, my body was cold and I was getting tired. I felt myself start to drift off to sleep when I heard this soft voice.

_"Jess...wake up..don't go to sleep..not yet. Fight it."_

I forced my eyes opened a little longer then I found them drooping again.

_"Jess, please stay awake! If not for me for him! Just please don't close your eyes. If you do that I can't save you."_

I felt this warmness come over me. The sleepiness left me and I felt a new wave of energy.

_"THAT'S A LIE EVERYONE WILL MISS YOU JESSICA! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"_

I soon felt something grown. I felt my body become warm and now I screamed out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ronny's prov)<strong>

I felt like I was trying to talk to a person that no matter what I said would see the dark side of it. Soon I felt a power come from my shoulder where my tracker sat. It started to glow a bright yellow, I grabbed it and morphed. When I got done morphing, I called up my Drive claws. They were glowing with orange energy. I punched the the Jessica, soon she shattered. I realized that I was surrounded by mirrors. When the mirrors shattered I was transported to this dark room, coldness and fog came into my vision. All I knew is that Jessica was somewhere here.

"RONNY!"I heard

I looked up and was attacked by a orange blob. I looked down to see Jess.

"Jess are you okay?"I asked

"Yeah totally fine! Except was I really eaten?"Jess asked

"Yeah, I think so."

Jess and I looked around and saw all the people that he had ate. It was then Jessica looked at me and said:

"Are you okay your shaking."

I looked down at my legs, she was right they were shivering.

"Yeah, I'm fine...sorry about taking so long. I got side tracked."I said

Jessica smiled then grabbed my hand. I looked at her and said:

"What are you doing?"

She smiled and pulled me to where Dax was. Jessica then pointed at Dax and smiled. It was then I realized Jessica wasn't talking anymore, also my legs had stopped trembling. Jessica bent down and kissed Dax's head. He jumped up and shook himself off.

"What happened?"Dax asked

Jessica just smiled and grabbed our hands and she closed her eyes and started to glow orange.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Ranger's prov)<strong>

The rangers were thrown backwards as the monster grabbed his stomach.

"Ohhh, whats wrong with my stomach? It's like I ate something weird..."the monster said

Mack turned to his team and smiled, as the monster started to glow orange, soon the monster coughed and all the balls of light he had eaten came out of his mouth. It was at that moment, Dax's and Jessica's body showed up. A yellow ball, A blue ball, and an orange ball flew over to the three bodies in front of the rangers and went into the respected color ranger. As the three rangers woke up they pushed themselves up. Will ran to Ronny and helped her up. Will and Tyzonn went to check on Dax, while Rose and Mack ran to Jessica. Ronny and Dax stood up ready to fight but Jessica couldn't breath.

"Jess just sit this one out. Dax and I got this!"Ronny said

"Totally! This guy is all ours!"Dax replied

The two took off running morphing. Mack and the others watched following Dax and Ronny's wishes to take care of the monster themselves. Within the two minutes it took to get the Transtek armor to their location the monster was destroyed.

"Wow...Ronny seems really aggravated."Rose said

"That's my sissy!"Jessica said hoarsely

Surprisingly the monster didn't grow big at all which meant the rangers went back to enjoying their time on the beach. Ronny garbed her beach towel and laid it on the sun after slipping on a pair of shorts and a yellow tank top. The others followed wearing their respective colors. The towels were arranged were the rangers could talk and find comfort being near each other. (Rose, Dax, Tyzonn, Mack with Jessica lying against his chest, Ronny, and Will). Ronny turned her head slightly and looked at Mack and Jess, thanks to her sunglasses no one could tell that she was looking, and smirked. Jessica was lying in between Mack's was wearing a pair of daisy dukes and a orange t-shirt. Mack had arms around her waist, Jessica had her head against his chest were his heart would be asleep.

"We came here for her and now she's asleep."rose said

"It doesn't matter."Ronny said

"Since when!"Will asked

"I learned something. Instead of getting mad about the little things that doesn't matter you should look at the big picture. She used a lot of energy saving all those people."Ronny replied

"Wait? Jess saved them all!"Mack asked

"Yup! she woke Dax up from his slumber and then she teleported us and everyone out."Ronny said

Will smiled and said:

"Guys lets pack up, Mack will stay here with Jess until we got everything packed and ready."

Everyone got up and grabbed what was around Mack and Jess. When the rangers got to the jeep Ronny stopped them from going back and said:

"Lets give them some time...After all Jess has deserved some sleep."

Everyone smiled and nodded taking off leaving Mack and Jessica on the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mack's prov)<strong>

I heard the guys drive off and I for once really didn't care. Jessica was asleep in my arms. She looked tired as anything. Her skin was pale and she had bags under her eyes. Mack smiled as she scooted closer into his arms and warmth.

_'You saved everyone hu? Your getting good at playing hero...just don't use to much power...dad and I haven't figured out whats happening to your body. One day your going to physically exhaust yourself thanks to these stupid attacks. Jess, I'll do anything to make you safe again...even if means taking on every single on of these guys head on...I will protect you..I never want to see you that broken ever again.'Mack thought_

Mack tightened his grip around Jessica's waist and kissed the top of her head in her hair.

"Jessica Reins you are one special girl...and I wouldn't change it any other way."Mack said

Little did Mack know that him and the young girl asleep on his chest were not the only ones that were on the beach, and Mack didn't know his thoughts were not only his thoughts...

* * *

><p><strong>(At the beach.)<strong>

A figured walked through the shadows, the figure grabbed a cell phone and called a person.

"Lord Flurious, I have great news everything is going according to plan, the heir will be ours, and with that the only way to call on all the jewels and make them stronger then ever before."

_"Interesting, ,move in for the kill enough playing around I want those jewels of the Carona Aurora! Do not fell me, you can go right back to where you came from."_

"No master I am happy with were I am please, I will have girl begging for us to save her from the Overdrive rangers by the end of this month then you will be ruler!"

* * *

><p><strong>Comments:<strong>

grapejuice101: Yup I hope you guys like this chapter:) Thanks for all your help.

_**Taeniaea**_: Thanks:)

**_Powerrnagers321:_** Thanks:) lol, I guess you will just have to wait to find out.


End file.
